Saving My Family Seasons 4 & 5
by Bazzano03
Summary: After dealing with multiple battles with his brother, Chris decides to go back to when Prue is still alive and Phoebe is dealing with Cole and his possible relapse. As he works at insuring his family is never torn apart, alternate reality of seasons 4-5. Pairings: Piper/Leo, Prue/Andy and Phoebe/Cole, Phoebe/Drake and Phoebe/Coop and Paige/Henry
1. 1: Decisions and Arrivals

**Saving My Family**

 **Characters: Chris, Piper, Leo, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Cole and Darrel**

 **Time-line: Phoebes emotional state in Exit Strategy through seasons four, five, and six and to Forever Charmed.**

 **Summary: After a change in plans, Chris decides to go back to the day Phoebe is dealing with her emotions over Cole's relapse, as things progress into his future and he gets involved in their plans as they work together to save his brother, will they be able to handle it, protect their future and get used to their youngest living with them, or will they, in Leo's case, repeat the same mistakes.**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: this is a Chris revelation story, and will follow the show leading up to Cole's obsession with Phoebe, as it gets started. Also this is going to be a re-imagining of series, as this Chris is the one born after the series was created, the epilogue to the final episode, forever charmed. The one from their future, which is the secondary future, in which is the future of the series itself.**

 **So I'm basing this series as if the Chris in the past is the one that was murdered after Gideon killed the original. And I'm making a change to several of the episodes as Prue's alive in the new changed timeline as it goes on and they prepare for Chris's birthday and he prepares to leave for his future at the end of season eight after the ultimate battle.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Life and Chance**

After going over a change in plans after several members died, Chris Halliwell thought it over. 'We need to reorganize this, like the Terminator, send someone back and find out what turned him, I have to go back and see my family, they have to know this.' he thought gently and walked into headquarters. As he remembered a conversation with his father the year before then, he felt a painful jolt go through his heart as he remembered his father's last remaining words. 'I love you dad.' he thought to himself sadly then.

 ** _"Your other version, the one who resented me for never being around, the one who died and is the reason I was so lost when you were little. We had this talk, but you, you and I fixed our relationship, you're my pride and joy, Chris, listen to me, at first when your alternate version showed up. He showed up in the middle of your mother and me getting used to being parents at the time."_**

 ** _"And we'd just gone through counseling regarding this and several other things, we didn't trust him till we realized why Paige and Phoebe were desperate to have us getting together before I became a full time elder. But upon hearing that, that did it, I was being the father you needed a second chance. But that second chance is getting relabeled as a third chance now."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry if I was never around as often as I could be in our time frame, but we can fix that,..., if you change our past and tell your mother, Aunts and me the truth the second you arrive, or we figure it out on our own. To save our family it's the only way son, return to when your mother and me were twenty eight years old. And we can change the records and you're our first born starting the day you tell us who you are, or we figure it out on our own."_**

 ** _"But just change the sequence, whatever day you choose, begin that day and we move forward from there. Remember these words, but 'The Future is not set, there's no fate, but what we make for ourselves.', that fate is by choosing which forks in the road to take. Your mother needs you, as does your aunts, Prue and Paige, they need a chance at what you're offering us so we can prepare for your brother's birthday till he's safe now."_** he heard his father, Leo Wyatt's voice echo and grinned then.

"That's it, that's it exactly, return to just before Prue died, I can save our entire family that way." he said anf quickly pulled his radio out then. "Guys, council meeting in ten and get Aunt Prue, we need to talk." he said to his cousin Penny Halliwell and she nodded as she and their friends in the resistance went to round up the leaders of the rebellion, after ten minutes they all met up, as one of the group leaders got it started

"What is it Chris?" Derek Hanson asked and he explained it. "Guys I think our only option here is pull a terminator move here, send someone back and find out what turned him and destroy it." he said and she looked at him in shock. "Wait terminator move, which one are we talking here exactly?" Prue asked him and he smiled as he said it. "Terminator 2 Judgement Day, Cole slaughtered my family, it's payback time."

"To Paige and me, you're the reason mom wanted to quit, he killed you, though he never threw the fireball, he's the reason you're dead, Aunt Prue. Aunt Prue, this is dad's idea, but he suggests I go back to when you were still alive and just before mom found Aunt Paige." he said and she nodded. "2001, just weeks after Phoebe graduated from college, that's when he suggested you return?" she asked him and he nodded to her.

"In that time frame it's three years before you're born, and close to two years, before Wyatt is. We tried once when your other self was twenty one and it still didn't work, and your father thinks we should pull it it now, and you're nearly eighteen baby?" Sandra asked and he nodded. "Yeah, dad and I grew even closer in this time frame, it's best if I'm acting as the oldest son, and he and I get our bond into place, long before Wyatt comes into the picture." he said and she nodded as she exchanged looks with Prue.

"You out of your mind, if you go back you could destroy yourself, mom, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige are going to get paranoid with you back in that time. What do you intend to do, wait till someone puts the clues together before you tell them the truth of who you are?" Penny asked, before he could answer Prue answered that. "No he's right, if this is the only chance we have of keeping our family together, best to pull a pre-emptive strike and do it two and half years, before Wyatt is even born." Coop said to her gently.

"He's right and that's actually a good idea Chris, alright that's our plan here, do that Chris, Phoebe is about to destroy herself in that time, go back to the year before she finds out she's pregnant with that little devil, but wait till they start noticing the clues of who you are, and, if necessary, call me from this time and I can deal with the me and them of that time myself." she said and he nodded to that order as he answered her.

"So go to the week that he goes underground and just before he has that relapse and moms powers are going crazy that portion of the year before you were killed?" he asked and she nodded. "I can astral project or duplicate myself again for Shax in that case but your mother will never turn into a fury if we do that honey, so that works better here, as for Phoebe and your brother, it means working through the nexus issue now though."

"Alright, with what we know about the nexus and what your mother and I put together during our first encounter with the boogeyman then, tell them the cliff-notes version and she'll add it all together, your father only needs you to mention Phoebe to get it, once you do that, explain the circumstances of what being born in the house means and she'll do the rest, but don't tell her that's what happened, tell her when he's a few months old, but first let her know who you are and who you really are to her."

" To answer the second question, your alias is Chris Perry, until you reveal who you are to us, and when the time comes. Or when Andy gets a good look at you and busts you, just drop the act and tell us the truth, because your mother and I are going to kill him, for nearly killing you and your father in that relapse. In our eyes once we spend a few hours with you, the maternal instincts go crazy and him hurting you like this kills his case, in our case, because to us your family and he's not."

"Also, in our eyes, is you're still just a cub, but once you show that you mean no harm they'll start trusting you, just deepen the bonds between you and him at this stage, your their baby boy, to your parents this you is going to get an even bigger reaction when they learn thst truth." she said and he nodded gently. "Wait I got a better idea here, go back to when we deal with Jenna, that's the starting point where Cole's concerned, and you lead it in the same direction, but each situation is being changed further."

"I'm alive, and Piper has me to lead her in the right direction, if Paige has the white lighter version of my power, both together will pack enough of a punch to kill Shax, before he tries to kill us a second time. When we find Paige I step down and Piper is the new eldest sister, while I'm the new matriarch of the family." she said and he nodded in agreement with that as he thought over a few details in that.

"Wait I can't just let him kill Jenna Aunt Prue." he said and she nodded. "You're not, before he reaches that point orb her out, or just create a duplicate mannequin of her and he blasts it. But she's holding in six months worth of anger and pain from when she was forced to keep the fact that she spared him from us, and that gets her anger out of her in the only way by being turned into a banshee, before Cole reveals the truth to her and you reveal the truth to her that he didn't kill her at all."

Before he could say it a flash of white lights appeared and a woman looking close to fifty years old appeared then. "That would be best Chris, if you can change the situation before the girls find Paige, Prue will be getting a message from the book that says that she's the new matriarch of our family, and in which case Mother and I will be communicating gently with your parents and aunts through the book honey."

"But Phoebe needs to face her fears of being evil and the only way to do that is by letting the situations play out till they destroy the source a second time." Patty Halliwell said gently and he nodded. "Grandma, dad is not going to take it well when I tell him that he's looking at the nexus incident again where Wyatt is concerned after they lost Andy barely three months after that." he said and finished with a gentle sigh then.

"While Aunt Prue is still dealing with his loss and is not committing to a true relationship, while mom is trying to deal with two sides of her life and being normal. What's my intention tell them the truth or just piece the clues together." he said and she sighed, but before she could answer a second flash of lights appeared and a man of thirty one years appeared in front of him. "Kiddo we don't have a choice here, your aunt is holding back in love from every man she's met so far, she's scared of finding her soulmate."

"And as to why here, it's because she's afraid she's going to lose him, like she lost me, while your mother is facing the same situation after Dan, though she married Leo and magic is part of her life, she wants a normal life. I need you to deal with that, being normal is over rated now anyway, magic is who we are, she needs to understand that, and as for Phoebe. It's she's scared to death of turning evil, because of the nexus, dealing with her past self and Cole turning her into his queen."

"As for the last, it's a valid fear and Phoebe is scared to fall in love with anyone else, because of Cole, as a result of that. She's scared to fall in love, because of what he did to her that you help her simply by leading her in a new direction, show her that loving someone will not end in pain, but can give you strength before she finds Drake, as he helps her with that and Coop is the final piece to the puzzle to help her heal completely."

"Penny, as for why I'm making that suggestion here, your mother and aunt were my childhood friends, but with everything they've been through, they think they're going to be black widows, for the greater good, but they can't give up in finding love, simply because of us, she was meant to be the wife of a Cupid. And Prue was meant to find another mortal to love, she loves me, but if she doesn't balance things out her astral projection is going to go crazy a second time, so we need to work out the kinks till the girls find my surrogate baby sister, who's going to become my sister-in-law if Prue and I marry in that timeline." Andy Trudeau said to them and Chris nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah and what about dad, don't get me wrong this whole situation is hard, from the way dad acts it's like I was his breaking point and he was scared to death of losing me. I reveal I'm the version that got born after my adult version was killed and he's going to lose his temper." he asked and Bianca looked at him. "Chris we change that future now, you'll be seeing me in magic school after that and we'll still be together."

"We're fighting to save the planet and our future now, our future is endanger, because of whoever turned Wyatt in the first place, or just traumatized him enough to cause it baby. I'm not just leaving you, you change that future, we'll still be together, your bond with Leo is the way you want it to be and our family is intact after that. But we don't do this now our way of life is circling the drain with Pratt at the helm at the moment." she said and he looked at the duo then softly.

"What are the chances of the you of that time doing double duty, so Prue has her chance again, you weren't quite ready before, but you accepted it when the Grimlocks were on the loose at the time?" he asked him and he sighed. "They're going to keep me and her apart." he said and he nodded, before he could answer a secondary flash appeared and a woman in a whitelighter robe appeared. "Kalina what are you doing down here?" Andy asked her and she smiled as she answered him as she looked at Chris.

"Actually Chris, if you can beam up to the void when you get there, Odin, Orlin, Natalie Peter, Zola and Sandra and I could bend that rule for you and Andy as well Prue, and Andy could act as a third whitelighter in the family. And with that your family is coming together, so it's you, your father, aunt and your uncle and Prue's the next to marry, but that makes the family bigger, as for your aunt, she needs this to heal completely."

"But when you combine your powers with your aunts and mother the jolt is going to be enough destroy the source for the second time in two years after that, but let Paige follow her training that way. The problems your parents had after Paige joined the family are one thing, and Phoebe was not bothering to stay out of her business, digging an even deeper rift between her and the girls till it was revealed your adult self was family."

"After that they took it far more seriously when Phoebe did that soul search revealing you were her nephew, but that was an alternate reality the show delivers, this you was born before the end of the show in five years. And this you was two years old when your parents left you that message in the book, so once you show them the truth of your claims, tell them which version you are and we're sending you the DVD's to you."

"With the entire family in one piece it will help the girls, but in which case, Andy I suggest you return to your original calling and do double duty, because you're a cop, before you became a whitelighter." she said and he smiled as he got what she meant then. "Get me and Darryl working together again, if it means this heals them both up it'll help if you can get them to bend the rules and bring me home again."

"During that time and before Paige moves in, make a suggestion to your father that you should add a room or three to the house. Because with all four members of the family living in the house, you and when the time comes your brother, we got the room to fit everyone in the house. Just before the ultimate battle comes up and the trio and their husbands still there, while you and your parents are living in the house by that point."

"Prue and I are living in the house with you, your parents and Paige while I'm getting used to being halfway human again. And I'm doing double duty by being a whitelighter and a cop while I'm back with my girlfriend in the process, that'll work perfectly. And I'll be around my nephews as well, that'll help the girls." he said and she nodded gently as Chris looked at him to go into that, before he could though Prue looked at him then.

"Andy I wound up finding out the reason you were getting suspicious of us when we were adults." she said and Patty hid a smile as Chris tried to keep from laughing, that was one of the things his mother told him, before she died. "What was going on, if it had me and Darrel coming by your house repeatedly, aside from the constant explosions in the living room, which got the attention of the entire block at the time." he asked and she got ready to explain that before seeing the smiles on their faces and hid a chuckle.

"Alright mom, Chris, keep it together, I know you remember that one and that Piper probably explained that to you, but keep it together, and to answer your question Andy, Piper kept using her freezing powers on you when we were toddlers and preschoolers, and I wound up learning this when the girls and I sent ourselves to 1975, to stop the warlock who did a deal with our mother, by getting the spell she created to fix that."

"During that escapade the six year old you wanted to come with us and she froze you, before we left, because we weren't taking chances in you getting hurt, with what we were getting ready to do then." she said and he nodded as they started laughing as he answered her with a smile. "If that doesn't do it in your case nothing will, at this rate I couldn't care less that you're a witch, I take it Darrel found out as well, before you were killed if he was always with your sisters?" he asked and she nodded and explained it.

"Yeah he did, it was close to three months after the accident, he and I had grown close as friends and he wound up in the middle of a shootout in the house, and he wound up finding out by accident, but he decided to get involved with us by coming to us for supernatural help, in whatever perp we had to deal with and we went to him for information in whoever his suspects were, which was how Cole came into our lives." she said and he nodded to that as Chris changed the subject then.

"You took on White lighter powers Uncle Andy, before Aunt Prue passed?" he asked and he nodded gently. "Yeah I did, your aunt is determined to not lose another innocent thanks to me, but with the seven deadly sin escapade a few weeks ago it's getting out of control here, so we got to work it out, as for your parents they're getting more worried by the minute with Raynar on the loose, as for Phoebe head it off anyway you can, but she needs to get her pain out of her and she needs to get her pain released safely and the same is said for your mother." he said and he nodded as he answered him.

"How do I explain this to them, they want information on the future, how do I do that, without telling them exactly what happens?" he asked and Patty answered that. "If Prue asks that, give the dates of each event, your lives changed for the better when Phoebe and Cooper got together and they stopped taking Leo away from Piper. So start with the day you arrived and then work it forward every few weeks till you reach the Ultimate Battle." she said and he nodded to that as he went to another question.

"You think I should instruct mom in how to control her powers, with her just getting the explosion powers?" she asked and they all nodded. "If it means she doesn't destroy the entire house yes, you got my abilities, but in the whitelighter version now, as for your father you need to open up to him more and don't bottle it up baby your mother nearly went on a killing spree because of that after I was killed I'm not chancing that a second time." Prue said to him and he nodded to that as he went for the next question.

"There a reason she married a Cupid?" Andy asked and they nodded. "After everything Phoebe sacrificed, it was the only thing and way to pay her back, by helping her to heal, she feels like she's cursed and she doesn't deserve to find love, but that's not true. Though I liked Jack all I wanted was you back, with dating and marrying a demon she's got it even worse." Prue said to him and he nodded as he went to another one.

"Who's a better match for Cole exactly, because she winds up marrying Uncle Coop later?" Chris asked and Patty thought it over. "Billie is what Phoebe was like at that age, but if he has a chance to change his life and let my daughter move on he turns completely human and the girls destroy the source and Nexus for good. Though if we can change the future from what the show shows after Cole murdered your family."

"In this time line than its a third chance. Altogether it's friendship or nothing after that, they found their mates, but they're not together after the ultimate battle and your family are the ones maintaining our house, while the trio are living in town close by as you kids get older, but the Halliwell family is maintaining the main settlement in San Fransico by that point." she said and he nodded to that at her and Prue to go into the rest of it.

"Wyatt is going to notice I'm gone, and what happens if he sends Bianca after me, she and I are engaged." he said and Prue sighed. "We'll deflect for as long as possible, but you need to get to Phoebe, before she turns her back on the family, Cole is the reason I'm dead, she's determined not to lose Piper and Paige as well, but with me alive in this time frame, do what you have to do, if he comes after us, but we do a time to time connection and we need to get you into the house to do this." she said and he sighed.

"What about Darryl and Grandpa?" she asked and she smiled, as she thought of her father. "They'll figure it out when they get a good look at you, or I call you right to my table, I wish I hadn't left so soon, we were just beginning to fix our father/daughter bond. Darrel's going to notice the similarities between us and everything else and when they figure it out, they're going to get a shock." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Aunt Prue, for your sakes, if Andy figures it out first here, he's going to name every clue off to dad and then what exactly. I mean they and you, mom and Aunt Phoebe bust me in the first ten hours and that solves the problem altogether here, they'll believe me. Once I tell them who I really am, your maternal instincts are going to go on a rampage, once the sense of rightness with me around falls into place. But he blasts me, mom is going to kill him for nearly killing dad and me." he said and she thought it over.

"Yeah you're right baby, alright just name off the five clues, then once the issue with Cole's relapse hits, hit him with an abbreviated version of who you really are to your parents, Aunt and me. I'm sending along several trinkets that belonged to your mother, me and Phoebe, anything else that belonged to the three of us and later four of us. Your pendant being one of them, Leo gave it to her for a birthday gift at the time."

"Right before Hallowen, my necklace, Phoebe's toy dog woof's and Paige's favorite Starwars books. Your pictures of you and your family and a few other things in your stuff, just name off certain details, how the girls, Henry and dad were killed. But don't give more than 'your' family details, once the time comes we when Coop comes into the picture that solves things altogether." she said and he nodded to that.

"What was the real fight about mom?" she asked and she sighed. "Being a witch gets dangerous and he accepted that with me, but when the girls were born that's when it started getting worse. The possessed ice cream truck was the kicker, he didn't want you girls using your powers, but now with him seeing you as adults. But he's able to manage that, but at this rate at the moment now. He doesn't care anymore, we're not divorced, he's my husband still, though I had an affair with Sam, I love your father still."

"As to that family conference after you tell them and Darryl the truth, if need be sneak peek clip of what the future holds now, if we don't change things in the past baby. As for your father you and Leo got a chance now, he hears the truth and your parents marriage is a solid lock after that, you came back to change the future and you change and heal certain bonds while doing it." she said and he nodded to that as he said it.

"What about school, I mean, I lost three years thanks to Pratt and Wyatt finally falling to the darkside, what now, what's our new cover story, once we arrange things with the elders and cleaners here?" he asked her and she explained that. "You lost those three years of school here in this timeline, but our past, that's different, so with those words in mind, you're starting high school and your first year of college."

"You're regaining those five years lost and you're in school here, but split the issue, half normal and half magical, the girls and I grew up normal, you're living the life that we would have, had Grams not binded our powers at the time. So with that in mind. Just show the girls you can make it work, you're dealing with school, friendships and a part time job, and working it into your job as a witch/lighter now." she said to him gently.

"Chris, though you're acting like a normal teenage boy, if Jenny comes after you like that, remember, I'm who you belong to here, your parents are going to see this as once you're engaged then the girl is not getting more than a date or two, when they already got a fiancé. Your father is going to see you as his top priority now with you living at home so we just ensure, we change key details." Bianca said and Prue nodded to that.

"Do we still make him an elder?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, but don't send him to Valhalla, the girls have had one too many close calls, Piper became a fury, and Phoebes became a banshee, and we need to keep our family in one piece, just be careful, sooner or later we have to drain that portion of your anger at Leo and knowing Leo, he's going to be the one to do it." Prue said to him gently and he nodded to her at that.

"Wait a minute, mom separated from him when he became an elder and got stuck up there, how do we work around that she needs him?" he asked and she sighed. "When the titan war happens make it clear, that he needs to be with you and your mother and brother, your portion of the family stays together, but when one of them says he should separate from you completely, keep an eye on him, as for your father make it clear that they'll just do more harm than good by separating you." she said and he nodded.

"And what happens if he figures it out right after I get there, I'm named after both grandfathers and great grandpa, along with the added 'P' in there too?" he asked and she gently answered that. "Tell him the truth, but make it clear that any further information is dangerous, your mother is going to get territorial with you in the past and they are both going to get overly critical with you coming back three years before your conception date, be there for the girls, but keep your son demeanor under wraps or your parents are going to figure it out too soon." she said and he nodded to that.

"Okay so act like a younger brother leading into when I drop the bomb on Cole after the shootout in the attic. What were you and dad like in that time Aunt Prue?" he asked and she gently answered that. "No request they treat you like their son, and once I get a very good look at you, that's enough to make it clear that it's not just a half truth, you are their son and I'm busting you then, so your father is able to act like your father."

"You look like a cross between your mother and Prue with your father's eyes, and I'm getting and giving Leo every factor then, with my being a cop, I bust you first and then you tell the girls the truth." Andy told him and she nodded. "Yeah good idea, our past selves are going to get once Andy busts you early. And you tell us the truth and then lay into Cole regarding what he did to your family and the Mitchell's and the Roberts."

"He took everything away from and Piper and I are going to take it even more seriously when we hear that truth. Because to us, family came first and we stayed good, because of our past lives, to answer your second. He took our safety very seriously, though your mother has a serious chip on her shoulder with the elders, because they took him away from her, right after we met Cole, they're determined to keep the family in one piece."

"While in my case I was making sure our family stayed in one piece, the girls and Leo mean the world to me, with our youngest joining the group, I'm going to get territorial with the girls, I've never trusted Cole at all, but he's not getting forgiveness, if Paige gets blasted into the other reality and she sees the hell my family was put through, because she sacrificed herself to save Piper by becoming the Queen of the underworld there."

"Your mother is getting used to the role of being the oldest though, while Phoebe's dealing with being the middle sister and her marriage to Cole in a few months and she's shirking her responsibility as a charmed one there as a result. So let her make the mistakes, but try to help your mother from going into emotional shutdown and with both us and Paige she's going to heal faster in the role six months sooner than she needs to."

"Your father once he figures it out, is going to wonder why you're slightly ticked off at him. But in this timeline, your holding in anger that he was taken away from you here, and once he does realize this. He's going to do anything he can to get you to let it out, don't hold it in or you're going to blow, this gives you a second chance between you to fix the mistakes he made in your case." she said to him and he nodded as he went on.

"Yeah, not brother, son, once the worst of the situation is over. After you let him have it, that is if your father and I don't bust you first in the first hour after I get a look at you, lay down the clues to your mother and aunts and then lay into him. With us alive in the past that heals the damage this did and you're able to heal with us with you. Once done, go to the cleaners and change the memories of every but us, Darryl and Victor."

"This way we can get the dating right, we're classifying this as you were born when Prue and I were in our junior year of high school, your mother was nearly fifteen. So that's when Leo got her pregnant with you and we watched you grow up, before Leo's father Christopher came home from the war in the gulf when he was twenty five, and Leo himself, he's a third generation medic and army corporal." he said to him and he nodded as he answered that

"Should I tell him, let alone you, that you're the one who sent me?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, and if need be, do the spirit conversation spell and I can talk to both of them, I never got the chance to see my baby sister, so this will do it for all three of them and get her out of that funk, before we get rid of the source." she said and he nodded as they started going over their plans and he grabbed some of the stuff he had on him.

"Wait Prue though we're from the future we can write messages into it from here, we need to get the book and do it from the house, while he's helping his mother." Andy said to her and she nodded. "Alright honey, when Leo goes with her to get Cole, expect a message to write itself out to you, the us from the past and your mother, and I'm sending the back information needed when we reach Cole turning human again after she destroys his powers finally." she said and he nodded as his surrogate sister answered her.

"You think that will pull her out of it Aunt Prue, if mom finds out who she was born to become with her college major right now, before she meets dad?" Penny asked her and she nodded. "Yeah sweetheart, as the oldest I gave the peptalks, if one of us needed a morale booster we took turns, in your aunt's case, she's going to need to hear from me to pull her out of her depression to deal with your mother being taken away from her, but between the boys, your cousin, Paige and me being alive that will snap her out of it."

"Your aunt has taken on the mantle of the oldest and the maternal head of the family, and she's just beginning to get used to it, in this version of our past, but she's going to see losing her to Cole is a sign of failure, but make it clear that she can't give up, once I give her that pep talk that, as well as Paige and Chris, will snap her out of it, but most of all, Chris, make it clear you need her and that she shouldn't give up, she's going to want to vent her power on something, so conjure a few mannequins of Cole to do it." Prue said and he nodded and Tyler sighed as he answered her.

"We should have done that right after she went on that demon killing spree, she was in emotional shutdown, and losing you that way, I'm glad I'm not the demons, but we better do it this way, before she relapses and runs into the furies a second time." he said to her. "What caused her to get turned into a fury in the first place?" Coop asked and he sighed as she answered that.

"She was holding in her anger when I was killed, and went on a demon killing spree during stage two, till finally Paige, Phoebe, Cole and Leo pulled a surgical strike on that and Leo took them to my tomb and she made it clear, that it was alright that she was furious at me for leaving her so soon, and that finally gave the release. Leo's a medical doctor in the family and only he knew what the best way to get her to let it go, but that was the start of their bond as they became the power of three you met." she said and he nodded.

"So my wife was married to the source in that time, and she's afraid to let someone else in, because the demonic bastard hurt her too much and he winds up being vanquished five times before Paige finally kills him in that alternate reality, well some of the situations play out, others aren't and I'm going to come meet her when you're six months to start a different transition."

"Chris, the estimate of time is till your birthday, before you teleport home, but first make sure you're there for your mother, before you leave, as for Darrel, we keep him out of the loop in the months leading up to your birthday, because he was furious at things when the cleaners framed him and that is not happening, we need him, we stay friends, but he's taking a vacation when that situation comes up, alright, I'm going to shift transitions and plant a suggestion in the Chief's head that he's to go on a vacation, before that situation happens." Coop said and he nodded in agreement.

"One more thing, make it clear that Coop is her chosen soul mate and its not against the rules for her to be dating a cupid, and while I'm on the subject get Drake, he can act as her best guy friend till we destroy the source a second time in this timeline and then he takes over as her love interest till Coop comes into picture after Leo chooses." Derek added and he nodded as they watched him packing as he got ready to go.

"Wait I need funds to ensure I got a way to train mom and make it seem like I've lived there all my life, instead of just showing up out of no where." he said and Darryl Morrison Jr. answered that. "Like Andy said once you break the news to them, get your father to change the official records. My mother is going to be the only one knowing that truth about your and your family. Including how Andy was murdered, change that to attempted murder, Rodriguez was a witch hunter, trying to kill you when you were twelve, and Mikey was three himself at the time time, but two years exactly."

"But to put this for a better word, my parents would see you as perfect babysitter, both for me and Mike, everything that comes with being a boy babysitter, you can handle and do without the added trouble and this you is part of my life till I'm seven, before I watch little you grow into your body. After that our families are friends for life after that, but with your martial arts trophies and everything, we make it seem to the outside world, you're my babysitter and surrogate older brother."

"But I watched little you grow up, and with those words to insure our families stay friends and dad never has that reaction again, we got to bend some rules here. You're arriving right as her powers start going crazy, just give them a gentle explanation, but wait till Andy sees you for who you are, before you tell them that truth." he said and he walked over to the vault and removed twenty stacks of money.

"Alright here you go, $6,550,000.00. That's enough for your parents to make the deception once we change the official records as real as it can get now. There's enough here to remodel the house as well, so your parents are high upper class, you're from a well to do family, but you're not showing off in that amount. Your father is a medic, handyman and carpenter." he said and he nodded as took the bag as he answered him.

"But we're adding on to this amount till your mother and aunts retire. But this is to help repair the house, pay the mortgage, and get you settled into your life at home, so your family expenses are not tying things up. But tell your parents from me, with my being only three years old in that timeline. But we got to insure dad and your parents stay friends by getting my family out of town, before your birthday." D.J. said gently to him. "Wait, what about the resistance?" he asked and they smiled at him gently.

"Chris, you pull this off there is no resistance honey, we got enough till you find the parasite that did that to your brother. I'm just skimming ten percent off the budget. With the fact there's $800,000,000,000,000, and you need it, more than we do. And frankly, your parents can use it to not only build some stuff on to the property, but you can use it to fuel the deception, if we got a nosy cop getting involved here. But starting from the week after the seven deadly sins fiasco, is your window now."

"Your parents were struggling to make ends meet, and though the club was doing good, leading into when Cole had that relapse, this amount is more than enough to keep you going for for twenty years. And keeping up the charade is the fact we're saying your mother had you when she was in high school, your your grandfather got transferred to Germany in in 1986. And that's the time frame right there, your age matches up to the alibi perfectly and it coincides with their gaining their powers again right on schedule."

"But your parents were getting relabeled as being together for three years in the 80's, and had you on impulse, before he left and Leo finds out you're his son when he returns to San Fransisco and he and your mother got back together. Your parents jumped the tough part of having a child, with you arriving now, with you being a teenager, this just helps with the added need for child proofing the house when your brother is born later." Patty said gently and he nodded as Prue answered her.

"Nice, before we were trying to make ends meet, since I became a freelance photographer and Phoebe started college, but this is enough we can build onto our house without calling for construction workers. And Leo's doing the remodeling himself, with Drake being the one to help him out with it as well. With the house now going to Piper, once we retire, that money is meant to take care of the four of us and rebuild the deception, in case a cop does come snooping here." she said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Just use your life leading up to high school to explain things to my mother and tell them the truth, bit by bit. Little bro, listen to me, your only chance to get them to trust you is by arriving before Wyatt is born, pre-emptive strike, and vent your anger at Cole and let him have it with the truth. And I mean every every piece of how your parents, family, Paige and Phoebe were killed. Following that is show your parents the truth, if you need to and bring them here." D.J. said to him and he nodded as Prue finished that.

"He's right, your parents had you training in martial arts classes, your trophies and gold medals, your blue ribbons, bring everything you have with you. By you arriving in that timeline, you have us: your mother and me, balancing out our lives, we learn to trust our instincts, what happens when you mix witch and whitelighter blood. And we get a jump start on having a kid in the house, before your brother is born. I'm going to be sending messages to you through the book honey."

"But I was watching you from up here, but this you is a total golden child Chris. Smart, strong, athletic, caring, and you're taking care of us, though you're our son and nephew. We have you and in our: your mother, me, Andy and Leo, but our opinion and in our opinion you're coming back in time to be with us was a gift from God, you changed things for the better for us. Everything in your room since your mother died, take it with you, we need to make this as true as it can get till you return to the future."

"All in all, the alibi is your mother had you in 1986, and you just graduated from middle school, so, everything you bring with you we change the number plates to the 90's now. You're passing yourself off as a high school student, you're involved in the track team, and football team and you're a green belt. The money is to help your parents pass that truth off now. Phoebe bought a slam dude to train with, once you break the truth to them, suggest to your parents that the records get changed regarding Andy and Rodriguez, your father and finally you with you're looking like your mother here."

"And Piper just started the club, so you're working there as a part time job this summer and when your brother comes into the picture, you're babysitting him when school and football practice is over with. But everything done and needed is being given to you, and the money spent we give you, keeps getting magically reimbursed till you come back and in our timeline you're twenty five now as a result, while your brothers are 22 and 20 years old after that." she said and he nodded to that as they got work then.

As he headed for his room, he grabbed everything and put it into boxes. "Deception of truth, revealed by son to thy family, reveal by thee among thy enemy, in trust, hope and strength of thee, shrink in size so mote it be." he said and the boxes became the size of building blocks after that and he put them into his trunk as as he looked at everything. As he looked at her. "I'm doing spells you taught me over the years, should I just say we should start winging them now?" he asked and she nodded.

"Alright, I'm heading back to just after the Seven deadly sin escapade and and you're dealing with the Brotherhood of the Thorn, and that's just before Cole suffers a relapse and mom's powers are going crazy. So bring back several ideas with me, a few changes to things, and some of your stuff. If you guys page me through the book the book when I'm debriefing your young adult selves though, that just make it clear." Chris said to her and she nodded as the thirty five year old witch looked at her to go into that.

"Why that date though?" Derek asked her and she explained it to him. "Phoebe had let her relationship with Cole take control completely, and they were just beginning to get used to being the new power of three, she doesn't know that Coop is her true love, Piper is getting used to her new role as the oldest and Paige is just beginning to get used to being the new sister, it was easy for us, we grew up together, but she grew up an only child so it's harder, and once we're in her life that helps a lot."

"With him going back to nine months prior to that, the girls and Leo are less likely to jump to conclusions and I'm the one guiding them, so while I'm the matriarch, Piper is leading the three of them and there is less of a chance of someone getting killed, our family is intact and she's going to heal faster if I'm around while I help Phoebe deal with Cole and her pregnancy and dealing with the loss of that as well."

"At this stage, they won't be quite so paranoid with Chris there, because Wyatt hasn't been born yet, and once they get used to him living with them, she's going to listen to her motherly feelings and just be the mother to him and Paige till Wyatt is born, while I'm giving her the big sister support she needs and we deal with the girls insecurities."

"Paige will need time to heal from the Matthews being killed, but altogether, we got insecurities, shirking responsibility, mothering, and preparing for the home birth, Chris explain what that means for your brother and what being half of each means, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's someone closer than we think, but we wait till he's eight months old, because I think it's a good being that did it, but we wait till he reveals himself and then destroy him." she said and he nodded in agreement to her statement.

"What's with the books and picture?" Penny asked him and he chuckled as he answered her. "Some souvenirs, the books are going to be slightly new in that time and the photo of the seven of us before you, the girls, Henry and the twins are born, once dad sees it this he's going to get it automatically." he said and she nodded as he worked.

"Melinda is the last to be born in my family, but if I can change things our family will be intact and that includes extended family, the Morris family, we need to make sure you girls are born Penny, I'm changing my past and it means making sure my parents stay together, Paige is next to get married than your mother. Aunt Prue, considering Pratt triggered the witch trials in this timeline on top of Wyatt having a power breakdown in the last five years, what are the chance of things starting again." he asked her gently.

"Not very likely, but make it clear that personal gain can carry serious problems, Paige learned that the hard way during Piper's emotional breakdown and release, in that situation, with Andy healing me I'm alive, but she's still loaded with anger at what happened, and we need to get it out of her when Paige starts fooling around with the book, but the big one is dealing with her memories of her parents."

"While Leo deals with her, Andy is helping, me, Piper and Darryl with Frankie and Lulu and that situation as we deal with multiple issues, before he has a secondary relapse, which is when she starts focusing more on their relationship and her career, and help Piper deal with that, since she, Paige and I act as the power of three till we get Phoebe back and between the four of us and you, the amount of power between us is going to pack enough of a punch to wreck the living room when we do the source vanquishing spell alright son." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her.

"As for Billie and Christie, that's going to take the entire family to deal with it, but the ultimate battle is the deciding factor, to ensure our futures remain salvaged finally and Billie needs my parents what with Christie determined to destroy our parents for the supposedly greater good, and that may be the reason why Wyatt broke after our parents were killed when I was seventeen." he said and Derek answered that one.

"Kiddo, whoever caused that much damage to him is the one getting eliminated, just deal with finding who it is, but keeping the paranoia under control till then, if your father and Prue figure it out first, give half the story, but not everything and take care of your mother till your brother is born, okay." he said and he nodded to that statement.

"Yeah and what happens if we have to deal with Billie, by the time I'm nineteen months old, I may have to stay longer, because dad is nearly killed while he's mortal, and we have to put an end to things, before Billy turns on us and Christie loses her mind, it's either I stay till Wyatt is nineteen months old or till I'm nineteen months and and together, my mother, Phoebe and Paige, along with Billy, destroy the triad once and for all." he said and they nodded as a secondary flash appeared as his great grandmother showed up to answer his question.

"Alright in that case Chris, once it reaches the point where your return to the future comes up, I'm sending a message to your mother, through the book, you're staying till you reach the Ultimate battle, your father's less likely to go on a demon killing spree that way, and you help protect little you and your brother when that happens, while your mother and aunts are dealing with Billie, and Andy is acting as the family whitelighter when your father falls from grace, while you protect the younger versions of you and Wyatt."

"That covers all three corners, your mother's going to be less neurotic by that point, but make it clear they can't set aside magic once the nexus is dealt with." she said and he nodded. "Alright, I'm helping out with the first three years where the girls are concerned, once Wyatt is born I start looking after him, and then when I'm born, myself, before we deal with the final battle and the four of you retire after that, though your active you live semi normal life from that day forward." he said and Prue nodded gently to him.

After going over everything, he looked at the sketch plans and the yanked a piece of paper and wrote down the spells needed. "We don't need the book for everything, time to wing these spells." he said under his breath as he grabbed his trunk then and loaded the boxes into it and then looked at every on the bed smiling. "Cottontail, Woofs, your necklace, grandpa's jacket, dad's Purple Heart and medals, your shields, by that I mean you, Uncle Henry and Darryl, and Aunt Paige's favorite Starwars books."

"And mom's locket, is around my neck, and only family would be able to get their hands on this stuff, know their way around the house, and can wing the spells without looking at the book. You're going to know I'm family when I tell you that truth, Aunt Prue. Mom named me after your unborn son, to honor you by." he said and she nodded with a smile at that. "Alright time to rock and roll baby." she said and he nodded in agreement.

After he finished packing the trunk, he looked at it. "Sizes changed and sizes released, reduce in size and be unleashed." he said and the trunk shrunk to the size of fun size candy bar and he put it into the bag and she looked at him. "Is that everything in your room honey?" she asked and he nodded. " Yeah, but I'm going to pay for some new clothes here and spend the summer like any normal teenager would." he said to her.

As he packed a bag and his emergency handbag with fresh potions and his athame and they snuck into the house and drew the family symbol on the attic wall. "Ready bro?" Tyler Bennett asked and he nodded as he read the incantation and said it out loud.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." he said, using the time travelling spell and the portal opened and he took a deep breath and walked through it, as he focused on winding up in the right time then. After arriving he found he wound up in the attic of his house and his family cat sitting on the couch with a smile on in her eyes.

"Kit, what are you still doing here, I thought you left already?" he asked her in a whisper and she meowed and rubbed her head against his gently purring, as he somehow heard her voice, 'Not yet, the girls still need me, as for Paige, I'm watching over her, as the girls start training her, while she's still living at her studio apartment, but it's good to know I get to see you now, I can sense you're my master's kitten."

"Kitten, my little kitten, don't worry I'll help guide you, my young kitten, so I can help raise you.' she thought softly and he nodded as he hid a chuckle at that word for it. "Yeah I know you know who I am, but keep it quiet alright." he said and she gave another meow in answer to that as he got closer to his heritage it started glowing.

'Aw great, the cat recognizes me and the book is reacting to my Halliwell blood and my magical signature, this keeps up and my cover will be blown long before I tell them, I look like my mother with my father's eyes, hopefully Andy, grandpa and Darrel don't look to closely at that, otherwise moms going to figure it out, before I can tell her." he thought as he heard an explosion in the kitchen, followed by two more.

'Yeah I arrived in time for the watermelon to get blown up, alright I need to coach her, before she destroys the kitchen table next.' he thought then as he heard an argument coming up the stairs. 'Alright, just relax and keep it to my cover story but be the son she needs till I tell her the truth in three years.' he added to himself as he heard the remark.

"Great, just when I'm getting ready for a real honeymoon, my powers start going crazy." he heard his mother say and then heard the younger version of his aunt answer that with a gentle chuckle. "I think our powers were supposed to start advancing by this point, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth, we may need it sooner than you think." she said and he stepped into the conversation at that.

"Actually sooner is an understatement and you got more than one problem now girls." he said and Prue looked at him in surprise that he could understand what she meant and turned wary then as she answered him gently. "How did you get in here, and who are you?" she asked and he explained it to them. "I'm Chris Perry, but I think I better explain this to all four of you and that includes Leo as well." he said and they both nodded. "Phoebe, come up here." Piper called out and he called out to his father.

"Leo!" he called out and he appeared in a flash of blue orbs. "Who are you son?" Leo asked him as he got a look at the eighteen year old witch/lighter as Phoebe came upstairs at the same time. "My name is Chris Perry and I'm from the future, I'm here to help." he said and they nodded. "Good witch or bad witch?" his mother asked gently.

"Witch and whitelighter actually." he said and they looked at him in shock. "There is only two in our family who married or hooked up with whitelighters, I'm one of them and my mother is the other, Chris, how did you know where to beam to?" she asked and he gently answered her. "Distant relative." he said and she nodded. "How far in are we talking here if you chose today to come here Chris, if it's this serious you wanted to change the future?" Leo asked and he explained to his parents.

"I'm from twenty four years into the future guys, my parents are one of both of you, I'm here to protect your future, you can trust me, as to how I know my way around the attic it's because I spent a lot of time here." he said and they nodded to that explanation. "Alright kid, can you guarantee that you're not holding back anything from us, if we start figuring out who you are as time goes on?" Prue asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah as time goes I'll give you explanations, but I can't tell you everything, so for the time being be patient." he said and she nodded to that. "Alright, I think we got enough room for you to stay with us, but we may have to make a renovation or two if our family starts getting bigger." Piper said to him and he nodded. "Son what are we to you exactly if you chose this now?" Leo asked and he felt a gentle thump in his heart at that as he gave his cover story, knowing it was partially the truth then.

"You helped my parents in training and raising me, you practically raised me yourselves, because I was always here at the manor." he said and Piper walked over to him at that, 'Practically raised, if we did that, I considered him a surrogate son, in addition to my own children, he feels so familiar, but why, alright, I can wait it out, but if it means he's really mine I know my son grew up to be an exact copy of me.' she thought as she answered him gently as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"We, Leo and I, are your surrogate parents, is that how you saw us?" she asked and he nodded to answer that. "Yeah Piper you are, that's why I came back now, everything coming up is leading to a situation when Andy was still alive and it's going to get dangerous, if you trust me I can help protect your children later on." he said and she nodded to that as Phoebe changed the subject then gently with a smile.

"What situation exactly Chris, if I have to deal with..., wait situation as in the Woogyman, my issue of being born in the house, that type of situation?" Phoebe asked and he sighed. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean Phoebe, and with that in mind the next generation is needing a lot of protection, but like I said if you guys will trust me, I'll be able to help protect them and their siblings, we got a long way to go though, because it's going to happen in a few years, so we spend the next few years getting ready for it." he said and they all nodded as Piper said it for all of them then.

"So you'll help me protect my first born and we work together, even though you're surrogate family and with that we make sure nothing happens to us after what we've been through the last three years, and that includes future consequences and personal gain and I'll take that for the time being here, but it's just getting started now here, and with that in mind if it means added help with our situations we can accept another member living in the house, but I feel like I'm supposed to take charge now here."

"If this is reaching the point where I'm supposed to lead things for our family and I'm getting ready to be the first to have children, I'm taking that title now, alright, with what you just told me, while we deal with what's coming, we start preparing for when my oldest is born, I'm accepting any help that is needed and with that in mind honey."

"Alright I'll take that offer of help kiddo, but I feel like I already know who you are, when the time comes you tell me everything, and don't hold back okay, because you seem too familiar to me, like I already know you." she said and he nodded. "Time to get it on the table Phoebe, why did you save him exactly?" Chris asked and she sighed.

" I love him." she said and he nodded. "Prue was right when she said a demon is a demon, no matter if they reformed and with that in mind, you let him get to you and it will destroy your family, if and when the time comes, set aside the broken heart and do what needs to be done, it's about the greater good, you recall being that as science fiction show, they're fighting against something dangerous."

"You can't let your feelings get in the way of what needs to be done or it could kill you, which is what Prue was getting so frustrated about in the first six months after you met him. As for the rest of it, you can't just keep your feelings with each other bottled up or it could cause the fracture that Andrus caused at the time, just open up more to each other, I'll be as open as I can with you, but I'm here if you need me okay guys." he said and they all nodded as Leo crossed his arms at that as he tried to gauge that one.

"Son if you're here, whose children are in danger here if you came back to when I'm dealing with Cole and his current mental and emotional state exactly, and you're doing my guidance for me, because I feel like you heard that from me repeatedly when I was watching over you when you were a kid?" Leo asked and he looked at them.

"Yours actually, with you being a whitelighter and Piper being a witch, he become very powerful being, but that's part of the problem, but for the time being focus on this and I'll tell you later, but you guys are not going to like what I have to tell you later, considering the amount of problems since Cole came into your lives and the last two months." he said and they nodded as he looked at the younger version of his father as he changed the subject then as he looked at the twenty seven year old version of them.

"How far into things with Cole are we looking at here, so I know I arrived at the right time exactly?" he asked and Leo ran his hand through his hair as he answered him with a concerned and aggravated sigh. "We took him in, but the situation took a turn for the worst, he went under cover and I think Raynar knows he's a turncoat, and we've had one murder, he's either had a relapse or he's being framed." he told him and he nodded as he translated that to he arrived at the right time then as he answered him.

"What's the situation right now exactly?" he asked and Phoebe sighed. "I'm taking away Cole's powers, half the amulet is in the hands of the Brotherhood of the Thorn and we're getting ready to head off the second attack with the coven who had the other half of it, while her powers are getting a bit nutty right now." she said and he nodded.

"The powers were accelerating as you gained strength, Piper, if you want to shift back and forth between your freezing powers and the exploding powers, focus on which one you want to use, or you're going to blow a hole in the wall next." he said and she nodded, "Alright test run." she said and he pulled an apple out of his bag.

"Alright exploding." she thought to herself and she looked at him. "Pull!" she said and he threw it up in the air and she blew it up and then he pulled a second one. "Pull!" she said a second time and he threw it in the air and she froze it as it hung there frozen in midair. "I don't believe it-it worked, alright I just hone my powers as this keeps up." she said with a grin and he nodded to answer that.

 **And that is chapter one, as this keeps up, the episodes are going to go in the same direction but are not going to be the same as the show, and its going to be a long story, so it's going to take time, because I'm working on my Power Rangers novel, but I'll get the second chapter out as soon as possible.**


	2. 2: Talks, Friends and Family

**Saving My Brother and Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: Leo and Andy are the first to figure it out in this chapter and as this continues the girls figure it out one by one, as he and Chris deal with getting Andy back in the fold then, as they deal with Cole and his relapse. This is going to follow the pattern of the episodes leading up to when Chris is born, but the situations are altered to having the dead members of the family back and involved now.**

 **Though their mother is going to be getting involved a few times, as well their grandmother, the focus of the story is going to be on the sextet, while their friends come in to help each time, now on with the show...**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Elders, the Innocent and the Reunion**

Thanks I needed that, alright let's get to it." she said and he nodded to her, "I'll be around for a few years, you'll get to know me pretty fast and when time comes I'll tell you who I really am, but for the time being lets just get used to being together for the time being." he said and she nodded as Prue and Phoebe smiled, knowing their adoptive family member had done what they couldn't do, in getting her to let go of her doubts since the six months worth of hell they had to deal with where Williams was concerned.

"With you being a member of the household kiddo, I think we'll get used to you living here." Prue said to him and he chuckled. "Thanks, alright with the fact that her powers just shifted positions, get ready the side effects are going to be like what happened in the kitchen and Piper, try to stay calm and relax, our emotions start screwing with our abilities, so keep your temper." he said and she nodded to that.

"I take it you arrived in time to hear that explosion earlier?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, that's happened to me a few times when I was testing my orbing powers, but when aggravated it blows up the stove or TV set, so try to relax, and I'll get some fruit to do target practice later so you can practice at getting it under control." he said and she nodded with an amused look at that,

"In other words I lose my temper, and it'll be like our powers only tripled in strength like what happened in that future we saw when Prue destroyed the attic when she lost control of her temper, we better do that in the basement to keep the kitchen from getting covered in fruit pulp though." she said and he nodded to answer that, before he could explain further, a voice called out from the dining room then."Guys you home, I'm back?" he heard a voice call out and Prue said it for her with a worried look.

"Cole just got back, come on." she said and they headed downstairs and saw him looking like he was suffering a case of the flu. "Geez what the heck happened in here exactly?" Cole Turner asked, after seeing the state of the kitchen ceiling and the red pulp all over the floor and dripping from the ceiling and Piper sighed. "Tried freezing a watermelon and wound up vanquishing it, my powers just got stronger and this is the result, to change the subject you alright?" she asked and he shook his head as he answered that.

"Not really." he said and then looked at the eighteen year old standing halfway behind her then and raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you before, what's your name kiddo?" he asked and Chris straightened up as he moved behind her protectively."I'm Chris Perry, I take it you're Cole Turner?" he asked and Cole nodded. "Yeah that's right, I take it they filled you in on my current problem right now?" he asked and Chris nodded as Prue ended the conversation as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow at his state.

"What the heck happened to you, you look like you went through the workout from hell and had the flu when you did it?" Prue asked him and he sighed as he looked at her and Phoebe."I didn't kill that coven member Phoebe I swear." he said and she nodded. "I know it's alright I believe you." she said, before seeing the amount of sweat pouring off his face. "You okay?" she asked and reached out and brushed a hand across his cheek.

"Not really." he said and she lead him out of the room as Chris turned to the trio. "Leo an old friend of the family is one of you, we need to see the elders, because this could be the first of several pieces to fit the puzzle where the girls and your futures are to be changed are concerned." he said and Piper thought it over. "Old friend, as in childhood old friend Chris, if you're looking at Prue like she's your aunt?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah Andy was never killed he's one of the whitelighters if I can talk to Odin and Kalina, you get your mate back Prue." he said and she grinned at that. "I get the idea here, double duty, losing him hit both me and Darrel hard, he works as his original position, but is on call if we need him like Leo is and he and I rebuild our relationship, hopefully they bend that rule further it's hard enough to concentrate, but losing another innocent is bad enough I need to concentrate. I take he doesn't care now that we're witches." she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, at this rate he couldn't care less you're a witch, he wants to be with you now, and if I can talk to the elders you get him back and you got multiple whitelighters running things here at that the manor protecting you in our case." he said and she nodded to that one as Leo thought over his name then, before looking at him with a stern look at what he was about to say next.

"Chris Perry, my father's name is Christopher, alright, what aren't you telling us young man?" he asked gently, his tone turning fatherly, and Chris sighed, knowing he was going to have to be cryptic in his explanation. "You remember the Woogyman situation girls and why she had that turn in the first place, and was so shaken up after she dealt with a past self last year?" he asked and they both nodded. "Yeah why do you ask exactly, if you came back now where my sisters and I are concerned kiddo?" Prue asked him and he sighed as he looked at his parents to answer that gently.

"You're facing that situation again, only in the next generation guys." he said and Prue slammed her hand down on the counter as she got it as she answered that. "My niece or nephew if they're born in this house could go either way, that's why you came back now honey?" she asked and he nodded. "Damn it, alright my first born becomes a danger magnet, because he was born in the house and falls if whatever happens to us plays out and my second youngest is the one trying to save him by keeping that from happening, its not happening on my watch." Piper said with a dangerous growl in her voice.

"Yeah that's why I came back now, I'm helping you no matter what in changing your future and protecting your baby, if you trust me, I can help with them, as for your current situation, Cole's on the edge here, so we better make sure nothing makes him break now, okay." he said and they nodded. "Alright we'll accept the help, but if we start realizing who you are, you tell us the truth, understood." Leo said to him and he nodded.

"No problem, but I can understand why you need to get Phoebe out of the room, she's got a tough time keeping secrets and with this issue its only going to make it worse and you got added back up now, before we go get Andy back down here, so we better get to work. Girls my suggestion is getting to the other coven leader and I'm getting a meeting set up-upstairs, you deal with Cole and Phoebe and get that potion made, before he breaks, because he's on the edge of a relapse and if he loses it he could kill an innocent, while I meet the elders okay." he said and she nodded as Leo looked at him gently.

"Bringing the elders up to date of the reason you're here son?" he asked and he nodded as he answered him. "Yeah I am, if you want to come I'm fine with that, and if I can get Odin to change protocols, you got more than one whitelighter protecting the family now." he said and Prue answered him gently at that. "You think they'll let Andy and me get together now, while he's working double duty in the family and his original calling." she asked and he nodded as he explained that to her.

 **In the Kitchen**

Looking at Chris, Leo felt his heart sensing something else in him. 'God he seems so familiar to me.' he thought and then said it out loud looking at him he saw the pain in his eyes as he sat at the kitchen table. "Oh god, whatever happened to us, he's holding it in girls. Son I saw the look on your face when he showed up, you hate him for whatever happened to us." Leo said as he watched him gently as she rubbed him back.

"Long story, but I'd rather use what truth I gave you and what alibi you choose for me Leo, because every word of what I told you is true, I lost all of you to the demons and Darklighters. I have nothing left to go back to, I'm an orphan, I need you and Piper now, to heal." he said they both nodded to him. "You're welcome to stay and live here with us as long as you want honey." Piper said to him and he nodded to her as Leo furthered it.

"Son you sure this is going to work, because you're twenty four years before your time. How are we going to explain this to the outside world, that you are here and Andy is alive, after everyone thought he'd been killed in the shootout two years ago?" he asked him and he explained that. "Grams decided to jump my coming back, before my birthday, I'm staying till I'm two, your time frame, and twenty four mine." he said and she nodded. "That's the next five years, so by the time our duration as full duty active service ends later honey." she asked him gently he nodded to her.

"Andy gave me specific orders, as did you Prue, they want us to change the official records. Darryl's son suggested we alter the memories of everyone but you, the girls, Victor, Andy and Darryl. Like I said you thought of me as a surrogate son, my parents died when I was twelve and I lost five years, everything I brought with me was my last three years of school. And to answer your second question over Andy."

"If it means making sure nobody suffers a lapse in concentration, they're going to be fine with it, I'll be here, but you and Phoebe need to focus or it could destroy you, but multiple whitelighters in the family means you got added back up for what's coming, you'll be able to heal from losing Andy, while she's dealing with Cole, but for the moment it's going to get serious as this keeps up." he said and she translated that to there was going to be more than one change in their futures as he lived with them.

"Alright we'll split the shifts, the girls and I deal with whoever the coven leader is and Cole and you go debrief the elders okay, if whatever curve we got coming into our lives, means needing added whitelighters, but for now we just deal with getting his powers removed before he finally breaks now. Go brief the elders, we'll deal with the coven leader and report back when you're done, alright, see you soon guys." she said and he looked at her. "How much anger is she holding in at him for not telling you she let him live at the time?" he asked and they sighed as she answered that.

"Close to six months why, she doesn't like keeping anything from me now and she wants to make me happy, simply by changing who she is now, and this side of me only re-enforced that wish to make me happy and gain my respect, so what's the danger if we don't get that anger released, if she needs to let go of her anger at him right now?" she asked and he explained that idea she, herself, came up with to her and Leo.

"Time for a surgical strike in getting it released, with the latest witch, we fake the last attack, she needs to get it out of her, and the only way to do that is if we make her think he did it and I'm creating a mannequin of her and he destroys it, because she's holding both anger and pain right now at him and Leo I think you know what I mean if she keeps holding it in and somebody else is murdered if he suffers that relapse and Ranyar gets his hands on him again." he said and he nodded as he felt his heart start pounding.

"She keeps holding it in and she winds up getting targeted by one of the creatures that target emotions and kills by using them against the victim, but if that happens she herself could go on a killing spree, alright I get what you're saying here and you're right, if this is the only option we do it. You girls are one of my main charges and I'm not losing one of you, because you're emotionally damaged here." he said and she nodded.

" Alright we'll do it, Piper we fake the responses, and then she lets him have it, if we deal with any more murders we pull a secondary strike and do a secondary spell and he does the rest, by getting Cole involved in it, and we can heal her up finally of her anger at him." she said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"We better make it fast my power is going to get out of control as this progresses, but we've been through one too many issues as it is, and we're staying together no matter what now, alright guys go brief the elders on that idea along with the reason you're here honey okay." she said, taking charge in terms of her new role in the family, as they nodded to her and orbed out as they went to deal with the upcoming battle they had to deal with that night.

 **In the Living Room**

While the quartet were meeting in the kitchen the couple were talking in the living room then. "How's it going with the potion?" he asked and she sighed. "I'm missing one ingredient, bellingsroot, whatever that is, but as soon as I get it, I can finish it." she said and he sighed in irritation. "You better make it fast, I'm holding on by the skin of my teeth here." he said and she sighed as she tried to console him.

"You have to hold on a bit longer, I'm working on it." she said and he sighed. "Cole you have to fight it, I know you." she said and he sighed. "Raynar knows me too." Cole said and she stepped on that train of thought. "Cole listen to me, you're stronger than he is, you have to fight it, you have to fight him, you can't let him win." she said and he looked at her desperately as he said his thoughts at that remark.

"But fighting is how he does win, Raynor's just waiting for me to slip up, so he can drag me back into the fold, I know that's exactly what he's doing." he said to her and she answered that firmly. "He can't have you." she said and he took her hands. "Than save me Phoebe, save me so I can't hurt anyone else." he said and she nodded.

 **Heaven-The Whitelighter Council Room**

After orbing into the whitelighter meeting chambers, he prepared for what going to coming where the elders were concerned, since the one he was going to have to convince was Odin, who'd been a thorn in their family's side since the elders came into their lives. As he finished thinking that Leo looked at him.

"How do you think they're going to take this?" he asked and Chris sighed as he answered him. "Who's the reason they were trying to keep you apart Leo?" he asked and Leo sighed as he answered him. "Odin was the one leading the opposing factor, it took her admitting she was willing to let me go for the greater good that made them change their minds, but if Andy is the one chance that Prue has of healing completely and you're determined to protect the girls, they'll accept this is for the greater good." he said to him and he nodded as the quintet he needed to see were huddled together.

As he watched them he saw the younger version of Kalina look directly at him. "Kalina, Orlin we need to talk." Leo called out and they, Odin, Natalie, Peter and Sandra walked over to them and she got started on it. "What's wrong Leo, and who are you young man?" she asked and he got started then. "I'm Chris Perry and I'm from the future mam, I'm here to protect the girls and his unborn children." he said and they nodded and Orlin looked at him, to judge the amount of truth in that statement then

"How far in exactly young man?" Sandra asked and he explained that to her. "Twenty four years into the future, I'm born four years from now, but the future I come from is what I'm trying to prevent now, his future son is known as the twice blessed, but some sort of evil gets to him, I'm here to prevent that." he said and they nodded as Orlin went to the next question as he looked at the nineteen year old then gently.

"There's more here you're not telling us yet, what's wrong with the charmed ones if you needed to see us?" he asked and he sighed. "If the girls have any chance of keeping any more innocents from getting killed like what happened with that man last month, then Andy is Prue's only chance of healing from it, my suggestion is that, with Cole in the condition he's in right now, and Piper's powers starting to get out of control, that another family connection, whitelighter wise, is best, I think it would be best if you let Andy see Prue and her sisters." he said and she sighed as she went for the next question.

"Whys that exactly, we bent the rules for Leo and Piper?" she asked and he explained it to her. "Prue's astral projection went crazy, because she was too focused on duty, and her inner desires took control and turned into a duplicate of her, she wants a life, she wants to find love, and she wants what her sisters have, and Andy is the key, if you let him see her and bend the rules for her as well, this fixes three problems at once."

"We can't use our powers for personal gain, but hers went crazy, because it was her deepest feelings, our powers only get dangerous if we're emotionally compromised, to eliminate the chances of that happening a second time, Andy is the only chance she has of healing from it and with that in mind, he's her anchor, emotionally, she's completely stable, she gets stronger and she's less likely to have her powers go crazy again."

"The first step to that is that she's able to balance her life out and she's able to focus completely, he's around and she's focusing on her job with him with her, with added help, I'm here for three years, I can work with the girls, secondly you got a connection the police department through him, his partner has been coming to the girls for supernatural help, and finally while Leo, Andy and I take shifts, if one of us is occupied with another charge or police work you got another to fill in the slack with the girls now."

"If Leo is busy with another charge, Andy and I take up the slack and Andy and his partner act as your police contacts, in case of trouble, I promise that as time goes on, I'll tell you who I really am, but for the time being I think this would help the girls a lot if Andy was back with the girls, Prue especially, if you could bend that rule for her, that would help us further, because the Halliwells lives are going to change further as time goes on while I'm here." he said and Sandra went into that.

"Are you sure this is for the best Chris, if you're getting ready to get involved in helping their family?" she asked and he nodded as he dropped his cover story. "I'm sure mam, Piper and Leo are my surrogate parents, I'm helping them raise their unborn son like they helped raise me, and with that, if we got the family in one piece, there's less of a chance anyone else getting hurt, but things are going to start shifting directions pretty soon now, and it's happening in a couple months while I'm here."

"Area number two, I'm going to pretend I'm their baby brother, and I just got back UCLA, tonight, so nobody gets suspicious as to why they've got a eighteen year old living with them now, Andy was in a coma, and he was already engaged to her, before he was put into a coma and he came out of it tonight." he said and Leo looked him over. "Wait check that, we're going on the alibi you are my son and we had you when we were nearly fifteen." He said and Sandra nodded to that explanation as Chris finished it.

"And thirdly Victor knows enough that we set it to a need to know basis, while Darrel is already in on it as well in our case, but that covers all corners that need to be covered here." he said and they all nodded to that as Kalina said it for all them with a gentle smile, knowing if she was still alive in the future she'd see him and know she'd recognize the young man later on as she watched him grow into who he was now.

"Alright we'll bend that rule further for Prue, if they want to get married I'm treating this in the same way Leo, like we did with you and Piper, but you're working in a three whitelighter rotation as of now with Andy and Chris at the manor, and let Darrel know that his partner is rejoining him at work, Andy, come here!" she said to him and he exchanged smiles with Chris at that as she called out to his uncle and he orbed in then. As she was doing that she quickly flashed up a new set of records then.

"Cleaners!" she called out and three men appeared. "What is it you wish of us?" The leader asked and she explained it to him. "Change the memories of everyone, but the Charmed Ones, Darrel Morris, and Victor Bennett, Andy isn't dead, he was in a coma and woke up tonight, he's now going to be living with the charmed ones and he's returning to work with his partner later this week, and secondly Chris is to be considered a younger brother to the girls and he's also living at Halliwell manor." she said and they nodded as they flashed a new memory for everyone, but the people who were now connected to the Elders then, as Andy was now alive and Chris was a surrogate younger brother to them.

"It is done Elder, he'll be able to start work later this week and Chris will be able to get around without anyone wondering who he is or where he came from." he said and they nodded as Andy turned to her. "What is it Kalina?" he asked and she smiled. "You're the Halliwells new whitelighter as well, you, Chris and Leo will be working in shifts where the girls are concerned and you and Prue have our blessing to your relationship as well now."

"The second thing is you're doing double duty with your partner as our police contact with the department as of now." she said and he smiled at that. "I'm getting the chance to see my girlfriend, sisters-in-law, as well as my best friend again finally?" he asked to clarify and she nodded to that. "Yes that's right, get changed, you're beaming down tonight, the girls need added back up down there." she said and he nodded to that.

"Right, alright thank you Kalina and you as well kiddo." he said to Chris and he nodded with a gentle smile as the sextet left and gave them room to talk then. "You're welcome Andy, I promise that as time goes on I'll give more information on what's to come, but for the time being you'll get to know me pretty fast as this keeps up, as you, the girls, Leo, Darrel and their father are concerned, but your father-in-law is now on a need to know as of now." he said and the two nodded to that. "You're married to my sister-in-law now?" Andy asked Leo and he nodded to answer that as he explained it to him.

"Yeah we've been married for close to four months now, and though Prue's happy she's so happy, she wants her chance as well now, which explains the reason her astral projection went crazy three months ago, with you back, she's able to live a semi normal life, though they're witches, and with that you and Darryl help us out and you and I can split the shifts if I'm working with another charge and you and Chris help the girls." he said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Leo I need help in controlling the healing portion of my abilities, like I said I'm half whitelighter, but the healing is harder for me than it was for you unborn son, could you train me further in that, while I'm living with you and the girls?" Chris asked and they both nodded. "Alright so you got orbing, telekinesis, and added witch abilities and senses in terms of being half witch, while we deal with the lull he and I will train you, but how much training in the other portion did you get from Piper exactly?" Leo asked him.

"I've been in training since I was five to control my powers, but I'm across between in her and you and Prue, doing the right thing, don't abuse my abilities and keeping the family in one piece, in retrospect everything that made me who I am. I got from you and the girls, but your son wound up in the Harry Potter/ Star Wars chosen one scenario and it destroyed him, I'm not letting that happen." he said and the duo nodded to that, as he furthered that statement as he looked at the younger version of his father than.

"Leo when the time comes we're going to need to add a few new renovations to the manor to fit everyone when that happens, and that includes the baby, but me and Prue and Andy when they get married later on." he said and Leo nodded in agreement to that. "I doubt that Prue's going to mind about us staying there, if you needed added back up later in life, if we have to pull a secondary murder scenario here, but Prue dealt with the duplication spell and scared the hell out of me when that happened, so long as she's able to keep from getting hurt worse, we're going to be fine now." Andy said to him gently.

'It's probably better I remember this you than what happened, before I lost you dad. I don't care if I'm breaking the rules, I'm not losing you and mom a second time now. Well at least way I can heal the damage between us as I get the chance to be with the quartet for four years, before my due date.' Chris thought softly, before seeing the raised eyebrow the duo gave him as Leo said what they were both thinking then.

"Alright what aren't you telling me son, you're looking at me like I'm really your father, and what do you mean by the quartet?" Leo asked and he swallowed as he answered him as he realized that he heard the last portion of that thought and quickly asked how much room they had for eight people living in the house for a while. "How many rooms are on the second floor exactly?" he asked and Leo thought it over.

"There's four on the second, but if needed I can add three more, why do you ask?" he asked and he explained that. "Did Sam ever mention also siring any children when you spoke to him, because though you're dead, it doesn't stop the hormones from crossing between mortal and immortal?" he asked and Leo got what he meant then as he answered that. "The girls have a younger sister that is just like you?" he asked him and he nodded as he explained the cliffnotes version.

"Yeah, I'll give her name later, but till we deal with Cole's relapse and Phoebe's emotional breakdown in the next few weeks, you'll need to wait a couple months, but the girls don't need this bombshell till they're ready for it." he said as Andy exchanged looks with Leo at that, before getting a better look at the eighteen year old and felt his shock go through him, because he looked like Piper when she was a teenager as he looked at Leo's eyes and saw them duplicated into Chris's face and then crossed his arms then.

"My god, yeah alright nice try pal, if you thought I'd never figure it out that fast you're wrong, I just did. So with that fact in mind Christopher, alright I think it's time to tell me who you really are now buster, because if you think I don't remember what your mother looked like at this age you're wrong. And as to why, it's because your mother was around us all the time and we've known each other all our lives so with that I'm stating it now."

"So A) is you got her looks, but his eyes, you look just like your mother, but have your father's eyes. B), and I'm guessing you did the spell right in the attic, same window that was created when Abraxas showed up last year, and if you beamed into the attic the book started glowing in anticipation. The reaction which I can guess is because the book reacted to you like it knew you and your magical signature."

"C) is that the cat did the same thing on your arrival, acting like you were her owner when she saw you. D) is if you managed to call Leo to the attic when you got here than its by a familial bond. You were sounding like a son to his father and he responded to you automatically. E) is that you know how to get up here and deal with the elders, because you've been up here before in your timeline at the time."

"You were reacting to Kalina like you knew her, Sandra, Orlin, Odin, Zola and Peter in the same way, which I'm guessing is because you're probably from a different time line than ours, and your mother was slightly annoyed with the sextet, being elders and all. F) Going by your reaction when you're around Cole when you saw him, you've got your aunts sense of wariness when around demons, and though he's half demon you're not letting your guard down, and as to why, he's burned her once already here."

"Your reaction is more and it's because a demon is a threat no matter if he's a good demon or bad one, G) is that you seem to know your way around the house. And from there it's going down the line in powers now. And you have the abilities of both of them, orbing and witch abilities, I can also sense a slight tension when you're around Leo, like you blame him for something, meaning you've got daddy issues like they do, or not, emotional pain is more probable than that now and with it is the added abilities of a witch, scrying, potion making, spell creating and so on."

"And H) You're able to orb and you have telekinesis, which is Prue's power, but another version of it, because it's been mixed with whitelighter blood in your veins, making it stronger than her power, you said one of each, you also said they're your surrogate parents. And adding all of this together and the fact Leo just gave your alibi for us, you're relieved he chose that alibi, and as to why it's true, it's it."

"That alibi is true isn't it young man, you're not just acting like their son now. I can see the edginess now that I caught you red handed in that alibi now. You were waiting for me to get a better look at you so you could have me bust you myself, my being a cop and all. So I bust you and you just drop the act, alright I'm looking at these factors and you just got found out. Now, tell us the truth son, it's not just any alibi now, is it?"

"I'll take that as a partial truth here, you're their son aren't you?" he asked him sternly and Leo looked at the eighteen year old in shock at that, before seeing what Andy had. "Yeah I am Andy, I came back to save my family. Dad when I said you raised me yourself it wasn't a lie, I'm second born, don't tell mom yet please, I promise I'll tell the girls, but for the time being things are going to get pretty hectic, but once my brother is born."

"I'll tell her when we start dealing with his first eighteen months of life. That is if I..., oops yeah alright, your future self just said to drop the act if you caught me, I'm telling her tonight. You just busted me, and I'm free to act like I'm really your son now dad." he said and Leo nodded gently. "Were you just waiting for us to bust you, so you can tell us the truth, aside everything else needed?" he asked and Chris nodded to him softly.

"Yeah I was, at this stage I knew you'd take that warning over the nexus seriously as to why, you already got a taste of that with Phoebe, and look what happened to her. Cole is Anton, just a more advanced version, it's happening again. As for my brother, it's the exact same scenario. Born in the house you can go either way..." he said and They nodded as Andy finished his sentence. "If something is screwing with your morality."

"Terminator 2: Judgement Day call, you're here to find and hunt down the perp that traumatized your brother enough to cause him to crash and destroy him. Yeah we get the idea, I'm a cop, he's a soldier and field medic. Let me guess, this surgical strike your counterpart tried didn't work. And your versions of your aunt and me decided you return to today and the surgical strike, becomes a pre-emptive one?"

"You wanted me to bust you the second I got a better look at you to prevent your counterpart's situation?" he asked and Chris nodded to him. "Yeah that's it exactly Uncle Andy, grandma, Grams, you and Pru wanted your past selves to see it immediately, and without the added problems. But here's why, do you recall Grams's reaction when mom and the girls showed up when you were kids?" he asked and Andy nodded as he got it.

"It happened again to your counterpart, so to prevent that from happening to you, you decided to return to now and we had two years getting to know you. And building the bonds of a true family, you decided to just let me be the one to bust you and then you reveal the truth to you mother and aunts tonight. After Cole has a relapse, is that it?" Andy said and he nodded and the duo nodded as Leo looked at him gently.

"So you're my son, my youngest son." Leo said as he looked at the teenager gently, as he smiled softly and pulled him into a hug and felt him bury his head into his shoulder. "It's been eighteen months since things got started, I was on the edge of entering high when I lost mom and piece by piece of 'our' family was destroyed dad, you were the last." he said as he pulled back as Leo saw the tears in his eyes as he looked at him.

"Hey it's okay son, you got me back now, and you're not losing me again now, I promise. That scenario your mother mentioned, that's what happens doesn't it, you came back to save your brother, three years before your conception date and your birthday, alright I can tell you're being honest with me now. What caused him to break exactly, who's fault is this exactly, son?" he asked and Chris sighed as he answered him gently then.

"Despite the fact that Paige and that witch destroyed Belthazor, he returned, he murdered mom." he said and Leo nodded. "Paige, that's your youngest Aunt, she hates him for the same reason your mother and Prue do?" he asked and the teenager nodded to him and he nodded as he felt his anger growing by the minute as he answered him. "Belthazor murdered my wife, pains of future wrongs, there's no forgiveness here."

"I'll stay quiet, but the girls are going to figure it out pretty soon, that is if you don't drop the bomb on them, because Piper is going to kill him when she finds out later. If you and I both get hurt in the shootout, but we'll keep your secret for the time being son." he said and Chris nodded to that. "You and mom are already acting like my parents, what's the sense now exactly?" he asked and he smiled slightly as he answered him.

"That having you here is becoming more right by the minute, well now that I know why, I can take whatever you say about the future. And as to why that is, it's because we can't know too much about the future without it taking away everything you know, so we choose which forks in the road to take and go from there. Though once Piper hears this she's really going to take it seriously as will Prue." he said to him and he shook his head.

"No need, I'm telling them and going on D.J.'s orders and I'm laying into him, pain of future wrongs and you're not going to like what I have to tell you regarding this. And about why I chose, now, to change things, because he's screwed when I tell you later." he said and they nodded as Leo answered him then. "That's an understatement, your mother, once she realizes who you really are, is going to kill him when she finds out."

"There a reason you chose now to come back though son?" he asked and he nodded as they saw the look of love and pain in his eyes. "Come here son." he said and he pulled him into a hug as he felt him bury his head into his shoulder, as he felt him shaking. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you get your chance to prevent whatever happens, your mother and I are taking it more seriously, it's going to be fine, you have us back now."

"Just let me have it, what happened?" he asked and he took a deep breath as he said it, knowing his father and uncle we're going to kill Cole when they found out. "Wyatt lost his mind in the future dad, our entire family is dead, aside from my cousin and Phoebe's future husband. Wyatt converted three of my cousins and the others are dead, including my sister but both versions of the power of three are gone in my future and it's on Witch trials with Pratt at the helm and demons running amok." he said to him sadly with a sigh.

"Uh huh, if this happened once already and it didn't work then, why come back now?" he asked him and he took a deep breath. "To prevent it altogether. Terminator 2: Judgement Day, and I'm playing both Kyle Reese and the second terminator to keep the girls alive and stop whoever caused this in the first place. The resistance sent me to you, the girls and the elders to prevent it altogether dad." he said and they both nodded to him gently.

"Well now that I know, the future consequences remarks we can take, just reveal the sequence as we get to each date son." he said and Chris nodded to him. "Dad, later on Cole moves in as well, so we need to make room for all seven of us, before mom gets pregnant with my brother, you think she'll mind about the added renovations when we got seven family members living in the house?" he asked and Leo nodded gently to him.

"Yeah the second floor has four rooms and the attic is on the third floor, I'll add a few new blueprints to what we're adding on to the house and extend the section above the kitchen further out, while Prue and Andy are living with us till they decide to move out as well, as for your youngest Aunt, she's going to need to get used to things, anything I need to know where that's concerned?" he asked and Chris nodded to answer that.

"Yeah like mom, she wasn't too happy to learn she was a witch, but she lost her adoptive parents when she was seventeen, she grew up an only child, so altogether, she's a cross between Piper and Prue, she never trusted Cole either, so with that, if he suffers a secondary relapse, get ready for the added repercussions, because this drives a wedge between you, where Phoebe is concerned, because it take a premonition to get the truth out." he said to him and he nodded to that as he went into house plans.

"With the added money from the club, we got enough to build some added rooms on to the house, but I'm the one building them, considering I've been working as the family contractor for the last three years so that helps slightly, alright while we're doing renovations on the house, we start dealing with the girls insecurities here, which means both areas, physical and emotional, and I'm beginning work on those blueprints later."

"Because on top of being a medic, I'm also the girls handyman, I can work out the renovations myself, but in the mean time we better get to the girls." he said, before hearing his wife call his name out then. "They just got to our charge, they're back at the manor, come on let's go." he added and the duo nodded in agreement and they all orbed out as they went to the house and Leo leant him a pair of his clothes then as they got ready for the girls to come back with their innocent then.

 **The Innocent Found**

After the battle ended, the trio backtracked to their house with the innocent as the quartet looked at each other. "Guys don't worry I'm fine." Phoebe said and Prue sighed. "You're not fine he nearly blasted you, you need medical attention for this." she said and Piper called out to Leo. "Leo, Chris we're back!" she said and explained this to their innocent. "Leo's our whitelighter." she said and and Prue chuckled. "And her husband." she said and the woman looked at the trio.

"I'm sorry I don't know who the three of you are." she said and they nodded. "I'm Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters, Prue and Phoebe." she said and she smiled. "Jenna Philips and its nice to meet you, whoa that is nasty scorch mark." she said looking at the burn on Phoebe's arm. "Trust me I had worse, and he's on the edge." Phoebe said and she nodded. "I can make a salve, that would cleanse it and ease the sting in it." she said and they nodded as the trio walked downstairs.

"Hey girls, guess who's back." Leo said with a smile and Andy walked out from behind him and Prue ran over to him. "I missed you so much Andy." she said and he tightened his arms around her. "I missed you too honey, at this rate it doesn't matter to me what you girls are, I'm not leaving you again." he said and Piper smiled, knowing what this would mean now, he was about to become her brother-in-law now.

"Welcome home big brother." she said and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms and he smiled. "Thanks, hey kiddo, how bout a hug." he said to Phoebe and she chuckled and gave him a hug, knowing her sister could finally move on and she had the happiness she deserved. "Good to have you home again big brother, alright that's two out of three of us now." she said and Prue looked at their surrogate younger brother/nephew with a smile. "Thanks Chris I owe you one." she said and he smiled as he answered her then. "Good news though, you got the elders blessing as well Prue, you can get married when you're ready to." she said and the trio exchanged delighted grins.

"Thank you Chris." she said again and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her, the first of his changes were making his family happier by the minute now, and he just had to make sure nothing got in the way of it now. "So what's this mean now honey?" Piper asked Leo and he explained that to her. "Time to start adding a few renovations to the manor as the family gets bigger, but we'll go into it later now." he said and she nodded.

"With our family twice the size it was before, it's needed, the club is gathering added revenues now, so we got enough, Phoebes graduated and Prue is working at the magazine now, so what are the added rooms exactly?" she asked and he explained that. "One for our unborn son, and two others for guest rooms, though I think one of them is being put to full use later, Chris is staying in the room by the attic door, while Andys in Prue's, but altogether, the more people in the house we need room to fit them all."

"Especially if Victor comes by to see us, while we can convert the basement to a sparring room and gym, with Phoebe now knowing how to fight, our house has been in the family for generations so with that we need to make a few renovations to make it more open and fit all of them once we have our own children." he said and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "Before you start talking about kids here, we need to focus wise guy." Prue said and smacked him with the pillow and the trio started laughing at that.

"Alright I'm sorry I take it back." he said to her laughing and she nodded with a gentle smile as Andy saw the bond of brother and sister between them, and the closeness of the trio now, as he brought it up with a gentle smile. "It's good to see you girls so close now, I take it this was thanks to gaining your powers?" Andy asked and they nodded.

"Piper we decided on the alibi, he's our son, and was born when we were fifteen, to make it more believable. Adding on tho that story is that my father got transferred to the Gulf when we were fourteen, one night stand, I get you pregnant by accident, he was twelve when I came back and you told me you named him after dad." he said and she nodded as she looked at Chris smiling. "Well you're my son now baby, and to answer your question, Andy, it's like the issue with that kids tv show, first mission."

"And it starts a chain reaction as we realized we needed each other, we set aside the petty arguments and got settled into a normal routine, we can't live without each other now." Piper said and he nodded gently. "With me here, you won't need to worry about that, you got added back up now, Chris is getting trained by us. And vice versa, if what he's about to tell me is what I'm think it's less likely to turn into a shoot out."

"With the demons, but it's a pre-emotive strike regarding your oldest to prevent the future altogether, and we'll explain it later. As well, so we work together from now on." he said and they nodded in agreement as Chris looked at her arm and then at Phoebe with a concerned look, knowing he was close to that relapse, and doubled checked. "You barely missed getting scorched huh." he asked and she nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I think Belthazor is getting stronger, we need to get that potion created, it's our only chance to save Cole now." she said and Prue explained that to Jenna. "He's a demon." she and and Piper finished that sentence. "And her boyfriend." she said and Phoebe sighed as she explained that to her. "We lead very complicated lives." she said and Jenna nodded to that explanation and she smiled softly.

"I can make a salve, could you show me to your kitchen." she said and Chris took that. "Sure follow me, I'll give her a hand with it Prue, and rest Phoebe after what you've been through tonight." he said and they nodded to that as he and Jenna left the living room as Andy turned to his mate. "They changed the memories of everyone, but us, your father and Darrel." he said and Prue looked at him in shock.

"Dad, they're letting him know about some of this now?" she repeated and they nodded as Leo explained it to her. "Your father doesn't mind about the fact that you're witches, he's accepted who and what I am now, but he's going to get a shock with the added changes we got coming here, in which case, Chris is your surrogate younger brother and he just got back from school for the summer tonight." he said and they nodded to that alibi as Andy turned to her and Piper then.

"We're going on the alibi that I was in a coma in my case, and I just came out of it tonight, Leo spoke to my doctor and he released me and removed me from the hospital and I'm to start work later on this week back at the department, but with me back, I'm now engaged to you Prue, I was in a coma when I proposed to you and we were waiting for me to come out of it, before I moved into the house with you, and with that in mind here, you don't mind about me living with you now, do you guys?" he asked and they shook their heads with gentle smiles as Piper said it for all of them gently then.

"Not at all Andy, this is your house as well now, as for Darrel he's going to get a shock when he hears this, but he's going to be thrilled when he finds out, so our cover story, where the mortals in town are concerned is you've been in a coma for two years, and Chris is our younger brother, but in actuality he's my adopted son, and once we explain this to him, and dad, they're both going to agree with that cover story, though dad is going to get a shock when he sees you living in the house." Piper said to him, though just as she finished saying that the doorbell went off then and Prue went to get it.

"Hey Prue, you learn anything?" Detective Darryl Morris asked and she nodded. "Yeah we did, but there's something you better see first." she said and he walked into the hallway first. "Andy, guess who just showed up." she called out and Darryl felt his heart raise. 'No it can't be, I thought he was gone now.' he said to himself and saw his partner walk into the hall. "Andy, but I thought...?" he started to ask and he shook his head.

"I'm a whitelighter now Darryl, but my supernatural bosses are letting me split the shifts now." he said and he nodded as he smiled at him. "Man I missed you buddy." he said and Andy gave him a hug and he patted him on the back. "So you're like Leo now huh?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but our cover story is I've been in a coma after getting thrown through the wall, which explains my body and why I was out like that."

"The powers that be are changing the records, I'm alive, but I've been in a coma, but I've just come out of it now, and I'm staying with the girls and living here now, but I'm also retaking my position as your partner again at work." he said and Darryl nodded to that. "You and Prue huh, she deserves happiness now finally, so that's two out of three now." he said and Andy nodded, before he could answer they heard Chris call out then.

"Prue, Phoebe, it's done and ready." he said and they looked at each other. "Who is that?" he asked and Leo hid a chuckle. "A friend, come on you better come into the kitchen so you can meet him." he said and Darrel nodded to that as he followed the quintet into the kitchen to see a young man and a witch hard at work at the stove then.

"Hi I'm Chris Perry, and you must be Darryl Morris, Detective?" he asked and Darryl nodded. "Nice to meet you son, now what's going on here?" he asked and Piper explained that to him. "Cole's on the edge of a relapse and his mentor is the reason our previous innocent is dead, which explains the scorch marks you saw on the wall at her house this morning, and Phoebe got scorched when we went to protect this one." she said and he nodded as he saw the state of the kitchen, saw the green imprint of whatever ended up on the floor and ceiling and looked at her with amused look.

"You blasted a watermelon, which explains the kitchen ceiling, let me guess your abilities just took a massive jolt forward tonight?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I've now got exploding powers along with my freezing powers, I'm just learning how to use them, so watch the aggravation, I'm not risking anything or anybody getting caught in the crossfire when I'm just learning to use them, okay."

"As to what caused this, I tried to freeze it and wound up vanquishing it, which explains the ceiling, before Chris arrived tonight." she said and he nodded to that, with an amused look at that. "You remember your remark on the sample of what time does for our powers?" She asked and Prue started laughing. "Yeah I do but both together pack a serious punch these days, so don't lose your temper or you'll blow the front door next after destroying the kitchen cabinet and our favorite coffee pot." she said and smiled.

"Alright laugh it up wise guy, I wasn't expecting to trash the attic when I did that, and I was irritated as it was at the time." she added seeing the silent look of laughter on Chris's face then at that statement as the girls started laughing at that as he chuckled. "Yeah alright what happened to cause that exactly, if he's finding this so funny Prue. As to why I'm asking this and it's because I've seen your powers go haywire more than once?" Darryl asked and she explained that to him as Leo tried to keep from laughing.

"My future self moved to the book to Buckland and I was so frustrated that it got channeled into my powers and sent a jolt of energy throughout the attic blew out the window in the process, while she froze the entire square by the town court." she said and Chris couldn't hold it in any longer as he started laughing at that, as Andy and Darrel exchanged amused smiles at that as he answered her through his laughter.

"Sorry Prue, but I find it pretty funny, we tended to run simulations of our powers with using fruit as the target and the kitchen got hit the most from the amount of fruit salad running around the kitchen, training gets messy, but till we're ready we just do simulations and it results in the kitchen and living room getting trashed more than once in the process, when demons come through the house." he said and she nodded with a chuckle at that as she looked at her sisters and Leo who had a smile at that idea.

"If I'm the one doing the most work in training you kids, I'll keep that in mind and till you're old enough to do battle yourselves, your victims are apples and watermelons while you're learning to control your powers, alright honey." Piper said and he nodded with a gentle smile, it was good to see and hear his mother treating him like he was already hers again, as he thought this, he watched as Jenna spread the salve across Phoebe's arm and, to her surprise, it acted like the bactene spray that mortals used for scrapes and cuts then as she said her thoughts on it then.

"That is amazing, it doesn't hurt at all any more, say how are you at making potions exactly?" she asked and Jenna looked at her. "Why, what do you need?" she asked and Prue answered that. "We have to detox a demon." she said and Phoebe finished her statement. "And we need something called Bellingsroot." she said and Jenna smiled slightly as she answered her. "Well you have that." she said and walked over to the cabinet above their teacups hanging on the wall and pulled a jar out.

"No that's ginger." Phoebe said with a smile in her tone and Jenna gave a smile as she answered her. "That's what it's called now, but in the old coven's they called it Bellingsroot." she said and she smiled. "Jenna you have healed me twice." she said and gave her a hug. "Alright, you get to work on it, I'm going to get Cole, he's probably at the maelsoleum, I'll be back." she said and Darryl quickly answered her. "I'm going with you, in case our demon tries to attack, before we can get rid of Cole's powers." he said and before she could answer, she saw her sisters and Andy nod in agreement to that.

"Alright, come on." she said and he followed her out of the room and Chris went to look out the door as he waited for the front door to close before he looked at Jenna then, before they could leave Piper looked at Leo then. "Leo go with them as well in case you get as attacked, you remember what happened with the Grimlocks." Piper said and he nodded as Darrel looked at her and tried to control a shudder at that memory.

"God don't remind me of that Piper, that Succubus was an eye opener, but I get a full exclusive to what you go through when you're on the job on Halloween that night." Darrel said to her and she nodded."Right, sorry, see you shortly guys." she said and the trio nodded and left the room, as soon as he heard the door close, he looked at Jenna.

"We need to make a duplicate of you, she's holding in seven months worth of anger at him, this is the only option, this you is in the kitchen safely out of her sight, and the duplicate is in the attic with him." he said and she nodded to that as the seven trooped upstairs and read the duplication spell. "You now doing Prue's job for her Piper?" Andy asked and she nodded. "Yeah, whatever changes are coming I think I'm supposed to step up to the plate now and start leading us now." she said and he nodded.

"Guys that 'C' she saw when you were dealing with our grandmother's birth was pointing to someone else, not Cole." Chris said and they looked at him in shock. "Cole's not her soulmate, but if that's the case we can't let her stay with him." Prue said and he sighed. "She needs to own up to her mistakes, if it means she has to vanquish him for real, she needs to deal with the pain of her actions till it finally bites her in the ass, let things play out till she can't do it any more and then we end it." he said and they nodded sadly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, she has to face the consequences of those actions, so when does it happen for real?" Piper asked her and he gave the truth. "This time next year, which means another change you're going to get a shock out of later." he said and she nodded. "Alright we let it play out Prue, if whatever change means I'm now the eldest sister, I'm taking a page out of your book and doing what needs to be done now." she said to her and Prue nodded to that statement.

"So you're the upcoming oldest sister and I'm the new matriarch with mom and Grams gone, alright with that in mind if we got whatever change coming on. I'm moving into moms room, you and Leo moved rooms just before the Seven Deadly Sin escapade, you're in my old bedroom and Phoebe's in hers. While you, kiddo, are taking the one by the attic hall, till we get some renovations done on the second floor for whatever change we got coming on and when does it happen exactly. Because I don't doubt the source is going to keep it up till one of us is gone." she asked and he thought over the dates.

It had been nearly three weeks after Prue had been killed when they learned about Paige and he sighed, knowing he had to drop a bit of information they were going to need without telling them the entire truth then, though just as he finished thinking that he saw Andy give him a look that said, 'Tell them half of it, but we wait till Patty and Grams gives them the rest, before you drop the bomb of what her name is.' he said softly to him and he gave a mental nod as he answered her question then.

"Three months from now and three more when the axe falls, because that's the reason Piper is taking charge now, because the change means you got someone else moving into the house later, but as I said I can't tell you everything at once, so you have to just wait it out." he said and the duo nodded to accept that. "So what types of renovations are needed in the house exactly?" Piper asked and he explained that then.

"With every new arrival in the family, the add ons should be knocking down a wall or two, but the renovations are going to need three more rooms upstairs and and extending the sunroom and kitchen further out, though with your new power you can do the knocking out, while he deals with rebuilding certain areas of the house, but we should add a sparring room and gym in the basement, as things progress."

"At this rate the big thing where this is concerned, is that the kids, my adoptive cousins, are going to be here in the house a lot, and we need to make sure no one does anything stupid, power wise, because fifty percent of these kids are just like me, so watch out for the added side effects of being half of each you guys." he said and Andy covered his eyes. "I can have children though I'm dead." he said and they looked at him in shock.

"How is it that a whitelighter can get someone knocked up exactly?" Piper asked and Chris explained that to her and Prue. "It's like the unions between mortals and immortals, they maybe Angels now. But they can still deal with everything that comes from being human, eating, sleeping, sexual tension and so on, like you do with Leo right now. So their bodies turn human for that part, but the offspring have sides of both of you in them as a result." he said and they nodded and Piper smiled at that.

"My kids are powerful, because they got a bit of both of us in them, my husband is three quarters human, so that helps out later, so what's the routine now honey?" she asked and he explained that to her as he hid a smile at her calling him that then. "The guys and I are splitting the shifts, if one of them has to deal with a department problem or another charge, the others pick up the slack, but I'm with you all the time in case the guys are busy with the other problems." he said and they nodded to that.

"Did I have any problems with you and your sibling with you kids being half of each?" Piper asked and he shook his head. "When we got older no, but he tended to orb me to your father at times." he said and she nodded in bemusement. "Sibling rivalry takes on a whole new meaning here with that one. Alright I think I better get used to that here, but creating an added three rooms, there's enough where if I have a girl in addition to two boys later, we got enough room to fit my side of our family." she said and he nodded.

"Between all three incomes we got enough to work on the house, and if Phoebe finds a good job that just furthers things after that, honey, what did she choose to be exactly?" Prue asked him and he smiled. "A journalist at one of newspapers in town actually." he said and she smiled. "An advice columnist, I didn't see that coming in her case, but with her masters she decided to put it to use now, I'm proud of her and who she is now." she said and Piper nodded in agreement to her statement then.

"She maybe the youngest now, but she's not ready to get married yet and if Cole starts pushing it later get ready for the repercussions later, because your unknown relation is just like you where Cole's concerned." he said and they all nodded. "If he hurts her I'm killing him myself, I watched her grow up." Andy said with a growl. "Big brother instincts kicking in now?" Prue asked and he nodded. "Yeah and they'll just get worse if we find your missing relation later, I watched you and your sisters grow into who you are now."

"I'm not losing any of you now, and with him here, it's just reinforced that feeling of protectiveness, I'm back with my partner and I'm protecting him as well, I'm immortal, he's fully human, and with that, whoever we got arriving at the department later is going to be in big trouble for interference later, especially if I talk to the commissioner." he said and she nodded. "Yeah well dad is going to take it seriously at that Andy, he's now coming to see us more often since we fixed our relationship with him." Piper told him.

"Second suggestion here, is we fake your death as well, so we make is seem like you've got a sister, and she was killed when or if we have to deal with the Source's bounty hunter later." Chris added and she nodded. "Was that what the duplication spell did before, because you scared the hell of out of me when that happened." Andy asked and she nodded to answer that statement.

 **And that's chapter two the next one covers the demon attack and the switch up, this is going to follow the pattern of the show, but the situations are being changed with every change he makes, before his brother is born.**


	3. 3: Planning and Preparations

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 3: Plans Made and Relationship Failure**

"With the fact that dad just altered the alibi, it's going to be settled to I was born in October of 1987, so with that, if I arrived in 2003 to come see you, I'd be my current age right now mom." he said and she nodded as she answered him. "Which one are you then, the one born in that first future or the one born after your adult self was killed?" Andy asked him gently and he sighed he told them the truth then.

"I was born in 2004 Uncle Andy, but this me you're looking at was born after my adult self was killed. He died saving Wyatt, until Cole caused him to have a relapse." he told him and they both nodded slowly. "So 2004, take away the added 17 years that's when your father and I had you conceived at the time. That makes perfect time matching and with it, I was acting like a mother all that time these last few years too."

"Yeah alright, we just skim off the two years to your birthday, but keep the date at the same time, but your baby self is the same date, just at that exact time and with that. I had you when I was just hitting fifteen at the time, and your birthday was a week after mine at the time. You became my entire life as I waited for your father to return home, but we were 27 when I told him he had a son, you spent three years bonding."

"Your father and I are turning twenty nine this year, though he's a few months older than I am. Alright, so if I got the dating right, I had you conceived in December 1986 and had you in '87. That's a nice roundabout number right there, because by that point, I wasn't involved in anything, I wasn't holding back in school. I was just living life as a normal young adult, preparing to get a job so I could support you at the time."

"Your great grandmother helped me out in the same way, and for twelve years I had your grandmother and Prue helping me to raise you. With your father and grandfather transferred to the gulf to fight in the Middle East and your father returned when I was twenty five. So we've been at it for eight years since you were nine and I trained you all your childhood and into your teen years, okay I get it, you're my first born baby."

"But three boys all by the same father and I'm your mother, you and I are beyond close, because I raised you on my own. Your father returned when you were starting the sixth grade and the usual touch of parental abandonment, but three years to fix that and your father and I married and you have a father now. While in the case of Andy, he's acting as your paternal figure all this time, til Rodriguez either killed him or put him into a coma?"

"That's the alibi here for us, if you're getting ready to tell me the truth now baby?" she asked and they both nodded as he hid a smile at the title she used to call him by and was relieved to hear it again. "Yeah that's the truth exactly, but considering I'm being born in three and half years, best to come up with a good alibi, so nobody wonders why I suddenly showed out of no where." he said to her and the duo both nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. alright I can act like an aunt now, Andy you better say you and your wife separated, before we saw each other at the time Phoebe activated our powers at the time. We need to make this ad believable as possible." she said and Andy nodded as she went further. "Baby, out of our version, who were you closest to honey, by that I mean bonds and powers exactly?" Prue asked her and he smiled as he answered her.

"After Phoebe took off on us, I grew closer to you aunt Prue, you were my favorite aunt, you taught me everything you both believed at the time, but like you and Grams. I have your ability of telekinesis, just in whitelighter form, and I'll give a demonstration of that later. But I'm just as powerful as you are, as is Aunt Charmed One." he said and she nodded as she and Piper exchanged bemused looks at the remark.

"I take it she's the youngest of the four of us honey, which direction did she, and you, take after Abraxas and Andy exactly?" Piper asked and he chuckled sliightly. "We both took after you in the beginning, not wanting to be witches at first, you and mom are the exact same way and I became like you: no abusing the powers, family came first, wanting to be normal and so on." he said and sighed as he finished that remark.

"It was after Uncle Andy got put into a coma that I wanted to just bind my powers, but you wouldn't let me with Abraxas on the loose. You said our powers were our birth rite, our heritage, we can't just give them up, not when we can still help people. That's the alibi and the truth is going to get your attention, because Cole turns into a complete stalker, you remember Darryl's remark regarding stalkers?" he asked they both nodded.

"Alright why do I feel like he's the catalyst for your brother losing his mind and turning to the darkside?" she asked sternly and he sighed. "Because you're right, and I'm giving you the extent, tonight and I'm laying into him. Dad and Andy busted me, so I'm telling you who I really am to you now. I meant it when I said you and dad raised me like you're own, mom." he said and Piper closed her eyes as she pictured herself at seventeen to eighteen and then focused on her husband's bluish green eyes and smiled gently.

"The clues are falling into place already and the sense of rightness with you here is getting stronger by the minute honey. I have four of five clues and you just do the rest, but why the sense of pain and anguish exactly regarding your father, it's not paternal abandonment, but something else?" she asked him and he swallowed. "He promised he'd never leave me, but he was killed by a Darklighter." he told her and she nodded firmly.

"My version of him, I just want him back now, he died seven months ago. But this version of dad, he is my version now, with the fact I got to you before Wyatt was born, you and dad are the version of you in my future I lost, mom." he said and they nodded as Andy pulled him into hug as he rocked him. "Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay, alright that does it, these bastards have just crossed a line they can never take back."

"But if we were his favorite Aunt and Uncle in our side of the Power Of Three, Prue." he said with a furious tone and she nodded in agreement at that. "Than after they killed Leo we had to raise him ourselves after that, his parents are dead as is his sister, he's an orphan now. Your version of us, are us as you see us now, the way you know us to be, had Wyatt never come into the picture, baby?" she asked and he nodded and that did it.

"God damn it, you're holding in the pain of losing him to whoever killed him, was he the last of our family that died, before you chose this decision, by our, I mean my side of the family. Your father was the last piece, he dies and you're an orphan now?" Piper asked and he nodded. "Alright, if this future resulted in two threats at once for us, and they sent your counterpart back to when your brother was a baby. Why try again now?"

"What's the intention honey?" Prue asked him and he explained that to her. "The surgical strike didn't work, my brother still crashed, so they decided it's a pre-emptive strike, before he's even born. But you two guessed right, you two were my favorite aunt and uncle, after they killed my version of the PO3. And though you were whitelighters, you adopted me after that and raised up until I suggest this strategy to you."

"We have five years to insure that, but my changes are slowly making you and mom happy now. I got Andy back, I can teach you to balance out both sides of you and once Aunt Charmed One comes into the picture. But until Wyatt comes into the picture I fixed several problems at once that caused you to lose your powers eight months ago, but finances, secret desires, and responsibilities now Aunt Prue."

"The four of you can swap shifts after that. Also more good news, the resistance sent back a pretty good sum in finances so we can add on the alibi and pay off the mortgage and do renovations on the house and a few other things." he said and she smiled. "Smart, caring, honest, and a total golden child, and that's what I'm just getting by spending just under five hours with you, alright just tell us the truth."

"At the same time you tell Cole, and lay down whatever factors Andy named off to your father, and what happened to your mother, aunts and the rest of the family to your mother and me. Though I swear to god, he blasts you in the middle of the fight that kills his case. He kills an innocent woman, and nearly kills a young witchlighter no older than than eighteen, and to me you're still just a kid." she said to him gently and he nodded.

"How long do we have, before you leave again exactly baby?" Piper asked and he smiled at her. "Not till my birthday in five years mom, I'm staying till the final date on that list and I leave on my birthday, so you have me for five years now, I'm staying till I'm 24 now." he said and she grinned in delight at the news. "If you're really who I think, I'm not letting go till you're that age anyway honey." she said and he smiled at her gently.

"Whatever mistakes that our future versions did when your adult counterpart came back, it's not happening this time." Piper said and Prue nodded in agreement as she thought it over and then smiled as she got it. "Yeah and as to why that is, it's because the key was coming back to when I was still alive. Firstly, that with me alive its I'm take this seriously, second is that with no kids in the house, we're not suffering Grams's reaction."

"When you and I just showed up out of nowhere when our preschooler selves were here and grams was babysitting. And finally and most important, his telling us the danger of being born in the house and what it does when combined with being a whitelighter/witch hybrid. And we already saw what that does with Phoebe after the nexus got unleashed and infected her first at the time, but both this and being a hybrid."

"You're so powerful that you can go either way, if something is tampering with your morality. Our future selves want us to take that warning seriously they get their wish, if we can't save him, we swear to god we'll stop him and that future from coming true at all costs baby." Prue said and he nodded. "So how do you think dad is going to take you being back now Andy and she's engaged to you now." Piper added and he chuckled.

"So long as Prue, you and Phoebe are happy that's all he cares about, though once he realizes that Cole is going to lose his mind he's really going to get overly protective, though you're witches, he's still going to act like a father to you." he said and they smiled at that. "Alright instead of telling us the details of our future write out the list of dates for these events, that way we can deal with them one at a time."

"In fact, just give us the dates, if these episodes were spaced in between things, I suggest once each date hits, give us the key points, we watch the episodes. And see what needs to be changed, from what your version of us, or rather your adult version's, did. And we fix the mistakes they caused by getting a second chance to get it right." Prue told him and he nodded to her and she passed him a notepad and he got to work.

'Tonight, six weeks from now is Phoebe turning into a banshee, the Source almost killing mom and Aunt Prue was killed, Six weeks after that is they learn about Paige and the new power of three is born.' he thought as he wrote down every date they told him leading up to when the ultimate battle is concerned and their family was free to live slightly normal lives after that, before he finished and gave them the notepad.

"Okay there you go, like I said tonight's the first, so with that everyone of these is going to get changed slightly with you being alive now that I'm here and Uncle Andy and you are getting married this fall. But this this doesn't break rules, just a loophole in it." he said and she nodded and she took the first copy off and made six more copies of it for their family and he smiled in relief at this idea as Piper and Andy smiled at her.

"This is actually a good idea Prue, we can't know about our future, but having the dates of each situation helps." Andy said and Chris nodded as he answered him at that with a smile. "Yeah, and with it is future consequences, I tell you too much and it's going to change things." he said and Piper nodded to that as she looked at him as she answered him. "We understand, until you think we're ready to know we can wait."

"It's not our business till you think we're ready, aside from that you're harmless and are risking your own existence just to save us and your brother now. And that's a very noble, righteous and selfless thing to do, baby, I'm very proud of you." she said and he nodded to her gently as he answered her. "Yeah, the resistance is sending back every season from the show, including the ones focused on these dates I just gave you."

"This way so I don't have to tell you everything, but you still get the truth now, you just watch the episode and then make changes so we don't lose anyone else now." he said and they both nodded as Piper thought it over then as she answered him smiling. "Well one good thing at least this way I can train to control my powers between freezing and exploding now." Piper said and he smiled at her as he answered her.

"I'm lucky dad chose to change the alibi, this way we can act like our own family till my brother is born. And you don't have marital problems, because you have me helping out with my brother and I can take care of him when you're on a date." he said and she smiled as she got what he was saying. "If Leo and I were your surrogate or adoptive parents, you want us to act like you're really our son?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Not exactly, I'm telling you the truth tonight, so once you hear this, you're really going to be acting like my mother, aside from that, I brought everything that was in my room at the resistance back from the future and I can show you later. But one of the photos was of you and me when I was five, and we need to get my stuff, pictures of us and my everything else on the walls." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him.

"So we skim the added three years of your age and you're about to start high school that's the cover story here for you now. Okay, if we're doing that, Andy, you and Prue were seventeen nearly eighteen, when he was born, I was nearing fifteen and Christopher was transferred to Iraq in the gulf war. Night of passion and then I learn I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's son and wait till he's back in town, before I tell him that."

"I named him after his father and our grandfather, So Christopher-Allen Perry Halliwell-Wyatt, that's the cover story, but we need to make that as believable as gets, but first things first." she said and they nodded as he hid a smile at that. "That was your suggestion as well Andy. But I pull this off and there is no resistance or need to fear your lives when living a double life and while on the subject now though."

"At any rate, being normal is over rated girls, you can have a normal life, but your witches, balance your magical with your normal life and that keeps things from getting too stressful, besides, if you want to hang with your friends later, I can do whatever errands you need to do around the house, since Leo, Andy and I are on three whitelighter rotation. While you girls just balance your jobs and social life with family and your magical life, but you got to let the need for being normal go Piper."

"Being special and having powers doesn't mean you should quit living a normal life, you can have a family and be like everyone else. That's actually what the Harry Potter books were indicating: Harry wanted to be a normal wizard, but thanks to his prophecy he couldn't, he had to live with it. But he loved being a wizard, it brought him what he wanted most friends and a future, you're looking at the exact same thing."

"The kids in the Elm Street movies were coping with the same thing, they were also marked, while the boys wanted to be normal, she made it clear they can't, so long as they're marked they have to live with being without dreams. Every supernatural event that happens singles out a certain victim, but every witch makes the best of it and they don't care they're witches, so long as they doing it to protect mortals."

"They don't mind it cuts into their life slightly, as long as it makes a difference, that's what being good witches is all about, so it cuts into your social life a bit, you just rearrange a get together. I gave up twenty eight dates in two years, because my job as a good witch called for to protect an innocent. But my girlfriend and fiancé is magical as well, and she didn't mind, out of the four of you your youngest is marrying a mortal and he's not going to care at all you're witches and whitelighters."

"Phoebe loves being a witch, but it's like that saying in Spider-Man, with great power comes great responsibility, we never use our powers for our own personal gain or there's a serious drawback, like the dress and what happened not long after you got your powers. As for Pratt, so long as we don't cross the line, and we're saved from having that type of problem. First rule here we follow every rule that comes from being good witches, though getting selfish causes the same problems as personal gain does."

"In which case that's the problem now like what happened last year when you saw the possible future, there's many futures that happen from our choices, but for this, you follow the path in the way we do it now that won't happen. Phoebe's premonition never comes true and that never happens and your oldest stays like us for good after that."

"But between now and when we got to find whoever it is that did that to him, it's going to take a while to and with that we got plenty of time to figure it out. Don't let one drawback discourage you, that situation with Cole this time next year is going to set you back, but you got me, Prue, Andy, Leo and your youngest sister with you. It's okay that you're hurt, but don't give up, okay, you got us still and we will get her back no matter what, okay." he said and they both nodded to him as she answered him.

"I'll admit it's a burden at times, but we were and are the strongest family of good witches on the planet, the job gets dangerous, but grandma and Grams death shouldn't hold you back any more give it everything you have, you got me, the girls, Leo and Andy with you now, time to let go now. It's scary to live with fighting the evil in 'our' world, our lives as witches asks us to give up certain things it's true, but so long as you have hope and family you can fight forever, have a family and be normal, it's going to be alright now Piper." he added gently and she smiled softly as she nodded.

"What's this mean now honey, you work from home on your scholarship or degree?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, aside from being your whitelighter I'm acting like a normal eighteen year old till my brother is born and then I get to work on protecting him then. You and Leo got me helping at the club too, but with a new upgraded version of the power of three the name sticks though there's four of you." he said and she nodded.

"Were they supposed to jump forward like that this fast?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, your powers were blocked till after Grams died of that heart attack, when Phoebe came back it was a message it was time for you three be together for good now, that the fights should come to an end. As you saw from from what Andrus did, you can't live with out each other, fights like that dismantle the power of three, and with that, within the anniversary of your becoming witches your powers start getting stronger."

"And they get stronger every year. with me here, we can build the bonds between us, between the six of us, now and your baby sibling in three months and my future surrogate sibling has the adult version of his baby one taking care of him now, so I'm familiar to him and he's not going to get skittish in his first three months. But between now and when he's born we got a lot of work to do." he added and she nodded in agreement to that as she read through that as she answered him.

"So one year after we become witches we deal with Abraxas and we learn to work together as a team and while Prue gains astroprojection, Phoebe gains the ability to levitate and she's a skilled martial arts expert, and just when I thought I wasn't getting any stronger. My powers speed up and I can now blow things up in addition to freezing them, I'm also the family cook and do potions and I'm about to become the eldest sister and training my youngest in her powers while I'm taking care of both you and her."

"So for now, I'm acting like a mother to you and whoever my baby sister is, before my baby is born. That is if I learn that truth tonight, and I go on full blast as I take on being a mother for real. Alright look buster, I don't want to have to keep bailing you out of jail for doing anything illegal during these raids with the demons, so be careful, you're eighteen, there's no drinking, recreational drugs or smoking allowed in this house, understood." She said, her tone going motherly and he nodded to her gently.

"No problem, you and Leo, as well as the girls, kept me clean and healthy and I took health class seriously, I'm not into that type of thing, with the fact that you run the club, we can adjust it slightly too. You taught me to cook though, so we can make the meals together though if we want family nights or the night, Leo, well dad, is busy with another charge, if you're acting like mom now." he said and Piper smiled at the title.

"I better get used to that title later if whoever you really are to me is really who I think sweetie, but my adult second born, you can tell me the truth later, but for now we just build that bond." she said and pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her as he hid a smile, feeling his heart start to heal then as he felt her arms around him.

'Finally I get to be with my mother and father as an adult, well I'm making the best of the next five years, it'll be stressful, but it'll be worth it.' he thought and Piper answered that thought gently. "Starting now it's time you started calling us by the titles you knew us by in the future, you're my son. Even as an adult I can tell you're my baby boy, it's patently intuition, we know our children on sight." she said and he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks mom, with the added time here, I'm staying till the parasite is dealt with, but I'm with with family finally for the first time in a while." he said and she nodded. "I take it Leo and Andy figured it out already on who you really are to me and Leo correct?" she asked and he smiled. "We did actually, but he's going to be the one to tell you Piper, but we're seeing our youngest as an adult now too, so that helps."

"At least we know he grows into two sides of your portion of the family, as for baby Halliwell the scenario just took on a life of its own and what the heck happened to me, because Darryl had to subdue me that afternoon?" Andy asked and she sighed. "Her term for the boogieman in the basement resulted in some sort of situation that we put together at the time when Phoebe's darkside took hold when we first started out."

"At the time our grandparents built the house in the center of a pentagram, we have it, the, whatever it is, stays grounded in good, the demons, triad or whatever it is, take control of our house and it turns into a nest for evil and starts spreading, the spell Grams used was to put it back it back in its hole when she was seven and ever since she's been afraid of being in the basement because of it." she said and Prue it from there.

"The week I had that house party the aftershock opened up the hole in the basement and released it, and hit her first, before the guy you arrested got taken, followed by the scholar and then she let you in there and you got possessed, before Darryl arrested you while he was dealing with the neighbors across the street, till I forced her to remember the spell and we said it together and put it back in its hole, but that explains this one." she said and flipped to one of the new pages in the book and he looked at it.

"About the forgery, Leo had it partly right that's illegal, but being witches doesn't make sense in certain areas like you're marrying a whitelighter and having children with them. In which case Piper, I think that's the warning and the meaning of your powers getting stronger now here, you choose to put your selfishness ahead of your sister and this is the result." Andy said to her and she nodded as she answered him as he went further.

"The imported fruit and the arroyo fever fiasco were one message, but this situation with a passport is another Piper, they're telling you that being a good witch means following the rules, mortal and magical. Like you learned when you dealt with Javna we can't use our powers for personal gain, that first one resulted in you catching Wiliamson's eye and causes a serious containment breach till Leo breaks the rules to save you."

"As for the trio of monkeys that's the consequence of your breaking our mandate, you break one and it causes a chain reaction and brings down what you worked so hard to build. That's the message now, you misuse magic and it backfires and does you in the process. While in mortal laws here you chose the wrong day to be screwing around with breaking laws and forgery and selfishness results in serious consequences."

"What we need to do is rearrange his birth certificate and I can talk to the cleaners that Leo is not the same Leo Wyatt from fifty years in the past, and we can get a new birth certificate and social security number arranged too." he added and she smiled as she answered him. "First importing those blasted fruits in and now this, alright I get the message no more breaking the law and personal gain anymore."

"Well if we go, we do it during a lull in the excitement, but first we help Phoebe now and protect our innocent right now." she said and he nodded. "That's what I learned from you, we want what others have, but getting selfish results in added problems and for Phoebe later, she's going to start shirking her responsibilities." he added and she nodded.

"Don't tell me, my I.D. said what I was thinking, she shirked her responsibilities by letting Cole live and if my guess is correct, this gets me killed in your timeline, because he brought the Source down on us till it pulverizes our version of the power of three and my baby sister, whoever she might be, has to take my place. Cole gets possessed by the bastard's soul and she starts resenting the fact she's got familial responsibilities."

"Til the bastard's spawn starts corrupting the good in her and she takes her place as his..., dear god no." Prue said in shock and Andy looked at her. "What is it Prue?" he asked and her eyes narrowed as she answered him. "Cole gets possessed by the Source, his intention after the power of three gets reconstituted is turning her into his queen, and she's battling it out between the good and evil in her, because the bastard's seer is infecting her with evil, and destroying the good in her, it takes knowing she's about to lose the girls that does it finally. Alright honey when does this start?"

"When exactly, because if she's starts getting resentful of having to do her job, I'm taking up the slack?" Prue asked sternly and he pointed to the date that Leo was dealing with his team-mates attack on him. "Not long after your baby sister starts suspecting Cole turned back into a demon." he said and she nodded. "I'm feeling like I'm back to dealing with her when she was just getting out of high school, before Grams died here."

"Alright if she starts shirking her responsibilities, before her darkside takes hold, yet again, here, I'm taking up the slack and we deal with things ourselves, but I'm helping you cope, you're the middle sister Piper, right now, but we and whoever our youngest is, we can be the power of three till we get her back." she said to her and she nodded.

"In your case though you're the oldest sister, you're not bearing that burden alone Piper, our job is to protect our family and keep it in one piece, but we got each other, it's us, and baby charmed one. Baby Charmed One is going to be with us, and we train and take out as many demons as we can, load the cabinets with potions and be prepared if they try to take us out here, if we got to go prepared, we each carry a knapsack with potions and a athame for security." she said and Piper nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright to repeat what I said a bit ago, we let it play out like you just described. You're right we do that, if you're on a job I've got Chris with me and Baby Charmed one, and if we're attacked we work as one, but we're not going down without a fight. Chris whatever you used to do, teach me every potion and advanced skill you learned in the last four years in your case, since your brother got converted." she said and he nodded to her.

"From this date to this date, we're going all out and load the cabinets with potions and carry knapsacks with them and athames mom." he said and pointed out the day she chose Cole and when they vanquished him for real this time and she nodded to him. "Okay during that week you train me, Prue and Baby Charmed one in every spell and potion you learned from future me, Phoebe and Baby Charmed One, with the fact I'm organizing a gym in the basement for sparring practice we go into hand to combat and we and Prue are training to fight every demon we encounter, we're getting basic, so teach us advanced, okay baby." she said and he nodded to her as he answered her.

"Mom, one of the things I packed when I came back to this timeline and arrived today was my survival knapsack, which was a survival bag with several vanquishing, stunning, and smoke bomb potions and an athame, that I used for hand to hand combat, back in my future, I was doing repeated raids into the underworld, with the Source now coming after you, I'm not doing that anymore, I'm protecting you. This knapsack was similar to the one Prue decided on, but it's carried like a purse, just with witch supplies."

"I carry mine like the handbag that Richard Dean Anderson used on Macgyver, but yours will be like you're carrying your purse for shopping, but we, Aunt Prue and Aunt Baby Charmed One are working as one to fight it out till she starts wavering between good and evil. To put this bluntly though, what you're looking at here is the Terminator scenario now, they kill you now in this time line, and my brother and I no longer exist, you and your sisters trained me yourself, and you raised me and without you I don't have a future to return to, you're my future mom." he said and she nodded as her eyes flared up in rage at the news then.

"That's why you came, to keep me alive for as long as possible till you're born baby, you and your brother. I'm your past, present and future." she said as she ran her hand through his hair and he leaned into her hand and pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes as she felt her maternal instincts go into over drive as she looked at him as she told him the truth as she looked into his eyes.

"Before I never wanted to be a witch, but having a normal life, be a normal woman and be free of my obligations to my powers, but that ability just gave me the biggest reason to fight now. If you're my future, my youngest at the current moment, than screw being normal, I want that future now, I always wanted children, and you're my biggest reason to fight, if you're my son, than I accept my powers with open arms now."

"The terminator, you mean they kill me now and your future never happens, I saw the movie, but I didn't think anything of it, but now it's just turned into a necessity here, alright the time paradox theory: destroy the parent of the savior and the demons, or machines control the world, and I'm Sarah Connor we're just five cities north of L.A. and you're my Kyle Reese, yeah okay that makes more sense now."

"If you're my son you came back to keep us alive and me especially, but we're rebuilding the bonds you had with me and your father and aunts, we work as one together and keep it up till your brother is born and six to seven months before your born. And I have to stay alive long enough to have both of you, yeah okay I get it and with that, you're my baby boy and with that in mind they want to screw with me, they'd better watch it."

"They touch you I'm killing them myself, I swear to god, alright, I'm making sure I survive these raids and battles no matter what. If you're my son, I'm making sure you're born and the only way to do that is to eliminate every single demon who comes after us, starting with the Brotherhood of the Thorn and from there we work our way down the list. We train in between raids, we spend as much family time together as possible and we do the next job of putting her through her biggest trial of being a witch."

"It's going to hurt, but it's a teaching tool Prue, she's still the youngest sister to you and me, but becoming the middle sister, she still wants to be a child, but getting married and a job on top of it, multiple responsibilities and to top it off she's a charmed one and having to grow up that fast is terrifying to her, she needs to face what we had to we acepted our powers, but this means we got no choice." she said and Prue nodded to her.

"We both never wanted to be a witch at one point, but we adapted to it and it's just made our relationship even stronger than it was when we were kids. Our powers were a gift, not a curse and it just gave us the biggest reason to fight, that reason is sitting right in front of us right now. My son is our biggest motivator to fight now Prue, alright screw living normal lives in order to prevent your Astroprojection from running wild again."

"Once baby comes into the picture, we take turns getting days off, and we alter the permutations in our line up, Chris is always with me. We balance the normal with our abnormal lives and we get stronger that way, as for Phoebe, she's entering the biggest trial she can think of now. It's the Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader complex and living double lives, on the one hand his commitment to the Jedi order and corruption by the darkside and the other, living a normal life with who's who's his wife and family."

"Only it's not that type of double life, it's being a charmed one, a sister and our family in one life and her living the living of a married woman in the other, when said man is carrying the Darth Vader complex and she's got a job. She's got to make a choice: one or the other, us, as we're family, or turning the darkside and marrying into evil and her future is being an agent of evil from next spring and forward. That's the test, she passes that test and we go to preparing for my son's birth." Piper said and she nodded.

"Biggest trial, ours was dealing with Abraxas, hers is dealing with being the queen of the underworld, while yours is dealing with the boys and mine was evidently dying to protect an innocent, but I died in the line of duty. That's the case now, our family in turmoil and our youngest is taking over and she's following our rules of combat, but she starts acting like me, when I get going, okay Andy and I stay in the manor till we retire completely."

"You live here, but we and Phoebe and our youngest get houses in range of the manor later, okay, while this is going on, I'm continuing my job as a photographer, and we can keep the club going, but first off, we deal with this. Alright if you're becoming me, time to take it to the max Piper, first rule here, family comes first and if it means having to deal with a lesson in learning that you got to make it clear: it's one side or the other."

"She can't be with us as long as she's married to the Source, she's got to make a choice good or evil, even it hurts to choose you got to make a choice. That's how it works, we're good witches, one of us goes rogue and we make it clear, choose a side, good or evil, knowing Cole he's going to say the same, she's got to make a choice once she starts wavering between the sides if we have to protect our innocent in that situation from him." she said and Piper nodded in agreement to her as Andy looked at them.

"For gods sakes here, alright in this case, once the weeks leading up to when she starts shirking her responsibilities, you, your aunt, Prue and I are working as a team. Advanced combat, use of certain weapons, potions, I don't care, we just make it as hard as we can for them to kill us. If Baby Charmed One falls in love with a witch who is suffering a power hungry complex not long after whatever is going on."

"We got to keep things from getting out of hand, you and your father, as well as Andy are working out a rotation. Especially if her powers reach anything we don't need read right now as a result. I mean I just gained this power, if she gains power that's enough to drive a person or demon absolutely crazy we got to deal with it, before it drives her out her mind." Piper said to him and he covered his eyes.

"Phoebe becomes an empath in three years mom and that was putting a strain on your bond, in order to block her out we need an empath blocking potion. It takes time to control it and you're dealing with my brother at the same time and while this is going on I'm trying to find some way to block her out of your emotions to keep your relationship from fracturing and finally to top it off she starts acting like Prue did when your sister was falling for the male witch she fell in love with."

"Just because you got the powers doesn't make you invincible, that's the problem, we're still human, we just got magic in our blood. Living or being born right above the whatever this thing is resulted in added problems, first is he's twice blessed and secondly he was born in the house. I was born in the hospital, but I carried in me the sense of right and wrong and he was born in the house right over the hole and it resulted in a good verse evil battle for the following nineteen years."

"In her case, she's going to be flirting with the darkside here, but save a innocent and be a charmed one and sister on one hand, and saving demons and being the queen of the underworld on the other, that's the the catch. For the greater good, she's got to make a choice here, us or him. While we're her family, he's her husband. You once said that my brother and I were practically raised around demons, and being the junior version of you girls, we'd be just as powerful as you are as long as we had family, we can handle anything that comes our way." Chris said and she nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like something I'd say alright, okay if I had children I must have changed and turned into mom and Grams as a result, right, is that what happened. I, after the last date on this list turned into mom and decided I was training you boys to control your powers and you went to school that taught magic. Just not in the way we see it on the movie, is that it?" Piper asked and he nodded as he answered her.

"Yeah that's it, but certain details I'll tell you as we go through each date, but I will say that when it came to you, anyone who screwed with me or my brother was getting vanquished when you found out about it, if they were a demon. The bad news is that the Elders start pushing you so as to not wanting anything to do with them, after what happened eight months ago mom." he said and she nodded in annoyance.

"It may not have worked for mom and Sam, but it will for us and with that, we just got to show that we can set aside things and put them on hold for the greater good if we need to. I wasn't risking an innocent getting burned, because of my selfishness, let alone a nine year old girl. I grew up, but that doesn't mean I don't still believe in fairies, trolls and other things, with what we been through these last three years."

"With you here I can open up more, because the girls and Leo know me too well, you I know I can open up to and with that, you're right, family should come first and so should following the rules and the greater good, but as long as we have family we can take on anything or anyone that stands in our way. In fact that's my first lesson to you and your brother, starting now and when we gain the youngest of our family later."

"So long as we never lose our true loves or our families, we fight to the death, because in my case I've got everything worth living for now and soon enough it's going to get even better: my family intact, my husband and now my adult second born living with me till his baby self is born and then I got three boys after that." Piper said smiling and he smiled at her as Andy hid a smile as he answered her.

"What's your suggestion girls, son, we let things play out like they did in his timeline?" Andy asked her and Piper nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, as the oldest members of our family now, we have to keep it in one piece, we lose her for a few weeks, but we get her back later. I'm taking a page out of your book and becoming you for that escapade, but I'm not putting up with her behavior where our youngest is concerned."

"Our baby sister, if she's an only child, will have to deal with having big sisters now, but she needs us, if there was some sort of tragedy when she was a teenager, so with that, you and I deal with our baby sister, as the youngest gets used to living with us, but first we build a few rooms into the house and then she moves in with us. Chris is getting the room across the hall from yours, but either way is she is spending as much bonding time as possible with us now as she wants, if she's like us in getting used to it."

"In which case is if she's like us after the situation of learning he's alive or he's a demon and she's now convinced that he's changed back we do this till we pull the plug, with Phoebe out of the house, we make plans. Baby charmed one is always with us till we decide to blow him away and we make it clear we're not fooled anymore, if her demonic or warlock powers make a comeback when we're in the middle of a battle."

"Phoebes going to resent the fact that baby charmed one was in the right this entire time, and take it out on her, as baby source does the same thing. But the only side I'm taking here is baby charmed one. She shirked her responsibilities and here's the penalty, she just about destroys our family, because she's in love with the darkside, a demon is a demon, no matter if they reformed or not and with that fact in mind here."

"Our youngest was in the right that entire time, she tries to warn me I'm taking charge, and she starts shirking her responsibilities, you fill the gaps till we get her back. We let him corrupt her, she needs that lesson in training. To put this bluntly, I'm letting her darkside throw her into the flames, she needs to face her fears of being evil, if this means a lesson in becoming the queen of the underworld, than so be it."

"Where baby charmed one is concerned, you screw with my youngest, be it where children or sisters are concerned, you're getting vanquished when I get my hands on them and with that. I'm not letting my family get torn apart, till I know what her first name is I'm using this title for her, but whoever screws with the family is getting vanquished when I get my hands on them." she said and then looked at the dating list.

"Alright let me see here." she said and looked at the dates prior to that and smiled grimly. "Whatever happens before this little escapade is the result, she starts suspecting he's turned back into a demon, just as we're getting ready to go on our honeymoons, and some demon infects her with a power and the fear and suspicion reaches dangerous levels till she tries to deal with it herself, and we have to get this power out of her."

"Alright with you alive that's not happening, but if this little parasite gets to not only her, but my unborn son, I'm killing them myself, so be on stand by, if she tells me that he's turned back into one, I'm monitoring it till she starts shirking her responsibilities later and then when we get the news she's pregnant, we pull the plug." she said and Chris nodded as he hid a smile at her declaration of family in his case then.

"You think we should put a few titles to these dates so we know what we're looking at here, if these cable companies made a show about us?" Prue asked and he nodded. "Yeah, we just use the titles they used, so our current predicament is subtitled 'Exit Strategy, and I'll tell you the next later, I'm here, so we can deflect the situations slightly starting with this one, one charmed one turns to the darkside, another takes her place till the power of four is healed and with that fact in mind here."

"Mom, your scenario played out just as you described where my brother is concerned, being born in the house and being half of each is dangerous. What's even more dangerous is the fact that he's to be known as the twice blessed and is the wielder of Excalibur. All that power went to his head, to him it's not about being good or evil, it's about power and it always was." He said and she nodded as Prue answered that.

"I've heard that line before, 'there is no good or evil, just power and those too weak to seek it'. That's just a bunch of crock to excuse murdering innocent people, 'I did yes, but I did it for the greater good', it's bull crap, you did it because you're holding the power of life over death over someone. Well for us, we all have good or evil in us, but what side you choose is up to you, that's how it works, you have to pick a side: good or evil. Even if it means giving up something you have to choose." she said and he nodded to her.

"Yeah I took that choice and chose you when I was old enough to really understand what you and Aunt Phoebe were constantly arguing about mom. But it's Cole and it's always been Cole, she loved Coop, but he's still the threat in my future. And it's the upcoming sequel to the phantom menace, you were Wyatt's breaking point. So to prevent that we have a lot of work to do." he said and she nodded as she gently switched the subject.

"What's the danger of going through feminine problems when you're a girl witch exactly, with my temper like it is right now?" Piper asked and he tried to keep from laughing as he answered her. "Your powers get a bit crazy, like your youngest gets a bit edgy and her powers are orbing and it results in her orbing when something startles her. Yours are blowing things up when you get irritated and so on." he said and she nodded, bemused.

"Well I can see being pregnant or just recovering from the pregnancy is going to start screwing with my powers, before I have your brother kiddo. And if you're really mine, I'm acting like the mother you want honey, alright I'll keep that in mind here now. In the meantime Phoebe needs some added sisterly support now." she said and Prue nodded in agreement as she took over then as she looked at the quartet gently as she said it then.

"Showtime guys, alright let's see, the power removal potion." Prue said and looked at the book and Andy moved to the cabinet and she named each ingredient and he put it in the basket, before they looked at the trio. "Jenna, you better make a copy of yourself, but improvise just for a single clone okay." she said and Jenna nodded to her.

"Take my powers, multiply by one, to help a friend and be it done." she said and a minute later a clone of her appeared. "Alright Jenna stay in here and out of sight, Jenny you're with us up in the attic." Piper said and she nodded as Andy looked at her. "Evil can't use the amulet, they got one half of it, we got the other, I'll take it and keep it in my pocket." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him then.

"No I got a better idea, Jenny you carry the amulet, when they arrive dad and I are pulling a bait and switch in the drop attack and I'm yanking the spell from the book, before they can use it, we burn the spell and I've got both amulets as I'm letting Cole have it for the damage he's done to her, just get ready girls, I'm naming the first five off and you'll get it in five minutes, because I'm not giving you up without a fight now."

"Though considering dad busted me, I'm not hiding that truth from you and I'm telling you up front who I am, this way no need for scrutiny or cross examination. We're family and we can act like one now that I'm here first, before Wyatt." he said and she nodded. "Yeah good idea, just name off the clues that Andy named off to your father, if you brought anything of us ours show it to us and I'm going to get it all in five minutes."

"As you look like Piper, but have Leo's eyes, just name off every factor to us and then just tell us the truth, because I recognize that pendant on you necklace." Prue said and he nodded as he sighed. "Mom gave it to me, before she died, it's all I have left of her to remember her by, along with my memories of her. I grew up to be a mama's boy, and she means the world to me, the four of you are my entire world." he said sadly to her.

"And no need, I'm telling him and you straight up on what I catalogued from getting a better look at him, but I think he's a different version they sent back than whatever happened before. Because he was trying to keep from breaking down in front of us when he was looking at Leo." Andy told her and she nodded. "Yeah and I think I know why and it's because Leo was all he had left of our side of the family." Piper said to him softly.

"He is, you and dad both were killed by the time I was sixteen, and everyone else in the family was dead, went unground or were converted to the darkside. You and Uncle Andy, Aunt Prue, raised me the following year and a half, before we chose this choice. But the pain is still there, I can't controll my anger when I'm around Cole and you'll find out why later, but..., but I can't lose you again." he said as he tried to hold it in then.

"Shh, calm down son, what happened back then if it's causing this in you, if you're seeing your mother, Prue and Phoebe, as well as Leo and me in this way now that you arrived?" Andy asked him gently and he sighed as he answered him as he looked at his family, as he tried to hold it in. "I'm seventeen, I lived as normal a life as I could get it till my brother went to the darkside, but my family meant more to me than anything."

"I lost three years, three years thanks to these demons Uncle Andy, all I want is a chance to be with the six of you now, no more lies between us, no holding back. I lost dad, barely weeks after Aunt Charmed One died and she was killed not long after I lost my sister. I have noting left to go back to, I'm an orphan." he said and watching him, Andy felt his anger growing by the minute as he watched him trying to hold it in.

"All I want is my original bond with my mother and aunts, the bond I always wanted with dad and you. I've got five years here in this timeline to change that future now. I don't care I'm breaking the rules and telling you the truth, or that I got permission to by your future selves. I just want to be with you, be around my version at it's earliest stage, I just want my family back now and with me back in this timeline now, it's hard."

"I mean losing my version is bad enough, but I lose my entire family in three years, now that I'm in the past, at this moment. I can't take losing either version of the Charmed Ones, this version or mine, let alone dad, you or grandpa, all that's left of my family are Phoebe's daughter and her husband. As to why two cousins and my brother turned evil and the other four and my sister were murdered, you and Aunt Prue are whitelighters and my uncle and father, as well as grandpa are dead, I have nothing left to go back to."

"That's why I came back now, I need you guys to heal from this, I have nothing left in the future to go back to, everything I lost then is here in the past and in one piece." he said and Andy nodded as he pulled him into a hug, feeling him shaking and he knew he was trying to hold in his pain. "It's going to be okay son, whatever you need to tell us do it after we get him out of the house first." He said to him and he nodded to that order.

"Alright that tears it, we have him break down in the middle of it and I'm killing that asshole for it. Baby, seeing us now, at our current ages, how much anger are you holding in at the brotherhood, let alone Cole, if you just chose now to tell us the truth?" Piper asked and he looked at her as she saw the tears in his eyes. "Way too much mom, you're the one I wanted back more than anything, the girls, I loved them both."

"I'm barely eighteen and I lost all of you in three years, I'm an orphan, being around the 28 to 31 year old versions of you, dad, and Aunt Prue that's enough to help. My brother and his evil co-harts took everything from me, or more accurately, Cole and his buddies did at the time. But whoever caused this to warp his toddler mind is paying for it, dad is already is getting overly protective of me now. What are you and Aunt Prue feeling with me here now?" he asked and Prue answered that angrily.

"That you're family, that bond feels like more than adoptive parents or aunts, but like you're my blood baby, my blood, your eyes look like a across between mine and Leo's and you look like your mother when we were kids. Grandfather paradox..., Leo is a whitelighter that just leaves you Piper, he's half witch, what else right now, he came to the past for one reason and one reason only, to keep the family intact."

"Without the parents he can't be born, but you're the one who needs to stay alive at all costs till he and the kids are born. If he's your son..." she said and Piper's eyes narrowed. "Pre-emptive strike, the terminator time paradox, without me the demons take over the house and the evil starts spreading like the flu. I'm alive for the next three years and the boys are both born, that's why they're coming after me specifically."

"I'm alive and he shows up in the attic looking like a seventeen, near eighteen, male version of me, he's acting like his father, but he's got my attitude. And our bond is deepening so much it feels completely natural, like he's my baby, my baby boy." she said and that did it for Prue as she answered at that. "Alright that's it, I'm ensuring nothing happens to you till after your pregnant, if you're the first to have children, it's we got to make sure nothing gets in the way of that as of now, to make sure he's born."

"Piper we're not pulling any punches here in battle, I'm telekinetic, you've got our real firepower now, I'm covering you Piper. Though if he attacks and there's a diversionary tactic here we work as one and then we deal with Cole, but altogether. Baby, name everything off and tell us what happened to your version of us, or more accurately your version of the Power of Three, before Phoebe takes over and then you can tell us who you really are to us." Prue said to him and he nodded as he answered her.

"No I'm naming it off first, let him know who he's dealing with, than I'm just hitting him with the fact of why I look just like mom. What do you feel when you see me mom?" he asked and she explained that to him. "Like you're my cub and it's my job to protect you right now." she said and he nodded to that. "That's why I'm telling him who I am, with you three, you never had children living in this house at this age, but the adult future born of your second youngest that's when you go from protective sister, to furious mama bear, he shoots me with a energy ball or knocks me unconscious just let him have it."

"I'm your cub, though I just arrived, let him know this is, as far you're concerned, girls, the end of the line. There's no going back, I'm your cub, treat me like I'm really your cub, she sees this in the same way and to her, it's finished. I'm family and I come first, our bond is developing as we speak, to you I'm your cub and he's winding up dead as a demon. And there is no redemption from killing an innocent or near murder of her young nephew cub or her brother in law in her eyes." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"So your version of the Power of Three starts when Baby Charmed One comes into the picture right baby? You came back, because we're all still alive in this timeline and you stand a better chance of saving us, your father, grandfather, uncles and your brother than when we're a year away from whatever happens to him when he's a toddler?" Piper repeated and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, but I hate demons, more accurately his kind, with a passion, and you'll find out why during the confrontation after the fight."

"You guys are all that matter to me and I'm not losing you a second time, I'm here to stay till we end this forever." he said she nodded as she looked at the gentle look in his green eyes and saw the look she saw in Leo when he looked at her protectively and hid a smile as she looked at Andy to give the order then.

"My cub, alright he touches you and I'm the one blasting him, point of no return, murder of an innocent and near murder, of our..." she said looking at him carefully as she thought it over. "You said three to four years right baby, they killed me when you're fourteen?" she asked and he nodded. "You're supposed to be starting college in the fall here this year, okay my seventeen nearly eighteen year old cub. In my eyes that's unforgivable, point of no return in our eyes, murder of an innocent and near murder of my husband and my baby boy." she said and Prue nodded to that in agreement.

"Alright you're protecting her Andy, honey you're with us upstairs." she said and the duo nodded as Chris grabbed the basket then and they headed for the attic and found the cat sitting there. "Kit you better get out of range we got company incoming and I don't want you getting hurt girl." Prue said and she meowed at that. "Alright whoever our baby relation is head for wherever she is and stay put till this situation is done with." Piper said and she gave a second meow and headed downstairs for the backdoor.

"I'll find out later why she's so smart, but this is neither the time nor place for these interrogations at the moment." Prue added and she nodded in agreement as they yanked the cauldron they used to brew the potions upstairs out of their trunk and got to work.

"Nice to know you kept the room like it was when I was young, but at least no one is getting involved, just look out for guys like Dan, he had a tough time dealing with it, but he's still obsessed with getting you back mom, though you belong to dad." Chris said to her and she nodded in annoyance. "I'm magical and I married an immortal, mortals can be killed easily if they get caught in the crossfire between us and demons. That is if he's not a cop, because Darryl shot the Grimlocks several times with a gun."

"Didn't he get the message at the time last year?" she asked and he sighed. "No and it's one of the non magical situations you're dealing with after my brother is born and I'll tell you why later, but it's a choice now: him or me and dad." he said and she nodded as her tone went firm. "No choice needed baby, I choose you and your father. He loses his mind and he's ending up in a psychiatric hospital if he tries to hurt you." she said with a growl.

"Alright guys this neither the time or the place for this we got to focus, before the battle comes to us." Prue said and they nodded as Chris yanked the bunson burner they used to heat the potions, if they had water in them, out and put the family cauldron on top of it and they got to work then.

 **The Mausoleum**

As they waited Phoebe started pacing back and forth. "Phoebe take it easy, just relax." Darrel told her and she looked at him. "How can I, he's on the edge of a breakdown here and I think he's been compromised." she said, before he or Leo could answer Cole shimmered into the room. "Surprised to see me?" she asked and he nodded.

"I hoped, but why did you come after what I did?" he asked and she said to him gently. "Because you need me, besides its not you haven't tried to kill me before. A little energy ball isn't going to stop me." she said and he sighed. "You know I didn't have a choice, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said and she nodded. "I know, I know, I know, it's okay, we just have to get you back to the manor and get that potion into you and you'll be fine." she said and he shook his head.

"It's to late for that." he said and she looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked and his body shifted to his demonic appearance and she backed up. "We've got to hurry." she said and he answered her at that. "Maybe I should shimmer us there." he said and she shook her head. "No you can't use your powers, it's too much temptation.

"We'll just drive. Darryl get back to the department, our cover story is she got hit and was killed by a flame thrower, we got a arsonist on the loose, he's a full blown nutcase and he's a friend of Williamson. His name is Raynor Jenkins and he's highly dangerous." she said and he nodded to her. "That works nicely to explain this situation, but what about the other innocent?" he asked and she nodded as Leo answered him.

"We got it under control, don't worry, just get back to the department. With Chris here and Andy back, Andy's covering things for the family, and you guys are working as a duo from now on. You're my best friend, but I'm not letting you get hurt, so stay out of the crossfire, you've seen how dangerous it gets after last Halloween." Leo told him and he nodded to that and got in the car and they headed back.


	4. 4: Exit Strategy and the Truth Revealed

**Saving My Brother and Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: With this chapter the fight's going to result in the same way, just with a clone in the place of the real one, as Chris and Leo work together**

 **Chapter 4: Exit Strategy and the First Week As Family**

 **Halliwell Manor**

As they went over this Piper looked at Chris. "What's next honey?" she asked and he read the next lines as Jenny answered her. "Shake water vigorously for two hundred heartbeats." she said and she nodded to her and grabbed a bottle of Evian and Prue looked at her in bemusement. "You're using bottled water?" she asked and she hid a mild smile as she answered her.

"For Cole, the purer, the better. Before you suggest it, it's okay I got it sis, I can control it, time me though." she said and Prue nodded with a smile. "Alright you said I've to focus on which one I want, but so long as I keep it under control, I'm not going to flame anyone by accident right honey?" she asked and Chris nodded to her.

"Yeah mom, just focus on the one you want and you can control it, but you let it control you and it's going to get out of control, so as soon as things settle, we can do practice runs in the basement and work it out, just stay relaxed and collected. Our emotions cause our powers to go haywire and this is something you need to work through."

"Though I will say that if this works it's enough she's going to be able to heal now." he said and she nodded. "So what's the hold up, why is it taking them so long exactly, if they got jumped in the middle of it." she asked and Prue looked at her. "He probably sent Darryl to the precinct to tell the chief that we had an arsonist running around and let us deal with it to keep anyone from getting hurt, since we deal in a lot of strange happenings here and this is one for the books that are in the confidential areas."

"Though at the moment the less in the know about this the better where I'm concerned as for your powers, we just got to keep them under control. Though at the moment I think that ability is going to kick ass, and we might need it sooner than we think, come here, check this out." she said as she added. "Times up." she said and Piper passed it to Jenny and got up as she took charge as she answered her

"What do you got exactly?" she asked her and she read through what she found. "The amulet is the second half of the ancient charm Leo told us about, but if they want to join the two together they need both, but in order to activate it they need the spell, and it's in the book. So with that I bet the next blow out is going to be here." she said and Piper nodded to that. "Well if this happens and he touches Chris and I'm beating the crap out of him for that." she said with a growl and Prue nodded in agreement to that.

"I'm half whitelighter, but if he knocks dad unconscious and I get hit, Uncle Andy can deal with my shoulder or wherever I get blasted, but that's just going to cement the situation where you're concerned mom, barely six hours and already we're building our mother/son bond. I don't care what Cole says that's no excuse for her when a newly arrived innocent/family member arrives and Phoebe's going to see it the same way." Chris said to her and she nodded to that in agreement.

"How your aunt's going to take this is anyone's guess baby, but what I will say is that if she starts taking her resentment out on you and your youngest aunt and she's in serious trouble. When you came to protect us and your brother, and I'm not accepting her crap, because of your chosen ways in how to do that." she said and he nodded to that. "I was in training to be a whitelighter, before the power lust went to my brother's head."

"With the fact I'm here dad and Uncle Andy can train me further to help me heal injuries, but altogether I'm a witch, I fight the way a real member of the Halliwell family member would. But this is going to result in an injury or two so just be ready for the blow out." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him at that firmly.

" So like I said we work as one, I trained you in your future, so you teach me advanced combat and I'll finish your training so by the time you're returning to your future, you're at a level five in training areas, okay." she said and he nodded to her in agreement. "I guess we always took it more seriously with you when you were little if you're the younger of the two?" Prue asked and he smiled softly.

"Yeah you did actually by the time I was ten I was so much like you and mom that you all got overly protective, though at this rate, once my baby self comes into the picture and it's really going to be busy, as dad is going to turn papa bear in a hurry." he said and she chuckled at that. "At the moment my mother bear instincts already kicked in at this rate, the sense of rightness with you being here is getting stronger every minute honey." Piper said to him with a smile and he smiled at her at that.

Before he could answer the trio walked in. "Leo any trouble?" Prue asked and he shook his head. "No I gave our cover story to Darryl that Raynor is arsonist and he's extremely dangerous and let us handle this. Darryl took that back to the precinct and he's on stand by." he said and they nodded. 'Son, where's Jenna exactly?' he asked him mentally and he locked gazes with him. 'They're hiding in the kitchen in the laundry room, and Kit went to kitten sit Aunt Charmed One till the danger was passed.' he said to him.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked him and Cole sighed. "Not really." He said and Prue answered that in a deadpan tone. "You look like hell." she said and he gave a chuckle. "You have no idea right now." he said and they sighed as they waited for it to change colors. "Is the potion ready?" Phoebe asked and Jenny answered that question. "It just needs to cool and turn blood red and then it'll be ready." she said and they nodded.

"I'll get you some ice." Piper said and Prue answered her with a cryptic tone in her. "Yeah I'll go with you." she said and they went downstairs. "Never mind the ice, we got to get ready, he's ready to break right now, those two have to show up soon." Piper said to her and she nodded, before she could answer Tarkin shimmered in. "Fire in the hole!" she shouted and fired and he quickly ducked and the blast hit the cabinet. "Try again!" Prue shouted and she dodged a swing as Piper a second time.

"Phoebe help me, get down here, get down here!" she called out and Leo quickly answered. "Go we'll cover her, just help the girls." Chris said and yanked his suvival bag out and pulled several potions from it. "Get ready, it's division and distraction dad." he said and Leo nodded and pulled the athame out as well as he got ready as the potion turned red then. "It's ready guys." Jenny said and they nodded as Leo looked at Chris in bemusement at what he just removed from his son's handbag as he said it outloud.

"Good grief, one day and already I'm getting to know you enough to know that you're carrying this on you to protect yourself when in battle. You're carrying an athame and without thinking twice about it I'm ready in case we got company dropping into the room and pull it from your bag, and you're either too much like me or your mother to know what to do in case of trouble and with that fact in mind, where the heck did you learn this from, because this isn't just survival training, it's hand to hand combat?"

"When the hell did you pack that bag, it looks like it has everything needed in case of surprise drop attacks with these guys Chris and those potions look like they were freshly brewed, before you came back to the past?" Leo asked and he answered that as he looked at him. "I did constant raids into the underworld, before I came back to the past, that was my survival bag when I went down there, and I was always restocking with potions for every raid. You didn't need to think twice you knew I had an athame on me."

"Because you think like I do, though you're a whitelighter, it's our job to protect the innocent and these demons are going to hell." he said and Leo nodded to his information. The young man looked like his wife, but had his ingenuity as he thought over what he said he answered him. "You can tell me later, but if this results in repeat performances, we're working as a team for this, just keep from getting shot with an arrow, because you're half whitelighter that's going to kill you." he said to him and he nodded to that.

Before he could answer they heard an explosion downstairs. "Piper blew him away, it's got to be a decoy, get ready he's got to show up soon." Cole said and they went on the defensive as Raynor shimmered in next. "You're not touching her Raynor." Chris growled and he smiled with a sneer. "We'll see here boy." he said as he fired and they dodged and he fired a second time and Chris called out. "Energy ball." he shouted and it appeared in his hand as he threw it back at him, before he threw a third one.

As he threw several laser bolts at him the next explosion blew up several boxes in the corner and he threw a potion bottle at him. "Hey I bet this gonna turn you into french fried barbecue." he said as he tossed the potion his mother thought up to triple the explosion power at him and he fired but blew it up and it threw him ten feet into the second couch in the room as he stood up and threw another energy ball at him.

As he fired at him he dodged and threw a potion bottle on the floor and it created a cloud of dark gray smoke to block him from view and quickly charged to the book and yanked the spell from it. "Hey Raynor you want that spell you're going to have to go through us first, Andrea's amulet!" he shouted and the first piece flew out of the demons hand and into his. "Hey charcoal breath get away from her." Chris growled and Cole quickly stood up then. "Leave her out of this Raynor." he said and Jenny stood up. "I serve with my breath, even my last." she said and he smiled with a smirk.

Without warning the blast came from behind as Chris went flying into the wall and slammed into a set of boxes and was half unconscious as Raynor blasted Leo and he blasted into blue orbs, before landing on the floor. "I'll have to take you up on that, but I think I'll let my brother do the honors." he said as he threw an energy ball at her and the blast connected with charm, but the jolt threw her into several boxes and knocked her unconscious. 'Jenna's Amulet.' Chris whispered quietly as he fought to stay awake and it materialized in his hand and he put it in his pocket as he lost consciousness.

Hearing the explosion upstairs Piper quickly stood up. "Chris, Leo!" she snapped and they quickly ran upstairs. "Chris, Chris baby, answer me. Stay away from him you bastards?" she shouted. "I've come to take you home." Raynor said to him and he shook his head. "I am home." he said to him firmly. "You will be when you kill the witch. Stop fighting it Belthazor you're a demon embrace it. Let evil make you strong again, give into it." Raynor said to him. "Cole." she shouted. "Cole, Chris, Leo!" She shouted to them.

"The rage is rising in you now, but it's not me you want to kill, it's her, do it yourself." he said and Cole shook his head. "No, I won't do it." he said and Raynor smiled. "Not even for your father's soul?" he asked him and she quickly shouted out at that. "Cole, Cole don't do it!" Phoebe shouted as she saw him scream in anger and a fire light up as he transformed into Belthazor and fires a power ball at Jenny and she goes up in a burst of flames as Raynor shimmers out and she shouted a second time from her angle.

"Cole." she shouted as he shot her and they broke down the door as they found the duo unconscious on the floor. "Chris baby. Leo." Piper said quickly as she ran over to them as Piper ran her hand through Chris's hair. "What the hell did you do to them!" she growled as Phoebe turned to look at them. "I saw what you did." she said and he tried to answer her. "It's not what it looks like, it's just..." he started to say and she interrupted him.

"Jenna is dead and Leo and Chris are unconscious, what else could it be." she said slowly and he swallowed. "Raynor forced me, I had no choice. " He said and she snapped at him at that. "There's always a choice Cole, he's eighteen years old you could have killed him, he's half witch and half white-lighter you could have done worse than knocking him unconscious you could have killed him." she said sharply to him as he looked at her.

"The potion." he said and reached out for it and she grabbed it from him. "They don't have the rest of the amulet, we got both amulets and the spell, and why do you want the potion so badly, you hit the point of no return now by killing an innocent woman and nearly killing my family, Cole it's over now. Phoebe, we pulled a bait and switch for the amulets, they're in his pocket, he used a smoke bomb to cover it up." Piper growled with a furious tone and she nodded as she looked at the eighteen year old.

As Phoebe looked at Chris's clutched hand and opened it to reveal the first half of it then checked his pants pocket and found the second piece of the charm and the spell to activate it and smiled in relief as Prue said it for her with a relieved smile. "Smoke bombs, fighting with use of a athame, fast thinking. And he's like us in combat and he and Leo finished the job together by keeping all three out of their hands."

"Nice thinking baby, you did exactly what I'd do." Prue said to him as they got an answering response to that as he started stirring then. "Mom?" Chris said weakly and she pulled him into her arms. "Yeah I'm right here baby, You okay?" she asked and he answered that. "Massive headache, but yeah I'm alright, what about dad, is he's alright." he said and Prue answered him from across their corner as she sat next to Leo.

"Your father's unconscious at the moment, stay close honey." she said and he smiled in relief as he moved to his father then. "Dad?" he said gently as he gripped his hand, and in response his hand tightened gently around his. "You trying to kill my father, you bastard, not only have you done enough damage to Phoebe, but you destroyed my family in the future?" he said, standing up, as he looked at Cole dangerously.

"Did it work, did the duo fall for it? Because I have the amulet and the spell, they never got to either one, because of my whitelighter abilities." he asked and Piper answered that. "We lost Jenna, but the surgical attack worked perfectly honey, and you took a really good blow to the head, stay sitting down okay. And keep that temper of yours honey, I know you're as furious as I am, but keep it together."

"As for the amulets they couldn't see through the smoke bomb that you grabbed all three, before he or Raynor blasted you and whatever spells you left in there worked perfectly." she said to him gently and he smiled at her. "That potion was meant to block you from view, and you created one to act like the strobe lights mom as well as a second that tripled your exploding powers. As time furthers I'll help you create them."

"So give it time and we can create enough for any and all evil doers, without needing the book, and just wait and you'll see it now. Mom, you and I are even closer than you think I'm telling you the truth in a minute. Phoebe, I think this consurmates the fact there's no going back now, with the fact he just blasted me, and nearly killed both me and dad." he said and Phoebe nodded in agreement to his opinion as she answered him.

"If he'd killed you I'd really be pissed right now, though we just got to know each other, but killing an innocent for whatever reason is unforgivable right now. And aside from that the feeling of rightness with you here is growing every minute Chris, the connection almost feels like you're my blood, my youngest nephew cub." she said to him as she ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head and he leaned into her hand.

"I'll tell you the truth tonight Phoebe, but you're right about there's going back. And well I'd say this goes under the line that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong and be prepared, we just forgot to do back to back, and he hit me in the back." he said to her and she hid a chuckle as she stroked a hand through his hair. "Morbid jokes after the fight, I see you listened to me too much in the future, whoever you are to me I'm not giving you up now baby." she said and pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes, remembering that ritual from when he was younger than twelve.

"God I missed this bond with you, you guys are all that matter to me." he said and she smiled and pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her as she nudged his head with hers and the duo smiled at the way they were together. "This is how we were together Phoebe, you acted like this around me when I was little." he said and smiled. "Than we're putting it into place now baby." she said and he pressed his forehead to hers smiling, as Prue and Piper wrapped their arms around both of them in a hug.

As Cole looked at her as he saw the way Piper had her arms wrapped around the eighteen year old and the look of maternal protectiveness in her brown eyes as he looked at Prue and saw the same look on her face and the way Phoebe was acting with him, the gentle look of love of a son and nephew for his mother and aunts in Chris's eyes as he looked at the girls and he couldn't hold his shock in as he said the words then.

"He just arrived, what's wrong with you guys, you're acting like he's your son and nephew and he isn't, he's not really family?" he said and Phoebe answered that, before she could though Chris said it for her firmly then. "Actually if she's acting like this with me if I wasn't family, would she be this pissed you just barely missed killing me and Leo, because denial of the truth that lies in front of you is not going to help your case."

"Guess again though Cole, the reason I came back to this timeline, now, is because so I could help the girls, but I lost 'my' family, my entire family, by the time I was seventeen, every demon in your quadrant, every warlock running loose. Every Darklighter that was around, they all decided on a surgical strike and slaughtered my family and your group, most of all, they're going to get vanquished first when we get through with them."

"You though,, you're still just a member of the brotherhood of the thorn, in my eyes you're the enemy, as to that. How do you suppose mom's going to take it that you nearly killed me next after killing three quarters of our side of the family, huh, how exactly. Pain of future wrongs ring a bell now Cole." he said as he felt the anger and rage shoot through him and let him have it then, as he fought the pain and anguish in him.

"My quadrant?" Cole repeated and Chris nodded as he answered him. "Yes you and your quadrant, you demons of the Brotherhood were furious we killed your current master so they decided to use the one person that could decimate my family, a sixteen year old whitelighter who's the son of the oldest of the charmed ones. Said son is the owner of the legendary sword in the stone legend and the son of a white lighter."

"That young man turned into the new Source of all evil. Because of one thing and one thing only, he lost the most important thing in the world to him, the most important thing in the world to me, our mother And he combined every evil you can think of here, demons, warlocks, darklighters and they decided that if we destroyed their compatriots it was time for some payback and started with the leader of the Power of Three."

And it's on the one day she and I were getting ready for some mother/son bonding time, when dad's not here and they broke down the front door and stabbed her with a poisoned athame. My mother was the first to go, following her is Phoebe. She was stabbed through the chest with Excalibur, and poisoned by an athame and do you know who's Athame it was, in both situations or the demon that did it."

"The one who became the plant at this stage and was trying to get to the younger sister by falling in love with her?" he asked dangerously and Cole shook his head, as the last remark started filling his heart with fear. " No, it's not, it can't be..." he started to say and Chris nodded to confirm that thought. "It is Cole, after all this time, you set out to do what the Source asked you to do finally, only its sixteen years later."

"It was yours, it was you, you were the demon who helped your new found Source kill mom and Phoebe, you finally did what would you were ordered to do and stabbed her to death repeatedly after he got her in the stomach. My mother was first and you killed Phoebe next, so after all this time you finished what you set out to do and slaughtered the charmed ones you met in this time." he said with a growl as his anger started growing as he named everything off.

"I couldn't do it before, why would I do it now, I don't believe you." he said and Chris answered that coldly as he opened up the bag. "Oh no, well does this look familiar. " He said and yanked the knife and flipped it handle first and gave it to him and he paled. "That was in my apartment, how did you get this?" he asked him in shock and he pulled something else out and said a spell. "Sizes made and sizes changed reveal so all can be explained. Mom as I said you want the truth I'm giving it to you now, I am family." he said and it grew to its full sized as they saw a trunk in front of them.

"And to answer your denial, Cole, I wasn't really family, how could I get my hands these trinkets when they all belong to the girls and Leo, let alone Andy, Darryl and Victor, or should I say grandpa." he said and unloaded each one by one and Prue, looking over his shoulder, straightened up in shock. "Holy crap, I recognize a fifth of this stuff, this is from every member of our family, and only a family member can get their hands on this as well." Prue said and Piper nodded.

"Yeah that's my rabbit Cottentail, your necklace, and Phoebe's stuffed dog Woofs, dad's favorite jacket, Leo's Purple Heart and medals when he was mortal. That's Andy's shield and Darryl's gold shield, and what's the pendant around your neck?" she asked and he removed his necklace and set it on the floor as Piper removed hers and put it next to it and saw an exact match as she smiled. "Yeah there's no way he could get these."

"Unless he's family. That's my locket, alright, so the books belong to our youngest, my locket, your necklace, Woofs, dad's favorite Jacket, he uses that during the winter now here. The chief gave you Andy's shield when he was killed and that gold one is from when Darryl's gaining a future promotion after this. And the medals that Leo gained after being killed in the line of duty." she said as she and Prue exchanged looks then.

"Only a family member knows and can get their hands on this stuff." Prue said and he smiled as he pulled something out and put it next to the toy dog. " My rabbit, Cottontail, he's looking a bit more wiped out, after thirty years, but he's got his green ribbon still around his neck. My favorite color is green, and if you're the same way..." Piper said trailing off and saw his t-shirt and smiled. "Alright lay it on me what happened to the rest of the family, just let go." Phoebe said to him and he vented the rest of his anger.

"That's two of my version dead, and Baby Charmed One, who is like me half witch and half whitelighter, poisoned arrow, she was murdered by a friend of yours. And said friend is a Darklighter and she died by Darklighter arrows which as you know can't be pulled by someone with whitelighter blood in them. Following her is Leo, my father, he too was murdered, because your buddies are allied with darklighters, guys like Alec, who wanted an innocent woman to sire a Darklighter."

"Guys like Eames, who'd kill a good being just to take out whitelighters and that brings it to the mortal side of my family, the quartet were murdered by your friends and Darklighters and so was my uncle, who was a mortal parole officer who was dedicated to helping his charges, saw a magical being and didn't care he married a witch with whitelighter powers, he was a good man who was Baby Charmed One's husband."

"They killed him by athame and left him bleeding to death and from the blade being poisoned, and that's five and my grandfather was also murdered by the demons in the brotherhood, he died by athame. No matter how you rationalize this for them, it's not going to save your case now, because I hate your kind with a passion for everything you did to us, you did so much damage to us it's too late to fix it now Cole!"

"As for my brothers and sisters and cousins, it's even worse, and as to why I was the middle child of three in my family, your buddies traumatized my brother enough he lost all sense of right and wrong and our mother was his breaking point and he falls to the darkside, and converts two of my cousins and my sister is murdered when that happens as well and of nine young heirs to the family name only two survived."

"My sister is murdered, because like me she's trying to stop the Source, and all six of my cousins are either killed or converted, but two, and do you know who killed them all, huh do you, well if you don't it was your buddies in the brotherhood. Your buddies are the first on my list to get destroyed now, well I'm here to prevent that at all costs now. You demons of the Brotherhood of the Thorn took everything from me and now it's my turn."

"And it's because you're not taking my aunt away from me again, let alone the rest of my family, not again and never again. No matter how many times you try to get her back its not happening, I'm not losing her, my mother or Baby Charmed One ever again. You finally pissed me off now and with that, you and your friends are going down no matter what Belthazor!" he said with a dangerous growl, as the trio heard the agony and anguish in his voice they exchanged looks at what they just heard.

'That's not normal, he's furious and in emotional turmoil here, his tone sounds like we're more than just adoptive family, it's like we really are are Piper.' Phoebe said to her with her eyes and she nodded as he looked at the demon coldly as he looked at Piper then. **_'If we're really family he's got to be either mine or yours, because he looks closer to us in looks than Prue, but his eyes are across between Prue and Leo, but he looks like her and me mixed together.'_** she said to her and she nodded in agreement as he looked at the trio.

"Tarkin and Raynor look like him in demon form, just in a different color. They all carry that warrior look to them and they're just much stronger than he is, because he's half human, but the blood brother ritual insures they're all connected. Mom his species are like him in demon form, and I mean of two kinds, red with black tattoos or black with red tattoos all over their bodies, he's not an endangered species in fact there's eighty more just like him in the Brotherhood of the Thorn, both types as well too."

"But they're all blood related from the blood brother rituals and the vanquishing spell and potion you created back then is enough to destroy them all at once if they come here, and with that fact in mind. The Brotherhood are your blood brothers Cole, well fine, then tell them that Christopher Perry is making sure they're not a threat to the Charmed Ones and their days are numbered when we get through with them."

"Here's something else to think about, the girls all have names that start with 'P', though I'm a boy, mom gave the added 'P' to my name, in addition to the rest of my name. So with those words in mind here, Christopher Alan, 'Perry', Victor. Girls I'll give you two guess but you're only going to need one here. I'm the second born child, I too was born in the hospital and to top that off I know things about you I couldn't know..." he said trailing off and Prue finished his sentence as her eyes widened on the trail off.

"Unless you were family, Perry, I was going to name my son, if I had one, Perry. Christopher Perry, Christopher Allen Perry Victor, there's only one way you can gain those names in our family, because our grandfather's first name is Alan. Leo said his father was Christopher Perry Wyatt and the Victor, only one of the three of us named you after dad, so keep going it's the only way to clarify baby, that you're who I think." she said to him.

"As to why I'm really here and I chose now to come back is the future Source of all evil who replaces your current source in twenty five years and hes the man I'm preventing from coming true at all costs, as to why the boy who grows up to become him happens to be my big brother and I blame you and your brethren for everything that happened to my family and your boss and your fellow demons are never touching him if I got anything to say about it and whatever demons the bastard sends after us are getting eliminated, one by one and with that fact in mind here."

"Tell them leave us alone or you're getting destroyed by us. You and your buddies destroyed my life and I'm making sure you're getting vanquished and as to why. The girls happen to be my mother and aunts and Leo is my father. They acted like my parental guardians and one by one I lost them, before I reached the age I am now. Well now I'm back to prevent evil from destroying my family and this is the end of the line."

"Once you cross the line of attacking an innocent, though you claim you're turning good now, there's no going back from slaughtering an innocent woman, redemption is not going to come and potion or no potion, you're still a demon." Chris said with a growl as he stood up and moved to Phoebe's side and she pulled him into a hug as he tightened his arms around her in relief as Cole looked at him in a panic..

"No that's a lie, you're not family, you're not her son!" Cole snapped and he smiled dangerously at him then. "Oh no, let's see you're a district attourney, Andy is a copy, he went into cop analysis mode when he named off every factor to my father, and in order, here they are." he started to say as someone else did it for him then. "You can't escape the evidence Cole, it's very clear here, that boy is Piper's son. He's been separated from our future versions ever since you helped slaughter 3/4's of his family and believe me, I'm beyond pissed off right now at it, but the clues are pretty clear."

"Starting with the first, A) is he looks like his mother, but has his father's eyes, that's my exact words when I confronted him when he arrived Cole, I busted him within hours of his arrival now. He doesn't have to hold back on us regarding who he is, once we busted him and with that, if you think I don't know my sister at this age, you're wrong, because I do, and as to how and why that is, it's because we were closest in age."

"So with that, to repeat my remark upstairs, son, If you think I don't remember what your mother looked like at this age your wrong, because she was with your aunt and me a lot. I watched your mother grow up and you look like an seventeen year old male version of her. You look just like your mother, but have your father's eyes. Dark brown hair and bluish green eyes'." they heard a voice say from the door as Andy walked into the room then, his brown eyes blazing in anger that at the other man as he quoted word for word what he said to him that afternoon.

"B), is that he did the spell in the attic, creating a door between our time frames of the same symbol as the family emblem, the triquetra, and he did the spell right here in the attic. And same window that was created when Abraxas showed up last year, and if you beamed into the attic the book started glowing in anticipation. The reaction which I can guess is because the book reacted to you like it knew you and your magical signature."

"C) is that the cat did the same thing on your arrival, acting like you were her owner when she saw you. D) is if you managed to call Leo to the attic when you got here than its by a familial bond. You were sounding like a son to his father and he responded to you automatically. E) is that you know how to get up here and deal with the elders, because you've been up here before in your timeline at the time."

"You were reacting to Kalina like you knew her, Sandra, Orlin, Odin, Zola and Peter in the same way, which I'm guessing is because you're probably from a different time line than ours, and your mother was slightly annoyed with the sextet, being elders and all. F) Going by your reaction when you're around Cole when you saw him, you've got your aunts sense of wariness when around demons, and though he's half demon you're not letting your guard down, and as to why, he's burned her once already here."

"Your reaction is more and it's because a demon is a threat no matter if he's a good demon or bad one, G) is that you seem to know your way around the house. And from there it's going down the line in powers now. And you have the abilities of both of them, orbing and witch abilities, I can also sense a slight tension when you're around Leo, like you blame him for something, meaning you've got daddy issues like they do, or not, emotional pain is more probable than that now and with it is the added abilities of a witch, scrying, potion making, spell creating and so on."

"And H) You're able to orb and you have telekinesis, which is Prue's power, but another version of it, because it's been mixed with whitelighter blood in your veins, making it stronger than her power, you said one of each, you also said they're your surrogate parents. That's what I got from seven minutes of examining him and with it, is the alibi. The alibi was he's their son, but the alibi is true, every word of it." he said to him coldly.

As he looked at Phoebe he felt a jolt of anger and hatred shoot through him as he looked at Cole as he thought it over. 'No forget it I'm not holding back, I have to tell them now I'm home and I'm protecting my family.' he thought as he said that outloud. "Alright you know what, screw holding back the truth of who I am Cole. Everything I just told you is true you bastard, every word of it, you destroyed my family when I was just fourteen."

"My family is the Halliwell/Wyatt clan, I'm Piper's and Leo's son and you just pissed me off right now, you done enough damage to her emotionally the past five months and I'm calling it right now. You destroyed my family, you helped destroy the planet's best chances of staying good. You're the reason my brother went to the darkside, mom was his breaking point." Chris said with an icy look as she looked at him.

As Cole walked forward he shouted at him. "Get away from my father you bastard!" he screamed and blasted him into the wall then. "You took away my mother, my sister and my father, well now it's my turn, rest in hell you asshole!" He shouted at him as they quartet got what he meant then as they saw the power broiling in him. "Oh my god, everybody get down now." Prue shouted as a lightning blast shot out of him.

"Chris stop, calm down honey, it's okay we're here, we're here!" Piper shouted as he lunged at the other man and knocked him to the floor then as he hit him with a blast. "Son stop, calm down, we're here, you didn't lose us!" Andy shouted out for her a second time as he grabbed him as he felt him shaking out of grief then as he pulled him away from him and wrapped both arms around him as he looked at his father in grief.

"Dad, come back, please, come back!" He heard him say frantically. "Flashback, he's having a flashback to when he lost Leo, Piper." He said and she nodded. "Get him to calm down, before that happens again." she said and he nodded as he refocused on him, seeing the sixteen near seventeen year orphan in him. As she stood up as she froze Cole as Chris collapsed on the floor as Andy crouched in front of him to calm him down.

"Son, shh, easy son, it's okay, shh we're here you didn't lose us, it's okay." Andy said as he pulled him into his arms. "Dad, why did you leave, you promised, you promised you'd never leave me. Come back, please come back, come back." they heard as the tears started pouring down his face then as Andy looked into his eyes gently as he calmed him. "It's okay, you didn't lose us in this timeline, we're here, it's going to be okay son." he said soothingly as Chris looked at him and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Why did he have to do that, he didn't have to take that arrow for me, I want him back." he said through his crying and Andy nodded to him gently. "Its alright son, it's going to be okay, we're all alive and with you, you're not losing us again, we promise." Andy said and he nodded as he looked into her eyes as she looked at him closely and nodded. "Holy shit, alright I see it now baby, you're really mine, it's okay, it's okay.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, it's going to be okay." Piper said to him, as he buried his face into her shoulder as she felt him shaking from suppressed sobs then. "Don't leave." She heard him say and she closed her eyes in pain and anguish at the wording. "I'm not going anywhere honey, it's okay baby, it's going to be okay." she said and Andy repeated that softly as he and Prue crouched behind him as he rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay son, we're alive in this time frame, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Andy said softly to him as he pulled him into a hug as Piper explained to Phoebe then. "He's had enough for one night, Leo was his final straw, I'm dead and Leo's all he has left and he loses him next Phoebe that explains that power blast, I think Cole was with the Darklighter when he shot Leo, that's why he lost it now." Piper said and Phoebe nodded in agreement to that as she finished her sentence as Piper unfroze Cole.

"You can tell me later why you brought that up Chris, but if my abilities start changing on me, I need more information on why you chose now to return to the past and to answer your remark of denial Cole, because he's talking like a Halliwell at the moment. Only a Halliwell could ever react like that regarding the loss of their family. Witch/whitelighter/elder, he's part of the family and he's their son and with that."

"That's where you're wrong Cole, I don't have to hear out loud right now to know who he is in my heart. Because the sense of rightness with him in my life right now is that fits the family dynamics perfectly, and he was protecting her and he'd never hurt an innocent, I don't have to hear the words, but he's the adult version of a future blood relative and you could have destroyed that relative by the relapse when you knocked him unconscious. That eighteen year old is probably my adult second born nephew."

"Said second born nephew Piper's son and you could have killed both him and his father in one shot, Piper's right you just passed the point of no return, by nearly killing who is probably my nephew, my brother-in-law and killing an innocent." she said and he reached out for the potion. "The potion, before it's too late." he said and she shook her head. "It's already too late, you killed an innocent woman there's no going around that." she said and he quickly tried to answer her.

"I didn't want to do it, I can still be good." he said and she shook her head. "There's nothing good in you anymore." she said and Prue answered that. "Maybe there never was. You have to read the spell to activate the amulets, maybe that was your plan all along Cole, to get the book." she said and Piper looked at her. "But evil can't use the book or the amulets." she said and Chris moved to check on his father.

"Evil can't, but a neutral, they can and that neutral is fully mortal mom. Before you ask, dad's going to be fine, but will just wake up with one hell of a headache later." he said and Phoebe read that out to her. "He could if we stripped his powers from him. Is that why you wanted the potion Cole, so you could get the spell and use the amulets against us." she said and he quickly tried to answer her to get himself out of the hole.

"Phoebe you got to believe me." he said and Piper said it firmly. "I think she's believed you once to often Cole." she said and he growled at her. "Stay out of this, this is between me and her." he said and Phoebe answered that with a low tone. "There's nothing between us anymore." she said and he tried to answer her with a desperate tone.

"Phoebe don't let Raynor take this away from us, don't let him win." he said and she answered that firmly. "Raynor didn't set you up, you set me up." she said and he answered with a sigh. "Please, save me." he said and she answered that with a tone of finality in her voice. "Save yourself." she said and smashed the potion on the floor and he sighed and shimmered out as Chris grabbed her and sat her on the couch.

"Hey it's going to be okay." he said and she looked into his eyes and threw herself into his arms and he tightened them up around her. "Let go, just let it out." he said as he felt her shaking with suppressed sobs. "Shh, it's going to be okay." he said and she burrowed into his arms. "New member of the family, it's best when you got me arriving today than any of you do it, because you guys know each other too well and I can get her to open up now." he said and Prue nodded in agreement to that as she answered him. "What a mess, what now honey?" Prue asked and he sighed as he said it.

"We stopped evil from getting the amulet, and we got both pieces now, though we lost one innocent we saved the other and we destroyed the spell to keep the demons from using it or the amulets, but the fall out has begun. Phoebe, listen to me carefully, you had to let him go, for your own sake to heal now from the previous situation, but that was not really Jenna, she's fine, and she's in the laundry room." he said and she looked at him. "If she's fine than why did you pull this raid?" she asked and he explained that.

"What's the biggest reason of your anger at him, think about it, what did he do, before you hid the fact he was alive from mom and Aunt Prue?" he asked and she nodded. "I've been burned twice in five months by him and this was to get my anger out of me at him for getting that close to me and my deceiving my sisters. Yes alright I see what you mean, but it still hurts." she said and he nodded to that as he answered her.

"Yes I know, but this was like every other test you're going to be going through, you're going to be tested on strength of heart, and this was one of them, but don't give up on love, because of him, you'll find your true soulmate, just give it time." he said and she nodded and hugged him. "The sense of rightness with you being here is growing every minute, it's like I already know who you are to me right now and with that."

"You said eighteen to twenty two years into the future, so with that, I watched you grow up till you were fifteen, before some demon killed me. Why wait till now to come to the past, and not when you're dealing with your brother?" she asked and he sighed. "Because doing it now, keeps you three intact, because my version, by that Aunt Prue becomes the matriarch of our family, but my version of the power of three starts in four months. Both versions under one roof till we get rid of the Source completely."

"With you this vulnerable right now you needed the support and comfort from someone you didn't meet yet and though I'm practically your younger brother in looks, I'm a future relative and you can talk to me about anything you need to as time goes on. There's less tension now then when Wy' is born than there would be when I arrived, four months into his being born. We got a chance to put our bonds into place and by the time he's born, our bonds are going to be the way you think, mother/son, aunt/nephew."

"While my version of Prue was a whitelighter, I get to see her as she is now, and with her alive, as does my youngest aunt, but that's situation number three. We're family and I'm insuring our entire family stays intact, by coming now rather than in two years." he said and she looked at him as she saw the caring look in his eyes that she saw in Leo and the way his hair curled around his forehead and smiled as she said it.

"You're really my nephew aren't you, that's why you came back, the future versions of us were murdered by the demons and you came back to help us and be with us as the younger versions of who you know us to be. We're your family like you said, but with my being so focused on him, I didn't get a good look at you till you named off the indicators of who you are and now that I heard that, you're her son?" she said and he nodded to her as the girls crouched down in front of the couch in front of them.

"Everything you said to him, you've been holding it in for two years baby, that's why you lost control, because after seeing us like this, like we are now, you're ready to break down emotionally, that's what caused the release baby?" Piper said and he nodded. "You have no idea how much I missed you guys, the brotherhood killed you first and with no way to train to heal injuries, you died right in front of me, truth is we were getting ready to spend some mother/son time together and they killed you, because we were alone."

"With no way to heal you I tried to get dad down here and he or someone was blocking my callouts to him and you died right in front of me. Once is bad enough I can't lose you again mom, I won't." he said and she pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder as she felt him shaking from the silent sobs then as every ounce of pain he felt start pouring out of him then and she tightened her arms around him.

"It's okay baby, it's going to be okay, you got us back, we're not going anywhere." Piper said as she rocked him and Prue looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Now this just gave me another reason to hate those guys and demons for real, he was fine till the attack, he comes back to the past, sees us like we are now and has an emotional breakdown and the release after seeing Cole like that and after Tarkin nearly kills Piper."

"If I'm the whitelighter in the future, you and Baby Charmed One helped raise him Phoebe, he needs you, Piper and her the most now. I was a whitelighter, you're his version now, you three. That's what's causing this, he lost all of you and Leo, dad and his uncle in eight months, he knew me as a whitelighter and his family was destroyed along with our entire legacy, and the ones to blame are Cole's species and the brotherhood and the darklighters, he's half whitelighter Leo was killed by a guy like Alec." she said and Phoebe's eyes narrowed in anger and hatred at the news as she answered her.

"I'm the one he's closest to out of his version of us, alright screw it then, if it takes destroying every demon and Darklighter we can get our hands on or we can find we're finding the ones who killed us and we're killing them first. Before they can do the damage he told us about in that venting. If Cole's the failed marriage, I'm finding the asshole demon who caused this to happen and his buddy, or buddies, and I'm sending them straight to hell for this." she said with a growl as she looked at him gently.

"Hey shh, it's going to be okay now, you're not losing us now, if it means preventing your brother from falling we're doing whatever it takes. We may not be your versions, but we're close enough for you to heal now." Phoebe said to him gently. "I was fourteen when I lost you mom, barely nine months later they killed you Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Baby Charmed One was killed by a Darklighter arrow, and that's all three in a year, dad was trying to help me, but he gets hit with an arrow and it kills him, while they killed Mellie and Patty six months after that and my uncle, but that's why I lost it now."

"All that's left of our family that stayed good and are in the resistance are me, your husband, and Penny, your daughter. That's what's killing me now, I lost everything because of evil and I decided that to prevent that at all costs is to find the guy who turns my brother into that and destroy him. I took it to you Aunt Prue and she agreed this was a good idea, but seeing you guys now, I can't hold it in or act indifferent, I want our relationship like it was before they took you away from me." he said and they nodded.

"That part about Cole, that wasn't a lie either, though you stripped him of his powers, some guy in the Brotherhood had a way to reverse the potion. He figured with you married to a good being, than if he couldn't have you no one could, went to his new Source and decided he was stealing your soul, by poisoning you till there was no way Aunt Charmed or dad could save you and you died with him standing over you." he said and she nodded as she switched subjects gently.

"Was I who you were closest to, out of your version, me, Piper and our youngest, we're your version?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah you were, you three: you, mom and Aunt Baby Charmed One, were my version, Prue died, before we could know her as who she was to us and they turned her into a whitelighter, so we never knew her. But you three, you practically raised me yourself after mom was killed by the brotherhood."

"Losing you hit me even worse after losing mom and Aunt Baby Charmed One was half whitelighter, so just one area and that's it, as you learned the hard way, to save us, only a non whitelighter can touch the arrow without getting poisoned. I lost dad and her in six months after losing you and mom, eighteen months after you died and all I had left was Penny and her father. Andy and Prue took over parental responsibilities, though they were whitelighters, I'm an orphan and all I wanted was you and him back mom."

"While the eight were either killed or converted and the demons somehow got to my brother and he crashed and fell to the darkside, altogether everything I lost was because of the Brotherhood and the Source, now that I'm back here in the past, and see you like this, I can't take losing you, either version of the Power of Three, dad, or grandpa, let alone my uncle, sister or cousins, or my brother, again. I can't lose you again and I won't." he said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." she whispered as she held him gently.

"Mellie, Melinda, that's her nickname?" Piper asked and he nodded to her as he wiped the tears off his face then as he looked at her. "Yeah it is, you gave your daughter our grandmother's names, her full name is Melinda Patricia, but us boys took our father or grandfather's names, while the girls got ones beginning with the letter 'P'. Aside from Mellie, you chose to start with our starting point while the girls went to 'P' names."

"With Aunt Prue gone, you chose to honor her memory by giving me the name Perry, in addition to great grandpa, both sides of the family and grandpa. But you took to the mantle so much, I couldn't be more honored than I was that I was the son of the oldest charmed one, you took Aunt Prue's place as the super witch. As for the girls, though Phoebe kept up the tradition, name wise, your sister took a different route in that."

"Can't tell you the names of each one, but what I will say is you chose the names you thought would fit into family dynamics Aunt Phoebe, you had three, mom had one and Aunt Charned had two girls, but there's three boys in the family and I'm one of them, you'll meet my uncle in five years, but I'm arranging it so you can find true love, before you meet your soulmate and husband for real. As for why I lost it, mom, when I let him have it and why we connected so fast when I got here."

"It's because out of the two of us, as your sons, I was closest to you mom, no playing favorites, but our relationship was very strong, in fact I was always with you. I became a mama's boy and we did everything together, now that I'm this timeline we can prevent things from coming forth." he said to her and she nodded to him. "Well that answers every question we need to know about why you broke down now after arriving."

"We may not be your version, but both versions together, that's enough to do a lot of damage, whatever asshole touches you is getting vanquished, alright, so is that why you chose today to come back instead of when your brother is born, so we had time to get our bond together?" Phoebe asked him and he nodded to her. "Yes I did, the truth is not only did I come back to save my family, I came back to save you and the youngest of the new Charmed Ones, she's the youngest of the four of you, but to protect all of you."

"Aunt Prue's got three months, before she steps down as the eldest sister and you meet your baby sister, that's the version from my future: you, mom and Aunt Baby Charmed One. The next battle or two resulted in killing Aunt Prue in my future, but they turned her into a white-lighter, so to reconstitute the power of three, they decided it was time to tell you the truth you had a baby sister, who was a female version of me." he said and they nodded to that as Piper answered him.

"Female version of you, you mean she's half witch and half whitelighter?" Piper asked and he nodded. "Yeah mom that's exactly what I mean, grandma had an affair with Sam like you knew, but the union resulted in a pregnancy, but that's what pissed grandpa off at the time. Sam got grandma pregnant, though he's not happy you decided to take up her legacy at the moment, he's not going to care, because he loves Aunt baby Charmed One like another daughter in my timeline." he said and they nodded to that.

"I guess my fears over whether having children with a whitelighter are no longer valid, were you guys beaming out of your room or anything I need to be concerned about when you were kids, before you lost me?" she asked and he shook his head. "No we never used our powers for personal gain, we got busted, we just took it, but we did play hide and seek while using it in the house, but nothing like orbing all over the globe, you and dad put us on certain rules when we were five to six years old." he said to her gently.

"Okay so if I'm right the three main powers running through this family were mine, Prue and Phoebe's, you and your brother got or wound up with all three because of your whitelighter blood and your sister just got all me and the rest of the next generation wound up with one or all of them as they got older. Lovely, alright so your sister wound up with just me in powers, you and your brother got both me and your father."

"Though if Odin starts screwing with your abilities, before your sister is born and I'm blasting him for that. Alright you said the three main powers in our family were telekinesis, freezing and divination Phoebes. So though when mixed with another being the powers get mixed with whatever it was the partner was and is, whether mortal or magical the powers either get stronger with who their mixed, magic or its just one."

"Your cousins wound up as witches or whitelighters in our sister's family and Phoebe wound up with all one kind and that was witch, that is if she didn't marry a Cupid and that's screwing with a person's love life. This is just getting ridiculous, alright as I said, with each situation that comes up we alter it further, Jenna's alive so that's one, we just deal with draining the rest of her anger out of her and spend the next few weeks deepening the bonds." Piper said and Prue nodded in agreement to that.

"Wy' you named him Wyatt, Piper, alright whoever the youngest of our sisters is, you used her last name, by that I mean her adopted surname, but her last name and bingo, Wyatt middle name Halliwell, alright he's our young twice blessed and Chris is thrice blessed and he said you're his parents and I know that surname is a fake baby, what's your real name exactly if you decided to just drop the act with us."

"Alright so what's your real name exactly baby?" Prue asked him. "Christopher-Allen Perry Victor Halliwell." he said and then they heard Leo answer that. "Dad, your grandfather, Victor, my father's full name was Christopher Perry Wyatt and with what Grams said I'd say you kept your last name honey, though when we were in public you stamped the Wyatt on for good measure, but that's one." he said and Piper stood up. "Leo, all thank god, you alright?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, son what happened if you had to break it to him the reason you looked like Piper, but have my eyes exactly. Because I thought we were waiting till your mother was in her second trimester with your brother to tell her?" he asked and he sighed. "What happened in here exactly, the cabinet took some damage and why is there a smoke coming off of it?" he said and Andy quickly explained that.

"Whatever reaction you had to losing his adult counterpart in our future in four years it just happened in reverse Leo. He's half witch, half whitelighter and half elder, thrice blessed, way more powerful and you were his last straw. He just blasted him into the wall and was getting ready to electrocute him just now." he told him and he nodded as he crouched in front of him as he ran his hand through the hair at the nape of his neck as he said it to him. "Hey it's okay son, I'm here, I'm right here." he said and Chris buried his head into his shoulder as he rocked him gently as he calmed him down.

"With the fact your uncle and I busted you, no more lies and no holding back, the future consequences remarks we can take, just reveal the sequences as every situation starts son." Leo said to him and he nodded to him as he pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him as Prue answered him, before he could though, Leo went to the question needed then. "What happened to me to make you lose it like this son?" he asked and Chris sighed as he answered him, before Leo went to the factor over it, feeling him bury his head into his shoulder he rocked him gently.


	5. 5: Healing The Emotional Pain

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 5: The Elders Get The Truth and The First Month**

"We were that close in your time frame, if losing me hit you just as hard as losing your mother?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah we were, when my counterpart went off on you for bailing on us, you decided you were coming home and being the father we both needed. You got him out of jail and you were determined to be there for him and get him back safely, but losing him hit you so hard, you looked after me and doted on me.

"To you I was your youngest, the one who needed protecting now and you were determined to protect me, though it was eighteen months later. And you returned as a whitelighter, and from there, after several further demons it went from from being overly protective to wanting to make it up to me when I was seven and we did everything together, it was always father/son time for us, you never played favorites."

"And you treated us exactly the same at the time, for twelve years, leading into his crash. When we did our get togethers on Sunday and mom had me on Saturday, but you and her split the weekends so I could spend equal time with both of you and Wyatt got used to this as well. In fact you decided you weren't making the same mistake. It was after mom died, and after Wyatt lost it and turned, that you chose me and in your eyes."

"It was my sister and I were your babies, your youngest children, you risked getting hit by a plasma ball to protect us, you weren't losing us to the same fate and that did it. Our bond tripled in strength and you kept coming to see us after you got recalled. After he murdered Mellie, you promised you'd never leave me, and we spent another seven months together fighting the darklighters and demons like we just did Raynor."

"And to answer your second question, regarding my reaction just now, it's because he was with a Darklighter when I lost you, and getting ready to kill me." he said and Leo nodded as he ran his hand through the hair at the nape of his neck gently as he went into it. "What happened exactly to cause this?" he asked him him softly and he swallowed as he answered him quickly. "The Darklighter was getting ready to shoot at me, I heard you scream and you knocked me out of the way and I hit the ground."

"And I looked up in time to see Cole standing next to him as I looked at you and it turned into repeat performance of Alec dad, he shot you directly in the heart, and I tore my shirt sleeve off, but you stopped me, like I said I'm half witch and half whitelighter. So I couldn't yank the arrow without killing myself and you died an elder, your last words to me were return to this time frame and get to the 28 and 31 year old versions of yourselves: you, mom, Prue and Andy to prevent this from happening at all at the time."

"But altogether, I lost all six members of the adult portion of the family and grandpa in eighteen months, and they murdered Mellie and Patty, while the sextet were either killed or converted, I lost everything, because of the Brotherhood of the Thorn and the Source, but that's what caused that outburst a bit ago, I can't lose you two again, or I'm never going to survive the heart ache at all." he said and he nodded as he pulled him into his arms and tightened them and he burrowed into them as they went into a 3-way hug.

"Your bond with me is getting stronger, is this is what we were like together after I lost your adult counterpart and our lives as constantly on active duty ended?" he asked and Chris nodded. "Yeah dad, growing up, you treated us exactly the same, but I was the one you got overly protective of. And of us and when Wyatt lost it finally I turned into the one you took pride in." he told him and he nodded as his anger started growing at that.

"My son, my baby boy, I see the perp that caused this I'm killing them myself for it now, so your adult counterpart, and you're seventeen, alright how old was he when he came to your mother and me regarding your brother?" He asked and Chris sighed. "Never mind the added secrets, just give us the minor details, we're following the rules of time travel and until you deem us ready, we can wait to know everything." Andy added to him softly.

"He was twenty one when you met him, but he was here for a 18 months, leading into my birthday, or rather ours, and was supposed to leave at twenty two. But the day of our birth, we ended up in the multi verse and the demon that caused this and some un-named perp you never told me about. Whoever it was caused you to cut ties with the elders, and is the reason he was killed and you lost your way, fell from grace and became a teacher." he said and Leo nodded as he looked at Piper to go into it as he saw the same furious look in her eyes, that he knew she could see in his eyes at the news then.

"I was never around for your adult counterpart in his timeline because they probably turned me into an elder. Once someone broke the news to me you were my son, I decided that screw it, I was fixing that and coming home. Your counterpart went off on me and beat the crap out of me when I left. Anger management therapy and I spent the final three months before you were born acting like your, like his, father, alright, alright."

"Son whatever anger you have at me if you get attacked by a demon or another spider demon, and it's regarding losing me next, what with the fact that in your time like we were this close. If you don't release it it's just going to result in another anger or emotional breakdown. So that happens and just let it out, I'll deal with the aftermath, just let me have it, and we're going to have to do this for your mother in Prue's case too. But I swear to god, they're, the perp that separated me, from you, your mother and your brother, is not taking you away from me, you're my son and family."

"They make me choose between you, your mother and brother and being a permanent elder and its screw that, I'm not leaving you son. Whatever I did then, to your adult counterpart and whatever I said and did then, it's getting rectified right now and we can put our relationship into place as father and son and I'm who you need me to be now." he said to him and he smiled at that as he answered him. "You're finding that out later, but seeing you like you are now, it's a lot more reassuring. I can build the bond with you as you and Andy are this age, I have both of you to turn to now."

"In fact I prefer you like this than what getting turned into an elder does for you and the family as to why, it's just after my conception date some elder tells you it's safer to be upstairs than down here." he said to him. "Well forget that, if it results in venting whatever anger you got at me for not being there for you, just let go instead of holding it in, and we can spar till you get it out of you completely." Leo said and he nodded as he looked at his father as he looked the bond carefully already feeling it begin to grow.

"Starting today we build the bond you wanted us to have son, though your brother is twice blessed, you're thrice blessed, but I'm not choosing favorites, with you here three years early, we can build the bond till your brother enters his first year of life and deal with finding the bastard, or bastards, that turned him into that." Leo added to him and he nodded as Leo pulled him into a hug and tightened his arms around him at that.

"Just don't start griping, because I'm getting worried girls, constant raids are needed to find the right ones here. But what I will say is that if they poisoned the athame or whatever the demon used to try and kill my brother, three times the whitelighter power would help, or we get all three of you and Sam involved in healing me and I take on your appearance as you take on the demon's whose involved in the assassination of my brother. We find the demon, we find the being responsible for this, but it's right when I'm born." Chris said and the quartet all nodded as Phoebe said it for all of them.

"Well don't worry about your future, you're not losing us now, we're back together." Phoebe said with a growl and he looked at her and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "You get the fraternity test ran mom, ignore what the doctor says, I'm living proof that medical experts and scientists don't always have it right here." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as Leo said it for her.

"Time travel never makes sense after getting sent to 1697 and 2008, but what I will say is that it's best to look at who your kids grow up to be when you see them as adults later, but your brother had his toddler self traumatized by whatever happened in your timeline and whoever caused this hurt you when doing it is winding up dead and buried a second time when I get through with them." Leo said with a growl and Piper nodded.

"Our baby boy, the first demon or warlock that touches you is getting blown to pieces when I get through with them. Alright you're really mine and in three years to the day of your arrival I have you when your brother suffers a severe trauma that warps his toddler mind causing the downward spiral and if I'm right, I'm the reason your brother crashed and hit the point of no return alright that's not happening at all here."

"Leo, Prue contacted us from the future and he gave us the details in dates of every situation till he leaves in five years, we have the dates of our next five years when my sister takes over from Prue later. We also got the details and dates of everything that is coming after Cole finally crashes and burns later. Here you better read this, she's sending it on a set of DVDs focused on the tv show the cable company made about us." Piper said and passed him the list of each date and he nodded as he read through it and yanked a pen from his back pocket and checked off the first date.

" Okay we got the dates, if she's sending us information on what to look for I'm not holding back my instincts here. So with Chris here I'm becoming who I'm supposed to be, a husband and father, my youngest son is seventeen and when his brother and baby self come into the picture. Than any demon or warlock that screws with my family are getting destroyed. Listen you bastards, you touch my family and I'm destroying you myself." he said with a dangerous growl in his voice as Prue looked at Chris gently.

"Well if my future self realizes you told us now, she's not going to take it well, baby as to that, I'm pretty sure that it's going to be in the book." she said, before the book slammed itself open in response to that and it reached a clean page on it. "Uh oh, now I'm in trouble." he said and Prue looked at the message on it. " I sound annoyed, but I'm not angry honey, but this is what evidently my adult version wanted to say to you." she said and read her whitelighter versions message to the sextet then.

 ** _'Chris if you got to tell your parents, me and the others the truth today after what just happened in the attack that night, I know you need them but just do the family no one else but dad and Darryl, just do the basics, but hold off on details of every situation till the dates arrive and I'm sending the Dvd packs when baby Charmed one is settled and Andy, do me a favor and be ready, we got added trouble with situation number three later. So get ready, you and Leo have to do us together to heal us both and teach Chris to heal injuries, okay."_**

 ** _"Piper when doing the kills don't do them in view of a damn camera, because that's what caused the fiasco with the monkeys and secondly that's when things shift from our version of the power of three to the upgraded version, as for myself, once it hits the night the Source's henchman attacks, stand down and wait for the powers to point out the obituary to our sister."_**

 _ **"Pull the cloning spell again in your case, we can say the clone is your twin sister and she was killed when we had a homicidal maniac attack that day."**_ she read out and they nodded. "Too late Prue, I busted him already Sis, he's not in trouble, and he told us the basics of what is going on. You got your wish regarding Piper, me, Andy and yourself taking the warning seriously regarding the nexus and the house."

"Every factor you wanted us to see in him, we caught it and busted him while we were up there, he's back home where he belongs now and we're going to take care of him, we promise." Leo said and Andy finished his remark then. "But he never broke the rules of time travel, he didn't tell us all of what the heck happened over there, in your future. Leo and I get the message regarding time travel here and the rules for it."

"We can't know too much about the future without it eliminating several things in his life, so we choose which forks in the road to take, and we have the dates for them. Just when you're ready, send us the DVD's and we can fix what problems come off them, so no need to get angry, about the future, because he never told us anything, we understand." Andy said and a bemused tone entered the next message as she answered him then.

 ** _"Alright, the truth is out, so with that you know what to do now Andy, to prove his claims and you're right. You can't know too much Piper or it'll erase him or someone he loves from existence, in our future."_** she read out in answer to that and she nodded. "Yeah I get that and don't worry, I'm not pushing him for details, once he thinks I'm ready, than I'll ask, but not until then sis, I'll take care of him."

"But any number of secrets can damage the future and while I'm on the subject, the pains of future wrongs is getting Cole in big trouble with Leo and me when we learn the extent of what he has to show us Phoebe. I don't care if he loses his powers or not, he's still a demon." Piper said and Prue read out the next message. **_"Yes and your secrets just barely destroyed our family and look what it does to the future."_**

 **"It doesn't matter he's stripped of his powers or he's human now, 150 years of life as a darksider you can't reform from that amount of time. Phoebe, listen to me, Cole is a demon, no matter he doesn't have his powers or not, or he's human or not, there's still ways to come back from that. And Chris knows that, because everything he told you is the truth, if you don't believe me than see for yourself."** she said and Leo crossed his arms as he answered her at that.

"Yeah we do know, and frankly I'm still pissed at his breaking her heart six months ago and her and you nearly destroying our marriage, before it could even begin, because my son wouldn't be standing here. If we hadn't gone through with it and with those words, only one option and it's by us seeing going to the tribunal and seeing his memories for what they are. Who of you chose to send him back, if you wanted this prevented at all costs?" Leo asked and he heard a sigh in the tone as she answered him gently.

 ** _"Me, Kalina, D.J., mom, Grams, Andy, Derek Janson, Tyler and you're meeting him later this coming year Piper, and Phoebe's daughter and her future husband. With him in the past, he needs you most of all now Sis, Leo, as to why he lost both of you and his younger sister in the side of two years. Andy and I tried to raise him ourselves with Baby Charmed gone, but he wanted you back most of all now."_** she said and the couple nodded as Andy answered her.

"Quick question on that, did he bond to me after Leo was killed at the time, because he responded to me automatically?" he asked and in answer to that a new message was written out. "That's my hand writing, I'll read this out." he said and they nodded. **_"He did, in his eyes you were like a second father after Leo was killed. Our bond was like the one you were developing with him today, he needs you both now."_**

 ** _"Sis, Piper, everything he told you was true, but to learn the extent, you have to go to the tribunal and see his memories. We can send the DVD's to you, but each one is going in order after each year is up, this one connects to October. Which is when your sister comes into it. So four months, and we send you this year and his school term next Prue, Piper."_** he read out and they both nodded.

"Thanks big brother, with my just getting the truth of this up front and the alibi, before our version of you busted him. It's enough I'm not losing my son or giving him up now, the future consequences remarks we can take, but his personal life is just that, we're ready to know when he deems us ready to know everything. We can change things, but we need to know where to begin. But first we need to see the amount of pain."

"He's holding in, if our family is the one hitting him hardest." Piper said and she heard a sigh as an answering remark entered his tone. ** _"Losing you and his sister was one thing Piper, he misses you both, but losing Leo, he just about destroyed the attic out of whatever electrical outburst you saw tonight when he laid into him. It took me fifteen minutes to calm him down, so once we reach the spider demon, that's when you got to go to emotional therapy bro, you're his catalyst."_**

 ** _"Just like Prue was for Piper, Leo, it's the exact same thing, he's holding in seven to ten months of anger at him for abandoning him when he promised he'd never do that. Dead or not, it's hitting him hard, he's ready to kill Cole for killing his father, because he was with that Darklighter that did it, it's not Alec, but one of his friends that did it."_** Andy read out and they all nodded to that gently.

"Yeah, alright, now just how the heck did you turn the book into a way to talk to us between time frames exactly, because this is ridiculous?" Piper asked and they heard a chuckle as she answered her. ** _"You remember our conversation on what time does for our powers, if you pack enough of a punch you can send messages back and forth between the past and present, or the present and future."_** Prue said in answer to that and she nodded to that remark gently.

"Alright let me guess, in our time frame, that is the one that they created for the tv series, than this is just before and after his adult counterpart tried to prevent it. Our Chris is born after his adult counterpart was killed or he's from that first time line, where I never forgave the elders for taking Leo away from me and whatever happens next?" Piper asked and she sighed as she answered that gently to her.

 ** _"Can't tell you that Piper, but what I will say if you give yourself a chance to get to know Kalina and the others, they learn what's at stake and why he decided on this choice, why we decided on this choice. They're going to set aside the reservations and you and the elders work as one, but remember that old remark. 'Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer.', it's your only chance at survival now'."_** she said and they nodded to that as she answered that.

"Yeah and though CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust them, they watch them like a hawk. And our enemy turncoat is the reason for my son's emotional breakdown now. Yeah, alright, you got your wish, your warnings about what's at stake and your future is being taken seriously, he's now my first born son, and I'm finishing what I used to do in order to take care of him." Piper said to her gently.

"Dont worry though, Leo and I will take care of him, and we will change the future sis, you can count on us." she said and a gentle message wrote itself out at that. **_"I know Piper, but just remember, don't hold on to your anger, once we reach my supposed attack, or it's going to destroy you, in your time frame, I'm alive, and you and I can take care of things, good luck guys and see you on the other side."_** Prue read out and they nodded as she looked at Piper then smiling.

"Not a bad idea, alright I just repeat the cloning spell for a single clone, wait for whoever the assassin is to attack and let him take her out, and while I take back stage. Than once we find our youngest and let her help, you guys take him out together, and I reactivate so we can train her together as I teach her everything she needs to know later." she said as they heard a meow and looked up and saw their cat standing there.

"Hey girl, is Baby Charmed One alright?" Leo asked and she gave a yes meow to him as she walked into the room and moved over to them as they talked and he chuckled as he watched the cat climb in to Chris's lap as he pressed his forehead to hers and she started purring loudly at that as Leo and Piper both smiled at that. "We had a cat when I was growing up, but she was waiting for me to show up." he said and they nodded.

"Well I definitely see it now, the cat likes you, like she knows you're my son." he said and Piper smiled at that as Chris chuckled as Andy looked at them smiling. "It worked, alright that's one." Andy said and they nodded as Piper looked at Jenna then. "Jenna you alright?" Piper asked her and she nodded as he looked at Chris after seeing the amount of damage done in the fight and looked at him in bemusement.

"Well that's one hell of a blow out right now. Kid, next time you pull stunts like this, make sure that everyone is ready before you blow a hole in the wall next." Andy said to him and he chuckled as he answered him. "With the fact Cole just had a relapse, he's going to blast Raynor for this, but for the time being its family time between us till situation number two starts." he said and they nodded to that.

"Was that all you brought honey, because if you need fresh clothes we can get you some stuff and we got you settled in your bedroom?" Piper asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah, but here's the reason I came back." he said and passed them a photo and she and Leo looked at it. "That's us, how old are you in this photo baby?" Phoebe asked him and he sighed as he answered her as he looked at her.

"I was seven, my sister and brother were nine and five and you and Aunt Charmed One had taken the family photo, as time goes on I can give more details, but altogether this is why I came back, my cousin is your daughter and Cole's not the father either, but you'll meet him soon enough just give it time, but what I will say is that the father is a magical being like Dad and Uncle Andy." he said and she nodded to that information.

"So one failed marriage and then I find happiness, I can deal with that." she said and he looked at her. "Well the responsibilities only get stronger Aunt Phoebe, you're the youngest right now, but when mom takes over you go from being the youngest to middle sister, but I can help you cope as this keeps up." he said and she nodded. "Somebody better get these issues under control, if it's like you guys when you go at it."

"So which of the girls married a mortal exactly, because if he couldn't care less I don't doubt Victor wouldn't care if he saw us in our elements later, if I clipped my wings, yet again?" Leo asked and Chris explained that. "Baby Charmed One actually, but that's in five years, my uncle couldn't care less she was magical while her situation with an agent turned him into a whitelighter after he killed a member of group that winds up nearly getting dad killed yet again at the time." he said and Leo covered his eyes.

"Alright you can reveal details as each situation crops up, but this is information overload right now, we better take a break though. Well one good thing we got five years till you return to the future, we can just spend that time getting to know each other and be the family you need right now." he said and Chris smiled slightly at that. "Not quite dad, I'm staying till October of 2006, this way I gere till I'm 23 going on 24." he explained to him.

"Yeah alright, so what messages you tell yourself and your brother, it's going on after the last date on that list?" Piper asked and he nodded to her gently. Before he could answer though, they heard a knock on the front door and they headed downstairs and went to get the door. "Hey guys, well it worked?" Darryl asked and they nodded as they lead him into the living room. "Whoa, what the heck happened in here, it looks like a warzone." he added and Piper sighed as she answered his question, with a bemused look.

"Excessive force with my explosion powers and it blew up the cupboard Darryl, hang on, let the object of objection become but a dream as they cause the scene to become unseen." she said and the mess was replaced with a clean living room and he nodded to that as Chris looked at their grandfather clock, that looked like it took damage to it and snapped his fingers and it was fixed and gave off nine chimes and he chuckled.

"Where you learn that spell from exactly?" he asked and she chuckled. "Though we read the book, there were spells mom and grams put in there we're digging into, but we're adding our own soon enough, before we pass the book to the next generation." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at the living room with a smile. "I'm taking a more proactive approach in training, and I'm teaching my son." she said and he nodded to her.

"Well that works in repair jobs, so what's this mean now, remodeling the house later by use of your powers?" he asked and Chris smiled as he answered. "Though we unexpectedly have frequent power bursts, expect the remodeling to result in a few added changes later, but with dad being a contractor and handy man he can do the remodeling while mom does the knocking out several walls on the house to make more room." he said and Darryl nodded as he looked at the titles for the couple as he answered him.

"Okay kiddo, who are you really?" Darryl asked and before Chris could answer he looked from Piper to Chris and back as they and Leo were sitting together on the couch, with Andy leaning against the arm of it with Prue leaning against his chest and smiled. "Wait never mind, you're their son aren't you. I take it the alibi that Leo chose for you is true, aside from being born in the 80's?" he asked and he nodded to that smiling.

"Yeah I am, my future is pretty bad, so I came to fix that by making sure whoever turned my brother gets destroyed. I'm just as powerful, but I'm like my parents in the good morale. With the fact that I'm here for the next five years I can heal simply by being with the younger versions of my parents and aunts.

"But for your safety later on I suggest you take a month long vacation with Sheila and little Darryl a few weeks, before I'm born, as to why. Some demon frames you for murder and we're not risking our friendship with you getting destroyed, because of this. With you and Uncle Andy working together, be ready there's going to be several paranormal shootouts you're landing in the middle of later." he said and Darryl nodded to that one.

After hearing that explanation he decided to take his advice as he answered him then. "Thanks for the heads up, in other words, I get caught by some demon, or these guys that changed the memories of everyone but us, when I'm with you on a job and they try to destroy our friendship by having me take the fall for it. Not going to happen here, nothing is changing our bonds at all, Andy I'm taking a month off till Chris is born, than I'm back on the job, whoever is trying to get involved is not having me as their stooge later in helping them."

"As for frequent shootouts I'm lucky I arrived after the fight here, but this is ridiculous, alright what now where she's concerned?" he asked and Chris explained that. " Well relocation would help, I think she's better off in L.A. actually, and a name change as well, but witness protection program now. Raynor is winding up dead, but we're adding her to our list of charges." he said and they nodded to that as he looked at her.

"Jenna if you ever need to call on us, just call my name or their names and we'll come to you, we'll split the charm in half, but one stays with us and you got the other, okay." Leo said to her and she nodded to him. "What you learn about the Brotherhood exactly?" he asked him and he explained that. "Cole's demon half has two kinds to it, one looking like he does and the other with black skin and red tattoos all over his body."

"The Brotherhood is the bodyguard protection for the Source and frankly that's why I hate him, or more accurately his buddies, so much, they killed mom and Wyatt went on a killing spree, his species are why my future was destroyed, their our first objective and from there we work our way down the list. Till Wyatt is eight months old, because that when things shift direction and you were going to get the truth, but with the fact I dropped the act, I'll give you my conception date later." he said and they nodded to him.

"Shift direction, if my twenty eight year old self was the first to realize it, you were in a rush, because your conception had you worried so much that you could block me out somehow. Alright in whatever time it takes to reach that point, just do details as the situation starts, but again whatever Piper said I'm repeating here, I don't want have to keep bailing you out of jail for doing something illegal, and with you being eighteen, I find out you got arrested for DUI or grand theft auto and you're grounded for a month buddy boy, understand." Phoebe said to him and he nodded to that.

"That's the you I know Aunt Phoebe, you, Aunt Baby Charmed One and mom got overly protective with me, because of a close call or two when I was my babyself." he said and she nodded to that. "Man wait till dad see you, he's going to get a shock that the first, or more accurately, second born of Piper's family is this powerful. Okay as time goes on we can watch your powers and work as a team in combat, if Leo's busy with another charge and Andy's at work." she said and he nodded to that.

"Is this what the house looked like when you were a kid honey?" Prue asked and he nodded. "Yeah, mom left it like this on purpose, with nine kids running around it it resulted in several hide and seek games when we were kids." he said, before a message landed on the floor and he picked it up. "The assassinations are done with and we got the amulets and the spell. The drop attacked worked perfectly, but though we lost one innocent we saved the other." Darryl said and they nodded in agreement.

Thinking over the over reaction they looked at each other as Chris said it for his parents then. "Well tonight was an even bigger blowout than I expected here, for now we just deal with Cole, just try not to get paranoid guys." Chris said and they nodded. "I was already getting paranoid, before we realized he was Belthazor, but now that this is getting even worse and he's burned her twice in six months, Andy we've had some inspector dropping by repeatedly for questions on him, we got to end this and quick." Prue said and he nodded as he looked at Darryl to explain that remark.

"As for Cole, he's relapsed, but soon enough it starts up again and do we have any in the department acting like Rodriguez again Darryl?" Andy asked him and he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, but if these guys kill one of the girls next he's going to start suspecting foul play when every bad guy that you helped me with suddenly starts dropping off the face of the earth." he said and Andy nodded as Prue answered that.

"That's our next plan actually. You recall the situation when my clones and I were dressed in three different sweaters, after you and Andy kept coming by the house repeatedly?" she asked and he nodded with a bemused look at the memory. "Yeah, and at the time I was beginning to get annoyed by that as well, because suddenly when you guys gain your powers it's like we got to check and double check every other week up here, this was just after the boogieman in the house incident no less as well." he said and Leo chuckled at that as he finished his sentence.

"Though I wasn't around for that, I know what briefly getting turned evil does to you and in which case, if that's the reason Andy got suspended for nearly shooting you by accident, I see why that was a memory you never want to remember since you guys started going by a first name basis with each other." he said and the duo nodded. "I didn't have to ask where all the weird phenomenons were coming from after she and I saw each other that year, but it was like every time something strange happened it always had the girls attached to it when it did." Andy said to him and he nodded.

"Well I found out the reason why Andy, not long after that, we sent ourselves back to when you, Piper and I were kids, and I mean preschoolers at that age, after mom and dad separated, and we learned that every time you told us to freeze she wound up freezing you repeatedly with her power." Prue said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah okay, if that's why I got suspicious, I see why I couldn't care less now, you girls were constantly using your powers and doing it in front of me and I got used to it."

"Twenty two years later that memory faded and suddenly I see everything that I forgot and with that I couldn't care less you're witches, you're my wife and they're my sisters, witches or no witches, I'm not giving you up now." he said and Darryl looked at them in amusement at that. "Yeah okay now I see why you compared anything strange that has to do with the wiccans and witches to what you know, because you're clear sighted and secondly this was practically normal for you, because of the girls."

"Well I wound up with several eye openers after you took on your powers buddy, but now that I see this, I don't care either, the girls are like sisters to me now. If it means my career I'm protecting the girls with my life now." he said and he nodded to that. "I'll talk to Peter and see if we can get him to talk to the commissioner, so to prevent any awkward questions or people that start getting too suspicious there's to be no questions asked." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"The situation gets nasty, so what pissed you off, if she thought that magic was trouble?" Andy asked and he sighed. " Williamson infected himself with their powers and started doing organ transplants and started killing people. After I realized what the hell was going on it took them to pull a fast one and he killed himself by a ricocheting buzz saw flying back at him and bouncing off the wall in the alley."

"Alright we're taking the cases that have to do with the magical world and if the agency gets involved we'll say that the girls are hunting down homicidal maniacs with a penchant for using flame throwers or explosives, and that explains the constant explosions here at the manor. Anything that has to do with the magical world I'll come to you and our innocents are here at the manor, I'll just wear or carry the charm on me when I'm here at the house when we're going over this." Darryl said to him gently.

"The murderer was using an ancient sword to kill witches and she created two more clones of herself, that's why I freaked out, I thought the bastard killed her at the time, we'd been high school sweethearts from the time we were thirteen, and though we were separated I loved her still. But that's why I took the case, and her future self gave us an idea of how to work through situation number three in two months." Andy said to him and he nodded as he answered him as he thought it over then of what he meant by that.

"Clones and situation number three, whoever our innocent is this assassin killed both them and Prue and if that's the case and..., yeah alright I get it, you're pulling a bait and switch in situation number three, before you step down and your youngest sister takes up the mantle next right?" he asked and they nodded to him as Piper answered him as she leaned against Leo with a smile then.

"Yeah that's the plan, the first month after becoming a witch is always the hardest here, so whatever trials she goes through are going to be hard to cope with, but if whatever causes her to move in with us results in blowing up her apartment in the shootout she's got a place to live with the entire family under one roof after that. So expect it to get a bit out of hand." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"So one sister is busy we got another to fill in the slack and Chris is always with you right, though if the younger of the four suddenly winds up with added trouble we got to figure out how to handle it, before we get exposed. Prue was that why you became a photographer." he said and she nodded. "Yeah instead of being stuck in a job that doesn't give me much family time for emergencies. I decided to set my own hours and be ready at a moment's notice and took a job as a freelance photographer."

"If I work for whatever newspaper Phoebe works for, her boss and I can work out the details and that helps with circulation and she and I both get a shot of working odd hours and taking time off for family later." she said and he nodded to that as Chris thought it over, before answering her. "That works well actually, you make more money that way by working as a freelance photographer for both companies and if one of you is busy we got the other to fill in the slack later, and as for area number two, it's in three weeks."

"Hey I need the rest of this season now Aunt Prue!" he called out and a DVD packet materialized in front of them as he opened it up and yanked the last disc box out as he read the names and nodded. "Alright here we go, as I said this situation they named 'Exit Strategy', the next one is in a few weeks." he said and they nodded to that. "Alright I'm stepping back and taking back stage for a while, Piper you lead in battle till we find our youngest and you take over from there." Prue said to her and she nodded to that.

"If I'm the eldest sister to my version of us, well it's time to take control now, you and Phoebe always had me in the middle, but with the fact I'm stepping up to the plate, Phoebe you'll probably be the mediator for us later on, especially between me and our youngest. The role of the middle child is mediator, peace keeper between the eldest and youngest and I'm who you turn to the most, like I do with Prue, okay."

"If you deal with 'him' later, though it's just us right now, remember we need each other to make it, like we had her guiding us, you follow me and we work out a rotation, but don't let this get to you, things will work out. Soon enough the role in your case is going to change, you're the youngest right now, and you're going to be the middle child soon enough, it's terrifying to you to have that much responsibility I know that baby, but it's just part of growing up, life changes and we make the best of it, okay." she said and Phoebe nodded to her as she answered her.

"If he's my biggest trial I'm accepting that, I just want a man like Billy in my life." she said and they nodded to that. "Billy, you mean the male lead in your movie?" Darryl asked her and she nodded. "I put off falling in love till I met him, dad would see a guy like him as an obvious winner in his eyes and for the girls, if they all see Cole in the same way, a guy like Billy, in their eyes, is worthy of me and my love." she said and Chris smiled as that gave him an idea of who to choose, before his uncle came into it.

"There is such a thing as good demons and bad demons here Phoebe's, we met bad demons only the last three years, there are a few good ones in the ranks, like Bane and that trio of male warlocks we met when we started out, for one, but don't give up on love, because of a bad experience, he's not right for you, we can see that easily we just find you someone who's an exact match later, before you find your life mate." Prue said to her and she nodded to that as Piper answered that.

"At times there's shortage of perfect men in this world, and we got two of the good ones and Darryl is a friend, though we got to find you yours and Baby is going to find her's out of her career and temp jobs later, if I'm right, as to that. This keeps up and the issue of sisterly and sibling judgements get dragged into it, with dad not being like us and mom and grams never considered guys like that jerk that attacked Prue as worthy. And we're heading in the same direction, any man that breaks your heart is not worth it."

"You're our baby sister right now and the youngest is going to agree when I say this, but any man who hurts you emotionally is getting vanquished, vocally, when we get through with them, though for Cole, if he burns you for a third time, and we really are vanquishing him." she said to her and she nodded to that as Chris changed the subject then as he hid an amused smile at her tone of voice then.

"Alright as dad decided we're your whitelighters Jenna so for tonight, till we relocate your coven, use the amulet and put a protection spell on the doors and the apartment till we're sure you're safe and they don't realize you're still alive." he said and she nodded to him. "Thank you for protecting me Chris, I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you." she said and he nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome, starting from the time we relocate you, try to stay in touch, witch to witch, you're a friend of the family now." he said and she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her gently as his parents exchanged smiles with the quartet at that declaration, already seeing themselves in him as they ended the interview for the night.

"We'll come check on you in the morning, but I think we better call it for the night guys." Leo said and they nodded to that in agreement. "Alright I'll see you at work in the morning Andy." Darryl said to him and he nodded to that as the duo got up and left. "Where was your room in the house honey, so we can put you in your room?" Prue asked him and he explained that. "Wyatt's room was Gram's old sewing room, my room was next door to his." he said to her and she nodded to that as Leo answered him.

"Alright everything in the sewing room we can move to the attic, or just put in the closet, in two years I'll set up a nursery in our walk in closet, till he's five months old and then we move him into his bedroom. We better get you some furniture or just use what furniture she had in there in yours for the time being, but this house is yours, just make yourself at home, you live at home now." Leo said to him and he nodded to him.

"Whoever asks better be ready, because I'm working the bar at work later, but I'm sticking to soda when we're at the club later. Mom the next suggested group here for concerts for this would be All 4 One, they're a good enough group here." he told her and she smiled as they headed upstairs and he grabbed his duffle bags and brought them into his room and they smiled as watched him sit on his bed.

"Why do I feel like the next few song choices for opening concerts at the club are going to be ones that reflected our current scenarios later?" Phoebe asked him and he chuckled as he answered her then. "Because it's best just to lighten up the mood after the adrenaline levels wear off with what we go through on a daily basis Aunt Phoebe. The Baha Men are doing the song on our next predicament and you're going to find it pretty funny later. As for your feelings over finding your Prince Charming I'll take care of it."

"You want someone who is like Billy, dad, grandpa or Uncle Andy, and that's going to be the opening song as they get started, you'll see later on, but a friend of the elders, who's a good demon, is actually the punchline in the song here for you." he said and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Being the golden child at this age, I can see you and your brother are going to matter most to me as I help raise you guys later."

"Before I have my girls, if I'm really who you were closest to out of me and our sister, our bond is going to be very strong and I don't have to hold back secrets now that you told us the truth, but we can build the bond you had with us, before our sister come into our life and our version is now with you from the day she moves in as well." she said as she mussed his hair and he smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her gently as Prue chuckled as she watched them together.

"Don't worry guys, things are going to be fine, we just get used to being a bigger family now, before our final pieces move into the house as well." she said and they nodded. "Was that backstreet boys song one of the ones that reflected here, because that's going to be Cole later if this keeps up?" Piper asked him and he nodded as he answered her. "Yeah, but at this rate the one focused on vipers is the one I'm worried about, because he's about to wind up dead if he realizes just who he's screwing with later."

"Cole's a warrior, but my chosen selection for her is skilled in old fashioned fighting, swords and such, but he's dad and Andy rolled into one, while my uncle is all four rolled into one, dad, Uncle Andy, Darryl and grandpa rolled into one personality, but he's Billy all over later. One of the situations here results in you seeing a part of dad you don't normally see later, but it's a blast from the past, literally." he said and Phoebe smiled.

"I didn't take fencing in college, but I learned to fight when I joined the army son, though if I have to do battle with a demon, while fencing with him, he's getting the crap beat out of him, if he hurts your mother like that, though I learn to fight with a sword and I'm using that for a while." Leo said to him and Phoebe started laughing at that as Prue and Andy exchanged smiles and Piper answered with a smile.

"Yeah alright I'm adding a several weapons in the martial arts area downstairs as we get used to practicing in fighting these guys, but I'm a skilled martial arts expert and this really ought to be interesting later." Phoebe said with an amused look on her face as she looked at her brother then. "Hey, so you're into science fiction stories?" Prue asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah I love Starwars and Star Trek, Baby Charmed One is like me where this is concerned actually so expect our shelves to be packed with books."

" As to why your sister happens to be a science fiction nut later, but altogether she's an artist, into science fiction and tries to push the limits of her powers, so expect several mishaps in the first month when she meets you as her new big sisters later..., okay, do you remember what you learned after you gained your powers, no personal gain?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah we do, why do you..., all for gods sakes, if she tries that she's in serious trouble, if there's a snake harassing her later." Piper said in exasperation.

"What exactly?" Andy asked and she looked at him. "Some slime ball starts sexually harassing her at work and she hexes him for it, by turning him into the one who gets a taste of his own medicine. Though that happens and the backfires is that it turns around and does her in the process. I swear if she tries that though she's grounded for three days, training her is one thing, but stunts like this always result in trouble later." she said to him and he nodded in aggravated annoyance at that information.

"I take it I did that once or twice?" Phoebe asked as she looked at him. " Yeah you did, but it was a teaching tool and you guys tended to laugh it off later, though Wyatt, being a toddler, you see things you don't normally expect to see. Your added power is empathy in a few years so try to block things out or you're going to start something by accident." he said and she nodded to that. "Alright wise guy, get smart with me and you're busted." she said as she tickled the back of his neck and he tried to keep from giggling.

"Yeah okay, I get the point here, you win." he said smiling and she hugged him and he laid his head against her shoulder. "Well we all better get some rest, see you guys in the morning." Piper said and they nodded as she, Leo, Prue and Andy left the room. "Hey you okay?" he asked and she sighed. "Give me some time and I will be baby, I'm just relieved you're okay, future nephew or not, you're family and I'm not giving you up." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at her.

"We're both suffering the same thing, but we got our family and each other, we'll be okay." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "When you pressed your forehead to mine earlier, that was a ritual we created when I was a toddler, you were the aunt I was closest to in actual truth, because you and mom were in separable, you didn't need to think twice, it was a ritual created from the time I was two and you knew what to do. So you girls were my favorite aunts." he said and she smiled as she answered him.

"Well I see the habits we built when you were a cub are going to be appearing nine years earlier than normal now with you in the past, though you're at the moment five years younger than I am, it doesn't matter anymore. You need me and I'll be here if you need support and vice versa. So when's the conception month, so we can be sure you're born?" she asked and he explained that to her. "It's when you encounter another genie in the bottle situation, but with the added middle eastern culture added to it."

" With me telling you the truth, we just insured our bonds as family just became unbreakable now with the fact I don't have to hide myself feelings anymore with you, we can be like we used to in the future, same bond, just as I'm an adult now, you see me as I am now, but you know who I grow into when I'm born. Dad and I can build the bond needed between us, Prue is alive in my future when we deal with that, and our family is intact after that. So by the time my twenty fourth birthday comes around you'll know and see my baby and preteen self growing into my body after that."

"Though Wyatt is going to get a shock when he sees me as the young man who helped raise him during his first three years of life later." he said and she chuckled. "So what's this mean now, we can be open with each other, when we're together?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah, don't hold in your feelings where he's concerned, it's going to be getting better, just give it time. The girls can see he's not the one, but given time the man I find for you is going to be everything you know in grandpa, dad and Andy."

"Don't give up on love, because of him, and don't hide your feelings either, once he's out of the picture let yourself go and you'll find the man you want and in another form." he said and she nodded as she ended their conversation. " It's been a long day, so time for bed now, love you cub." she said and he smiled at the name as he answered her. "Love you too Aunt Phoebe." he said and hugged her and she tightened her arms around him.

"See you in the morning baby." she said and he nodded. "Night Aunt Phoebe." he said and she got up and left the room and he changed into his p.j.'s and curled up for the night as he turned out the lights. 'Home at last, I just have to keep things going in the right direction now for us.' he thought as he fell asleep, content that he was in his room and home where he belonged now.

The next day the girls were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and Prue looked at Piper. "Sorry I didn't mean to knock you out last night." she said and she smiled. "No problem, at least you didn't blow me up, though with practice we can insure the bad guys are vanquished, and we also saved our innocent last night as well so don't worry its going to work out here." she said and Piper nodded to that.

"Mm-hmmm, well tell that to Ficus." she said and Prue grinned. "Well you certainly told it to Tarkin, we lost a clone, but Jenna's alive and your ability saved us and her." she said and Piper nodded. "Yeah I know, but it doesn't seem like an even trade, we got the amulets and the spell and vanquished a bad guy, but we lost two good guys in the fight." she said and Prue nodded as she answered her with a gentle look.

"So we're still classifying Cole as good, despite knowing what he's going to do to her later?" she asked and Piper nodded. "Humanity still lives in him, but yeah I finally understand how he feels to have this unexpected power growing in him that he can't control and is capable of hurting the people you love even when you don't want it to." she said and Prue nodded as Phoebe came into the kitchen.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to leave you with morning after clean up." she said and they nodded. "How are you holding up?" Prue asked and she sighed. "I'm not sure, despite knowing this is the right thing to do, it feels like I ripped my heart out." she said and Prue nodded. "Well you got a lot to sort out." she said and Phoebe shook her head. " Not quite, I'm furious he killed an innocent, though it was just a clone, but he nearly kills a family member, I can't forgive that." she said to her and they nodded to her.

"Wheres cub?" Phoebe asked Piper and she smiled. "Getting his records set up by the cleaners, student I.D., drivers license, home address forms. New nickname for my baby, sis?" she asked and they smiled. "Yeah makes a good enough names as any, with your response last night, you're really going mother bear later if he gets hurt." she said and Piper nodded to that gently as she went to the next question."So what's with the candles?" Piper asked and she smiled softly as she answered her.

"I thought we could do a ritual for our fallen sister and for Cole." she said and they nodded to that as they did it in the living room. "For Andrea, a fallen sister, may her spirit soar." Prue said lighting the first candle and Phoebe did the second candle. "For Cole, a fallen love, may he find peace." she said lighting it and they settled then as they sat there in reverence, before Leo walked in gently and looked at her sitting there.

"Hey you okay Phoebe?" Leo asked walking in and she sighed. "Despite it being the right thing to do it's hard Leo. So what's going on?" she asked and he sighed. "I was going to tell you now, but with a private Wiccan ceremony it can wait." he said and they shook their heads. "No we could use some good news." Piper said and he smiled softly."Well it's not magic related, but I do have a passport." he said and she smiled at the news then.

"You went back?" She asked and he nodded. "Any time we feel the need for a private get away, than we go, but Andy and I fixed up a new set of documents for me with the cleaners, I'm now Leo Wyatt, age twenty nine and husband of Piper Halliwell. So if Dan decides to come back he's winding up in jail if he tries anything with Chris living with us now." he said and she nodded in agreement to that as they settled in a gentle silence.

After three days of waiting around Cole shimmered into the cave and Raynor is waiting for him. "I knew you'd come back, I've been waiting for you." he said and Cole answers him coolly. "My father's soul, where is it." he said and he flashes up an orb to give to him. "Of course now that you're evil, what can you do with it." he said and Cole answered grimly.

"That's not your concern." he said with an icy growl and he smirked. "True, your my only concern." he said and Cole answered that with a dangerous tone. "How did you get me to do it, a spell?" he asked and Raynor answered calmly. "Does it really matter, but you enjoyed it, didn't you, killing the witch." he said and Cole answered as he yanked an athame out of of his cloak. " Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this." he said and stabbed him in the chest and dug the blade in as he gave the next remark

"You killed Phoebe's love for me." he growled dangerously. " I feel your heart, it's racing even as mine slows you're enjoying this. I can feel it. This is what I hoped for, your inner demonic nature showing itself for all its glory." he said as Cole pushes him away from him and he clutches his chest. "Now you're truly home, welcome home Belthazor." he says with his final words and goes up in a burst of flames.

And Cole collapses on the floor. "I'm sorry Phoebe, I will get you back, I will show you I can be good." he says as he curls in on himself in the cave he's now living in as his home, feeling his good side getting weaker with every minute as his demonic half gets stronger. After a week things were becoming a normal routine as Chris thought over things as he thought over how the elders were going to take this.


	6. 6:Telling The Elders

**Saving My Brother and Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: For this chapter Chris and Leo are going to be giving the elders the truth as he settles into his life with his parents, before their next situation starts. Also Billy Zane's character is going to be joining in early, as a friend, till he takes Cole's place in her life and before she meets Coop later.**

 **He's going to become a regular as a friend, before he takes over as her lover, before she meets Coop and from there, Chris's alterations start taking shape and things change direction, before Chris is born. Though they meet the avatars, Chris is alive and things get better for the Charmed Ones and their family.**

 **Chapter 6: Telling The Elders And Family Decisions**

"Dad, I think it's time we told the senior elders the truth, Kalina, by that I mean my version of her, suggested I get Uncle Andy back with Prue and set up his work schedule like this." Chris said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah alright, honey, the boys and I need to have a conference with the sextet that took our side, this works and the ten of us are running the show till he leaves." he said and she nodded to that.

"Yeah alright I'll see you in an hour boys." she said and he nodded as the trio teleported back upstairs. "Kalina, Orlin, Sandra Odin, meeting, there's something we got to tell you." Leo called out and they walked over to them. "What is Leo, Chris what's wrong?" Orlin asked him and he explained that to them. "The alibi dad chose for me being here is half true, I really am their son." he told him and Kalina stepped forward at that.

"Aw for gods sakes, now that you just dropped the act, I see it now, you look like her and have his eyes, first born or second, if you chose this to prevent your brother, from losing it completely?" she asked and he took her hand and she looked at his reaction and smiled. "I was one of the ones who decided on this, wasn't I?" she asked and he nodded to her and she took both of his hands as she said it, knowing she was part of his life.

"Who of this resistance you belong to decided on you just telling us the truth the second we caught you in your lie exactly. Because every detail now that Andu caught you is falling into place?" she asked and he looked at her smiling. "You, yourself, Prue, Andy, Darryl's son D.J., Grandma, Grams and Phoebe's future husband." he said and they nodded. "Alright if this happened once and it didn't work, and you look like you're seventeen or eighteen, why try a second time?" Odin asked him and he sighed.

"Odin don't ask, please, he, Piper, Prue, Leo and I already had this conversation twice, and he just about blew up the attic the other night, before I got him to calm down. He's suffered a flashback regarding Leo being murdered by a Darklighter and just about came close to killing Cole himself." Andy said and Sandra straighted up at that. "What, how and why exactly?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her as he explained that.

"Leo was the last remaining piece of his family, Cole already killed Piper and his younger sister, prior to this. And he was in utter turmoil and pain, before the Darklighter took Leo away from him next and he and Leo are beyond close. All in all Sandra, Odin, Cole slaughtered his entire side of the family. And during the venting I got a direct demonstration to just how powerful he really is, because he was firing off electricity out of his hands, he's half elder." Andy told him quickly and he nodded in shock at the news.

"Terrific, in other words we promoted Leo to Elder, just before he was born, and he's got the powers of a witch and whitelighter, with the added gift of being an elder to go with it." he said and Sandra switched subjects then to keep him from losing his temper at that. "Alright so what was the intention if they sent you back to now, and which version are you, from the first timeline or the second?" she asked him and he sighed sadly.

"It's okay honey, take your time." Kalina added and he nodded. "After Cole murdered my mother, Wyatt went nuts out of grief and at the same time this was going on Pratt turned that possible future mom and the girls went to, into the real thing. Modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm, while Cole, the brotherhood and every evil parasite my parents dealt with is running amok, we good beings formed an underground resistance."

"And sent back my adult counterpart when my brother was a baby, but it wasn't till Phoebe busted me that the girls and my father, as well as you, started taking my, well his, warnings seriously. My counterpart, his alias was mine, till you caught me, was twenty one when this was going on, but you didn't know who it was and when we did, it was too late, and the perp killed my counterpart and I was born just after he died."

"But I'm from the second timeline, my adult counterpart got sent back in a surgical strike to prevent my future from coming true and it still didn't work. So we decided on a Terminator 2: Judgement Day call, by my explaining key details to Aunt Prue, mom and Andy, regarding being born in the house and being both sides of you good beings. And they got it automatically." he told her and she nodded as Kalina answered that.

"As do we, being born in the house is the same as being conceived by the midichlorines, you have so much power, you could go either way, if something is tampering with your morality. Alright let me guess, something traumatized and warped his toddler mind and Piper was his breaking point after the demons murdered her. If I have to guess, seeing your counterpart attacked in front of him is what did it finally."

"Your mother blamed herself for Victor taking off on them, as far as Wyatt was concerned, had not Leo left them alone, let alone saved him, whatever happened to Chris never would have happened at all. And with that our future is not endanger of Wyatt, but of whoever traumatizes him enough to warp his mind. We're elders, but we'd never cross the line like this, and whoever did is the threat now now to the future."

"I'm guessing here, but the perp has to be a good being and he joined forces with a demon. They killed your counterpart, and that traumatizes him, his toddler mind has it keep going back to your counterpart's loss, and then he sees your mother lying on the ground and Cole standing over him and that did it finally. While you stayed good, is that it?" she asked and he nodded to her gently and the sextet nodded to that.

"Well your future versions of me, Prue and Andy get their wish, we're taking your warnings seriously, but I want to see how your family was killed. So if you could show us this, this weekend that would help to just cement the warning more and we're stopping it at all costs now. But if we can't save your brother, we swear to god we'll stop him and prevent your future from ever coming true honey." she added and Peter finished that.

"Within the first day or so after Paige takes over, you tell her the truth of who you are son, as we decided, we, your parents, aunts, Darryl, Andy and your grandfather are the only ones who know who you are. So for added scenarios if we got any officers who start getting too suspicious we change the scenario and point them in another direction to prevent the magical world from getting exposed, just don't do anything illegal or you're likely to expose yourself." Peter said to him and he nodded and she added onto that.

"Yeah alright that works, just report up here with details on every situation we need to know as the dates of every situation get started, whatever situation where your mother is concerned we need to take a few new steps in that." Sandra said to him and they nodded. "No need their sending the finished seasons of the entire DVD series here, that series is the original timeline, the one my adult counterpart was involved in."

"I was born after he was killed and dad decided on me coming back now to prevent it at all costs and you're hearing dad's exact words regarding it, because to him. I'm his baby boy, I was his pride and joy and I'm determined to finish what he started." he said and they nodded, before he could answer a flash appeared and his grandmother appeared. "Hello Chris, it's good to see you dear." she said and he smiled and hugged her.

"Hey grandma, what are the chances we got Dan getting a little crazy, if he decides to move back after the fist fight he got into with dad last year?" he asked and she sighed. "Extremely high, you suddenly showing up is going to get his attention. But like you said she's going to be choosing you and Leo anyway, but I'm having a talk with the girls if his niece gets involved on this as well." she said and Andy covered his eyes at that.

"Patty he sees me and he's going to lose it, I'm a cop, if he or his niece starts screwing with our preparations the girls, by that I mean Phoebe and probably baby charmed one, are going to start acting like Penny if he rejects his niece. What do we do if that happens, especially when he was here first?" he asked and her tone went stern. "If this happens call me down and I'm giving a very firm reprimand to the girls."

"Mother had several marriages, but her problem is the death of my father when she was your age, she doesn't want to get close to a man, because she's afraid to get her heart broken again. And if Phoebe starts acting like this, because he threw this girls advances at him aside. She's in serious trouble for it. Family comes first, though she was a neighbor, that doesn't excuse a betrayal in family, when the baby of the family was here first." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Let me take a guess, I'm the elder who suggested we let Andy return to your aunt in your future, before you returned to the past, correct?" Kalina asked and he nodded to answer her as he said it out loud. "Yes mam, that's right. I'm here till the last date on that list and it's got everything for the next five years, we just make systematic changes, once we reach scenario number three and then my version gets started after that."

"We saved Jenna, so we lost one, but saved the other and the spell for the amulet is destroyed so the Brotherhood can't used it at all, so that's one situation done with. But the next starts in three weeks where Phoebe is concerned, though that's getting her anger and pain out of her next." he said and they nodded as Orlin answered him. "Alright thank you for telling us Chris. Who's the demon who caused you to just throw aside the lies exactly if you chose now to tell us?" he asked him and he explains that to him.

"The Brotherhood actually, they slaughtered my entire family and my brother went on a killing spree right after my mother died. But Cole murdered the entire family, to him it was, if he can't have her no one can, and started with my mother, killed Phoebe next and was with the Darklighter that killed Paige. All four sisters by the very same demon and the one that became the source later this coming year."

"As for you, my grandfather, my uncle, and the elders, they joined forces with the darklighters, but I'm going to run the same sequence the girls pulled if we have another Eames situation. But systematic drop attacks and we should thin out the demons, but we destroy Cole for good, before I'm born, but we're dealing with several mortal situations again, Dan and trying to get double lives under control here."

"Past loves and a few other thing and Barbas is going to be at it again just before I'm born. I don't know who he was in league with before I was born, but it was enough to make mom decide to cut herself off from you after dad fell from grace Sandra." he said and they nodded as she exchanged looks with the duo as Kalina said what they were both thinking then as Leo covered his eyes as she said it in annoyed aggravation then.

"Alright never mind telling us the details of the future, we can't know too much without it changing your life as it was, before your brother lost his mind. We can use the DVD's for that and learn who it was and is that traumatized your brother that much, your father lost his way and your mother and aunts deciding to cut ties with us honey. Of all the demons in the underworld, why did it have to be Barbas, the man is a menace here."

"So I can expect him getting involved the most, before your birthday and with those words in mind here, your mother is at magic school till the day you're born and then, if he keeps it up, and your mother and aunts are going for over kill at this rate." Kalina said and Leo nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it with an annoyed look at that. "She's right, we can't know too much about the future, son, so hold off."

"Lovely, I hate that guy, alright with that fact in mind, we check the sequence and rearrange it till we take out the demon, warlock or whatever that we're hunting down to protect the greater good and you protect your mother. So if I'm busy with another charge or Andy's at work." Leo said to him and Orlin took that. "If Prue was killed in your timeline, how's she getting information to you?" he asked and he explained that.

"You turned her into a whitelighter after the fight with Shax. She's sending information in the form of DVDs that the cable company made focused on my family, and they're from the next five seasons, so from the time Phoebe and Cole get together and he's turned completely human, that's the start of it and from there we work our way forward." he said and they nodded to that. "Alright after that, the six of us are beaming down so we can see the sequence, but close the drapes and windows so nobody sees us."

"And secondly, hide those DVDs like say in the trunk you keep your ritual stuff in and as for the familiars your cat happens to be yours." he said to him and he nodded to that. "I'm seventeen, but in my future I lost five years here, thanks to this. So with that fact in mind, I was supposed to start high school, in the fall when the demons killed mom, in that timeline. But I can pass myself off as freshman in high school, change the license for a permit and just regain the five years I lost in that time frame."

"The girls lost their shot shot of growing up the way I did here, so to rectify that, they get to see what their children are going to be mastering as they see me join both lives as one here in this timeline, the life of a mortal and a witch/lighter. I can work a part time job at my parents club, be in high school and live the life of a son of a charmed one and still be able to protect innocents when doing it." he said and he nodded smiling. "Wait demonstration of how to handle this when baby you and Wyatt are teenagers themselves, so we get to see this before little you and Wyatt are teenagers themselves."

"Your mother is going to agree when I say this, but if she and I can see this leading into when you leave, at least we know what to look for once little you turns into big you after this. So fifteen years old to twenty years old, that's from now to when you return to the future, alright you're getting your drivers test and I'm enrolling you in high school later, your added cover story is we had you when your mother and I were in high school."

"You lost three years thanks to this and you're getting them back and three more while I'm at it and with that. So the cover story is you were born in three years, but in 1986, and your mother and I were both freshman at the time when your grandfather got transferred. We were both fourteen and in high school, and your mother got pregnant, just as dad was shipping out for his first duty station and I came home at last two years ago, while Andy was acting as a paternal figure that entire time."

"We been gone for ten years and I was twenty five when we got back, your mother and I got reunited and she told me that you were my son and I decided I was taking up the mantle and our bond has just started growing when we chose that choice, so I moved into the manor and your aunts know you're my son and I'm being the responsible father starting now and when I got back you were in junior high by that point."

"And you just turned twelve when I did and you're my first born son, in eighteen months we have your baby brother and fifteen months after that and our third and final son is born and you're starting college and are heading for college out of state after that." Leo said to him and he nodded to that. "You're both turning twenty nine this year dad, that works with the time table here, because I was supposed to start my senior year this year, and with that fact in mind here, I lost four years thanks to this and the war, I'm gaining them back now." he said to him and he nodded to the idea.

"That's an understatement, but instead of leaving after the last date on this list, why not stay till you're brother is five and they'll remember you as the brother they should look up to. And your mother and I will be waiting for you when you return to the future that way, to us, you're our pride and joy and seeing the courageous young man we know you to be, we're going to have the memories of this you and little you."

"Your sister may not remember, but the boys will and with that we got one chance to get this right, so we can prevent anymore trouble." Leo said and he nodded in agreement. "Good point, alright I'll stay, that's seven years, I'm turning eighteen in five months, so I'm twenty four exactly. But the boys are too young to realize that little me and big me are the same person, till they see him grow up." Chris said and he nodded to that.

"Your aunt was born in 1970, but Piper and I were both born in 1973, and we're on the edge of 29 at the moment, my birthday is in a few weeks and she's in October, but that fits the time frame nicely. Alright dad got transferred to the gulf when we were fourteen, almost fifteen, and you..., alright in real life your seventeen going on eighteen at the moment, we just skim off the added two years to your age now."

"Just to fit that time frame we're taking off the added two years, and you're turning fifteen this October. Yes so five years exactly and you leave to return to the future, fall semester of your sophomore year of college." Leo said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah, but I'm going to UCLA for college dad, this way I'm close and I can just orb home to see you later." he said to him gently and he smiled at his idea.

"That works with the time frame alright boys, With Chris I watched him grow up, till Prue and I separated, and from there. After their powers activated, I was constantly coming by the house till they dropped the bomb on me. After the attack by Rodriguez, I risked my own life to save his and I'd been in a coma for two years and I come out of in time for Phoebe, though if she chose to not go to college the first time around."

"I'd been in a coma for two years and I woke up in time for seeing her graduating from college this time and I meet my nephew a second time as my memories reboot themselves. And I have a new brother-in-law, alright we got to get the cleaners down, and frame this the way you just described Leo." Andy said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Alright what else exactly boys?" Orlin asked him and Chris explained that.

"The girls took out Rodriguez for killing Andy, but can we change that official record to killing in self defense and Rodriguez going crazy when he attacked us at the time. Rodriguez was a Puritan obsessed with my family, thinking we're witches, and he comes charging into our house with a loaded gun. Andy saved my life, but Rodriguez had a sonic amplifier that threw him into the China hutch, knocking him unconscious."

"Hearing and seeing Rodriguez attack me, mom contacted Darryl and Darryl shot him twice in self defense. The charges were let go, because he tried to murder three people at once. And mom decided I was training in martial arts and learning to defend myself in case that happens again. So Phoebe became my sensei and I'm officially a green belt now, dad and Dan Gordon got into competition over mom and mom chose dad."

"And dad moved into manor and my family is in one piece now, they'd been dating for year, several obstacles leading into the wedding. And our family life fixed itself finally, we worked at a slight normality in our family and he was always at the house and I fixed our relationship, till you allowed them to marry, and six months later they got engaged and got married eight weeks ago." he said and they nodded to the idea then.

"Nice way of putting it son, that definitely fits, demons are puritans from hell. So we just class him and every Puritan that is a witch hunter this way. Though if Pratt tries that next, he's getting sued for attempted murder next, alright that fits the scenario perfectly. Raynor was an arsonist who murdered a woman with a flame thrower, and finding scorch marks all over the wall your mother, Prue and Darryl arrived at the hospital in time for me to come out of the coma I'd been put into and I immediately decide to get involved."

"I was already engaged to your aunt by that point and with just coming out of then, just seeing your faces is enough to restart my memories and I immediately decide I'm coming home, Leo gets me a spare set of clothes and I'm ready in case Raynor attacks the manor next. Though Cole had a nervous breakdown and nearly kills you in the fight and Phoebe threw him out of the house. That's the official record now." he said to him.

"One other thing here, is that whoever that Cupid was that was harassing Aunt Phoebe, he just caused a slight commotion at the cafe that day, because that was foreshadowing who Aunt Phoebe was to meet, Cole's not the father of my cousin. She married a Cupid in five years, so wait till after she meets Drake than send him down early, okay. My plan is after we get rid of Cole for good we split the time frame in half for the final three years, half with Drake and half with my future uncle." he said and they nodded to that.

"Drake, he's a demon/actor, in fact he's a demon version of a cross between Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, so we get her to open up with him and she falls in love with a Cupid, after he leaves?" Orlin repeated and he nodded to that. "Who's the Cupid exactly?" he asked him. "Cooper actually, we just called him Coop, but he's her husband." he said and he nodded as he smiled at his idea then.

"Cooper, Cooper, alright one failed marriage with a demon who becomes obsessed with her afterwards, so to help her heal she meets Drake and to heal her heart completely we send Coop to her seven months after you're born, that's the entire three years exactly, Leo is staying on earth and you guys and Andy work as one. Alright thanks for the information with the fact we're in charge of the council we'll take it from here son."

"Kalina find Drake and let him stay with her after the divorce, he's got eighteen months before she meets Coop and from there we make it clear there's no reason to give up on love, Drake is an actor and wise guy and is more her type than Cole is. She's got happiness with a man her type than someone who's like Cole so we make systematic changes and she's ready to be the mate of a truly good being, but first she needs to face her fears of evil and being evil than we let her and Drake start together."

"As I said just lay the sequence down for us and if we got all four girls living under one roof that's going to pack a very nice punch, so one sister falls or is playing with the dark arts we got a second picking up the slack till that next test gets started in Phoebe's case, but just be on the look out if the Source causes a secondary problem later." Orlin said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

Hearing that truth from him, Kalina smiled at the idea as Leo it for her with a smile. "That's a great idea son, Cole I don't trust enough not to hurt her now. Drake is like me and Andy, an exact match and Coop fits the bill perfectly here, Victor would approve automatically of both of them. Whoever Baby Charmed One chooses is an exact match and that's all four of us in their mates."

"Trials and tribulations aside, if it means she and I remain together we'll take the consequences. The trio chose their mates, but all together the eight of us are happy and our family flourishes after this." Leo said to him smiling. "How much like us is he exactly, if they get that close later and you're approving of his choice this fast?" Andy asked and he chuckled as he answered him, knowing he felt the same ay then.

"He's a romantic in terms of his personality, ignored his genes from the time he was hatched and started reading a lot of classics and books, he's into acting and the movies that she likes, everything she is in personality, he's an exact match to her. So that's one part of it and Coop is the rest of it, he's you and me rolled into one, both sides of us in one personality." he said and Andy nodded smiling at that as Kalina chuckled with a smile on her face at that.

"Her favorite horror movie was 'Kill It, Before It Dies', when Piper and I got together last year, when Piper broke up with Dan, but she loves the movie, because of the male lead is who she fell in love with during that escapade, before the demon of illusion brought him out of the movie and into our world. During that situation the two were getting really close, before the demon dragged several psychos out of the move as well and they killed them both, before killing him next. She saw the male lead as the kind of guy she wanted for a future husband, because he's like Victor in personality."

"That's why I approve of his decision here, a man like Billy, the male lead, is the kind of guy she's looking for, guys like you, me, and whoever this parole officer is. Drake and Coop are exactly the right kind of guy for her. Cole is train wreck and I'm ready to kill him for hurting her this much right now." Leo said to him and he nodded to that as he answered him at that, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer when he asked it.

"I didn't see what was going on with Cole, before the idiot burned her last week by nearly killing you in the middle of the fight, but what the hell happened exactly if you decided on this arrangement guys?" he asked him and Leo sighed as he was the one who answered that. "They'd been seeing each other for three months when he got the demon of anger and violence involved, his intention was to cause a fracture between them."

"After they fractured the bond, we felt the pulse from up here and I went to check and found out they used their powers on each other, and said they needs to get everything on the table and fix their relationship and fast. They did that and we got a slice of his flesh to make a vanquishing potion when he was in demon form a week later she asked me to heal his injury and and when I tried I got blasted into the wall."

"So that told me several things, first off he's half human, secondly he's got the injury in the exact same place, they took a chunk out of his side and thirdly my powers can't offset his. Once I realized that, it hit me that I just found him, our attempted demon killer was her love interest and I was pissed at that, because I knew she was going to be heart broken when she saw him change for a first time.""

"The bounty hunter just barely missed blasting her in the fight and she decided to fake the vanquish, and the guilt was hitting her so hard, I was the first person she told, before Natalie was killed. The lost and found spell when Tom came into it resulted in the girls finding out and we were all furious she lied to us, when we found out he was back that just made it even worse, and though we decided to give him a second chance it was enough we never trusted him again, even though he cleared Prue and saved Phoebr."

"So his going under cover was enough that we weren't risking her getting her heart broken again, though at the current moment, with him out of the picture. She sees Drake and he gets involved. She's going to be able to heal finally, Drake is who we, as her brothers-in-law would have chosen anyway." he said to him and he nodded to that. "I'd need to meet the guy, before we let them get together, but I think he'd be alright." Andy said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Drake makes a nice match actually as well, but Coop is like your grandfather, a perfect fit, who does Baby Charmed One marry exactly?" Kalina asked Chris and he smiled. " A mortal parole officer actually, around the same time the trio deal with a eighteen year old witch and her sister, but that's the last date on the list, but all four generations come together for the last date on the list, before things settle and my parents and the girls can have normal lives after that." he said said and they nodded as Kalina looked at it.

Looking at the eighteen year old, Sandra suddenly saw the amount of potential in him and smiled at him as she said it to him. "They give systematic names for these situations, so we know what to look for?" Sandra asked him and he nodded. "The situation last week took the name 'Exit Strategy', the next one is going by the title 'Look Who's Barking' and as to why, we got a banshee on the loose in a few weeks, but that's the area where Phoebe needs to recover emotionally later." he said and they nodded to that as Leo exchanged looks with and Orlin at that as he said it..

"Banshees, barking, barking, wait of course, only a dog can hear the siren like scream from a seventy block radius, though the siren scream is enough to drive them nuts, with their hearing that sensitive, and to have one in range it's enough to have every dog in our neighborhood barking their heads off later. To track one you have to be a dog, they're the only thing to pick up on it and we're on another demon hunt for this."

"So if that's the case..., yes alright I see where that ones heading, the girls turned one of each other into a dog to track the banshee, while the other was dealing with Phoebe, just before the scream turned her into one." Leo said and Andy sighed in aggravation as he answered him. "With our luck Prue winds up being the one to do it. Alright with that fact in mind, if she goes tracking I'm going with her, so we don't get separated."

"Leo, keep a cellphone on you and I'll keep you updated, when we find her, but stay with the duo and Chris." he said to him and he nodded in agreement as Kalina nodded in approval to his idea then for this. "Alright if she starts trying to class Belthazor as doing this, you need to remember that it only works if she's touching anything that belongs to him, she can't live with pointing the finger at him every time she gets hit with premonition that has to anything to do with enclosed alleys or innocents her age."

"Drake is a friend of the elders, we'll send him early and he can act as a family friend, so that's a way to help her now. So you got two demons hanging around the house, along with two angels and a Half whitelighter. As time goes on, every time Baby Charmed One gets paranoid over Cole, Drake is the one who's involved and she trusts him more than Cole and finally Drake is involved as a family friend, we just get him involved tonight."

"You decided on choosing a few guys groups to lift her spirit up. The group that did that last song after their falling out, and they put their feeling on the table, just reinforced what needed to be said that night, this time get that first group involved and that's the punchline for the song either tonight or tomorrow and invite Drake to join you guys at the club for it and he can lift her spirits by dancing and cheering her up, before he and Cole start squaring off later." Sandra said to him and he nodded to that.

"My grandfather died in 1942, May 24, 1942, to be exact and my father met Penny and Allen in the 60's during Vietnam, so I was born four years later just as the Cold War turned into the next one, I was born May 6, 1973. Piper is three months younger, dad got transferred to Germany, just after the gulf war started and I return three years ago, as a medical doctor and handyman." he said and they nodded as she got what he meant.

"So we turn this you into the grandson of your WWII self Leo, you and Piper are the exact same age practically, so how do we explain this with Chris exactly?" Sandra asked him and he smiled. "Andy how long have you known the girls?" he asked him and he smiled. "I've known them since we were kids actually, why exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "Than what's your opinion to Piper getting pregnant with my child when you and Prue were seventeen and getting ready to graduate exactly?" he asked him and he smiled at that.

"I'm annoyed by that, but I'm around to watch him grow up, before we go our separate ways and then I see them after Phoebe gets back and..., yeah okay I see where you're going with this. By the time the gulf war ended we'd have been juniors in high school, and you and Piper were fourteen by that point, your father gets transferred to Germany in 1986, and it's the winter of that Chris is conceived at the time, you're gone for thirteen years and come back just as he's turning twelve." he said and Leo nodded to him.

"Yeah exactly Andy, That's the time frame right there, he's twelve going on thirteen just as I get back to San Francisco, and our lives come together as one now, you get put into a coma when Rodriguez loses his mind and throws you through the wall and right into the China hutch at the time. The official record is he was working for some think tank and tested a sonic amplifier and it blasted you into the wall. Piper was furious and Darryl shot him twice to take him down, because it was self defense."

"Piper then decided he was going into martial arts classes, and she and I agreed my name was also on his birth certificate. It was after meeting Dan that he chose me as his father, and Piper chose me and we started dating again till we got married a few months ago, but that's the time frame now. Okay that's in the official records, we got to get the cleaners in here for this." he said and they nodded as Orlin called then. "Alright, cleaners?" Orlin called out and the trio appeared in a flash.

"You wish to see us Elder?" The leader asked him and he nodded. "We're changing the records in my and Piper's case here. The Leo Wyatt that was killed in WWII is my grandfather, my name is Leonardo Wyatt. My father is Christopher Perry Wyatt, and Piper and I both went to school at the same middle and high school, but she got pregnant just as my father got transferred, military, to Germany and we came back in '97 and she and I got reunited after Phoebe got back from New York and their lives as a trio got started."

"I learn, when we do, she was pregnant with my thirteen year old son and I choose to move into the manor and she and I are now being the family he wants and we just married two months ago, he's fourteen and he's starting high school two months before his birthday. Andy just came out of a coma and he's restarting his job, at the precinct, while I'm working as carpenter and handyman and my wife is the owner of the club."

"Chris is working on getting his drivers license and is spending the summer working a part time job at the club, before school starts again now, his permit is saying Christopher-Allen Perry Halliwell-Wyatt. That's on his school records as well. His parents are me and Piper and he's fifteen years old. His college of choice is..." he started to say and Chris finished that. "Once I start college, I'm going to Knoxville and going to U.T., my specialty is biology and pharmaceuticals, so I'm studying to be pharmacist later."

"First year is over the computer, than I'm heading for Knoxville after that, but I've got a scholarship and I'm a quarterback in junior high, and my coach contacted the high school football coach, I'm starting quarterback. My favorite sports teams are St. Louis Cardinals and the San Fransisco Giants, as well as as the Chicago Bears and Miami Dolphins." he said and they nodded as they flashed this information to everyone outside of their circle then. "It is done Christopher, Leo. If there is anything else, don't hesitate to ask." he said and they nodded as they ended the meeting between them.

"Here are your files for that Leo, Christopher, my recommendation is, if your future selves already made this decision, create the look that Christopher was already living in the house the previous fourteen years and 'your' pictures and medals are your grandfather and father's, and your degree of being a medic is on the wall in the house Leo. But here's your new status on life now, as to that." he said and he nodded to that as he thought this over.

After getting back downstairs they went to the girls then. "How did it go up there guys?" Piper asked and Leo smiled. "It went fine sweetie, but they know who he is to us and we just arranged things. Orlin, Kalina and Sandra are coming down to check out the DVD's when your sister comes into the picture. But we reorganized how to explain my files and death certificate that Dan got his hands on at the time." he said and she nodded to him.

"Are these the ones that were siding with you over Odin at the time?" Prue asked him and he nodded to her as he answered. "Yeah they are, in fact they're the ones who lifted the probation Prue after we broke the rules and did the kill up there where Eames is concerned at the time. To answer the unasked question here, they agreed to let me stay down here, leading into when Chris is born, but we just figured out a way to explain things to the rest of the city." he said and she shifted position on the couch as she answered him at that with a confused look on her face at that.

"How exactly Leo, who are these guys exactly that can do that?" Prue asked him and he planned that to her. "They're called the cleaners, basically they prevent magic from ever being exposed, by erasing memories or changing memories in certain cases. But for this we just changed the records. To explain why I look like my twenty five year old self, but that's the easy part now, here look at this." he said and removed the photo album off the shelf. As he looked at the medals in the box that she had of them in, he hid a smile then.

"God is that Christopher, he looks just like you." Prue said in shock and he nodded as he turned a picture to another, with Leo standing in his army uniform. "That's my grandfather, it's genetic, I look like my father and grandfather, so with those words in mind the Leo Wyatt that was killed in WWII was Leo Wyatt I, Dad was born at the same time your parents were, and I was born May 24, 1973, so this me now is Leo Wyatt II." he said and she smiled at that as Piper smiled as she got it.

This picture of you, it looks like your grandfather when he was twenty five Leo." Prue said to him and he nodded to her as he smiled. "That's the entire point, its fifty six years, and to put this gently my father was transferred to Germany just as we're starting high school here Piper, the time table fits in just right now. I return to San Fransisco just as you guys get reunited with Andy, I'm always around the house, our relationship starts heating itself back up just as Dan comes into the picture and you choose me over him and I'm now living in the manor after that." he said to her smiling.

"Yeah okay, I get where this is going Leo, keep going, because the forging just got changed. and its changing into real life files and explanations here, and into being right on schedule." she said to him smiling and he nodded as he went further into their cover story. "He had my files, but you didn't care that I'm a whitelighter, but to put this gently I'm passing myself off as a carpenter and medic in the house, with my 'father' being a medical doctor."

"To match the time frame up perfectly I took off the added year, to relinquish the fact, I'm a year younger. And I just found a way to explain this to the entire town here with him suddenly arriving a few days ago for us. You wanted to change my passport information and the records just got changed for it now. I'm now the grandson of my WWII self, my grandfather is the spitting image of me at this age. As for you and me, we'd been dating since we were thirteen."

"Our relationship changed directions and with my father getting transferred to Germany, we had a spur of the moment decision, and I left a week later, but what I didn't know was you'd gotten pregnant and you were scared to tell me at the time. So you waited till I was back, and I came home two years ago, and you told me Chris is my son. You also said you named him after my father, Christopher Perry and his name was Christopher-Allen Perry Halliwell and I saw my son had grown into a male version of you, he's, before we fixed that connection, feeling what you and Prue did with Victor."

"With hearing that information and seeing him face to face, the slight resentment is enough I decided I was sticking around as much as possible, though hearing that he was beyond irritated at me for leaving I decided I was making sure I was around for both of you as much as possible. With Dan getting involved and his attitude started getting more possessive, I decided I was sticking around the manor as much as possible now. as things change Phoebe is now starting her first year of college and we are now undergoing issues of school and emotional traumas in the house."

"Before Dan turned crazy jealous, when you broke it off with him, and he lays into me just as Tyra and Biggs come into the situation along with that Ex-Libris situation and I decided screw it, I was moving into the manor. Just as Williamson loses his mind, our problems in that area now result in you guys, just inviting me to live with you, and we been dating for a whole year, again, before we got married and by that point our son was starting high school now."

'So starting this semester and forward with Cole now becoming a problem, Phoebe has been through hell thanks to him and we were all furious that, he's now endanger of getting blasted if he does that again. as to why its because Andy, Chris and I are beyond furious here and at the moment the school year just ended and we're now preparing for his summer break and job. His part time job is at the club and he's working at getting a permit as well."

"So with the last semester coming to an end he just graduated from junior high and we gave him a part time job at the club this summer and he's starting high school this fall, he's starting quarter back, he's chemistry wiz, APEX style student and he's on the JV team, and a star student, to the point he's work on several scholarships to the schools he's trying to get noticed by now." he said and she smiled at the idea as she said it then.

While looking at him she stood up,and grabbed the box then. " Alright, what's that in your hands exactly?" she asked and he passed it her. "That box you have is loaded with my grandfather's files and death certificate. This one is mine, and here my bachelors degree and master's as EMT. This other set of files is Chris's birth certificate, library card, and medical slip now. But everything is rigged and ready to explain this."

"I was born 1973, and we met in middle school,and we're dating for three years, dad gets transferred and we decided one last night together, but that night gave me the biggest gift of all, a family. But everything that go into this file, no one's going to know the truth about it now, the memory's completely altered now, here check this out, Leonardo Wyatt II, born May 6, 1973." he said to her and she nodded smiling at that.

"Nice way to explain it, we're both 29 now, though my birthday is in a few months here, but the time frame matches up perfectly, you left when we were fourteen. Alright so in this case, he's gaining the five years he lost, back, and while that's going on we really do act like his parents now around others: part time job at work, high school, if he's got a game, we're going to it and you guys can build the bond he wants now."

"Alright so whatever was in that trunk you had better set up your room the way you want honey, than once your toddler self is born and two years old we move him into your room and your clothes and stuff, your teenage self wore in clothes I mean. I know what to look for here and everything you had in your room is ready when you return to the future, likes, dislikes, everything this version of you had."

"It's ready and waiting on the shelves for you honey." she said and Chris nodded with a smile as he answered her. "You guys ever wondered what it would be like if you'd grown up the way I had, and by the time you hit puberty you're able to multi-task, live both lives without sacrificing one for the other?" he asked and the duo both nodded to him. "Well starting next school year, I can show you that, but it's not as hard as it looks."

"Had grandma been alive you'd all be able to see it as the five of you learned to combine both as one and dad was around as well to see this too. But I can live a normal life and still work my job as witch/lighter now, don't worry mom, it's going to be fine. So with that as you guys train me, I can be in high school and on the football team, have a driver's license and live the way normal teenagers do, but I'm a witch/lighter."

"Trust me, you won't regret learning this once baby me is in the house later, but baby Wyatt is attracted to others like himself, so with that, though he's got me, he needs to be around the kids in Magic school. But there's a nursery at the school and when you're in the last four months with me, bring him to the school and he and the toddlers can play, this me is finishing my junior year of high school and starting my senior year."

"And with that in mind, I'm you're oldest, Wyatt is next and than you just use my alias where baby me is concerned. The boys are not going to remember I'm really baby me, not till I'm fourteen and you see me growing into my body after that. Though Wyatt gets used to seeing me around the house like this, he's not going to remember that till he sees my pictures of me dressed in my football jersey and my tuxedo for graduation."

"At the moment, with me just finishing junior high, I'm passing myself off as a high school student right now, but you just offered me a job at the club and I'm doing that all summer, once school starts. I'm getting everything needed for my bedroom, and my trunk is at the foot of my bed and you'll see things as they start to come together after this." he said and she smiled at that as she hugged him then.

"If this helps in getting ready for when little you and Wyatt are teenagers themselves, I'm definitely putting that knowledge to use. Though my photos as a teenager myself were a little embarrassing." she said and he chuckled. "Not where I'm coming from, you're still the beautiful mother and woman I'll always remember mom, you recall that backstreet boy song they created for Mother's Day?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"That's how you see me baby?" she asked and he nodded as he looked at her. "Yeah, during the course of my childhood, you were the one giving me the support, you were my biggest fan growing up. Though I lost the chance to have you watch me start high school and graduate, you're getting that chance now, just as my teenage self, before you watch baby me grow into my body later." he said and she nodded to that.

"You, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt..., alright I'm just saying her name now and you'll be meeting her in a few months, but Aunt Paige, you girls got to watch me grow into my fourteen year old self, but during my conception date some Elder ordered dad to stay upstairs. But with the council of elders altering that decision the five of you and grandpa get to watch this me in every major event that goes on in high school, before I start college."

"When I return to the future, I start my sophomore year and I'm redirecting my plans to going to U.C.L.A. For the plans as I get into school on a scholarship, but that me and this me are converging when I get back, I'll have memories of both timelines, but this me we'll remember everything we, as a family went through together." he added and she nodded as he changed the subject then.

"Mom I found a way to insure Phoebe recovers after we get rid of Cole forever." he said and she and Prue nodded. "What do you have in mind dear?" Prue asked and he smiled. "I know you hate Cole, but not all demons were born bad here, there's a demon by the name of Drake, his name was a play on words, but he chose to be going by this alias, but he's an artist, actor and bit of a wise guy, but an exact match later here."

"In my future, before she married her husband she fell in love Drake Reynolds, he's practically everything she loved about the male lead in 'Kill It, Before it Dies', and he's the kind of guy who'd heal her heart, before she meets her Cupid husband later, but it's not against the rules. The elders approve of this automatically it wasn't, won't and will not be forbidden mom, trust me, this is going to work later." he said and they nodded.

"We'd need to meet the guy, but if he's what we remember in Billy when we saw him, we're fine with it. Would this account for his parking whatever his vehicle is in the front yard, let alone the driveway, because if he's really what I hope for in her case, he's living here till his time is up and she meets her Cupid later." Prue said to him and he nodded, before Andy beamed back in with a young man of around Phoebe's age and he smiled.

"Hi girls, I'm Drake Reynolds, and you must be Phoebe's older sisters?" he asked and they nodded. "So what do you do for a living?" Prue asked and he smiled. "I'm into philosophy, if given the chance I can be a teacher, but I like certain movies, 'Kill It, Before it Dies, was actually a favorite of mine. You don't remember this, but I was one of the faces in the audience, though I saw everything I knew who you were when I saw you and Phoebe. Believe me when I say I would kill myself before I ever hurt her like he did."

"If you guys give me a chance I can be everything you remember in the guys, her exact match in equals, I can help you with the kids, if you're the first to have Children Piper, I'll just be an adoptive uncle till she finds Coop." Drake said and Piper smiled as she saw in him what she saw in Leo as she answered him with a gentle smile. "I think you'll fit in nicely with us. Normal life aside, you're magical and guys who see us like this are going to get spooked when they see us with our powers. What powers do you have exactly?" she asked and he smiled as he answered her.

"I don't use energy balls, but I do fight with the use of an athame, with guys like the brotherhood, in fact I'm a turncoat altogether, I renounced my evil side completely, from the day I was hatched I read tons of books, I took up creative arts, I like everything she likes. My weaponry are along the weapons that Robin Hood and the trio use in the Three Musketeers, swords, sword fighting, archery, bows and arrows, I use conventional weapons to fight, not energy balls or fireballs."

"My demon power I was using against demons themselves, but I work by use of my hands and I don't use my powers unless I have to. In fact, aside from the shimmering I never use my powers at all, I just fight by use of my hands and weapons from the early 17 to 1900's."

"As for vehicles, I drive a motorcycle, but altogether, I'm into the movies and books that she likes, I'm an artist and actor, I was going to try working for the school as an English teacher when Baby Charmed One works as head of the school, but I love kids, if Chris is yours I can act like his uncle till I leave and Coop takes my place in their and your lives from there Piper. I promise I'll never hurt her in that way at all I promise."

"I can insert myself into her life when or just before she meets her boss and from there it starts getting better, but they gave me eighteen to twenty months and up to two years, before Coop takes my place. As for a ro-test get the book, you'll see." he said and Prue went to get it and set it in front of him and he laid his hand on it and it stayed put and gently glowed in acceptance of his morality and they smiled at that.


	7. 7: Family Bonds And Victor

**Saving My Brother and Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 6: Family Plans, Destiny and Attack Plans for the Future**

Seeing the demonstration she smiled gently as she realized she found the perfect match for her younger sister then as she said it out loud. "Yeah alright you're perfect for her Drake, just keep dropping in, and act as a friend, next summer leading up to when we get him out of her life, you take your place as her mate, when they're divorced, though by that point our family is going to be preparing for my pregnancy."

"And if it takes a battle or clash of the demons, you vs. him, show you're everything he isn't. She's going to love you automatically when we're free of him. As soon as he's gone for good you're moving into the manor and you're around when I have my oldest later." Piper said to him and he nodded with a smile.

"I'll say you're a friend at work and you can help me, you know who we are, but there's no reason to get paranoid later, Baby Charmed One is going to love you when she meets you later though. So after we destroy the Source drop in, like say once or twice a week and when she starts dealing the good verses evil morale and chooses us, you take it from there and you're living in range of the house."

"After we destroy him for a second time, you take your spot and start on a few ways to help her heal and then move in with us, before she decides to move out, and start dating her boss later. We could use your help. So if we need information, you think we could ask you during these raids?" Prue asked him and he nodded. "Sure, if we got a problem, I'm sure we can work it out together later." he said and they nodded as they looked at him.

"At this rate I actually prefer you to him right now, he's the right hand man to the Source and you're exactly who I'd have chosen if I was mom right now. Moms going to agree when I say this, but playing matchmaker is fine as long as she doesn't give up on love, because she's gotten burned by a guy like Cole Turner. As to that, you're the one we approve of right now anyway, since we're getting to know you as who you are."

"Instead of how we met him in the first place, she kept her heart closed down from the time she was fifteen, and she's gone through multiple boyfriends without an exact match finding her, till now and we never approved of the guys in her life, till now, you're exactly who we would have chosen right now anyway Drake." Prue said to him and he smiled at that. "So how do we explain this when she sees me hanging around the house when she and Cole get engaged exactly?" he asked her and she explained that to him.

"You're a friend of mine from work and are helping me with my projects, as things lead up to when she starts shirking her responsibilities here, you're here giving us a hand and when she chooses us, you're here waiting at the house and she's able to open up to you after that. Like she did with Chris, and from there to prevent any more trouble, you take your place in her life for the following two and half years, before she meets Coop." she said and he smiled at that idea as a white flash came into the room as they saw a black woman dressed in a white lighter elder's dressing robes standing there.

Seeing the woman in front of them Piper was the first to say what they were all thinking then. "Whoa, uh hello, who are you?" Piper asked the woman gently and she smiled. "I'm the Angel of Destiny, aside from Drake, as Chris said, this wasn't, won't and will not be forbidden, she's been hurt, but that doesn't mean she should give up on love Piper, as for you and Leo, you yourselves are going to suffer certain trials over the next five years, but you'll be together forever in the end, but you too shouldn't give up on love either, you found your life mate, he's who you belong to, so don't give up."

"Though you protect the greater good, never let yourselves give into doubt, because that's a negative emotion, you can handle anything as long as you have family and are there for each other, but love is always there and you'll find and have your men forever in the end, just have trust. You girls have a long and strenuous road ahead of you, but don't let it discourage you, just use it as a way to make yourselves stronger as time goes by and use it to strengthen you." she said and they nodded to that.

"What's our last test in the end, before we retire to slightly normal lives?" Prue asked and she explained that to her. "The last test is in five years, the ultimate battle will be a week, before Chris returns to the future, and Wyatt comes to the past to see you. You'll see him as he is as an adult, after vanquishing the being who nearly turned him evil, but you'll get to see him several times as a good witch."

"As Chris said, you were involved in the decisions Prue, but as am I, everything you girls go through I'll be there to help Leo, Chris and Andy guide you, just guide baby Charmed One in the right direction. Her future is a mortal parole officer, and he too won't care you're witches, he loves and will love her for who she is and who you are. Like Andy and Leo do." she said and they nodded as that cemented it for them.

"No I'm not going back till Mellie's two mam, I want to be with my parents at the moment till the ultimate battle. But I have nothing to return to at the moment when that happens. In fact we have to kill Cole and make sure he stays dead now. I want to stay till my brother and little me are five and three years old and my sister two years." Chris said and she nodded. "If that's your wish, we and the elders will abide it by now."

"You are now the oldest of your parents children, in your family." she said and they looked at the records sitting on the table as everything they needed got recreated and they smiled as Piper wrapped her arms around him. "So we just play it by year regarding our other selves, figure out what roads to take but starting now it's time for more caution and less recklessness now at the moment." Leo said and Piper nodded to him.

"Our family is the three of us for the next eighteen months now, until Wyatt is born, with you just telling us the truth and us busting you that solves any and all problems now baby. Mam, is what Chris's counterpart had in mind for me and Leo an act of magical marriage counseling, before he was born. Because I intend to lay into our double's: mine, his and Phoebe's myself?" she asked and the Angel nodded to her gently.

"Indeed it is, but the battle the other night, that was how it was supposed to end, save the innocent by working as a single family, together. The power of one, the three of you working as one, as you girls figured out last year, but as a magical family, it works the same way." she said and the young family all nodded as he answered her then at that.

"So we thin out the ranks of the bad guys, find the parasite who turns my brother and get rid of him, stop the avatars and deal with the ultimate battle, before my brother and I return to the future. and we and our sister and cousins are the next generation to take up the mantle in twenty years. Though at the current moment it's making sure we all make it out alive now?" Chris added to her and she nodded to him.

"Yes that's correct, if you create a power vacuum in the underworld over the next five years and destroy the nexus, they're going to be fighting each other once you destroy Zankou, but that's going to last till you and your brother are sixteen to seventeen and you take the mantle after you start your sophomore and senior years of high school. Just like your parents just work out things, but your partners on the job are Wyatt and Junior, while the girls are working in twos and threes had Prue not survived later."

"With you here in the past that's no longer the case anymore, but with Prue alive later this is going to be turning into mostly work runs, you boys have your version of the power of three and your cousins and sister have theirs. But four groups working in tandem with each other, you're the next generation of the Halliwell and Charmed One legacy." she said and they nodded to that.

"Yeah alright we're doing whatever it takes to keep our family intact, no matter what, thank you for coming mam, we hope to see you again someday." Piper said to her and she smiled and disappeared and they looked at each other. "Alright we start tonight Drake come to the club, we're getting All 4 One as the band tonight, that's your cue, Cole's out of the picture right now, so lift her spirits by getting her to start dancing with you." Andy said to him and he nodded with a smile at the idea.

After getting arranged, they called the band into her office then. "Hey guys, during the concert, could you do that one focused on finding a soulmate, I'm arranging things for my sister so she's able to heal with her future boyfriend, second or third song in the album here." he asked and the leader nodded to him. "Sure, I take it she got her heart broken by some jerk and this is needed in terms of helping her then?" he asked him.

"Yes, my sister has been burned twice by this jackass, and frankly she needs a guy we consider her exact Prince Charming right now and Drake happens to be that man we chose for her at the moment. He's everything our parents want for her anyway at the moment, but two good matches in five years which for us and her father's opinion, that compared to a man who once he realizes he loses her is going to lose it."

"As it outweighs the minuses in favor of the benefits for her and she needs a chance to focus on something and this would help do it." he said and they nodded to that. "The song, 'I can love you like that', that's the one needed for her right now and Drake is everything the girls, their father, my brother and I want for her now, to help her heal." Leo said and they nodded as the band leader answered him at that.

"Yeah alright, if it means helping your sister we'll help you, just give me the signal when you want us to play that one and I'll take it from there." the leader said to him and they all nodded to that as that settled it for the night as they got ready for her to start healing that night. Later that night they were all at the club and Chris was working at the bar as he looked at the quartet and nodded to them and they nodded.

As they played the chords to their next song and Drake held his hand out to her and she took his hand and moved on to the dancing floor as the lead singer got started. ' ** _They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true, that one day your Prince Charming would come and rescue you. You like romantic movies and you never will forget, the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet'_**

 _'_ _ **And all this time that you been waiting, you don't have to wait no more... I can love you like that I can make you my world, move heaven and Earth if you were my girl. Be all that you need, prove that you're everything that is precious to me, if you give me a chance..., I can love you like that. I can you like that.'**_ they sang out as everyone in the room started dancing as Chris smiled as he watched his aunt dancing with a smile on her face and knew their first changes and her feelings over Cole were being forgotten then as he exchanged smiles with his parents and uncle and aunt.

As Phoebe danced with him, she leaned her head against his and he smiled as they went to the next verse, knowing it reflected his feelings as they sang out everything he wanted to say to her as he hid a smile then. **_'I never make a promise, I don't intend to keep, so when I say forever, forever's what I mean.'_**

 ** _'Well I'm no Cassanova, but I swear this much is true, I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you..., You dream about love that is everlasting, well baby open up your eyes..., I can love you like that, I can make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my girl. Be all that you need, show you're everything that is precious to me, if you give me a chance, I can love you like that..., I can love you, I can love you like that."_**

 ** _'If you want tenderness, I got tenderness, and I see through to the heart of you. If you want a man who will understand, will you baby you don't have to look very far, I can love you like, I can love you like that. Girl I can love you like that, I can make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my girl, be all that you need, show you your everything that is precious to me.'_**

 **'** ** _I can love you like that, I can make you my world, move heaven and earth if you were my girl. Give you my heart, show you you're everything, I can love you like that.'_** they sang and the entire audience applauded as they went for the next song and as their family watched they saw the glow they remembered in her eyes and smiled at how well their plans to help her heal were working then.

Watching the two Prue smiled as she looked at Andy and Piper. "It's working we just keep it like this now for the time being, every time she starts getting depressed, he takes things up till we go to step two and Cole and him are facing being each other's rivals now later for her affections once they're divorced. Drake is our choice as will Coop when we meet him we just keep it like this for a while." she said and they nodded with smiles.

"He burns her for a third time I don't doubt Drake is going to be who she chooses later, two and a half years together once Cole's out of the picture entirely. He's going to lose it, but it turns into a clash and Drake is her mate after the divorce, and she meets Coop right after his time is up, she met a perfect man and soon enough she meets her mate and she's happy for the first time in three years." Piper said to her and she nodded.

"Yeah exactly, best to make sure he sticks around the house all year this coming year, he's just going to let Cole know that with him trying anything, he's just going to make his situation worse and if he so much as crosses the line where Baby is concerned I'm vanquishing him myself later. Drake is our choice in her case, as is Coop, Cole is a demon soldier, not the type of man I want around her. Drake is exactly who I'd have chosen."

"We already made our choices of approvals and if baby sees it the same way, she's going to like Drake on sight once she sees him around the house all the time later. Though if it takes us pulling our secondary plan, she's got to realize it's a choice: us or Cole and when she realizes that, she's doing what she should have done five months ago." she said and she sighed as Andy said it for her then.

"As long as Cole is a danger I'm treating him like a perp till we blow him away, I'm a homicide detective I'm not letting him break her heart for a second time here. My baby sister has been through enough, I want her to be happy and Darryl and Victor are going to say the same later." Andy said and they nodded in agreement to that. "I once asked where Victor stood on demons actually, and I don't know what his answer to this is going to be here later." Leo said to him and before he could answer him they heard a new voice join in the conversation as he answered that remark.

"With Cole I don't think so, especially if he hurts her for a third time, but that fellow over there with her, yes I'd approve automatically, as would I approve her future husband kiddo." they heard and the quartet all smiled. "Hey dad, decided to come see us?" Piper asked and Victor Bennett nodded with a smile. "Yeah I did, hey son, good to see you back now." he asked and Andy nodded with a smile and gave him a hug.

"Did Darryl fill you in dad?" Prue asked and he smiled as he sat down next to his daughters. "Yes he did, and I'm relieved he's back, I've been worried about you ever since the wedding. Whatever trials our family are dealing with later on, I'll help you with, especially out of whoever has children first. But I'm not losing you girls to demons like the ones who took your mother away from me." he said and she nodded to him.

"Was the affair what caused the divorce dad?" Piper asked him and he sighed. " That and Penny thought I wasn't enough for your mother. I'm mortal but that doesn't mean I can't fight for everything I love or fight for the woman I love, I still love Patty, though we separated, she still means the world and everything to me. I know whoever I choose next will never match up to Patty, but if they make me choose between her and our family, it's a no decision needed situation, you girls and husbands are who I choose."

"I know you were pissed that I left baby, but that was because Penny ran me out of the house when you were seven after the ice cream truck fiasco. Though I don't like it that you took up your legacy I accept this is who you are. I'm sticking around for a very long time and I can watch you in your adult lives now. Now what happened here if they're singing that song, choosing love songs for dances on the dance floor and why is she dancing with that young man exactly?" he asked and Leo sighed as he answered him.

"Long story, but at this rate, life shifted to a new course now, we're just helping her cope till her trials over Cole are finished. The elders gave him nearly three years once Cole is out of the picture than she meets Coop afterwards." Leo said to him and he nodded to that. "So what's this mean now exactly with you back Andy?" he asked and he smiled. "I'm you're new son-in-law actually Victor." he said and Victor smiled in delight.

"So two whitelighters in the family, a possible Cupid, hence the Coop right there and whoever fits the bill where my youngest is concerned. Alright, before you ask, that's why I was furious when you revealed you were a whitelighter Leo. Sam got your mother pregnant with your sister, girls, but I don't know what name she's going by right now."

"I don't care you're witches, it doesn't matter, all I see you as are my girls now, with your mother gone, I'm staying close by now. All I want is for you guys to be happy now." he said and they smiled at him at that. "We are now dad, Piper and I have our mates and soon enough she's going to be with him, but first dealing with Cole and I'll explain later, but life just got even better here as well." she said to him and he nodded to her.

As they watched her, smiling gently as things settled for them that night they knew that though they were in a lull, she was their top priority now as things shifted direction, before their family got even bigger as he looked at her gently. "That kid looks closer to what I'd choose for her anyway Prue. The father/daughter dynamics now between us is you search out the man who reminds you most of me. You girls did that and he's everything she's seeing me now at the moment." he said to her and she nodded.

"In other words, though I was furious at you I chose Andy, because he's just like you in terms of personality and I realized that, the only man I wanted was him, and like Leo turned into a whitelighter, he's the perfect man and as a father you'd choose him, Leo or even Drake automatically right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes exactly, I'm not the kind of man who'd never hurt my mate, I'd never hold anything back on you girls and I'd never hurt you that severely emotionally, but that's why Penny ran me out of the house."

"She's been burned ten times by her mates after Allen was killed by a warlock, she didn't want Patty suffering heart break, but she and I were together till you were six and and your sister was a toddler, but that's what pissed me off, if I had the chance, I would have stuck close and you'd have me with you all the time, but she wouldn't let me. It's half magic and half emotional heart break for your grandmother, but circumstances changed now and I'm part of your life no matter what now." he said to her and she nodded.

"Great, so though we're whitelighters it doesn't matter, you'd choose us for the girls anyway, though I lied to you?" Leo asked him and he nodded. "I'm not happy you told me you were a whitelighter, but yes I'd choose you anyway, once I got the chance to get to know you and now that I have, yes I approve automatically Leo. Andy I watched grow into who he is now and if Drake is getting two and a half, once Cole's out of the picture, him too." he said and the quartet all nodded to that.

Thinking over what Prue said, he looked at her. "Baby what do you mean by it just got even better exactly?" Victor asked and she waved Chris to them. "Eric you take over, the girls need me at the moment." he said and the bouncer nodded to him and he headed over to their spot. "Dad this is Chris." she said and he smiled as he looked at him. "Hey grandpa." he said and Victor's eyes widened on the title as he looked at her.

Looking at Chris he saw gentle green eyes, but brown hair and every feature on his second youngest copied directly into the young man's face and features and smiled, already seeing who's son he was as he said it out loud then as he looked at her. "I know about magic, but time travel, he's yours Piper?" he asked and she nodded smiling.

"Yes I am, dad happens to be Leo actually, long story short, I came back to prevent things from wrecking our family." he said and Victor nodded to that. "First born or second born son?" he asked and Chris sat down next to his parents. "Second born actually, your first born grandchild is also a boy, but we're the oldest of the new heirs to the family name." he said and Victor nodded to that as he smiled at the news.

"My middle name is Victor actually." he added and Victor smiled at that. "So me and probably your father Leo?" he asked and Leo nodded. "It's you guys and and Allen actually, but our oldest wound up with my surname and Baby's adopted surname, things are going to change, but in a few months the roles get shifted and Piper becomes the oldest of the trio, and both versions are living under one roof." he said and Victor nodded to that as he looked at the young man dancing with his daughter then.

"Well I can see that having a guys day out is going to be nice, if it's you, me, Chris and Andy in certain areas, as for the younger two, what's this mean now exactly, if she's seeing that young man and where is Cole exactly, if she's acting like that brunette is who she belongs to at the moment?" he asked and Leo explained that. "Cole had a relapse and to help her heal we got Drake involved." he said and Victor nodded to that.

"What happened if Cole just lost her again?" he asked and they sighed as Chris explained that. "Cole went under cover and they bagged him, so when I arrived, I decided on a bait and switch with the leader of the coven we were protecting last week. So to keep her alive, we created a clone and he killed her, but he blasted me in the back, when we were in battle with his mentor and they nearly killed both me and dad."

"To her that's unforgivable now, killing an innocent, though she was a clone, but still an innocent and nearly killing a blood relative and her older brother, to her she's not able to forgive that. I'm the youngest in the family till my sister is born, but in order, in the Wyatt/Halliwell family, it's Wyatt, me and Mellie. Next to have children is either Phoebe or Baby Charmed One, but they and mom are my version of the Power of Three." he said and Victor nodded to that as the underlying meaning to that hit him.

"So if you're here to prevent the future destruction of our family, it means you can prevent your aunt from...?" he started to ask and Chris nodded. "Yes, and her elder self is helping me do it, but with you dropping in constantly and already knowing the truth about us it means we can live slightly normal lives, but we had an audience with an angel saying we had five years and the final battle is when you meet Wyatt as an adult."

"The next five years involve dealing with Cole, protecting Wyatt, and dealing with the Avatars and a demon called Zankou, followed by the girls new apprentice and her sister. Altogether the plan is creating a power vacuum in the underworld till I return to the future, but my first few areas are helping the girls deal with the added changes, getting Drake involved to help Phoebe, getting Uncle Andy and Aunt Prue back together and keeping my family intact." he said and Victor said to him.

"With you seeing us more often living here in San Fransisco, we want to see you as much as possible now dad, why not get a house a block or two over and in between the lulls, come see us, we can have as much family time as possible now." Prue added and he smiled as he answered her. "Sounds good baby, alright I'll do that, I'm glad we fixed our bond, Patty would be proud you girls turned into who you are, I know I am, especially you son, tough life and you soldier on, alright thrice blessed, if you're saying that..." he said and then translated that mentally as he looked at his daughter and her husband.

"Good grief, alright if you're half of each than that means you got Leo's abilities?" he asked and Chris nodded. "Yeah to put it gently, Wyatt is twice blessed, I'm thrice blessed, meaning not only do I have both, but I've got the abilities of an elder. But he winds up being born in the house, I just never let the power lust go to my head, as to why, whatever spiritual nexus is hiding in the basement, it's a conduit, and being born right on top of it makes you suspectible to going either way."

"Which explains what happened to Phoebe two years ago, so long as we guide him in the right direction we're fine, but some demon gets to him or traumatizes him, screws with his morale at his toddler self, it's going to cause serious problems, but that's why I came back to prevent whoever turned him from getting to him altogether. Aunt Prue is sending DVD packs focused on my following years in this timeline, and we're altering the circumstances till we're rid Cole and Wyatt is safe after that." he said and he nodded.

"What's next on the scenarios exactly?" he asked and they sighed. "Getting her pain and anger out of her, that was just the first step the next one is the upcoming situation in a few weeks Grandpa. But we're pulling another bait and switch in six weeks where Aunt Prue creates a clone of herself, which is where things shift from their PO3 and into mine. But the clone isnt going to just disappear this time, that's the fake funeral here." he said and they nodded to his plan.

"We pull a fake funeral for that one, Andy and I heal your mother and Aunt in the attack and from there we just lay low till Patty says it's time to get your aunt and that is the cover story. Fake funeral, Piper and I take it from there, and we wait for the powers that be to signal it's time for her to activate wait till the assassin attacks and then we find out who she is and things shift from their version to yours." Leo said and he nodded to him.

"Grandpa she's an orphan, her parents died eight years ago, she needs you." he said and Victor nodded with a determined look. "Alright if she needs a father I'm taking it from there. Which area is this going in, she's like Phoebe or is she like your mother and Prue exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "She's across between them actually, but she's a girl version of me, in powers, so expect, when things change directions, to start getting more hectic in the battles, because our powers, when the five of us combine together, are going to be like getting blasted with a cannon later." he said and they nodded.

"Only difference is she half whitelighter, not half elder son, she doesn't have the ability to electrocute a person, you do, but don't use that if you don't have to, but everything else I'm fine with." Leo said and he nodded to that a chuckle. "I figured you were going to save that dad, if you exercise your added powers you can call for things like I can now. That's how I learned to do it, by just calling the item out you can orb it to you." Chris said to him and he nodded smiling as he looked at him.

Looking at her smiling he said it gently. "If you need help in the kitchen you got added back up mom, you trained me yourself in cooking." Chris said and she smiled as she looked at him, as she started seeing everything that made him who he was then. "Top rate fighter, an excellent spell caster, blessed with three abilities and a total golden child, and that's just what I'm getting from you now. Our bond is growing strong and it's only been just short of a week and already our bond of family is deepening."

"If our bond is getting even stronger this soon, I can see that our bond is going to grow so deep, that it doesn't matter things are getting changed in the future, because you got me as an adult now too baby. Don't worry sweetheart, though a minor separation for three years, you got me back now and with me the rest of the adult side of the family, in time, we just make sure nothing ever gets in the way of that."

"You may have lost three years, but you gain them and five more back here in this time line sweetheart, it won't be long now before you got your entire version living with you under one roof, and we and your father and uncles can help you heal, it may have been hard in that life, but you're going to get that future changed and it won't take long either." she said and he smiled as he hugged her at that.

"If it takes destroying every member of the brotherhood, I'm not losing you guys a second time mom." he said and she looked into his eyes. "Baby listen to me, you hold in that quest for vengeance you're going to crash yourself, so in order to heal completely you got to let go. If your brother is Anakin and he let the power lust go to his head, it's because he was so consumed by his anger, fear and hatred it warped his mind."

"We are good witches, but just like everyone else we all got a darkside, so in order to make sure we never let it take hold we got to let go of our anger and fight with light of goodness and strength of heart. I've got you and your father and our family tripled in size, it won't be long, before we're rid of the source and the brotherhood, but don't let this get to you, you have me back, I'm not going anywhere now." she said and ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head and he leaned his head against her shoulder in response.

"Its been a week since I returned, but the pain of those three years still hurts, I've missed you guys so much, I can't take it twice." he said and she pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder. "Sweetheart if this need to be useful is out of an inferiority complex there's no need to be jealous, though you grew up with both sets of powers, we knew you longer and your brother and you are getting treated exactly the same starting from the day he's born, but you and I are always together after this." she added out loud and he nodded to her as he looked at her.

"Mom, if I was Anakin, I'd be brushing the darkside myself by losing you when I wasn't ready to let you go, I was fourteen when I lost you, you dream suffering guilt at losing my counterpart, but now, our bond is so tight, I can't lose you again." he said to her and she pressed her forehead to his. "We got three times the whitelighter power now baby. We can rebuild the connections between us, just don't shut me out, if you need me I'm here for you sweetheart." she said to him and he nodded.

"Son that me was an idiot in his future, if I played favorites between you guys, it's not happening in this future. I don't care what my older self did, I'm not that man, I'm the father you want and I'll be here for you if you need me to be." Leo added to him and he nodded as he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder. "Our bond the way it is now, that's all I wanted dad, I wanted your attention at the time."

"Dad, I did a lot of stuff you and the girls wouldn't approve of, this alliance resulted in Cole joining the fight as well, before we turned him human a second time." he told him and Prue sighed. "If there is a way to see these memories, I'm not holding in judgement if they were meant to save a family member baby. Sometimes for the greater good the sacrifices mean doing things that go against your better judgement."

"As to that, if it means saving your family and cousins or anything else there's no reason not to hide it from us, sweetheart, but like your mother told you, we can rebuild, we're not holding your past wrongs against you, when your brother hasn't been born yet, so just show us the memories as you think we should know them." she said to him gently. "So to you, the fact that my counterpart decided on magical marriage counseling is fair."

"Just before I was born, by bringing them full circle, Dan, Alec and Kate?" he asked and Prue nodded as she answered him. "Yes, if I had been killed I wouldn't want her to give up her powers and I'd agree with the fact that you decided to put things on hold and help them by being a magical marriage counselor, baby. Fact of the matter is I wish I'd done that with my parents before grams ran him out of the house, but too little, too late."

"We get a second at fixing things, but learn from the past to created a better future now." Prue said and he smiled as he answered her. "Looks like I'm more like you and Uncle Andy than I thought, and this time we can get to know each other. But I can see that if the alibi had been true, you'd be my favorite aunt and uncle on your version and Paige in there's now." he said and the duo smiled as Andy said it to him.

"If the alibi had been true I'd risk death to keep from losing you, son, you're my oldest now, and with that we got the chance at the way you remember our counterparts. Don't worry about it, 24 years difference, but the same exact bond, you have us like you had them, if you need us we'll take care of you, I promise." he said and Chris nodded as he looked at Prue. "This point in time you're acting like a mother, but that's what I need to talk to you about here as far as your sisters are concerned here at the moment."

"But when your oldest is six months old, the youngest not born yet and the girls at each other's throats. Aunt Prue, mom, dad, what's your opinion to your sister dating a kid suffering from the pre-Darth Vader complex and his family and the family of his fiancé have been feuding for years. And Phoebe is not minding her own business in this situation when she's barely three months into getting used to her empath powers."

"And baby said to stay out of it?" he asked and she sighed in exasperation as she answered him gently. "With Piper dealing with being single mother, and Leo upstairs repeatedly now, if we'd been around for this when it happened, I'd be giving the riot act to Phoebe then for butting in, I mean I never did that with her. Clay, Cole. It's the same issue, yes I worry, but I worry from afar, until she asks, I'm not involved."

"And it's the same for Piper, until she asks we don't get involved. Though with dad's personality we all chose men with his personality, as for baby, it's she chose someone like her adoptive father and we're getting into conversation with mom's spirit repeatedly now and I think we're going to have to do that now. Before we see whatever memories regarding Cole and your brother you have to show us." she said to him and he nodded.


	8. 8: Family Discussions And Truths

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 7: New Family Bonds and Past And Future Traumas**

Looking at him gently he thought it over quickly. "Dad, to make sure Aunt Prue survives so she's alive in my future, we have to pull a bait and switch here. Like I said I can't tell you everything without it completely changing the future. But those DVD's show everything I can't tell you, so it's not future consequences when you look at each episode so you can change the future now by minute changes, you had the straight path, just pick what roads to take after watching them." he said and Leo nodded to him gently.

"We pull a fake funeral for that one, Andy and I heal your mother and Aunt in the attack and from there we just lay low till Patty says it's time to get your aunt and that is the cover story. Fake funeral, Piper and I take it from there, and we wait for the powers that be to signal it's time for her to activate wait till the assassin attacks and then we find out who she is and things shift from their version to yours." Leo said and he nodded to him.

"Grandpa she's an orphan, her parents died eight years ago, she needs you." he said and Victor nodded with a determined look. "Alright if she needs a father I'm taking it from there. Which area is this going in, she's like Phoebe or is she like your mother and Prue exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "She's across between them actually, but she's a girl version of me, in powers, so expect, when things change directions, to start getting more hectic in the battles. But in truth, I took after mom in powers."

"I have Aunt Prue's ability, but in whitelighter form, so you'll get to see what and how it works, but I've to train Aunt Charmed One in how to use it later, she's going to be slightly irresponsible with her powers at first after Aunt Prue is supposedly was killed at the time. But together we win, because our powers, when the five of us combine together, are going to be like getting blasted with a cannon later." he said and they nodded as Leo chuckled as he looked at him smiling.

"Only difference is she half whitelighter, not half elder son, she doesn't have the ability to electrocute a person, you do, but don't use that if you don't have to, but everything else I'm fine with." Leo said and he nodded to that a chuckle. "I figured you were going to save that dad, if you exercise your added powers you can call for things like I can now. That's how I learned to do it, by just calling the item out you can orb it to you." Chris said to him and he nodded smiling as he looked at him.

"What's this mean now for us, real father/son time, before little you is born?" he asked and Chris smiled. "Yeah during our hours off we can really spend that time together and we can build the bond we used to have and still do." he said and Leo moved in on him. "You get smart with me pal and you're busted." he said and got him in the stomach and he started laughing as he fell in to him as he answered him. "Yeah okay. Okay I get the point dad, I give up." he said through his laughter as he went back and forth on his stomach and side as Leo eased up and pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder feeling the bond with his father growing every minute then.

'This is all I wanted dad, our bond like this like we had it before.' he thought to him and he heard an answering response to that. 'Yeah I know don't worry son, we're going to get that chance now, you're going to have me raising you now and being there when you need me.' he thought to him gently. 'With you home in our time, we can build the bonds you wanted, because you're not on tight schedule at all right now, so we got plenty of time baby.' Piper added and they went into a group hug at that as Prue hid a smile.

"At the moment we've got eighteen months till your brother is born so we got plenty of time, there's no need for a tight schedule baby so with that, you help us and we can train you to handle your healing powers, and the five of us can work as one now." she said out loud and he nodded to that that. "Be thankful he never took that potion or he's getting a bit stir crazy out of being useless in powers later as to why it was just after this he met Melody dad and the fight got a bit more passionate than normal."

"As to why she was trying to protect him when he didn't need it, and he wanted to go into the underworld, without his powers, and do some information searching and you guys got into a fight over it till dad broke it up and mom let him have it for pushing on her by getting married that soon after Aunt Charmed One came into the bigger and she's accepted her new role." he told them and they both nodded to that in aggravation.

"Stupid idiot that's a good way to kill yourself, no powers and being surrounded by the guys you turned your back on, never mind jumping feet first into these situations. You want to survive in battle, if you're a soldier, you got to think on your feet, think fast and be smart in doing searching in these areas and the last thing we need is him killing himself out of a need to be useful, that is if he didn't bring a damn gun in the house." Leo said in aggravation and he nodded in agreement to that.

"He's a D.A., not a homicide detective, I learned gun safety by the time I was thirty man, for gods sakes alright the only one packing heat in this family when on duty is me, because I'm at work. Though if he wants a weapon he better learn to put his added skills to use, if he's a skilled warrior, because though he lost his powers it doesn't mean he's not completely useless by use of martial arts and sword fighting. And with Drake always at the house he can train you to fight by use of sword fighting and bows and arrows." Andy said to him and he nodded as she answered that.

"Just who is Melody anyway guys?" Victor asked him and Leo sighed. "She's a muse, like the muses of the Greek arts, she's the spirit of inspiration and there's eighty more just like her, but she's a friend of mine. If this is just after that particular scenario it means she's coming to see me just to fill me in on what the heck kind of parasitical group caused her to need the trio protecting her at the time."

"At any rate Victor, the first six months after a shift within the trio is the part you better watch yourself, as to why it takes time to work the kinks out. Piper is taking eldest, Phoebe is the middle sister and Baby is the youngest. With the entire family living under one roof expect the noise levels in the house to start getting out of hand the next five years when you come to see us." he said and Victor nodded as Prue looked at him.

"Well at least we can live slightly normal lives till we retire, and if one of us needs a rotation off we take shift to fill in the empty spot here." Prue said and Chris nodded to her. " I was going to suggest that actually, so with four, one of you needs to focus on something else, a job for more money, time with a friend, getting involved in a friend's project or needing time to yourselves. We write up a schedule and you spot your rotations into the schedule and we can prevent added trouble."

"Secondly with me here, I'm just as powerful as both of you together, so you need a break mom, I can cover for you, same for you Aunt Prue and you guys, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Charmed One, can spot work, and free time, or just alone time for a rotation off, but altogether with four we can throw off the underworld with the amount of permutations we can create with four of you here living at the house." he said and Piper smiled at that as she answered him.

"Good idea baby, we can get them to exhaust themselves mentally, so every time they attack our rotation is different than what they expect. Mental functions aside, they try to get to me and I'm not falling for it, I have everything to live for here, I'm a witch and I'm proud of it now. The burden of it is gone and I can really come into my own now and with that fact in mind here Old Scar Face tries to get me to give up my powers or ours and I'm not falling for it, the power stripping spell is trapped in my subconscious."

"Chris did that ever happen when Baby took over?" she asked and he nodded. "He tried to simulate a psychiatric hospital in our house and you were delusional, but it took dad getting into your head, after they wounded him to snap you out of it. Fact of the matter is you were ready to quit after Aunt Prue died. Aunt Prue I needed that season now, so we can put these names on the dates I gave them." he said and a pink DVD pack appeared and she bagged it and Piper nodded as she said it as she looked at Prue.

Looking at her smiling he said it gently. "If you need help in the kitchen you got added back up mom, you trained me yourself in cooking." Chris said and she smiled as she looked at him, as she started seeing everything that made him who he was then. "Top rate fighter, an excellent spell caster, blessed with three abilities and a total golden child, and that's just what I'm getting from you now. Our bond is growing strong and it's only been just short of a week and already our bond of family is deepening."

"If our bond is getting even stronger this soon, I can see that our bond is going to grow so deep, that it doesn't matter things are getting changed in the future, because you got me as an adult now too baby. Don't worry sweetheart, though a minor separation for three years, you got me back now and with me the rest of the adult side of the family, in time, we just make sure nothing ever gets in the way of that."

"You may have lost three years, but you gain them and five more back here in this time line sweetheart, it won't be long now before you got your entire version living with you under one roof, and we and your father and uncles can help you heal, it may have been hard in that life, but you're going to get that future changed and it won't take long either." she said and he smiled as he hugged her at that.

"If it takes destroying every member of the brotherhood, I'm not losing you guys a second time mom." he said and she looked into his eyes. "Baby listen to me, you hold in that quest for vengeance you're going to crash yourself, so in order to heal completely you got to let go. If your brother is Anakin and he let the power lust go to his head, it's because he was so consumed by his anger, fear and hatred it warped his mind."

"We are good witches, but just like everyone else we all got a darkside, so in order to make sure we never let it take hold we got to let go of our anger and fight with light of goodness and strength of heart. I've got you and your father and our family tripled in size, it won't be long, before we're rid of the source and the brotherhood, but don't let this get to you, you have me back, I'm not going anywhere now." she said and ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head and he leaned his head against her shoulder in response.

"Its been a week since I returned, but the pain of those three years still hurts, I've missed you guys so much, I can't take it twice." he said and she pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder. "Sweetheart if this need to be useful is out of an inferiority complex there's no need to be jealous, though you grew up with both sets of powers, we knew you longer and your brother and you are getting treated exactly the same starting from the day he's born, but you and I are always together after this." she added out loud and he nodded to her as he looked at her.

"Mom, if I was Anakin, I'd be brushing the darkside myself by losing you when I wasn't ready to let you go, I was fourteen when I lost you, you dream suffering guilt at losing my counterpart, but now, our bond is so tight, I can't lose you again." he said to her and she pressed her forehead to his. "We got three times the whitelighter power now baby. We can rebuild the connections between us, just don't shut me out, if you need me I'm here for you sweetheart." she said to him and he nodded.

"Son that me was an idiot in his future, if I played favorites between you guys, it's not happening in this future. I don't care what my older self did, I'm not that man, I'm the father you want and I'll be here for you if you need me to be." Leo added to him and he nodded as he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder. "Our bond the way it is now, that's all I wanted dad, I wanted your attention at the time."

"Dad, I did a lot of stuff you and the girls wouldn't approve of, this alliance resulted in Cole joining the fight as well, before we turned him human a second time." he told him and Prue sighed. "If there is a way to see these memories, I'm not holding in judgement if they were meant to save a family member baby. Sometimes for the greater good the sacrifices mean doing things that go against your better judgement."

"As to that, if it means saving your family and cousins or anything else there's no reason not to hide it from us, sweetheart, but like your mother told you, we can rebuild, we're not holding your past wrongs against you, when your brother hasn't been born yet, so just show us the memories as you think we should know them." she said to him gently. "This point in time you're acting like a mother, but that's what I need to talk to you about here as far as your sisters are concerned with when your oldest is six months old."

"Aunt Prue, mom, dad, what's your opinion to your sister dating a kid suffering from the pre-Darth Vader complex and his family and the family of his fiancé have been feuding for years, and Phoebe is not minding her own business in this situation when she's barely three months into getting used to her empath powers and baby said to stay out of it?" he asked and she sighed in exasperation as she answered him gently.

"If baby wants us to stay out of it, we do that, if she's feeling suppressed, we give her some space, but not till she comes to us and your father for advice and help do we do anything. Phoebe doesn't know this kid, and though we don't, not yet at least, we're taking the time to get to know him, before running judgements of persecution here in that area. Though if it takes all of us taking an empath mind blocking potion we do that."

"Though she's my sister, I'm worrying from afar, like I did when I did it with Cole and Clay, that's the only way to maintain a sisterly bond, and if it takes us getting everything on the table, again, we do that to prevent another fracture in our bonds. Though Phoebe has the toughest time keeping secrets, but subtle ways of hinting that she doesn't like who baby is dating when she's an adult, I'm not allowing that whatsoever in the house."

"Subtle articles in advice column, to another person asking for advice, that is reflected by both herself and the family she's talking about here. From there advert behavior with the charge itself, if that makes it clear she doesn't like the charge himself, nothing does. But Chris, Leo and I are getting involved in this to end it, if she's acting like this, because though you're the future oldest Charned one, I'm the matriarch of the family."

"As to that, of the three of us, I'm the one who should be worried, since I protected you guys for three years. As to that, if she wants me to stay out of it, I'll worry from afar, but I'm not bringing it up till Baby asks me for advice. I can worry from afar, and worry about you guys, but I'm doing it the way I've always done it and you and I can discuss this with our version of it." she said and Piper nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"I cover my side of the PO3, and you continue to cover ours, as the oldest sisters we insure nothing destroys us." she said and Prue nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah exactly, where our version is concerned I'm dealing with Phoebe if she starts acting like this, where yours is concerned, you just deal with being the oldest now. But this is your toughest point, it's our job to keep to the family together Piper."

"You're not a failure, if she's flirting with the darkside and she's going through her trial, we'll get her back, just don't quit on me, we got the guys, they can heal us, eighty percent of the family is intact, while she's dealing with her trials of Cole. But once this gets started, you can't shut down on me, though your version lost a member briefly, we got ours with baby involved, we're still the power of three, no Piper listen to me."

"Until she starts wavering between good and evil, and starts struggling with being away from us, we make it clear, one side or the other, we got the power of three, Chris is with us as are the guys. We'll make it, just don't quit on me okay. As for her attitude regarding baby's choice of love interests, it's not her business and that conversation is between us as the original PO3 only and that's it, though what I will say is that if Jenny comes back and falls for Chris, it's no choice at all, he comes first no matter what."

"The boys come first, once Wyatt is born, if Dan comes back, he's getting arrested for becoming a maniacal stalker and if Jenny forces us into that same choice, it's Chris and it will always be Chris, he was here first and he comes first, before Jenny." she said and Piper nodded to her thoughts as she looked at her seventeen, near eighteen year old son. "They force me into that choice, it's no choice needed, you were here first baby."

"I choose you, though the girls start acting like grams when you refuse Jenny's advances, and mom's getting called down and it's a very stern reprimand for that. The baby always comes first, before the guest in the house, you're an adult maybe, but to me, you're still the baby and with that fact in mind, whatever happens if Dan does come back, it's a no choice needed: it's you, and it will always be you." she said and he smiled at that as he answered her smiling as he said it.

"Well now you're sounding like grandma girls, she said the exact same thing." he said and the girls nodded. "If it takes us making it clear that we stay out of it where baby is concerned, we do that. And while I'm on the subject here baby, if you and your father are fooling around with time portals be careful while you're doing it otherwise you're likely to wind up in the wrong time while we're occupied with your aunts."

"As for baby herself, she deserves some space where her love life is concerned, when we all chose magical beings for our mates and when my nephew is barely a year old, and you're suffering from issue overload in the house at the moment. But that happens, I'm the one going big sister with my baby sister, as to that she starts acting arrogant when she becomes an empath, than you and I are taking charge right then, to prevent your power of three from getting broken in half, and while I'm on the subject here."

"We got to get Phoebe off of baby's back if she falls in love with a charge, though I had reservations about Cole. I kept them to myself and only said it to you without throwing it at her, but with my being the oldest, I'm running the big sister support if she gets wrapped up with other things in her job." she added and Piper nodded in agreement. "If she asks us to stay out of it, we do it, so three yeses and only one no."

"She's outnumbered five to one, and you're giving us added help by tracking down the ingredients for the empath blocking potion and get it created for the six of us to keep her out of our heads son. As for her column, that's her business, but if she persists we're calling a family meeting and going over this at the time. You, your father and uncles are in the room for the arguments and we deal with this."

"So with those words in mind, once we reach for the first five months after Wyatt's born we begin making sure Phoebe doesn't start driving baby nuts. With Chris arriving, it's less likely to turn into a fiasco now." she said to her and she nodded in agreement. "Hey dad, you think you could teach me to heal people?" he asked and they nodded. "Well that's my first job now, creating a whitelighter handbook for you and your cousins."

"Okay starting with Cole and the Source, we then move to dealing with Cole himself, till we find the reason your brother turned evil, whoever this Character Zankou is and whatever reason for the added problems and then we deal with whatever this ultimate battle is and then after five years of work and battles, we can live semi normal lives and and I raise you and your brother and sister in as normal a life as I can make it."

"Though I clip my wings agains, I'm going to my back up skills after that, teaching and my job as a medic, if I fall from grace, because you're my catalyst, though if you become my catalyst and I'm killing the parasite responsible for that." he said firmly and he sighed. "With our bond growing that strong, it's more than likely now dad, your first job and concern was our family, I'm the first of the family to arrive, and in eighteen months Wyatt arrives and you got us both after that." Chris said to him and he nodded gently.

"All this over a single decision, God, mom I know you want a normal life at the moment, but we can't have that, we're witches, it's in our blood, had I not come back now. You would have suggested the girls be with who their dating and move out of the manor after that. To grams her opinion would be it's because your choosing your love lives first and your wish to be normal, over your main calling and it's helping people."

"I'm going to have to tell her who I am, but when she finds out, she's going to berate you for letting them leave and when we're a serious situation, with enchanted objects and stuff, things locked on purpose, like the locket Rex passed off to Aunt Prue to let Matthew Tate out. To put this bluntly, though a five year difference, last time it was Matthew Tate and the locket this time it was a set of go go boots that got hexed by her."

"As if that's not enough to annoy her at the moment, she sees our powers as a gift, not a curse, being normal is over rated, you once told me our powers were a gift, our heritage was a gift. Just forsaking our heritage to be normal is in our ancestors eyes a blasphemy. My counterpart had an extremely tough time regarding this when this happened, but he couldn't get you three together long enough to focus on the matter at hand."

"Let alone we have magical pests running amok in the house, I'm getting used to my powers being back when they stripped them from me, or him in that timeline, he couldn't tell you the truth, even though you wanted him to. And to top it off being in the past, means trying to keep from erasing myself from existsance now and to top that off is she's going to realize why I came back. And she, her future counterpart was and is going to be pissed that you're not taking the danger seriously enough." he said to her gently.

"Yeah okay I get the point honey, had Prue not survived the fight with our latest demon, I'd want to be a normal person, after that maniac hijacks me and puts into a lucid dreaming state meant to destroy our powers and if that happens we're done for. Phoebe is a love machine, but her problem is taking advantage of her powers at the worst possible time, and mortals like whoever her co-worker are, let alone these other guys."

"It's just asking for trouble, to insure we don't have trouble leading into when your brother is three to four months old. So nobody is moving out of the house, and to ensure we can protect my son and you, and at the moment you're the oldest, we're all staying in the manor. We just give each other space and privacy when needed, but nobody is moving out, Drake is sister approved, he's who I choose for Phoebe, starting now."

"I'm taking those warnings you tell me seriously, but I need to see those memories, or at the very least we go to the future and see what he did to the manor." she said and he nodded. "Future consequences maybe, but I..., aw for gods sakes, yeah Uncle Andy, you suggested that to, so I'm giving you a sneak peek. So you can see Wyatt for yourself, but that's it mom, you all need to see why I came to the past."

"But you're not going to like what Wyatt turned into, you trained us, but being born in the house, we can go either way." he said and the trio nodded. "Yeah we learned that the hard way after the Nexus got loose, but being born in the house makes you more suspectible to going either way. But what's also dangerous is that much power in your system, being born as half of each and being born in the house, you're likely to go either way, if something or someone is tampering with your morality." Andy said to him gently.

"As we saw from Phoebe's reaction the previous two years, that's what being born in the house does to you, if you've been traumatized at an early age." he said and Prue nodded to him. "Alright we use the time travel spell tomorrow and you take us to the house, so we can see that truth of what he turned into and then we take it from there. Just what is the danger of being born in the house exactly?" Victor asked him and he sighed softly.

"With being born in the house you're more connected to it then the others are, aside from that if it's two magical beings the power lust starts going to your head, if you suffered a past life, you're seeing the person you were once dad. But we're taking that threat seriously and evil is never taking over the house and we destroy the woogieman." Prue said for him and he nodded to that as Leo looked at Chris gently.

"With us just starting our family, whatever memories you had before I need to see what I did in order to rectify those same mistakes here. Or rather them itakes my counterpart did, because this time we got five years and we don't have a deadline right now. So 'our' family consists of you, your mother and me right now, before your brother is born, so we got two and a half years like that, before your brother is dealing with the more dangerous issues." he said and she nodded in agreement with his thoughts then.

"I'm actually glad I told you the truth a few days ago, no holding back, I can be myself with you, without the suspicion getting in the way of it, our family is intact, and I've got both of you now." he said to him and he sighed. "You're lucky we busted you the second you arrived, or we'd fall into the same trap our future counterparts did when your's arrived here, just after your mother and I had counseling at the time."

"For him, if your brother was alive at the time we would have. What with you not just telling us your real name if you arrived when your brother was four months old, I'd be suspicious that you're hiding things from me and your mother. Let alone your aunts and uncle, but with you just telling us who you are now, on your arrival, the suspicion has been thrown out the door son." he said and he smiled as he looked at him gently.

"Our bonds as father and son, let alone nephew and son, they're going to get pretty strong, though now that we solved that problem on your arrival and we figured it out on our own, that solved the issue security, insecurities and suspicions in the house, you're living at home and our bonds as family are now intact, and in place. There's less likely to be added trouble now that you told us, though Peter and Kalina said to tell your aunt."

"When we find her, so with that in mind, once we get past the first forty eight hours, and she passed that test, tell her when we're together. And with those words in mind here as your mother decided, when we're together like we are now, just use the titles you always called us by when in family, but around everyone else, your aunts and I are treating you like our brother." Andy added and he nodded as he looked at him.

"With you and dad, you figured it out on your own and after laying out the first five clues to the girls they got it in five minutes, though he was in shock they were reacting like that to me when I just got here." he told him and Victor answered that. "Hearing the truth and seeing you face to face is enough that knowing which of the girls you're the son of is enough of shock, but you look like just your mother, if she was seventeen."

"When's your birthday exactly?" he asked and he smiled. "My conception date is the week of Wyatt's birthday, but it's October 4, 2004, he's February 2, 2003, as to that the first eighteen months after Phoebe deals with this issue regarding Cole, Wyatt is born after we take him down for good. I was going to come five months into his being born, but chose now instead grandpa, this way we got five years together as a family."

"But mom is the first to have children, and Aunt Prue is next, before Phoebe's trials with Cole get started. And from there things in the family change directions, we're adding on to the house. Grandpa does it bother you that we all took up our legacy here?" he asked and he sighed. "I'm not happy that you did, but so long as you're careful, that's all I can about son, as to that, family holidays together, we see each other as much as possible now, I want to watch you grow up son, though I see you as you are now."

"I want to watch as you grow into the man you're going to become now. Girls, I think it's time we saw each other as much as possible now, so I'm getting an apartment close by, and I'm coming to see you every weekend, along with family holidays together, birthdays, holidays, everything, our family in one piece." he said and Prue smiled as she answered him. "The four of us are living under the same roof till we retire dad, as to that, I'm getting you a key, so you can get into the house so make yourself at home."

"Victor never mind about visiting when in town, we'd rather see you as much as possible now." Andy added and he nodded smiling to that. "My firm transferred me here a few weeks ago, and with the girls wanting to see me now, we just healed the damage, but I'm seeing you guys as much as possible and getting an apartment within range of the club after this." he said and they smiled as Chris looked at them.

"The Ice cream truck fiasco, I was seven, and the girls were five and two at the time, so thanks to that grams thought you were incapable of taking care of us. Well once Piper has my nephews, you're getting your chance dad, the boys can protect you, but you protect them, okay." Prue said and he smiled at that. "That's all I wanted, I never got the chance to watch you grow up, because Penny ran me out of the house baby."

"But I'm getting that chance now with the kids, you girls are my entire life, I'm not losing you now." he said and she hugged him tightly at that. "Just be ready, because we were practically raised around demons after multiple battles in the house grandpa, so we got added help if they decide to repeatedly check the manor. Til Wyatt blows them away, so expect that to happen a lot and mom's new charge winds destroying the ones that attack the manor ten months before the ultimate battle." he said to him and he nodded.

"Anything I need to know where that's concerned?" he asked and he nodded. "Yeah Aunt Baby Charmed One is suffering an identity crisis, after they destroy the woogieman in the basement, multiple diguisis's till Phoebe decided on one look and one only, when they decide enough is enough and stopped using magic when I was a year old." he told him and he nodded as he sighed at that.

"Look it's not that I'm not worried, I am, but you guys can't just stop using magic, it's part of who you are, I've come to accept that girls, son." he said and they nodded. "Don't worry, we're not retiring till we end this once and for all and the future is safe from evil." Piper told him and he nodded. "I'm lucky that we know where these details are heading, before they start getting out of control, forwarned is forearmed."

"As to that, we rotate things between normal and abnormal in the house starting now guys. But both together and we get much stronger after this right now. So just combine the best of both jobs together and we get stronger that way, alright." Leo said and they all nodded to that as Chris looked at him. "Well one thing is for sure, we've got to create some new family traditions in the house, and with it being a weekend now."

"With it being a Friday, how about family brunch every weekend now guys, so say between 10:30 and 11:00 you and Drake come by the house for breakfast and Saturdays and Sunday's and from there we get to see each other every weekend now. Mom and I can make breakfast and we got the family in one piece that way after this, before the real trials get started in the family because they begin in six months."

"But between now and then, we live life as normally as possible when Aunt Baby moves in and Drake is a member of the family now, we just treat him like family till things change directions and she chooses him over Cole after this. Though Cole is getting short changed by having Drake in the house afterwards." he said and they smiled at the idea. "Good idea son, alright we do this every weekend and create a new family tradition in our family now." Leo said smiling and he chuckled at that as he answered him.

"I better set up a bank account this way I've got money to pay for clothes and furnish my bedroom now that I'm living at home again." he said and he smiled. "Well if you're living at home, I'm setting up a living allowance in your case kiddo, though with the fact you started college in the fall this time, you're going to be rotating your at home school between our issues with demon battles and everything else." Leo said to him smiling.

"So like anything else we can rotate everything, but with your mother at work, stay with her and I'm starting work on Monday Chris, so whatever situations in our department we got, I'll let you know." Andy added to him and he nodded to the request. "Well if these situations become a normal routine between us, I can expect life to get a heck of a lot better now that our family is intact for now, before we get the final piece added it to it."

"As to that, once baby moves in, I'm going big brother if something, or someone, starts aggravating the girls, since I watched Phoebe grow up. Though some past boyfriend shows up and starts acting like masoschistic bastard than I'm getting Darryl and we're arresting him if he does anything to hurt you son. Leo is the only one I consider my brother-in-law and if it's a mortal than I'm really going to be pissed." he added firmly.

Before he could answer they heard a crash as something got knocked off the counter at the bar. "Rick watched it, or you're going to have someone get hit by a broken glass." they heard her bartender say over the noise. "Here we go again." Piper said and Prue nodded as she called out to their employees. "For gods sakes here, that better not be another troll, well I'd better adjust a few things in the bar, so nobody gets glass stuck in their hands. Derek, what caused in this time?" Prue called out and they looked at her.

"The glass went flying off the counter and I barely managed to catch it Prue, before it hit the floor." he called back and they nodded. "Alright with the fact my nephew is working here as well for a part time job this coming summer, I'm adding soda, whatever type the sixteen and older kids like, to the supplies, chips and pretzels. Two: to prevent anymore broken glasses, we're buying plastic ones that are machine washable to prevent that from happening again, three: we put a few glass windows around the liquor bottles."

"And them into a supply case, when we close for the night, and finally, as the cop in the family now. I'm setting up an age policy on our customers regarding the drinks as of now, the limit is two for alcohol, but refills for everything else. But the alcohol is the same as every law we got here. Rick, I want you to check the driver's license, if they come to the bar, if we got juniors in high school coming to the club, alright." Andy called out and they all nodded to the orders as Piper smiled at his take charge manner then.

As he looked at him, he walked to their table. "Check the age on the buyer, before giving it to them huh?" he asked and Andy nodded. "Yeah exactly, our age requirement is sixteen and older for admittance in here, for the alcohol it's 21 and older. We close down at eleven and if these kids got a curfew we get them a cab, if one of them tricked you into giving them alcohol. Though they try that and I'm the one bringing them home."

"Rick get a personnel sheet coming in when we got customers younger than my brother walking in the door, to prevent these kids from getting arrested, I want their names and ages, and keep the sheet at the bar by the cash register. I'm starting a new requirement list here and we're making sure nobody lands themselves behind bars, for whatever reason, if they're working towards a scholarship." Leo said and the man nodded and left.

"You're the cop, I'm the field medic, but at we least got each other as brothers in the house man." Leo said and Andy nodded in agreement to that. "That's the truth, you and I are running the household with the girls at the moment. But starting now we got to train her to control her powers and help him train to be a whitelighter now. With one of those dates in the case of her honeymoon and yours, Piper, Leo."

"Prue and I are staying at home and we can babysit baby and Chris that way, so don't worry, we got it under control. Baby and we can develop our bond deeper, if she has concerns regarding Cole she can tell us and it's less likely to turn out whatever way it did in this season, if he gets possessed by the maniac. As for normal factors in the house when you guys need a date night or need more time as a couple, we're here."

"At this rate, with my being a cop I can tell if that the license is a fake or not after this, so the kid passes them a fake I.D.. And I'm giving the kid a firm no in answer to that, though with Darryl being the only cop aside from me that's connected to you guys, it's less likely to turn into a fiasco now here in the club. But we get any buyers involved in sprucing up the place, I'm not changing the name here." he said and Prue smiled at him.

"Nice touch honey that definitely works now, ever since we opened up the club we spent nearly every night up here, we set up a few rules, but there's been a bar fight or two that results in Darryl needing to show up to arrest them." Prue said to him and he nodded to that. "Well with my being here with you every night, another one breaks out and I'm going to have to arrest the perp, before he drinks himself under the table."

"Though the customers hearing they got a cop as another owner of the club, they're going to know that any outburst, drunken or otherwise, is going to get them five hours in the drunk tank at the E.R. if they over do it. And I wasn't kidding son, with you being barely eighteen years old, it's soda, fruit juice, lemonade, milk or water only. We got four years, before you're allowed near the alcohol, okay." he said and Chris nodded to him.

"You better add the Welch's sparking grape juice and flavored water to that list guys, because compared to the other things, that grape juice is as close to champagne for a teenager as you can get it." he said and they nodded in agreement to that. "Alright in my next supply list inventory, I'm adding that and multiple bottles of flavored water to it, Shirley temples, and anything that is considered non alcoholic for your age group."

"But no teenager is getting near the beer, rum, vodka or anything else if they're under twenty years old, though you're legally adult at eighteen years old there's still requirements for everything here. So eighteen is legally adult in the club, but twenty one is when you're allowed to start drinking. Though with you being my son, it's four years for you kiddo, but starting tomorrow night, you got a job here." Leo said and he nodded.

"I'm working here for a part time job, alright, I'm starting my first year of college in the fall and I'm rotating that with my job as witch/lighter. And not to mention I'm living at home with my parents who are just barely ten years older than I am in this time frame, though it's going to work, because of our alibi. Well if that's not enough to turn a few heads, nothing is right now." Chris said to him and he started laughing at that.

"Yeah well whatever routine you guys got into after you all moved in together and I came into your life three years ago, girls, you better adjust it again. So whatever baby's perks are we ensure that she's able to work comfortably with you, with her being, up till now, an only child. As to that with us being married and Prue being the next member of the family to marry though we're doing the wedding, before she marries that maniac."

"And with those words in mind we got to expand the kitchen table, though lucky thing I'm a carpenter and handyman, aside from a field medic. So whoever out of us shares the responsibilities in the house, we work as one to have it running smoothly and I can add the new wings to the house and turn our walk in closet into a nursery, after widening it up a bit more later." Leo said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"You know mom, once you're retired, we can keep this as another business, once you open your own restaurant in seven years." Chris said and she smiled. "So one business to act as a nightly get away, the other being the family funds, while the girls and I live normal lives and then once you're at the age you are, you and your brother, sister and cousins take over after that." she said, before looking at Andy and Prue.

"Alright I'm making it clear now though, but until we retire in five years, we all live under the same roof, in order to balance out both sides of us. So we take turns in needing time off, one of us needs a break, we got another sister to pick up the slack. Baby in your case, you're with me this summer when I'm preparing for the next few themes here in the club, and then balance out your schedule between all three things."

"And guys you're swapping off your rotation in being the family whitelighter, okay." she said and they all nodded to the orders. "That definitely works now, we balance out both sides of us by each getting some time off and that just makes the bond of our sisterhood deeper after that." Prue said and they nodded to that, before they could answer they heard a fight break out. "Come on, I'm not asking for much, just give me a refill." they heard and then heard the answering remark.

"My orders are only two for the alcohol, now calm down." they heard from the waiter. "Hey I'm not a teenager, now come on." they heard and then heard a firm remark from Eric at that as he answered him. " Young man, if you continue with this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, but we have our orders and you're drunk, so enough is enough, and with that fact in mind, I'm not giving you another glass, if you want something to drink I'll get you some water, but that's it no alcohol." he said to him sternly then

"Look son I'm sorry, but I have my orders, the limit is only two in alcohol, hey just calm down." They heard her bartender say as they heard a loud crash and Andy and Leo both stood up at that. "Hey I'm not asking for water, I want another glass!" they heard and they exchanged looks at that. "Oh boy here it comes, girls stay over here." Leo said and they nodded as they walked over. "Derek what's the problem exactly?" Andy asked and he sighed in relief at their coming to the counter then.

"He's asking for another glass, but he's passed the safety limit and whatever he's on is reacting to the level of ethanol in his system." he said and they both looked at him. "How many did he have to cause this exactly, he's in the danger zone?" Leo asked looking at him in concern. "I don't think it's what I gave it him, if he brought contraband in here, than he's drunk himself under the table." he said and he said it for both of them.

"Aw shit, alright call paramedics and my partner, get them up here, now, if he's on speed, than its interacting with it, he's needs to be in the hospital." Andy said and looked at the victim. "Sir I'm sorry, but as the family cop, I'm inputting this into our requirements, starting now the limits only two as of now, so calm down now." he said and he saw the look in his eyes get worse.

"What right do you have to put this on your customers exactly." he asked and Leo answered that. "We're not risking a lawsuit, because our customers got into a car accident for being inebriated, I'm only giving you one warning, calm down now, or we're arresting you now, before the paramedics get here." he said to him sternly and he took a swing at him. "Eric give me a hand here, everyone get back!" Andy shouted out to them and they nodded quickly.

Backing up, they watched as the fight got worse, before two Samaritans got involved, before Darryl arrived and working together they got him to the floor and he put the handcuffs on him. "What the hell was that about guys?" he asked and he sighed. "We got a twenty one year old who's both inebriated and on drugs, when I gave Derek my new orders, this kid lost his temper and I went to check it out."

"We told him our new policy and he lost his temper and took a swing at me, before two of our customers gave us a hand and you arrived." Leo told him and he nodded. "Alright son, calm down now." he said as two paramedics arrived and they got him on a stretcher as she looked at the duffle bag lying on the floor and opened it to find a multitude of drugs. "Jesus Christ, he's speedballing Andy, alright get him in the emergency room and call his parents to the hospital, they need to know this." Prue said and they nodded.

"What's the drugs exactly, we arrested the drug dealer that Williamson attacked and she was recovered from the arroyo fever?" Darryl asked her and she did a count. "Speed, crack, heroin and two others that are considered illegal, I think whoever this kid is getting it from it just resulted in us winding up needing to arrest them here again, if this drug dealer is at it again." she said to him and he nodded in agreement.

As the sextet left the bar, she signaled to Phoebe to let her and Drake know they were going home and they nodded to her as they left the room and Victor got into his car as they headed for their house. "What's going on exactly guys?" Darryl asked and he sighed. "Tomorrow night I'm giving you a sneak peek of the reason I came to the past, but you're not going to like it. But first guys, I need season and two here!" he called out and two DVD packets appeared on the coffee table in front of them.

"Okay, wait a minute these are when we came into each other's life, so the early starting point and when I learned your secret by accident?" Darryl asked and they all nodded to him. "We got season three and four, so we just make systematic changes in the sequence from now till we find the perp responsible for turning my son evil. Wyatt's not the reason for why the future is in danger, it's because whoever traumatized him is."

"As to that we figure out who it is then we deal with finding the perp and move forward from there." Piper said and then Chris closed his eyes as he reflected on something. **'Sometimes the enemy is closer than you think honey, it's the person you least expect, least expect.'** he heard his aunt's voice echoing and he looked at his father. "Dad, do the elders all know I'm here and why I came to change the future, three years before it happens?" he asked and he nodded to answer him.

"Before I left, Aunt Prue said something about a good being being the reason he turned after he was traumatized, so we just wait till he's eight months old, because that's when the door to magic school is left on the staircase and we got a way to get in this way." he said and she nodded. "If I told you that, than I'm not contradicting my adult self, we have to follow your instincts, just don't let this result in that way twice."

"Not after Abby stalking me at the time, that's what killed us, we trusted the wrong person and he burned us and traumatized your brother so much when he tried to kill him his baby mind was warped as he struggled with his powers. Alright again show us that future I need to see what the hell happened if Pratt was back on the loose, because if this was part of that I'm not having it." she said and he nodded to that to the orders.

"So modern day witch trials with Pratt at the helm and Wyatt turning into a power hungry maniac. So one born in the house and you and your sister at the hospital, and Wyatt's been so traumatized that it warps his toddler mind and I'm the final straw, after the demons killed me. Never mind showing us tomorrow, do it tonight." Piper said and he nodded as he lead them to the attic.

After drawing their family sign on the wall, he moved back and then spoke the spell his mother used to send them forward in time. "Here these words, hear the rhyme, send me this burning sign, send me to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." he chanted and a portal appeared in front of them and they walked through it.

 **May 27th 2022**

After arriving, he looked at the state of his attic. "Dear god, what the hell happened in here?" Victor asked and he sighed. "After he lost it completely, he turned the house into a museum, but that's the very beginning, you'll see why I decided to come back in time, come here." he said and his parents walked to his side as he opened up the attic window and they looked at the state of their block in shock.

"Aw god, the entire neighborhood looks like a bomb hit it." Leo said it shock, before he could answer they heard a new voice answer that remark. "You could say that father, though I never expected to see you in the future, let alone Chris being the one to betray me." he heard and turned to see a young man of his age with curly blond hair down to his shoulders, a goatee and blue eyes and looked at him in shock.

"Welcome back Chris." he said and he straightened up as he answered him. "Hello Wyatt, just short of week and you wait till I come back on my own to ambush us. You do realize that where I went, mom is still alive, she knows who I am and who you are." he said and he looked at him with an arrogant look on his face as Piper looked at him at the address in shock. "Wyatt?" Piper asked and he smirked as he answered her.

"What don't recognize me mother, oh I see why, it's because in your time I haven't been born yet. Pre-emptive strike brother, before I'm even born Chris. Of all the people to betray me..." he said and Chris answered him firmly as he moved in front of her. "I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you, keep our family intact." he said and he smirked. "Save me, save me from what exactly?" he asked arrogantly to him.

"From whatever evil turned you then." he said and he smirked at that. "That's always been your problem, stuck in the good verses evil, morass. I'm so over that, it's all power, it always was." he said and Leo crossed his arms at that. "The one with the most power wins is that it son?" he asked and he smirked. "That's it, that's why I keep this museum, to remind everyone of the power of which I was born and that I possess." he said coldly and Chris answered that in disgust.

"To bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here." he said and he answered him with an arrogant look. "You know it were anyone else, that just tried what you did, I'd kill them on the spot, I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you, if you promise not to cross me again." he said and Chris smiled firmly. "I think you know me better than that." he said and on that the five moved at once at the battle got started.

As he lunged at him, he knocked him away from him. "Have you lost your mind." he said in shock. "Without mom neither of us, or Mellie, are born Wyatt, remember that, you send Bianca, and we will do this again. You will see me again. Just stand down now, you want me come back in two in half years, send Bianca if you have to, just wait it out." he snapped as Wyatt suddenly screamed out in pain.

"Whatever you're doing, do it fast, I can't hold him for long. I'm sending that message to Prue, Tyler and Derek, just get out of here." he heard and looked up to see his girlfriend standing behind him, and he nodded to her. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." he said and the portal opened and the seven of them all jumped through it.

 **May 27th 2000**

After coming through the portal, they landed on the floor and Piper looked at him. "Alright I really believe you now, it's not the damn gene defense, whoever caused this traumatized him, so we find them and they're dead, in order to prevent that at all costs. I've got to teach you guys proper use of your powers from a very early age." she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

"So that's your brother turned evil and the photo is him when he was still good, alright if I needed a motivator to ensure your futures are as good and clean as possible I just got one. We believe you now completely son, don't worry that future is not coming true at all costs." Leo said and he nodded to that as the book opened up on another clean page then and he sighed as an invisible hand started writing a message down.

 ** _'Chris, Bianca just told me that you came back and brought us with you. That finishes off convincing your parents, uncle, Darryl, grandfather and me the threat now, but Phoebe is stuck in the gene defense. But it's not the gene defense at all, it's being born in the house, and someone screwing with your morality or traumatizing you enough to crash here, remember what I told you."_**

 ** _"It's the one person you least expect, but the prequel of the Starwars movies makes a good motivator now to work this out, remember that honey, as to that, the series is done here. As to that so your next step is showing her, Sheila, your grandmother, grams and the elders next to finish off the job. Honey don't worry I can already feel myself shifting from whitelighter to human now."_**

 ** _"Just keep it up, the weeks leading into June 14th are next, because that's when they had me killed, we got till then to finish things regarding our version. Before your's starts, it won't be long now baby, just hang in there, the eight of us can feel the hope in us getting stronger, but we got keep it up. Honey tell them the basis, but with us sending you the DVD's, that gets it started."_**

 ** _"Each season is going to be sent in order, starting from the end of the last, but this season isn't over yet, you got the next two dates to pull it off on keeping our version intact. Once done all of you lay low and wait till October, guys trust us, it's your only chance at making sure both versions survive. So just accept he can't tell you, or it's going to change things further in his future, please."_**

 ** _"Guys listen to me, with every added change to our memories now in the past our memories become more hopeful, just keep up what you've been doing. Chris can't tell you everything, just accept that along with his toying with changing your wants now, my memory has been changed, but not till we deal with the source's assassin, am I out of the danger zone yet. Remember what you just saw and go to the trial circle and you can see the rest of it."_**

 _ **"See you you on the other side, I love you guys, Prue."**_ she read out and they nodded to the warning. "Yeah we get it. You can't tell us everything or it's going to erase you or someone you know, Bianca, or even a family member from existence in your future. So, just like in Terminator, you eliminate the key players it's going to result in someone feeling like their a replacement next, so to prevent that now."

"We stick to the rules of time travel and everything else we learned so far to fight, and just give us key details once we watch these episodes, okay." Prue said to him and he nodded as Phoebe and Drake walked in then. "What the heck happened?" Drake asked and she explained that to him. "We just got a taste of that future and saw Wyatt, he's everything Chris described him as, if we don't find the demonic, or good being, parasite that turned him in the next few years." she said and they both nodded.

"So everything he described as what was coming in the future, is exactly what you saw just now?" Phoebe asked and he sighed and nodded. "Yeah phoebes it is, once we deal with your trials, we start preparing for what's coming. Though with what we just saw, this is why I want all of them born in the hospital here at the time. Being born in the house, you can go either way, he's power hungry and that's what worries me."

"Whatever happens in the next two and half years, warped his toddler mind." Piper said to her with a gentle look and she nodded to that. "Yeah so what's the difference here exactly mom, he's got the powers of both of you, but I'm more powerful and look at how I turned out, what's that say to you?" Chris asked and Phoebe answered that question. "Screw the special treatment, we treat both of you exactly the same here."

" Alright need to see this through your memories honey." she said and he nodded as he thought it over and then motioned to her and she walked over to him and he pressed his forehead to hers and the premonition hit her like a Mach truck as every image started going through her and she quickly looked at the traumatized look in his eyes. "That's why you came back to our time, pre-emptive strike to prevent this at all costs."

"Alright now I understand, is that why you just chose to screw the future consequences, by dropping the cover story. Your only chance at success was to ensure he never turned was by risking your own existence and you wanted to see us and the only way to get us to trust you is by just telling us by clues and we figure it out on our own after you arrived here on Monday?" she asked and he nodded as he slumped into the couch.


	9. 9: Meetings And Truths

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 9: Family Discussions, Messages and Explanations**

"Yeah exactly Aunt Phoebe, my only chance at getting you to trust me was by just passing you the obvious clues needed and you figuring out the truth on your own. Well you know the truth now and I'm here to stay, I'm not losing you guys again." Chris said as the tears started running down his face and Piper crouched in front of him and gave him a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Don't worry son, our family is intact in this timeline, we just make sure nothing gets in the way of that now." Leo said to him and they went into a group hug at that as he burrowed into his parents arms then. "We got two and a half years, before we get added problems here, so with those words in mind, don't hold back on me, just say what you really want to say, we got the truth now, I believe you and 'our' family is intact now."

"But the future consequences remarks we can take, but fron now on til you leave to return to the future, no more lies and no holding back on us. At the moment we can watch the first two and three quarters of season three, and from there the next part and forward we just go through each of these and change the sequences that need changing now from now till we stop and destroy whoever it was that turned your brother."

"Your mother and I are taking the roles we should take now, but whatever I did it's getting rectified right now and our bond is going to be the way you want it to be now. Both right now and when you're born till you reach the age you are, everything you had with me in your future you do with me now and it's staying that way forever son, I mean that." Leo said and he nodded to him as he tightened his arms around both of them.

"I love you dad." he said and he smiled softly. "I love you too son." he said and just hearing those words, Chris knew his chance to fix the future was now in place and he was home where he belonged then. 'Whoever it is that destroyed my family, through my brother is getting exterminated for it. Listen you scum, you come near us and when I find you, I will destroy you myself.' he thought to himself then.

"Time for a family meeting now, instead of the present you, Aunt Prue, you're hearing from my version of you now, mom never mind just reading it out of the book, wing it." he said and grabbed the candles as he put them in a circle then and lit them. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from another time. Come to me, I summon the, cross now the greater divide." she called out and a minute later his grandmother and great grandmother appeared then and they smiled as Patty said it for both of them.

"Deciding to take an active interest in your abilities girls?" she asked and the duo nodded. "Yeah, just learning that if it hadn't been for our powers, I may have never learned what a godsend having my son living with me would be like now. But if having no powers means I never get to see him as he is now. Than screw being normal, I accept my abilities with open arms now." Piper said and she smiled at that gently.

"We're glad to hear that now, we were hoping once you realized it with as who he was to you, you'd accept what we were facing in our time frame without question, Piper." Penny said to her and she nodded. "I do Grams, in fact I understand why you freaked out, but returning to when we have no children in this house was the best choice and mistake with your version of Chris, because without me, she'd never accept it that easily."

"But understanding the danger of being born in the house, combined with being a witch/whitelighter hybrid, the amount of power going through you is way too much. And you can go one way or the other, if something is screwing with your morality. If you wanted the four of us and dad to take your warnings seriously you got your wish now grams, if we can't save him, we swear to god we'll stop him." Prue said and she nodded.

"I know we can't know too much about the future without it erasing someone from existance, but thanks for the loophole in that. So we can go through every episode and fix what mistakes my future self, Phoebe's and Leo's did at the time. But I intend to lay into your versions of us myself for not seeing this immediately. He made the right choice and I'm very proud of him." Piper said and they nodded gently at that remark, smiling.

"Yes well I think it's time you girls got things in the table, because Phoebe is in denial right now at the moment, baby. To you girls, Andy and Leo, having Chris here is a god send, because he's just given you everything you both ever wanted back now. With Cole out of the picture now, it's time to get things on the table now, regarding this and fix the damage the damage he caused to your relationship, indefinitely now."

"But most secrets are dangerous, especially ones relating to a supposed vanquish as you saw with Nattie and you three were beyond distracted at the time baby. You, Leo and Prue all shared the exact same thoughts, it's time to get this on the table after what happened at the wedding. As that nearly destroyed your family, before it could even start." Patty said and she nodded in agreement to her thoughts then gently.

"Oh don't worry we intend to have a serious talk about that after we see his memories regarding me, his father and sister tomorrow. We just need the final clip to his adult self, and you have us completely convinced after that." She said and they nodded to her gently. "Baby, that compensation is getting added on to it every time you need to prepare, this way we can make it seem that the club just got the added reviews."

"Once things are all said and done, the trunk over there by the window you used for Abraxas, are the added family funds and you can use that to start your family lives. But of the four of you, one of you needs to keep the nexus grounded in good while the others move out after that." she added and Piper, Prue and Leo stood up. "Wait what about you and the resistance, mom, you keep sending us the funds like this at the moment."

"And you can't and won't be able to take care of yourselves and whoever's with you?!" Prue said in shock and they smiled. "You guys pull this off and there is no resistance honey. You have five years to pull this off guys, I can't tell you who the reason for why Wyatt turned into this is, but here's a tip, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer now. Once Cole becomes the Source, the trials regarding things begin."

"But just remember this now, okay, but my first lesson in this to you now at the moment, never just judge by what you can see but look below the surface. And secondly now, nothing is all black and white, it's shades of grey in all areas, so at times we had to break a few rules when it came to fighting. But you misuse magic and it's going to turn around and do you in the process so your sister has to learn that on her own later."

"With the fact that you know what she looks like now, wait till the staged funeral and she comes to the manor. Just play out the episodes like your alternate selves did, but Prue is alive in this time frame now and see where they messed up. But you got a second chance to get it right with Chris here now." she said and the trio all nodded to her. "Don't worry Patty that family is going to be mine, the girls can move in range of the house."

"But Piper and me are taking control of the manor for life now after this, I do have one question, are these focused on our lives before and after Perry came into the picture. He was waiting for someone to bust him, but no one did and we treated him like an outsider?" he asked and she nodded with a sigh. "That's the side effect of having a child in the house and the adult version of your unborn suddenly shows up out of nowhere."

"After Perry was killed, and even though he tried it still didn't work, your adult self decided that screw this happening again, we had to take it back three years. And to before Wyatt was born just to prevent this from happening twice. Chris came to us, D.J., Tyler, Jared, Prue and Andy and suggested this and we immediately agreed to it." She said and the quintet all nodded to the news as he pulled Chris closer to them.

"So we had it right that Prue and I were his favorite aunt and uncle in our version of the Power Of Three, but though he loved Phoebe, he was closer to Paige in theirs, his version?" Andy asked and she nodded. "Yes, after they murdered the girls and Leo, you and Prue adopted him after that." she said and the trio nodded. "He lashed out in anger after the fight with Raynor, in fact he was ready to kill Cole himself that night."

"For nearly killing Leo and Piper." he said and she nodded. "He's been holding it in ever since Leo was murdered, honey. Cole killed his entire family himself, Piper personally, but Phoebe and Paige accompanied by the add on, but he had a hand in killing all of them and Leo. As he did Henry and Victor, Darryl is also dead and D.J. joined the fight with Michael, because Cole killed their parents." she said and they nodded as he said it firmly.

"Pains of future wrongs, there's no forgiveness right now for this, once Belthazor is destroyed the scrutiny is back on and if he becomes the source. Than we're vanquishing him and this time we're making sure it sticks. At the moment he's got us until Henry and whoever Phoebe's future husband is after that. But if I got this right Cole was a fling, but Drake and whoever comes next are in your eyes the good ones." he said and they and Victor nodded to him as she explained that to him.

"Yes that's right, a girl chooses the man most like her father in personality traits, You're him when it comes to protecting her, Leo in his understanding personality of my gifts and hers, and Drake in his gentle, but funny personality. And to put this firmly, a woman flirts with the dangerous one, but they don't bring him home, they marry the good guy, which is what Jansenn said to Jackman's character in X-men and she's right."

"Our family had the tendency to flirt with the darkside, but in the end we always choose the good side, that's just the way it is when it comes to being witches. We follow the Wiccan rules and we never abuse our powers, family came first, always. And though we wish at times to be normal we know we can't and we just accept that our higher calling is protecting others." she said and they nodded as Lei answered her gently.

"Than I guess our relationship tripled in strength, regarding past mistakes, Dan wasn't the right match for her and seeing what my never being around did to Perry. I decided to change that and our bonds tripled in strength, and losing me was the piece that caused him to choose this just to be back with his mother and me again?" Leo asked and she nodded to him and the young couple nodded as he said it for both of them.

"Well don't worry, we'll take care good care of him, the alibi we chose matches up to his birthday time frame now, had we had him in 1987, whatever alibi you wanted us to choose regarding him, me and Andy. We're doing it tomorrow and getting the added alibi to the reason these guys are disappearing off the face of the earth. So no one comes knocking and we lose a member of our family next." he said to her and she nodded.

"Chris you're going to have to tell them a few pieces to what your parents told you after Perry was killed, leading into your birthday honey. Also to make the alibi as real as it could get its time to make the house looking like you ran several upgrades and making it looks like a teenager lives here now, so no one but us knows you're not from our time frame, but from the future." she said and he nodded as Leo nodded in agreement.

"In order to do that we have t se what his room looked like and replicate it when he turned twelve at the time and things in there are being changed to it looking like a teenager living in the room." Piper said and he nodded, looking at Chris though, he thought it over then. "Son what furniture was in the bedroom and what did your room look like when you were thirteen exactly?" he asked and Chris explained that to him.

"You guys had a double bed in the room, my dresser was by the window, my desk was facing out the window pointed towards the garage and my bookshelf was by the door, but with my being a bookworm. You got me one of the shelves that had three different levels built into it and the added bookshelf was above it. And a set of bookshelves right above it dis paying my trophies and ribbons as for family entertainment in movies here."

"Your idea of movies for us was the basics growing up mom, though instead of Sesame Street we went to preschool at magic school at the time, till we got used to working our powers safely. Then from there we went to kindergarten and life became half magical and half normal after that. With my combining both together as one, you're getting a sneak peek of what to expect once we're preteen to the age we are now."

"Grams, if you and grandma are watching from upstairs, you'll be seeing me as I manage both lives and maintain a normal life as a teenager, trust me this is going to work now. With you binding their powers when mom was fourteen at the time, this is what to expect, but this me is your first born, Wyatt is second, and little me is third after that." he said and they both nodded to that as they made their preparations.

"Three different levels, you mean one with eight shelves, the second portion with six and the last with three, and I had a rack of shelves built into the wall right above it, that type of thing?" Piper asked and he nodded. "Yeah, with my starting middle school, I'd been involved in track and football, my gold medals and trophies were on those shelves and the book library I had was your basic teenager at the time." he said to her smiling.

"Wait a minute, you like sports, but you're a bookworm, Chris had we been living in 1968 what's your catch exactly here?" Leo asked and he chuckled. "You recall the Curtis brothers in 'The Outsiders'?" he asked and they nodded as Piper got it automatically. "Wyatt became Darry and you're Ponyboy, okay, so your grades, intellect and sports techniques here, you were Ponyboy leading into when I was killed and you buried yourself in books and movies to escape the pain, is that it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah that's it exactly, I was in emotional shutdown for three months when I lost you, it was after my best friend was murdered by the demons, before another friend was killed out of self defense at the time. And I'm classifying this as a paranormal version of the Soc/Greaser gang wars here as well, that Penny yanked me out of that vacuum herself by passing his last remaining message to me and three months later Aunt Phoebe was killed and she and I bonded really closely as a result."

"Her father and Uncle Henry gave me the paternal care I needed but that sums it up." he said and she nodded to him gently. "If that's not enough of reason here to take this more seriously, nothing is right now. Alright you went out for track and football when you were in junior high school. But your grades came first and your scores were all enough that by this point, had I been alive, you'd have gotten scholarships by every college in the country at the time." Piper said to him and he nodded smiling to her at that.

"Well that's no longer the case here, we're not on a deadline yet, we got plenty of time and frankly with your frame, you closer to seventeen then what we're classifying you as for school here. Alright so what school did you go to exactly?" she asked and he smiled. "Baker Junior High School actually, though we just use the term middle school now here." he said and she nodded smiling as she said it with a chuckle.

"I sent you to my alma mater, I should have seen that coming here, you pack your school jacket honey?" she asked and he nodded to her as he went downstairs then, grabbed it and came back. " The jacket is a bit old, but..., jacket of old, reclaim like new take years off and reclaim it a true." she said and it changed from the faded look to gleaming with a fresh look to it as the patches stitching became more intricate.

"Well if that's your jersey jacket I'm buying the next size up when you start high school here. So track team, football, let me guess, you're doing the hurtles and hundred yard dash right?" Leo asked him and he nodded to him. "Yeah you got it right dad, once the football season comes to end, track gets started, I'm in good shape, because you kept me on a well balanced diet at the time." he said to him and they both nodded to that.

"Well this certainly helps now that I know what to look for in little you, but I don't doubt little you is taking it one further and going out for the swim team next, as he tries to live up to your legend and Wyatt decides on taking football here." he said to him and he chuckled. "They won't need to, that inferiority complex is not needed, I'm leaving my message in the book for them when they're in school themselves."

"But here's the message I'm leaving them when I return to the future, it's going to be in the book beneath the dialogs you put in there. That I loved them both and they'll see me again, just in a new reincarnation later, they were worth coming back to the past and changing the past and future for the better. But I'm telling them the truth in that letter why I came back and why I was around these last eight years now. **"**

"The trio are going to understand, but you're the first to have children as evidenced by me being here. But this message and the next are for the entire family. But this one is going to ours first mom, dad." he said and they nodded in understanding and watched as he took a deep breath as he invisioned his younger self, his baby sister and and Wyatt in the room as he said it then.

 ** _"Dear Wyatt, Mellie and Perry, I know that you may not remember by the time you read this, but I came back for a specific reason and that reason is saving our future, 'your' future, but I'm your older brother. Life began for me as a witchlighter when mom and her version of the Power of three began. That version in those days was herself, Aunt Phoebe and her oldest Sister Prue."_**

 ** _"But here's the truth now guys, if you saw my college photo and looked at yourself in the mirror Perry. Well than you can see yourself looking like a teenage version of me at this age. Mom, dad and her sisters, kept this hidden from you after I supposedly left for college at the time. But yes I'm in college, but at a different level, I came back to save you guys, save you and our family."_**

 ** _"Our family as the Wyatt/Halliwell clan, and save our familial friendship with the Morris family, our families were meant to be friends and with it. To save you three, I risked my own life and existance._** ** _Our family is worth this and coming back and just because I was good student and sports player, don't just push yourself because you feel like you got to live up to my reputation guys."_**

 ** _"We're witch/lighters, but we're good people, with you being in junior and high school now, I want you to remember this. Just because I was the best at everything I did, doesn't mean you shouldn't be, our parents and family encouraged me to live up to my true potential and I've done that. And now it's your turn guys, we are the future of our family and it's time to live it up."_**

 ** _"The life of a witch/lighter is living up to our skills, we can balance a normal life with a magical one, as long as we never take advantage of our powers and use them for personal gain. Wyatt one day you're to have a very strong legacy, but you and Chris are your own people. Everything you saw on the walls was just inspiration, you can be anything you want to be, excel at anything you want."_**

 ** _"As your big brother, I was a skilled witch/lighter, and I lived up to the legends of our parents lives, but now my legend is the legacy written into the book now. My legend was, as a normal mortal and young man, I was a star player on the football team and track team, and my grades got me recognized by the teachers who are going to teach you, in time you'll learn who I really am to you."_**

 ** _"But remember, just because I did everything you guys have chosen to take on, doesn't mean you shouldn't live up to your true potential, there are many sports to choose from, clubs, sports. The possibilities are endless, choose what you want to do, but remember, don't just live up to my legend in the family. I was first born, but you guys have a chance to really live up to that legend."_**

 ** _"Make your own path and be the best you can be, I came back to protect you guys, and I did what I had to do for you guys, always remember that the future is never set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves guys. The movies that I grew up with are your inspiration here, but Star Wars, The Terminator, remember these and when in high school you'll remember these things."_**

 ** _"But power is nothing, like Harry Potter, your choices make up who you are and who you choose to be, your choices make your future. Always remember that and these words brothers and when the time comes, you'll learn the truth of who I am when you're fifteen Wyatt, Chris, love you guys and good look.'."_ ** he read out and Piper smiled at that as she looked at him then as she said it.

"You better write that down son, that's your legacy to little you, Mellie and Wyatt, they'll be too young to remember, but hearing your voice in these words, it's enough they'll remember you in a way. But not till little you grows into your body will he remember this message as this version of you is guiding ours into his life later." Leo said and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts as she said what she thought to his opinion.

"Well I can see you're more like me than I thought, so it's best if we frame those pictures you just showed us. What's the official record regarding Rodriguez and your uncle exactly?" she asked and he smiled. " I classified him as a witch hunter who was obsessed with us and the fact he thought we were witches, with my being just short of thirteen by that point, he decided he was killing the first born son and broke down the door."

"And he was carrying a sonic blaster that was equipped with a high pitched tone to it, that, had I'd been any closer, it could have ruptured my eardrums and I'd be disabled enough for him to kill me. But Andy shoved me out of the way and taking the jolt himself, and it threw him into the China hutch. You called Darryl and before he could shoot him, Darryl shot him twice and he bled to death on the floor."

"With the near murder of your brother-in-law and me, you were suing him for nearly killing us, and Aunt Prue was devastated by this, because they were supposed to marry a month later. To that end you decided you were putting me in martial arts classes after that." he said and Phoebe read out the rest of it. "I'm your sensei, with the fact I bought that slam dude to train with, that just gave a bigger reason to help you train."

"You and I spent four days a week training together, and you just gained your green belt tonight. Wait a minute, I'm the one training you, but you don't have the colored belts." she said and he nodded as he yanked some money from his pocket. "Before you ask, the resistance gave me the funds, to fuel our deception regarding these things. Martial art belt levels white through green!" he called out and all five arrived in a swirl of light.

"Training uniform!" he called out and that appeared as well. "How much do you have there in funds, if you called for the fruit and the supplies for those?" Darryl asked and he smiled. "$5,500,000.00 and I just spent $2,500.00 on my training." He said and they looked at him in shock. "You got to be kidding, the four of us sent you here with that much to build on to the deception of the truth?" Penny repeated and he nodded to her gently.

"At the time before my version of all of you was killed, mom was opening up the restaurant she wanted to, Aunt Phoebe was an advice columnist and Aunt Paige was working as the headmaster at Magic school. But the resistance had $80,000,000 in the budget, but you four and D.J. gave me 5% off the budget, but this is enough to really build on to our cover story and since I had a mostly quiet childhood, up until Rodriguez came into the picture."

"That's what the money was for, build on to the deception of my preteen life, before dad came home and we get the house looking like I really had grown up here, my athletics began in the fourth grade, and we go from there, but here's the truth in my future. In total, the family made twice that amount together, as for grandpa, his job had offered him a raise and better position at the time as well to the point that you revealed there was an added amount you left mom." he said and she nodded as she answered him at that.

"I forgot about that amount. The house was left to me when your great great grandmother died. I'm descended from Piper's past life, she was my mother, our version of the club your mother created was right here at the house back in 1924, in total the amount came $100,000,000. I just never used it because it was meant to be yours ladies, the family had a very serious amount when I closed down the burlesque house."

"Piper there's a trunk by the window you drew on the wall in that corner, when you dealt with Abraxas last year, that's the inheritance I was leaving to you girls. Aside from your powers you came from a well to do family, girls just trust me, there was a charm on the trunk that had our familial ritual stuff in it, this one had a charm that was similar to it." She said and they nodded as they pulled it.

"Charms left, charms removed for the heir to take, I seek the gift to share, remove this charm from the air." Chris said and the trunk glowed gold in response before Prue opened it. "Whoa, I can't believe we never found this trunk, we're millionaires girls, alright for now we just keep this safely tucked away, till we retire guys. Than once we do we each take our share and create a new life for each of our families." she said to them.

"Good idea, my children had a good amount for school and living as a normal a life as possible, but our club is bringing in the funds, as is your job and Chris just brought a back a major investment to make sure we can pull his alibi off now as a result here. And get some work done on the house, but in total, I'm looking at twenty thousand on the construction work in the house and on five for him and Wyatt at the moment."

"Honey your remark about the nursery in our closet, I'm knocking down a wall to widen up the room so that's set up, we don't need to get new equipment with Chris's birth because we already have it. But the boys are growing up in both worlds, and big Chris is now the oldest of the family. So date of birth is October 4, 1986, Wyatt is February 2, 2003 and Christain Perry Halliwell-Wyatt is October 16, 2004." Piper said and he smiled.

"The resistance has fifteen times that in the budget. In fact their entire finance system came to $80,000,000 mom, grandma, grams, they just skimmed 10% off of the budget for us with me in the past. Mom dad, you got the money to remodel the house and set it up the way you want when little me and Wyatt come into the picture now, though now we got work to do on the house. Aunt Prue said you're barely making ends meet, so she decided to help by sending this amount to you." he said and they nodded as Piper smiled at that.

"Always taking care of us, thanks Prue we needed the reimbursement for a while now." she said and the book glowed gently in answer to her remark and they smiled at that as Chris looked at Darryl then. " I ended up having to clean up the mess by doing the reversal spell after you left the kitchen." he said and he nodded with a chuckle. "The spell I used was an improvised one girls. That was the power sharing spell altered for this situation, so instead of learning these spells right out of book."

"Ladies we need to start taking it to the max now creating our own, we're witches, but we can add our own spells to the book and it triples in size by the time you leave it to Wyatt, me and the others later. Aunt Phoebe, do you still have the slam dude?" he asked and she nodded to him. "As wiccans we follow light magic, but we fight evil you and grams were powerful witches, but they taught you early spells when you were little."

"Now it's time to take it to a new direction here." he said and Piper smiled at that as she answered him. "You know you're right, we've been writing up the spells from the book, so time to create our own, like we did with Jeremy, the Woogieman and Nicholas. Our spells you can learn and from there every new spell and potion goes to you and your brother and cousins when we pass the book to you next." she said to him smiling.

"Yeah exactly, but I can give a few clues to manage and you improvise the rest, with you becoming the oldest sister, time to really take up the mantle now and with that..., alright pop quiz here. What's the best way to manage the troll situation last year when your innocent is a kid Kate's age?" he asked and she smiled. "Write a makeshift spell and improvise the wording, if you combine three different spells and it works every time."

"Prue was doing great at that for years, now it's my turn and I'm following her example and I'm taking it to the max. We just create one cupboard for potions ingredients and the other for basic spices for cooking and that solves our problem later." she said as her confidence started building with every word and Leo chuckled at her remark as Chris smiled at her then as he said it.

"Yeah this is what you sounded like when you went into big sister mode when on duty actually, as the leader of the charmed ones, the job gets hectic, but you managed pretty well, but just because there's a set back you shouldn't give up. Being a witch was one step forward/two steps back in training, when you started this late in life, so inferiority complexes and a few other catches in the family, but Paige deals with the same."

"Your animal conjuring spell Aunt Prue, you need to talk to her, because she quits her job to become a full time witch later. And this results in releasing Barbas while doing it." he said and they all nodded. "Barbas, who is that?" Victor asked and Drake answered that with a look of hatred on his face. "He's the demon of fear, he's the epitome of phobias and fear, anything you're afraid of he turns it into an hallucination till you die of fright."

"Before you ask, I'm better off as your demon dictionary and I can explain things far more easily than the book does guys. No offense Leo, but they need someone who understands these demons rather than the book and what you hear from Orlin and the others." he said and Leo nodded. "None taken, just see this as a way to be everything he's not in explanations now." he said and he nodded in agreement.

"Cole's the soldier, I've denied my roots and turned into the epitome of being a good demon. I'm good and I've always been good, I'm not denying my human side and I've got every reason to stay good now as well. When you're evil and something wakes up your good side the battle between each side is going to tear you apart, if you let it, but with those words, you got to pick a side, good or evil and I chose good." he said and looking at Phoebe and she gave him a hug at that as he tightened his arms around her.

"You're a classic example of ignoring your evil side, you started out good and you've been that way for how long exactly?" Patty asked and he smiled as he answered her. "700 years, I've always been good, but to be with you forever, I'd up give my powers and be human. I only use my powers to fight demons, but I can cast spells and use telekinesis, but the combustion, it's only used against demons Phoebes."

"But I'm a actor and I learned to fence and fight with my hands without it getting lethal. In your case, you're my biggest reason to fight now. You remember the original power ranger show?" he asked and she nodded. "That's how you see us at the moment?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes and I'd do anything, be anything for you, if I had a spirit animal, mine is the wolf, a wolf mates for life." he said and she smiled at the wording.

"Just take the added years, in demon, off, I'm twenty five Phoebe, your age, but a lot more mature. Just think of this, if he's the wrong one you got a second chance with me. What's your heart telling you exactly?" he asked and she closed her eyes as she felt something in her change and then looked into his blue eyes. "That you're the one, best guy friend, he burns me one more time and the scales land in your favor and I'm yours." she said and he gave her a hug and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you Phoebe, I'm always going to be here, our bond is a strong one, because you're attracted to good beings, but you've caught attention to bad ones. But as an actor, I embellish a bit of both in the theater, but I'd never break your heart. I know what he did to you, but I would never, ever do that, you got me, I won't let you down, you can count on me, I promise." he said and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You're not being hunted by them are you?" she asked and he shook his head. " No I'm not, my allegiances are to you, your family and the greater good and protecting innocents. In fact the only time I ever use my combustible fire powers is against demons, I just train with use of bows and arrows and a sword, I'm schooled in the old weapons of the 16th, 17th, and 18th. Robin Hood, the musketeers, that type of thing."

"But I never use demonic weapons, not unless I have too." he said and she nodded. "Actor, poet, warrior, you're every girl's dream come true in finding the right man, if I'm who you're falling in love with, I can expect to see you here every day now huh?" she asked smiling and he nodded. "Yeah, but Cole's going to have some very stiff competition later, and he burns you one more time, I can pick up the piece and put you back together, but I'm yours, my soul belongs to you." he said and she hugged him at that.

"Yeah okay I think we made the right choice now, son, look if he started getting obsessed with her, do me a favor and blast him into the next millennium, would you please?" Victor said and Drake nodded to the request as Phoebe looked at her parents then. "If we'd been that book series that Meyer is working on, it comes out in four years, but if we were, than we just hit chapter two of it. New Moon, and I'm entering the darkest portions of my future guys." she told him and he nodded as he answered that gently.

"Yeah and I'm your best guy friend, who's your future imprint no less, I'm always around the house. Your parents are pissed that he's broken your heart twice and landed you in the hospital as are the rest of your friends and the council your friends belongs to. At the moment, we're not the wolf pack, but we're close enough to it at the moment, he's the enemy if he burns you one more time and he's on my hit list after that." Drake said firmly and she smiled at him as Patty exchanged smiles with Victor at this.

"I know I said this is the hard, part, but life as a witch results in added issues, you've been stuck in a rock and hard place ever since Cole came into your life. Yes the C pointed out your future love, but Cole is just a fling, your future husband is a good being, like us Phoebes." Andy said to her gently and she nodded as she looked at him. "And since when did you start calling me that again Andy?" she asked and he smiled.

"Since I became your brother-in-law, I watched you grow up, it's my job to get overly protective of you. As to that, he burns you one more time, he's got the entire male household ready to barbecue him as a result here next. But demons, warlocks. Son, what's your recommendation for a warlock faction exactly?" he asked and Chris smiled as he answered that as he looked at Piper

"Mom the warlocks blink, so what's the best way to prevent them from blinking right out of the room if we got another supernatural smack down right at the club, like the flare lights messed up the spell on Rex in that dinosaur movie, extensive bursts, you got the control panel by the cash register at the bar in the club?" he asked and she thought it over and then smiled. "Fireworks, of course, the strobe lights, they'll work like the pyrotechnic potions, but on a grander scale and keep them from blinking."

"Themes in time frames rather than years, but 90's, 80's, 70's and so on, our generation's music groups got traded for our kids. I'm doing that every few months here in the club. And while Chris is helping me, you're doing the theme, but if I'm right they're choosing the night we're doing time frames to pull these stunts and it's just when we're getting used to being our version of the power of three Phoebes, you, me and Paige."

"But if that's the case, it's right when we meet Melody later, so that's the key, alright we got to check out these episodes later and then work it out." she said and Phoebe smiled. "Us theme, you potion?" she asked and Piper nodded with a chuckle at the wording. "Yeah, you theme, me potion, just choose the right time frame, that is if Grandpa was based in that time and it's going to be a hit." she said and she chuckled and nodded.

"Grams, mom aside from being a witch, did you ever learn to fight in these battles?" she asked and they chuckled. "We never took martial arts honey, but with a personal training ring right here in the house that really helps to train. Just see this as way to become the best and most powerful witches and forces of good in the world." Patty said smiling and Phoebe nodded as she looked at her sisters to go into it then.

"Alright our training ring is downstairs, that includes the punching bag, I can work out downstairs now. You're my student and slam-man is in the basement waiting to be used, and there's enough room down there to have your darkroom and our sparring ring as well Prue. The money we can create a nice look for your training ring and we can work out together now." Phoebe said and she nodded in agreement as he answered her.

"Yeah exactly, everyone knows you're a skilled fighter, and you're a brown belt, on your way to a red belt at the moment. Basically treat this like we're doing Tae Kwon Doe, you're a brown belt and I'm two belts right behind you. But you're about to progress to a red belt next and the training is the usual. We just, once we do scenario number three, that's when we lay low and you and I train together as much as possible."

"You're my sensei, but I'm your sparring partner now, and I'm not getting that aggressive in the training here. Here you go mom, dad, here's the money needed to pass this off so easily now." he said and passed them the rest of the pile and she took it gently. "So $1,500,000.00, we're paying for your bedroom furniture, and setting up a sparring floor downstairs in the basement, that definitely helps make it seem more real."

"With you living at home here, we can make it as real as it can be now, for the next three years and then your brother sees you as his big brother, before little you is born after that." Piper said smiling and Leo nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Yeah I can live the teenage life I wanted instead of the dealing with what I left behind, but what I will say is that your memories, Uncle Andy, Aunt Prue are going to change."

"With every new set up here. The amount is enough you can run the remodeling on the house, and buy everything for the basement and my bedroom furniture here. The swing set in the garden our back. Push the backyard further out in both directions, we got enough to make it big enough to fit eight people now." he said and they nodded to him. "Alright, with school ending we got enough time to get your furniture."

"As well as buying you a laptop and printer for the desk, a file cabinet with a lock on it, and get a safe for that athame, one to lock it up and then lock it into the file cabinet that's to lock your athame and survival bag into when your brother is born. But that's everything needed here." Leo said and took the amount and gave him back $2,000, before he grabbed a suitcase and put the rest into it. "Well this just goes back to my original remark now Phoebe, being normal and inheriting a nice sized amount."

"We can be both and still enjoy family life now as we get stronger, I've got my husband back and things are going to get better for all of us now, don't worry it's going to be fine. Chris and the four of us, you got us and Drake, till things change directions honey. I know this is hard on you right now, but it's going to work out, don't give up on being good, because of what you've gone through." Prue said and she nodded to her.

"Aunt Phoebe, I love you, but at the moment, what you need is an understanding guy friend, that's why I chose Drake for you, to help you heal now. He's good for you and grandpa and grandma both agree with this as do the quartet. When the time comes, when you reconcile with Cole our lives are going through some very tough trials, but you have Drake, though you broke it off with Cole and divorced him later for what he put you through, emotionally, later." he said and she nodded as she read that out.

"Emotional trauma and Drake is the one putting me back together and I fall in love with him and he's my mate till I meet my future husband, alright that makes more sense and I appreciate that baby, I appreciate that alot." she said and pulled him into a hug and he tightened is arms around her smiling then gently. "You girls and our family all that matter to me, and I'm doing whatever it takes now to keep our family intact." he said and she nodded smiling as she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes.

"Things changed and though only a few days, I'm not letting anything get between us, with you just telling us, our relationship is completely intact now cub. So though you look like you're seventeen at the moment and ten years my junior, you're really twenty two years my junior baby. Well whoever does anything to hurt you, is getting vaporized when I get through with them." she said and smiling and he nodded to her.

"Well that solves the problem now, a quarter of that is being used to work on the house, $1,000 for your school stuff and bedroom and that solves the program. This amount your father just gave you though, thats your living allowance till we start your paycheck at work though. You're starting your job on Monday at the club honey."

"But not checks, we're paying you in cash after work and your pay days are every two weeks." Piper said and he nodded to her as Victor smiled at her. " Nice way to put it honey, to the outside world, we're a normal family, but our private lives, we got Samaritan status. We're helping the cops with the murders where this is concerned and to the outside world the demons and warlocks we deal with are a bunch of psychos, killing innocent people and the brotherhood slaughtered two, before we stopped them."

"Raynor was an arsonist killing an innocent woman, Phoebe see the scorch marks on the wall and know he just struck again, you head here, to tell your sister and Cole reports into you that the cult is getting ready to attack our next witness protection charge. We then head for the hospital and Andy wakes up then, sees our faces and his memory comes back on full force, he's released and Leo gives him a set of clothes."

"Alright Patty I got a few questions here, I need to know about, if Cole just got himself kicked out of the house, again?" Victor said and she nodded. "What is it you need to know exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "Who are the Brotherhod exactly, and why are they such a danger?" he asked and before she could answer that Drake did it for her. "They're called the Brotherhood of the Thorn, highly elite gang of demons."

"They're the personal bodyguards to the Source, he chooses the members himself and they then swear a blood oath of life long loyalty. Though up until the last month they were laying low till they murdered a street prophet, and Raynor realized he turned on them, because he fell in love with Phoebe. Set up maybe, but still I'm not forgiving him for breaking her heart, again." he said and Victor nodded to that information.

"I take it you guys had run-ins with each other, Drake, because your personality is a better fit for my daughter." he said and Drake nodded. "Yeah I did, truth is where this is concerned if she'd been fully mortal and we'd been feuding species, werewolves and vampires here, I'd be the werewolf and he'd be the vampire Victor. But I'm not a soldier in the demonic world, I fight, but I'm not that warrior, though I'm a Mercury demon." he said and she nodded as she looked at him as Victor looked at them in confusion.

"Mercury demon, what is that?" Victor asked and Patty explained that one. "They can combust their victims by turning up the flames or just telekinetic crushing honey. Drake here is a special case though, he's ignored his roots, he's a artist and actor and grew up to be everything I wanted for Phoebe. Girls with these trials, just because you had us as an example, it doesn't mean you should give up on love, okay."

"Your father and I still love each other, but I have two mates now, one Sam, and the other your father, they gave me you girls, that's the best gift of all. So just because you're suffering some very hard trials these next five years, don't give up." she said and they nodded as she thought it over. "We need to photoshop these pictures Prue, get the added thirteen years to the images, exchange Paige's face for yours in one photo."

"Little him growing into big him, till I come back and our first family photo on the wall as he's dressed in his suit, me in mine, and Piper in her favorite dress. This way every outsider that doesn't know sees us as a normal family and he's living at home now. The kids' playroom is next to the sunroom and and I can set up a swing set with a slide on it outback for the kids as they get older, but altogether once little Wyatt comes into the picture..." Leo said and Patty chuckled as Piper said it with a smile then.

"We got the kids living the lives our toddler to kindergarten selves did, I'm a chef, I can teach Chris to cook as he grows up and both together come in handy. Though having a magical nanny that's a different story here though honey." she said and Phoebe answered that one. "Prue, Paige and I can swap off in babysitting duty actually Piper during the day with Chris at school, best to take Wyatt to work with you when you're restocking the shelves in supplies and such, with as many customers as we get."

"Chris's part time job is at the club, but he's working four days a week, and not the night of the games, test and exams he's spending that time studying and altogether we got it running so smoothly that our family life is completely normal to outsiders now. With the seven of us living under one roof and we're able to live normally, but we got to get you a laptop kiddo." she said and Prue smiled at that she added on to that.

"Mom, Grams how did you manage this when we were toddlers exactly anyway, we have to do it the way you did it here, with my boys being half whitelighter here?" Piper asked and Patty sat down on the couch. "Though you and your sister were witches, I treated you as normally as possible, your toddler stages were basic child care. Mom knew about magic school, but we figured it was better you were always around Andy."

"Though you're powerful, you sometimes forget you ever had your powers Pipers, because you were three and six years old, you were too young to remember you had your powers when I was killed at the time. Growing up without me was a setback, if I'd been alive, what Chris told you would be right. I'd have raised you in a mixture of both our worlds and your father would be living here at the house when we did so."

"With Victor doing it for Chris and Wyatt you'll be seeing this more easily, but both lives combined together as one, it's going to become normal honey, trust me. Big Chris is living the teenager life you would have, had I been alive, with maintaining control of his powers he's living in both worlds and you'll see this in action starting this summer. If you need help during the early stages of your pregnancy with Wyatt call me down."

"As for Chris, once football practice is done with, he's heading for the club and he's doing his homework at the table and babysitting while you're working on something else." she said and Chris smiled at that idea. "Yeah good point, I can babysit once he's ten months old, though the risk factor is less with him in his playpen, I can babysit while I'm doing my homework at the time. But we're with you and he's got his shield if there's trouble."

"Together you and I make a formidable team though mom, my powers are both you and Aunts Paige and Prue together, so just us and we can take out the demons in ten minutes when I've got my handbag ready and waiting on standby as well." he said and she smiled at that idea. "Whatever you continually stock that bag with make sure you keep the dagger out of sight honey, the last thing we need is the cops arresting you for bringing weapons into the high school." Patty said and he nodded to that smiling.

"Grandma, you think you'll be coming down more often now that I showed up here, you to Grams?" he asked and they both smiled. "Yes we will, baby, alright so that description of your bedroom, that's what it looked like. You got a few photos of that, since that room was and used to be the nursery when your mother and aunts were babies?" Patty asked him and he smiled and passed her the picture and Victor smiled at that.

"Yeah okay, I can pay for a desk, nice sized dresser and that bookshelf is going to fit nicely into the wall under the rack of shelves right above it. I'm looking at $200.00 altogether for the furniture and another $500.00 for the laptop and printer here in the bedroom while you're doing your homework." Leo said and Victor looked at him. "We'll split the bill and I can help you with building the bookshelf Leo."

"As for the desk, this one has an slab for work and can be used to do puzzles as well in addition to homework, but your trunk is locked at all times and keep the fence at the bedroom door to prevent your brother getting into the bedroom son." he said and Chris nodded to the orders. "Hey Darryl, how old is Mikey exactly?" he asked him and he chuckled. "D.J. is two, Michael is five years old now." he said to him and he nodded.

"Well that certainly helps, their going to see us in their lives as as the world's best magic show now, without the clowns in the house, once I'm on duty, but they're safer with me than whoever their normal babysitter is. Besides its not going to be embarrassing where diapers and baths are concerned either, I can do everything and no extra charge, and the kids have got a surrogate older brother." Chris said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"That's an understatement, normally the girls are no longer than two hours and the boys have been fed, bathed and diaper changed already, if you're intending to be my permanent babysitter, you may as well see this as preparation for when you do it it for little you and Wyatt." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as Piper ended the conversation at that. "Alright we better call for the night, brunch at 10:30 guys so I'll see you then." she said to Victor, Darryl and Drake and they all nodded to that.

As they left the room Darryl looked at Piper. "Should we just tell her after breakfast, that way we can get that out of the way, and then we can meet up that night for dinner and a game night. Considering our families are about to become really close friends now?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yeah that would work best, though we keep this up and the kids are going to be playmates for a while." she said and he chuckled at that.

"Well so long as I'm not the one helping with most of these raids we're fine Piper, I'll offer police help when you need me, but if we got any more vultures like Rodriguez digging into our private lives it's going to be as bad as it could get. Cortez is getting far too nosy right now and the chief is making suggestions of calling a detective Sheryl Sheridan from L.A. At the moment." he said and they nodded to that.

"Alright, if she's one of those who are determined to bust us for something it's going to get her killed if this keeps up at the moment. Though if she's like Tom Kelly on Johnny Dangerously, I'm looking at a repeat performance here, till it nearly gets her killed and Andy is the one taking the bullet as a result to prevent her getting killed here." she said to him and he nodded to her at that.

"See you in the morning guys." he said and she gave him a hug then smiling as he tightened his arms around her, before leaving as they heard the front door shut. "Night guys." she said to her mother and grandmother and they smiled as they disappeared in a flash of lights then as they went to bed and he changed into his p.j.'s and laid down.

 **Telling Sheila and the Truth**

The next morning Chris and Piper were up and at the grocery store getting what they needed for breakfast then. "Darryl, that is D.J., is two years old, so basic food safety for him here mom." he said and she nodded as she checked out what she was looking for and they headed home and got to work as Leo and Prue came in. "Morning guys, early start?" Andy asked as he walked in and they both nodded to him.

"Yeah, with the kids, I'm not risking him suffering an allergy attack, so I got several different fruits and other assorted items. And he and I've gone to step two now, so if you guys could set the dining room table. That would be a help now." she said as they heard a knock on the front door as Phoebe went to get it and they heard a bit of talking as Drake and Victor walked in the kitchen.

"Whoa, just short of two hours and this is looking delicious guys." Drake said and he smiled as Andy said it smiling. "Having more than one cook in the kitchen, it speed things things up a bit, but eighty percent done here. My sister-in-law is a master chef, and she's taught my nephew everything he knows Drake. Just don't take in too many cookies, her cookies are so good you're going to gain ten pounds off the carbs." he said to him and she threw the towel at him for that as Drake and Lei started laughing at that.

"Alright you guys chill alright, with my being being around more often, I'm keeping a few things here honey." Victor said and they all nodded to him as Leo though it over. "Last Halloween was we ended up 1697, this coming Halloween we're dealing with the usual, though at this rate it's less likely to to turn into a fiasco in this house." Prue said and Piper sighed. "Don't jinx it, you remember the horror movies coming to us."

"Nice touch, with Halloween being our biggest holiday now in our family, with the fact we're witches and whitelighters, as well as a demon or two in this house, we got to get used to this around here. As to that, time to to sort the bowl out, so chocolate, sugar free and chocolate with nuts. That way we can prevent an allergy attack or worse and check the candy wrappers for anything to be on the safe side too." Leo said to her and she nodded in agreement as Prue smiled at that.

"Yeah well, this Halloween is going to be one heck of a lot better than last year though, our son is part of the household and we got a very nice set of holidays on the rise now for us here." she said to him as she looked at him. "Okay, one, two three, four, alright eight adults and a toddler, that's eight big plates and two salad plates, I bought the toddler version of silverware and a few sippy cups for when Wyatt is born."

"A booster seat and one of the cups with a lid on it to prevent Mikey from knocking it over, boy these kids are going to be part of our lives pretty fast, the kids are starting preschool and kindergarten next school term. And you're working a pretty normal schedule this coming school term as a result, babysitter, part time job at the club, in addition to your martial arts training, after school practice and school schedule."

"Alright, she'll let us know if you need to babysit, but in the mean time, you're getting your homework done once you get off practice and I'll let you know if I need your help when you join me at work honey." she said and he nodded. "No problem mom, I'm acting as normal as possible in school, and living like any normal teenager, but the kids are my responsibility when I'm working, so I've got what I need here." he said to her.

" At the moment we just gather supplies as needed till Wyatt's born, then we use what we bought as he grows into his preschooler body after that." she added and he nodded. "Nice, alright so we're ready by the time he's born and we better get the fences as well so he's not crawling up the stairs or into the basement down there." Chris said and she smiled. "Well I missed the hard part with you, baby, at the moment."

"But the same is not said for little you at the moment, so I know what I'm looking at later as this gets started." she said as she took down several plates and passed them and the silverware to Prue and she took them and Phoebe grabbed the napkins and glasses as they got ready as they set the table as they heard the doorbell go off a second time and Leo went to get it and a minute later the Morris's walked into the room.

"Morning guys, whoa that's amazing, I can't do things like this in two hours." Sheila Morris said with an amazed smile. "Goes with the job of catering and being a chef Sheila, my son is an excellent cook as well, so both of us together we get it finished in two hours now. I wasn't sure what he was allergic to, so I bought several different types of fruit and the baby silverware and cups here." she said and they smiled as she answered her.

"Thanks, to answer the question he's allergic to strawberries, but the rest of this is no problem at all, D.J. is at the 'no' stage, so expect him to get a bit picky at the table when he's got his father and me on both sides of him. Though Mikey is allergic to grapes, but he loves strawberries." she said and Chris smiled. "Hey if you need a babysitter, I can do that, with my becoming an older brother soon enough, I can watch the boys if you want a night out, just bring them here." she said and they smiled at the offer.

"Thanks Chris, we accept the offer here. So how was school the last week, since your graduation there?" She asked and he chuckled. "Straight A's and I'm on the principal's honor roll list this time, and I just got my latest trophy for track this time, first place. The coach said he's naming me starting quarterback next season at the moment." he said and she smiled at that as Darryl hid a smile at the way this was being voiced so easily.

"You keep this up and every college scout in the country is offering scholarships to their schools kiddo." Darryl said and he smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was channeling me when I was his age Darryl. I was on the football team and track team, but his personality is me and Piper rolled into one here." Leo said to him and he nodded as Leo ruffled his son's hair and he ducked smiling as D.J. looked at him.

"Chris!" he shouted smiling and walked over to him and he crouched on the floor. "Hey D.J., sleep good last night?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes, when eat?" he asked and he chuckled. "Now actually, come on." he said and he nodded. "I brought his high chair honey." Sheila said and he nodded as he walked him into the dining room and removed the cover, before sitting him in it, buckling him in and putting the tray in place.

"Man am I lucky I brought the sippy cups, he's less likely to spill juice all over the high chair here, what's his favorite exactly?" he heard his mother ask and Darryl answered that question as he got Mikey in his booster seat. "He likes apple juice, but it's alternating between that and cran-grape, Mikey like grape juice though Piper." he said as Drake, Andy and his father brought the food out and they started putting everything on the table, before they all sat down then.

Watching as his father's best friend loaded a small bit on his son's plate and setting it on his tray, before putting his cup next to it and then serving themselves he hid a smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was turning into a frequent thing around here lately, I heard about the arsonist, what happened exactly?" Sheila asked him and he sighed. "The arsonist was a part of a cult who were killing innocent people and the two charges we were tasked with protection detail were the latest targets."

"At the same time I was just getting used to building the bond with dad, since my parents had been married for three months now, Raynor Jenkins realized that Cole turned on them and turned this into another hit. Killing the first victim, but Uncle Andy woke up and we got him released and I did a bait and switch, but Cole knocked dad and me unconscious in the fight and that did it for mom and Aunt Phoebe." he said to her.

"Attacking an innocent woman is one thing, but attacking a fourteen year old kid, that is as sick as it gets here, I don't blame you for throwing him out Phoebe, believe me, I know it hurts, but things are going to be fine here." she said to her and she nodded. "Anyone check out the fact that ever since we saved that executive it's gone fairly quiet around here since we deflected the hit?" Piper asked and Drake nodded to her.

"Yeah, I'm a undercover cop, but the rumor mill says that old Lucas is biding his time at the moment Piper, but be ready it's going to come up sooner or later here." he said and they all nodded, before she could answer, a grape went flying across the table and landed in the butter. "Oops." they heard and hid a chuckle. "I guess that one didn't want to get grabbed and eaten." Darryl said and they chuckled at that gently.


	10. 10: Confidences and Planning

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning:** **With this one, they're letting Sheila hear their secret and that cements the bonds of friendship for life after this now. As Chris explains it more easily to them and the families become life long friends from that day forward then.**

 **As they begin work on the house and and things are quiet till Look Who's Barking starts. Each episode is going to stay the same, but there's going to be a couple changes to it and Prue is alive for seasons four through eight as she trains her sister. While Chris, Drake and Andy are part of the household and Victor is visiting every weekend after this to see them.**

 **Chapter 10: Truths and House Upgrades**

As they watched him eating his breakfast like them softly as he listened to the conversation and hid a smile as Shelia looked at him. "Why do I feel like he's started on the hard parts of being a toddler, if I'm babysitting now?" he asked and Darryl chuckled. "He's going through the monsters under the bed and in the closet stage son. I'll give you a list of his favorite foods, but make sure the fences are at the stairs, and kitchen."

"At the moment, it's easier for you than my other babysitters, because half these girls bring their boyfriends along." she said to him and he nodded in annoyance. "At the moment the only girls in this house are my aunts, I've got a girlfriend, but I'm not breaking that rule, when I'm supposed to be watching over my young charge. Besides he's safer around me then these girls anyway at the moment." he said to her gently.

"Hey dad, did the hospital call off the on call thing at the moment?" Chris asked and he nodded. "Yes, Dr. Emerson and my unit have decided I'm a stand by with things slowing down, but best be on watch. School ended but these kids never know when to quit after last night's near bar fight at the club." he said and Sheila sighed in exasperation. "Darryl said the kid was speedballing, how much did the report come back on?" She asked him.

"It was .22, and the mixed chemical binge, which to a medic means ten hours in the tank and three months detoxing from the drugs themselves. As if that not enough, that kid is twenty one, and by getting arrested by us, the cops and paramedics. As to that he's just gotten himself thrown out of college here at the moment, On top of that, I'm a EMT, and I was on watch last night, before the outburst at the club." he said and she nodded.

"I knew I guessed right, that uniform belongs to your grandfather for the costume party, isn't that what an army medic was, you're an EMT, making sure your team-mate was stabilized, before you brought them to the hospital?" Darryl asked him and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, I was trained in medical school, before I joined the military myself, my father and grandfather were both army. I'm third generation medic and army corporal."

"I'd just finished my term of service in the military and gained my masters when I came home and found out I had a son at the time. Our frequent little problems of dealing with these maniacs came up after Phoebe got back from New York. Though why of all people Williamson tried that is beyond me, he can't handle it though, they could at the time." he said and Victor looked at her at that as Andy looked at him at that.

"What happened exactly?" he asked and she sighed. "After I came down with the arroyo fever, I suffered the fastest recovery the medics had ever seen and can't understand either and he became obsessed with us. The obsession reached the point to where he thought our blood hold the universal antibody, injected our blood into the monkeys we sprung from the lab then himself as a human test subject and lost his mind as a result."

"After attacking Benny Ritter, he went from basic psychotics to turning into Hannibal lector, without the cannibal stage, and it took ducking the rotary saw blade he threw at us to take him down at the time." she told him and he nodded in shocked disgust. "There's psychotics and there's crossing the line between helping people and murder honey. He crossed the line in going too far in being a good being and this was the point of no return Piper, you had no choice, for the greater good it to be done baby."

"In two years since we saw each other, I knew you'd just gotten a lot stronger, but why separate before you moved in together and Phoebe, honey what were you doing there in New York exactly exactly. Though you gained my capacity for travel, I wished I stayed in touch, though if I had you'd be a lot more self assured, where finding a mate is concerned and you'd be dating Drake right now?" he asked and she smiled.

"I was looking for you actually, Grams said you were in New York, I wanted to double check, after I came home that started things and our relationship turned into what it is now. But the added item attached to it is it brought the guys back into our life and we met Darryl as Andy's new partner at work. As we adjusted to life back together and they started dating by the time she started working at Bucklands." she said to him gently.

"Bucklands, the auctioning house, I'd say that being a photographer honey is more your style here, you're great at that, keep it up." he said and Prue smiled at him. "Thanks dad, were you a cat person by any chance?" she asked and he nodded as they heard a meow in answer to that. "Alright, I'll give you a small slice, but you're not getting scraps from the table girl." Darryl said to Kit with a smile then and gave it to her.

After talking over several different categories then, Darryl looked at Piper and nodded. "Sheila, could we head into the parlor, we need to tell you something." She said and she nodded as they headed in there as she sat her sons down with several of their toy cars and blocks and she looked at the quintet gently. "So what is it you want to tell me." she said and instead of answering Prue looked at the vase and it floated off the table.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" she asked and Piper explained that to her. "You remember the unusual reports of scorch marks and how half of these maniacs suddenly disappear of the face of the earth?" she asked and she nodded. "We're witches Sheila, my entire family are witches, aside from Leo, and Andy. It's our job to protect mortals, from demons, those murderers are demons." she said and she nodded in shock at that.

"That's what you meant by my son being safer with you than anyone else when he's being baby sat, you can protect him from these paranormal maniacs?" she asked and Chris nodded. "Yes, I'm a witch/lighter, roughly translated it means I'm half witch and half angel. The Harry Potter series has it fifty percent correct though, but all the murders in crime investigations are done by by minions of the underworld."

"Drake is an undercover one doing checks for us, but his allegiance is to the greater good and protecting innocents. You're a family friend, we can protect you." he said and she nodded as she closed her eyes to process all of this and then smiled. "Alright, I hear the truth in that and I believe you. But my only request, Darryl, is that when it comes to the dangerous items, I want you at home during those situations."

"If Andy is like them now, he can handle things, but our friendship is not getting terminated, because the magical world framed you for something, as to that, it's just being helpful and going to them for magical help, but once the magical big guns come out you back off and let Andy take it from there." she said and he nodded to that request. "You have my word Sheila, I promise. But Andy, Leo and Chris's cover stories, that's the other thing." here said and she nodded to that as she answered him.

"What exactly, what's going on?" she asked and Chris explained that. "I'm not from this time frame, but rather twenty three years after Aunt Sheila. Your son D.J. was my commander in the future, he watched me grow up, instead of the other way around. Like we said, I'm their son, but I'm not born till three years from today." he said and she nodded as the years translated themselves in her head and she looked at him in shock.

"You're from the future, so that remark in the kitchen?" she asked and he nodded with a sigh. "Yeah my future turned into hell on earth, leading into when mom was killed I was living the life I just mentioned in the kitchen, before the demons murdered my mother and from there my entire family was destroyed. I came back to ensure that never happens, and I'm regaining the five years I lost back while doing it."

"My youngest Aunt, she's a female version of me, she's also a witchlighter, it runs in the family actually, first was my Aunt Paige and then me and my brother. But I'm pulling a pre-emptive strike, long before Wyatt's born, to protect our future and family. As for Andy, he wasn't knocked unconscious, he's a angel now himself, but they act like normal humans in this job, he's still the same man you remember Darryl telling you."

"Dad's records were changed and he's the grandson of his 25 year old self from 1942, altogether, we just changed key details and made life a lot easier for all of us. We changed my birthday from four years from now, to when mom was a freshman in high school. But altogether, this me is the one you're able to watch now, before little me grows into my fifteen year old body later." he said and she nodded to that.

"In other words I get to watch you go through high school, and your first year of college, before I watch little you as he grows into an exact copy of what I see in you right now. So the best parts of life as a teenager, I get to watch you at your games and track meets and you're my permanent babysitter for the next five years, before you leave to return to the future." she said and he nodded to her as he explained that.

"Yeah that's it exactly, at the moment the pre-emptive strike has begun, the kids are completely safe with me, but we get a demon attack and I'm placing them in my room till the fight is over. But these guys never know when to quit, fortunately clean up duty is repeated use of the scenery altering spell, which puts the room back to its original state, before the attack and vanquish." he explained and she nodded as she got it.

"I don't know why we never looked through that book, it could have saved a lot of annoyance in cleaning up the house every time we deal with these guys." Piper said and he chuckled as he answered her. "You remember your remark after the demon of illusion though when he came to the house. 'it's a question for the room, every time a demon makes a house call..." he asked and she started laughing as she finished that.

"My curiosity gets peaked, yeah you're right, and at the time I was getting sick of cleaning up after these guys, though that's one heck of memory, and it brought up a horror movie cliche while doing it." she said and Sheila looked at her. "What was the cliche exactly?" she asked and Prue chuckled. "Being stalked by psycho killers and hiding in the bathroom shower." she said and the quartet started laughing at that.

"You know I never expected that with you just telling us the truth, I'd be this relaxed and confident in my new powers with you training me honey." she said and Chris smiled. "Though the job gets testy, aside from the vanquishing, it's fun too. We learn more about ourselves and heritage and it builds the bonds of family while doing it. You and dad are now acting like my parents and our family is now intact and we work together."

"During the first two years though you've got a lot to learn and then once you come into your powers and embrace them and your destiny, that's when you really take the job seriously mom. You taught me that family came first and to protect the greater good, you got to make a choice, but don't turn away from this. There's a drawback or two, but if we don't get it right the first time, we can try again tomorrow."

"If we'd been in the book series, we'd training be in school all week, life from 1 to 10 years old was normal and life after that was a mixture of both worlds, that's what you chose for us actually." he said and she nodded. " Well I'm taking it back five to seven years and you're practicing your control of your abilities from three to twelve years. But starting now you're living a mixture of both worlds and I'm the one training you."

" Along with your father, but from four to middle school we got you practicing to control your powers and you're living both lives and then it's a full time mixture of normal and magical from your tenth birthday to the age you are now honey." Piper said and he nodded. "You better write that down when little me and Wyatt are babies mom, but to get your lives completely balanced out, don't just sacrifice one for the sake of the other now."

"It's part of who you are, we're witches, but we're the same people we always were, and with those words, I'm never giving up my powers now." he said and she smiled as she answered him. "Looks like I changed more than I realized, if I taught you that much honey, alright never mind the old style clean up starting now, guys, we just use that spell every time we got a demon attack in the living room or the parlor now."

"And secondly, starting now, I'm teaching you proper use of your powers, before you make a mistake. So from here the rest of the summer, though you're in school and practice, if we need to deal with a demon attack or anything, we work as one, you teach me every potion we created and I'll teach you how to handle your powers later and we build the mother/son bond you wanted now." she said and he nodded to that.

"Yeah at my age I mastered everything you had to teach me, but growing up a witch is much easier than winging it for the first three years mom. As to that, I'll teach you everything your adult self taught me and dad teaches me to heal people, but I'm growing up normally now. Like you said, we're not on a dead-line yet, but our lives got a heck of a lot better now that I'm with you." he said to her and she nodded to that gently.

"Well as we said there's no need to hide things from us now. Our future five years, once we deal with the Source and get rid of him, name off each situation to the way you told us once we see the next four seasons after this one ends and we alter the sequences after that. But till your brother is born, just think of this as living life normally than once things change direction than we're on a deadline."

"But until then, the eight of us live as normally as possible after that, aside from the fact we're witches and whitelighters. Again, Darryl, the weeks leading up to his birthday, like say from the situation that causes that fracture and forward. Take two months off and head for Anaheim or Orlando, the four of you take a two month vacation, I can cover things till you get back, okay." Andy said and he nodded as he answered him then.

"Well that definitely helps, Prue, are you guys about to turn this house into a miniature version of Hogwarts with the amount of magic going on in it with the frequent attacks by these maniacs?" Darryl asked and they nodded. "Though we can't use our powers for personal gain, or hurting people, we found that out the hard way last year. We can use it for repair jobs in certain areas, so you hear an explosion in here, it's because she working on controlling her explosion powers later." she said and he nodded to her.

"Mom we just treat this like books four through seven now that I revealed that truth to you, we're the order of the Phoenix and our enemies are the death eaters. So with that their leader is going to take multiple cases of over kill, before we get rid of him for good here." Chris said and he nodded. "You're playing my version of Kyle Reese and Wyatt is playing Harry, all for gods sakes here, alright I get the point." she said to him and Darryl sighed.

"I've seen your powers get a little nutty at times, but at least I know what look for now: telekinesis and astroprojection, freezing and explosion powers, and divination and levitation, as well as being a red belt in combat now. Alright in this case, though I'm helping out, the minute it turns dangerous, I'm stepping back and Andy takes it from there Prue, Piper." he said and they both nodded to that statement.

"No problem, it's safer for me anyway, because though I'm an angel, I'm still a cop here, and when we got magical crimes coming in every other day, I'm bringing that back to the girls and with Drake acting as my contact, that solves the entire problem. To maintain our friendship now, you need to take that two month long vacation, before Chris is born. Guys, we can manage, but these vultures are not getting a straight answer." Andy said to him and he nodded to that.

Sighing, Prue looked at him and Darryl. "Guys we have to tell the chief, it's our only chance to get inspectors like Cortez or whoever comes after us later off our back." she said and they nodded. "Alright we do it Monday in his office, but our cover story is our job is a witness protection program now and Andy and I turn it to you, and these witches and mortals are our witness protection charges from the multitude of maniacal demons coming after them." Darryl said and Andy nodded in agreement to that.

"Dad, we better create the added cover story for you, we got your uniform from the service, why not add an orderly's uniform as an EMT to it and we can pretend you're an field medic and you're helping the doctors. But you're an on call and when on down time your secondary job is a handyman and contractor." Chris added and Leo smiled at the idea. "Good idea son, alright I'll talk to the cleaners and get that set up and Drake, you're acting an undercover cop gathering information downstairs." he said to him and he nodded as Phoebe smiled.

"Until Cole reconciles with me over this and I'm taking time in getting over him burning me at the moment, again. Drake you want to stick around the house for a while, though mom and dad are not living in the manor they're satisfied I got a friend like you at my side and I'm healing up from what he did to me." Phoebe said and he smiled at that as she looked at him gently as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him.

"At the moment, I'd say this just resulted in the vampire brother losing control of his faculties with exposed blood on the floor and you're the one getting punished for it. Thankfully with me here I gave you something to think about and the pack and your father are relieved that I found you a better match. Though your better match happens to be your best friend and future love interest." Chris said and she chuckled and nodded to him.

"And at the moment he's going to have some very stiff competition now as well, because I'm not playing fair here, when I'm who you're matched too and we got the same likes and dislikes as well. So with that, with him working as a lawyer and D.A., I'm working as an undercover cop, but I'm returning to you immediately and the safest place for me is back at your side and with the family now as well." Drake said smiling and she grinned at that.

"And with those words in mind here when I'm your best friend and we're growing this close with him out of the picture now. I'm the one stitching you back up." Drake said to her and Leo answered that. "At the moment with us being her older brothers, I prefer having you around over him Drake. As to that our family is all good beings, but flirting with the darkside is the dangerous part of this job." he said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Your choice in careers it's fine with me, in fact I would I'd say you'd should follow your heart and be the writer you want to be. Family responsibilities: family comes first and I'd give you a hand with that too, you don't have to give up your family responsibilities for me either Phoebes, they're my family too and I already feel the connection. So with that, till you're ready to move out, we live here with your sisters and brothers-in-law." Drake said and she smiled at that as the quartet exchanged smiles at this.

"If mom was alive she'd say you're the diamond in the rough Drake, because you're everything a mother would want for her daughter son. As to that, if you guys get together, I'm fine with it." Victor told him and he nodded to him. "If I'd grown up with you living here at the house, you'd have watched me turn into who I am now, as dad and you would be the best of friends Victor." he said and he chuckled as Chris changed the subject smiling.

"Dad with the fact we're turning our basement into a training ring, we're going to need the usual batch of training supplies, because I was taking Tae Kwon Doe from the time I was seven and I'm a green belt after ten years training. The issue of working with a sword comes into it as well, because Excalibur comes into the picture in three years, mom learns to fence and then passes it to Wyatt." Chris said and he nodded to him smiling at this conversation.

"With the amount you gave us we can ensure these parasites can't take another life and they're the ones winding up dead if they do. So training ring with Slam-man in the basement, a bo, a set of sais, excalibur's in the basement and we get another sword just like it and you can teach me fencing if Paige's past life makes a visit later. And a set of nunchucks, the punching bag and the room's got all the looks of a master Japanese martial arts training dojo." Piper said and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Yeah well that's two sets of bos, nunchucks, our swords on the wall, the mat covering the floor and everything else, we can train in between each encounter and the sais right next to the swords. Though our heavy duty equipment are the athame and the potions, but if one of us loses our active powers, for whatever reason, we go to back ups and that's being a very strong warrior in combat now."

"Drake is a skilled fencer and you can train with him in using the swords, and we work as one as a family of witches and whitelighters now." Leo said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well instead of having the staircase pointed directly into the training ring, we got to turn it to your workbench dad or shift it left and then turning to the front door, so if Aunt Phoebe's working on knife throwing, you're not in the line of fire, the wall of the platform is good five inches thick too." he said and they both nodded to that.

"Alright so I'm taking off the last five stairs, turning them into a platform to stand on then turning the platform to the left, before the stairs point to the back wall behind the basement door and they're pointed towards the front door that way. So with the platform that way you can watch whoever's training down there and stay out of range, yeah okay got it. Once we destroy the nexus, the basement is clean of any type energy and we're safe now."

"Good point though son, we set up a dart board or just target against the wall in front of the stage and we can do target practice that way with the athames and work it out till we got our potions at the right spot after that." Leo said and Sheila looked at him. "How big is the basement exactly if you're bringing that up?" she asked and Chris answered that. "Covers the entire downstairs, just right below it, and that's big enough to have a darkroom and sparring floor, though with what we're buying it's going to work out now."

"Though fifty percent of the room is the sparring floor and the other half is the dark room, Dad's worktable is against the wall and we move the Christmas decorations upstairs, since we get the occasional attack up there and that prevents them from getting destroyed later." he said and she nodded as she saw her friends in a new way and smiled at that as she looked at her sons and felt relief they were safe.

"Actually guys, the four of you and your grandfather can do that later today while the girls and I go shopping for your furniture honey." Piper said and he nodded to that. "Good point we can get the stairs in the basement worked on while you and your sisters pay for his furniture and school supplies needed for school later, such as the computer and printer honey." Leo said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"I'm looking at another $3,000 just to do repair work you guys and get the furniture, because, with having Aunt Phoebe train me at the dojo, she's gained the training to train me now and we need a full training ring in the basement. And we're not spending $5,000 a month for training when we got a couple of skilled fighters teaching me now at the moment." Chris said and Phoebe smiled as Andy answered him as he said it.

"Yeah well the difference here is I'm also a skilled martial arts expert son. With her it's basic training, I'm teaching you the advanced skills and with that expect me to teach you where to aim when you're fighting a mortal, but the skills needed for demons are different here." he said and she nodded in agreement to that thought. "Alright, the five of us are going to the hardware store and getting what we need, before heading for the sports store."

"And get the training equipment and mats so we got the room set up, but the room is looking like a basic dojo down there and slam-man is getting itself out of storage when we set up the basement down there." Drake said and Sheila smiled. "I'll go with the girls honey, and the kids are coming with me while you do that. So you're sticking around Drake?" She asked and he chuckled and nodded to her as he answered her.

"Yeah I am, but I think we should get the child proof supplies while we're at it with the boys spending fifty percent of their time here later on." he said and they nodded to that in agreement. "Okay so basic childcare equipment, his school supplies and ensuring our house is completely childproof with the fact we got five kids running around this house later, and I'm prepared to take care of a toddler as a result, before I deal with my own." Leo said to him and he nodded to that in agreement as his son looked at him smiling.

"What types of locks do you think we should have on these cabinet doors exactly, to keep the kids from getting anything dangerous when the lower portion of the house is seeing the most excitement?" Piper asked him and he smiled. "I'm paying for thirty key locks honey, like the ones on a file cabinet of the top shelf and the nine of us have the keys. The fireplace and the coffee tables are getting child proofed and the downstairs is completely ready by the time you guys get home here." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"Dad, instead of having the door upstairs locked we should move the attic door to the bottom of the stairs, hex the door and attic itself to keep out evil and lock and padlock the door. This keeps mortals out of there, and aside from the ten of us, nobody, mortals, demons or in the case, of whoever our perp is, angels, nobody has access to the attic." he said and sighed as he told them the truth then, knowing his parents were going to be furious.

"As I said, Barbas gets involved during the months leading up to my birthday, but whoever he was conspiring with, you were furious at and you vaporized them. But this someone is the reason you wanted nothing else to do with with the whitelighters mom, so my guess this someone is a whitelighter, and probably someone above suspicion, because we got involved in Magic school in the weeks after Aunt Phoebe busted me." he told them and they nodded.

"Alright we got a demon definitely, but if it's really a whitelighter or even an elder, nobody but the quartet is being trusted and that includes the headmaster at Magic school and his deputy. Our son is Anakin Skywalker and it's a cross between Obi-wan and Darth Sidious, so to insure our Phantom Menace never gets his hands on him or worse, we're not trusting anyone outside of our circle, magical wise, once the door to magic school opens." Leo said and they nodded in agreement to that thought gently.

"So my son is playing Anakin, I'm playing Ben, alright my son is, once he's three months old is being protected no matter what, demons, mortals, whitelighters, I don't care, but nothing is taking my children away from me. Nobody but the people in this room and the quartet he confided the truth in, are to be trusted." Leo added and she nodded in agreement. "But altogether to ensure the upstairs of the house is completely safe we need to hex the entire hall to guard again evil spells, illusions, hallucinations, the works here."

"One good thing they hardly ever attack on the staircase and the hallway up stairs, so all doors upstairs, aside from the nursery are closed, and locked and there's a fence blocking the top of the staircase and it's drilled into the wall, as is the one leading into my bedroom. Setting up a dumb waiter from the first floor to the second floor should work. The intention is to prevent the kids from falling down the stairs, so to prevent that now."

"Once we get an attack, if the kids are here, I'm putting them into their elevator and it's being connected to their nursery, the door us hexed and and theirs a fence at the top of the stairs. The house never got an upgrade yet, so we're adding a few things to modernize it magically So the house goes from early Victorian to across between that and a Tudor like style dad, with the dumbwaiter at the dining room door and that's their escape route." Chris added as he said it with a smile and he nodded to him smiling as she smiled.

"The dumb waiter is the emergency door to get the kids upstairs and into the hallway there and straight into the nursery. Yeah I get the idea, you got us close to $6,000,000 we just use a fifth of that to exact repair and do extended recovery work on the house. Along with making it look like you really grew up here all your life with what we're paying for next. And then the four of us hexing every door and window in the house with an unbreakable charm to prevent us from needing to replace the glass on the Windows and doors every time later." she said to him smiling as he answered her with a smile then.

"Yeah the dumb waiter is the kids security door leading into their nursery and the nursery is hexed with a sound proof hex so they can't hear the noise downstairs. It's also hexed with demon detectors and everything the magical world can come up with, danger wise, and you created several spells for that when Mellie was born mom. To put this gently, Wyatt and I were practically raised around demons and warlocks."

"Mellie was born after the ultimate battle, a year later, while he and I are used to it." he told her and she nodded. "With you guys being that powerful it's easier on you, but with teenage you protecting little you and your brother, we got the security in place and the house is completely safe to mortals and family. The nursery is having all the looks of a junior day care center, as is the sun room later and that's our added safety touch Darryl."

"To explain this, your kids have a miniature door and elevator fit to them and their baby brothers. It's hexed with a energy ball and fireball charm and is magically hexed, to, once the kids are in it, it's leading them directly to safety, because that elevator is leading from the dining room to get them into their nursery. So they're safe and their nursery has every hex I can think of to ensure the demons never hurt them when they're here in the house."

"If we got any more children younger than this, we got a way to handle it now and things get easier this way, especially if it's another mortal child and they're wards of the state. But that door fits children 1 to 10 years old and the nursery is set from 1 to 12 years old, and it's going to get turned into the kids play room, once the early portions are done with, once we're retired here." Leo told him and he nodded as she finished that with a smile.

"We're hexing the hallway to insure the demons can't get up there, so the hall on the second floor and the nursery is hexed to protect the kids and any kid or mortal that needs protection is safe in the protected area upstairs while this is going on. With this amount we got enough to last ten years before we each take our portion of the Inheritence grams left us at the time, but the house is going to be a mixture of mortal and magical now."

"It's also got the toys fitted for their age levels, ages two to five years old and games and puzzles and others pieces that are too big to swallow. So childcare and safety is a big factor when we're creating a semi normal lifestyle in this house and the kids are around magic 24 hours a week as well." She said and they nodded to that. "Miniature elevator set to the kids standards and right into the nursery, well that certainly helps now Piper."

"So once inside the elevator the thing activates and takes them straight into their nursery and they settle in up there, till the battle ends and they come down after its safe and you cleaned up the mess?" he asked and they all nodded to him smiling as Chris looked at them. "With me in the past and I just ensured that the demons, let alone anything else can't break you up, our side of the family is intact now and it's just going to get bigger as time goes on."

"But the six of us are family and we got to get a few pictures taken, and with that, the first family picture, of our family, taken is being done, tonight, with you and dad married. While like Glen was Paige's best friend Drake is Aunt Phoebe's and our family is intact, so that solves added problems and Glen doesn't mind she's a witch either." Chris added and the duo smiled as they pulled him into a hug. "Good point, we're a family again finally, and I get to watch you grow up now." Piper said and he nodded smiling as he gave her a hug.

"I've waited three years for this and we get that chance now mom, you can watch me go through high school, graduate and see me start college now, five years together, I'm not leaving you." he said and she smiled at him and she tightened her arms around him. "Seeing you like you are now, you're everything I wanted you to be Chris, I'm very proud of you." she said and he smiled and tightened his arms around her.

"Guys leading up to my birthday, like two days before, the four of us ended up in the parallel." he said looking at his father and Phoebe and Andy covered his eyes at that. "Parallel, what's that mean exactly?" Darryl asked and Andy explained that. "It's the reverse of our reality, here every good person is a cop, soldier, Doctor, or, in our case, witch and white lighter. In that reality everything is the reverse, of what it is here."

"And we're everything that you and I had to arrest repeatedly, what we swore to put behind bars and in the case of the girls destroy to prevent the demons from destroying us. Evil is good and good is evil, so with that whitelighters are darklighters, witches have become warlocks and everything about our town it's turned into hell on earth. And I mean that literally, if the demons had been honest to god demons like what they created for the game."

"Like what he showed us last night, that's what Chris is trying to prevent by coming back, keep Wyatt from turning evil. Because being the source is like being Satan and he's turned into Darth Vader as a result and it's turned into the Galactic empire as a result in our future and if that video game ever came true, while downstairs everything is in reverse and it looks like the town does right now." he said and Darryl nodded as he got it.

"So to Wyatt, if we don't change his past and find whoever turned him into that: evil was good, and good was evil, if we don't teach them proper use of their powers from an early age?" Sheila asked and they nodded. "Yeah exactly, I ended up finding out the hard way the girls were witches last year, but it doesn't matter to me, they're like sisters to me now, having my partner back is a big benefit and I get to watch my surrogate nephew grow up while doing it." he said and she nodded to that as he looked at Chris gently.

"And by we, you mean yourself, Paige, Leo and Phoebe, right son?" he asked and Chris nodded. "Whoever caused it you guys were furious, but you never told me, but what I will say is this is the reason you hated Odin and the whitelighters so much afterwards. Because this character got me stabbed with a poisoned athame and tried to kill Wyatt and you and Aunt Paige were furious Aunt Phoebe, as was mom." he said and she nodded to him.

"Prue, again not everyone is a demon, you misjudged Cole when Abby try to kill you, we're cursed with mortals suddenly getting obsessed with us. But if it's not a demon, we got a stalker running loose or its someone above suspicion, like a whitelighter, let alone another peer at work, so with that, before we start going off the handle again. So we look at the motives and write up lists this time, okay." Piper said to her and she nodded to him gently.

"I take this has to do with what happened after the Halloween party at the club, right?" Victor asked and the quartet nodded. "If I was part of either side, I'd be looking at the fact that the kid had to much power coursing through him and it was getting stronger every day. So we wait till the door to magic school opens on the staircase and then go from there." Darryl told the quintet and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Well fortunately, I'm not the culprit this time, because I just revealed the fact I'm your son, a week ago, and family is above suspicion at this rate. Both blood and surrogate family, though the Morris's are heading for L.A.. Though, if it means a couple drastic measures we got to call for help by a demon scanner when that door opens." Chris said and his parents nodded to that suggestion as he looked at the Morris's then with a sigh.

"At the time, had I not suggested you take that two month vacation leading into my birthday, you would have cut all ties with us and your friendship with my parents has ended completely Darryl. Because the demon that causes this is Barbas, he has the cleaners frame you and the triad of magic has decided to take away her active powers and you barely miss death by lethal injection, that's why I have to get you out of town, before I'm born, prevent our familial friendship from being destroyed."

"We need you." he said and Darryl and Sheila both nodded as she looked at Darryl. "Alright two month vacation we're taking the kids to L.A. and Santa Cruz and spending the trip at Disneyland, camping and going to the boardwalk, family vacation. I run my own business and you're an inspector in the department, we got enough to last four months and we really need this." Sheila said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright, if the state department gets involved they're not going to realize the governor already knows what we, as the paranormal task force are, let alone the chief, because we told them before hand, and we've done more good than they'll ever know, but it's not costing us family or friends. And with those words: I'm not letting them cost me your friendship, because I've been covering for you ever since you told me the truth." Daryl said to Piper and Sheila nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently.

"Well this issue of stress just eliminated any problems in our marriage at the moment as well, as to that if Sheridan decides to tell me the truth, I already know, but our familial friendship is not being destroyed here and neither is our marriage. And with those words, if we need you to babysit, so he and I can go on a date or just need some couple time together, I'll let you know Chris, but just protect the boys." she said and he nodded.

"I just saved two marriages at once and it's right on schedule, by preventing whoever our magical perp is from destroying my brother, but family and extended family come first and with those words, if you need me I'll give you a hand and we can work out a specific schedule. I just got to write down my hours, since I'm working the night shift at the club till school starts, but from whatever time you need me after practice is open." he said and they both nodded to that as Piper changed subjects.

"Check that, I need you to help me with inventory as well at times honey, but when we got the latest shipments coming in for supplies, I need your help in the supply room honey, this summer." she told him. "No problem mom, I can help at the club at whatever times you need me, with school out I got a job at the club, but I'm working odd hours once school starts, with that, practice and them needing me to babysit after preschool and daycare is over." he said to her smiling and she smiled at the way they were together then.

"If there's anything here, it's that the changes in our lives just got a heck of a lot better leading into this, so we have arguments every now and again, but that's the way marriage is. Though said reasons of divorce are a problem, one of which is because of the job and the parent happens to be a cop if our lives are dangerous, but on Monday we need to talk to the chief about letting you take a days off when you need to Darryl."

"Though we're capable business people the job does get dangerous and at the moment it leads to added problems, but getting stuck in a job without flexible hours is an added problem here Phoebes. Prue took on the freelance photographer station here, so though you're a advice columnist, you better talk to your editor about flexible hours and the same is said for Paige later, wherever she's working at." she said and they nodded.

"Wait that's it, the two of us get together and we get added circulation that way for the club Piper. I can get the club settings shot, Phoebe does a column on circulation and we together we can ensure our main source of income has new customers coming in every night this way. This is not personal gain we're just working together as family to boost popularity for a family business now. So while she starts work on the love advice column list and that should do it." Prue told her and she nodded to that in agreement to that.

"Alright with the fact I'm just graduated it's time to put my knowledge to use. I'm working for the Bay Mirror, so that brings in more, I'm doing this before I reconcile with Cole, but at the moment family comes first here." Phoebe added and she nodded to that in agreement to that. "I'm in school, but if I need to recall you for a vanquish if Paige has a court case to deal with, don't get annoyed Aunt Phoebe." Chris told her and she nodded as Piper looked at him.

"Court case, what does she do exactly?" Leo asked and he explained that. "Aunt Paige is a social worker, working at the Bay County Social Services office dad. Though she retired like four months before mom went into her second trimester, but she should split her time she decides on doing all of it together. Dad's working as a teacher later, but teacher, guide, EMT solider." he said and sighed as he looked at him softly as he said it.

"Dad just because you don't have your active powers, it doesn't mean you're not useful, you're still a combat expert, an EMT a teacher and a guide. So once you choose to fall, you can fall back on your added skills and I'm helping you with the healing and we create an added miniature medical room so no one asks why we got injuries we can't explain." he said he nodded to that suggestion then as Piper looked at Prue and nodded to her.

"Alright hang on." Prue said and Andy called out. "Cleaners!" he shouted and three bright flashes appeared and the trio appeared in front of them. "What do you wish of us now Andrew?" The leader asked and he explained that. "Leading into when Chris is born, his baby self, I want you to leave Darryl out of things, the Morris's are going on vacation they're not going to be here and so do not, I repeat, do not attempt to put him as the reason for whatever alibi that the demon we're dealing is trying to frame him for."

"My partner is only getting involved till it gets dangerous than I'm taking over, he knows about the magical community as does his wife and their children, they're friends of the family now, and my nephew is babysitting their kids as their permanent babysitter. So starting now, they're not being exposed to any crimes or misdemeanors within the magical community, let alone being framed for whatever reason, we're dealing with. If this results in one of the girls losing their active powers, also for whatever reason."

"Darryl and I are cops, we go by the book at work, but we're not having our friendship destroyed just to cover up the magic, if there's a situation Chris has to deal with by borrowing a car. So change the memories to the salesman or owner of said car lending him the keys of that car. And secondly, Drake is working as an undercover cop in the magical crime community, but he's part of the family as a family friend." he said to them gently.

"We understand, but can you control your oldest when he is still an infant?" The second asked and Leo answered that. "We can, by that point I'll be an elder myself, but my son and I are insuring he and their mother are completely safe. As parents it's our job to take care of our children, we missed the hard part with Chris, but my oldest as a new born to eight months old, we can do that easily." Leo said and the trio nodded to him.

"If my sister's powers start advancing, cover up whatever got her in trouble, and we're all taking an empath blocking potion if she's to be an empath later. Just this once though, now, is anyone aside from the ten of us in this room are going to know about us, Chris and the magical community, but we're telling the Chief on Monday and that is to let us change the records from our magical perps and turning every vanquish into a cause to kill the maniac, like we did with Raynor and Rodriguez." Piper added and they nodded to her.

"What do you wish to describe Rodriguez as for your official records exactly?" the leader asked and Darryl answered that one. "Rodriguez was a crazed witch hunter and he was obsessed with the Halliwell/Wyatt/Trudeau family, thinking they were witches and decided to kill Chris, with Chris being the first born child of the family now. He broke down the front door and had a sonic blaster with him that would have disabled him."

"Andy knocked Chris out of the way and took the jolt himself and it threw him into the China hutch and the blow put him into a coma, and Piper called me and I took him down by shooting him twice with my gun. With Andy being my partner, I took over being the family cop and friend of the family, but from that day forward Chris was taking martial arts and the girls called me and vice versa when it came to police information."

"Added help on the job I got involved and helped when they needed me to and I went to them on information on each of my perps from that day forward." he said and they nodded. "As for Raynor he was an arsonist and was part of a witch hunter cult and comrade of Rodriguez, his latest target was Andrea and he killed her, but her co-hart Jenna Higgins was the next target and she was from another coven and we pulled a bait and switch to save her, while this is going on Cole is a recovering drug addict and dealing with being around them."

"Cole finally suffers a relapse in the drugs and nearly kills Chris and Leo, while we pull a bait and switch where Jenna Higgens is concerned and she's safe now." he said and he nodded. "And the Succubus?" they asked and she smiled. " She's a black widow killer and only killed during a very hot summer. Williamson lost his mind because he injected himself with our blood and it had several abnormalities in it that caused him to gain an added chromosome."

"Turning him into an X-men, and he decided to use that to start harvesting organs and then started killing people, but he died by his own sword when he threw a rotary blade at us and it hit the wall and ricocheted off of it." Piper added and they nodded to that. "Okay that sounds sufficient Piper, I will have the records ready and you give it to your commander Andrew." the leader said and he nodded to that, before several flashes showed up.

"Orlin, Kalina, Sandra, Peter, what's going on?" Leo asked and he smiled as he answered him. "Good morning, Leo. Hello Piper, how are you doing now with your cub living with you?" Orlin asked and she smiled. "I'm doing great thank you Orlin. With learning my cub is a result of having magic in my life, I couldn't ask for a better life now, he's got both of us, but he's so much like me it's not funny at the moment." she said and they chuckled at that.

"Leo told me, that once you promote him, he's to be with us here on earth when Wyatt is born?" she said and they nodded to her as Kalina answered that. "Yes Piper we have decided on that decision and it is unanimous, but once we find the culprit, his future, once little Chris comes into the picture, is up to you two, because if it's a whitelighter, he's going to not want to be one of us again after that, if it's connected to magic school."

"But to save the future, we must take drastic measures and if it's an elder we must end that threat, before it destroys and warps Wyatt and it turns him to the darkside." she said and they nodded as she answered her, her tone gentle, but firm. "I'm raising my sons in a mixture of both worlds now, though my oldest I missed the hard parts, I'm watching to see what to look for once his younger version and my second oldest are preteens."

"You won't have to worry about that though, if he suffers a brief lapse in his path, it's a need to fix that, but no we're not turning on you. You four specifically were for us when we got married, but Leo is working undercover when this other group comes into the picture. Though if it's really a whitelighter, or an elder, working with Barbas, than he's paying the price for it." she said and they nodded to her and Peter answered her.

"We won't hold that against you for all the good you've done these last three years, but remember what you learned so far. To win you must work as one." He said and Phoebe answered him. "During her pregnancy, Paige, Prue and I can take it, she's on a stand down when pregnant with Wyatt and little Chris, so this gives her more time for a normal life that way, but since Wyatt had a protective shield, she's protected." she said and Chris finished it.

"While dad is with her and I'm involved by protecting her, but though she's on stand down from demon hunting both times, she and I are working on potions and target practice now." he said and they nodded to that. "Well that helps to keep my mind occupied, but after two years of this regarding you and your brother and with Cole getting obsessed with your aunt, I've got you to protect me after you're finished at school and practice." she said to him.

"Leo if Gideon is the Elder that does happen to be the one joined with Barbas, than once he's gone, we want you to take his place as head of magic school after that, and I mean if and that's a big if. After you've face your path, and choose a new future, that's your future now, teaching and your family." Orlin said and he nodded to him at that. "Got it Orlin, we're leaving the door to Magic school there below the window on the stairs." he said to him gently and he nodded as Piper added on to that.

"My kids are living a life in both worlds, though once we take back control of magic school, from the demons, because we're destroying the nexus. The door is locked from the time school ends to when the day begins, so from 8 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon and we're starting sport teams as well, it's not a year round boarding school, they get to see their families. They're living both lives magical and normal like my children do. If we're the ones teaching the kids." she added to him and the elders nodded smiling at the idea.

"The resistance sent me back with a 5.5 million to build on to the deception of my being in the past Kalina, this was your idea with grandma, grams, Aunt Prue, Uncle Andy and D.J., but we're getting to work on getting the house worked on, So I think we're in a lull with the fact we prevented the Brotherhood from killing Jenna and the representative of that company the last week and a half here." he said and she nodded to that gently.

"So what's your intention of making it look like you lived here your whole life Chris?" Orlin asked him and he smiled. "Well I'm a martial arts expert and in my future I was on the track and football teams at my middle school, a star student and an honor roll student, so I just brought everything that was in my quarters at the resistance. Dad, the guys, Grandpa and I are beginning work on the basement and turning it into a training ring for me to train in."

"And every door and cabinet in the house is having a child proofed lock to it, with the fact I'm babysitting for my parents best friends. That includes the usual set of toddler stuff needed: fences to keep him out of the kitchen, going into the basement and off the staircase to prevent them from getting upstairs. Silverware safety, high chairs, booster seats, ecetra, since I'm babysitting for the Morris's now as their permanent babysitter."

"And the last touch is turning my bedroom from a preteen's bedroom to a high schooler and I'm gearing up to take several electives at the high school in addition to my sports equipment. I brought my photo album and they got pictures of me with them, but we're Photoshopping Paige's face for Aunt Prue's and Aunt Paige is learning that truth as soon as the door slams shut later." he said and they all nodded to that plan.

"We're hexing the bedrooms to expand a good twenty feet longer here and the bathroom is going to be hexed, but I'm adding another bathroom upstairs, but we got a lot work to do, but it's 1.5 to fix the house and get the alibi worked out for you son. As to that, whatever the lull is between when you arrived and when the banshees shows up we got maybe three weeks of work to do here, so it's going to be pretty quiet around here." Drake said to him.

"Whatever curse that demon put on you I'm disabling it here, so you can stay around as much as possible, you're part of the family, though I'm marrying Coop later, and frankly you're my best friend, I'm not giving you up Drake." Phoebe said and he smiled and gave her a hug. "Love you too Phoebe, don't worry, to run this through I'm talking to this demon and he's going to agree that I get to stay for a very long time now with this."

"I may be a demon, but I gave up that sinister side and if it means I remain in your life I'm taking the power stripping potion and I can work as a true homicide detective now with Andy and Darryl at work later." he said and she smiled and gave him a hug at the news. "For now till the danger is over with, I think you're better off keeping your powers, than once we retire, you take the power stripping potion and you and the guys work as a team." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Is it against the rules to start doing near infrequent magic in this house when magic is going to be part of our lives now for good Orlin?" Piper asked and he shook his head. "No, if you were treating this like the Harry Potter novels than best to go by their example and learn as you go, but magic as a frequent piece to your lives helps now. You three and Paige lost your chances to grow up the way he did these last twenty two years, so to rectify that."

"We're letting you do your own version of the Weasley house, with the door connecting to Hogwarts on the staircase. Though Chris is living both lives together, to put this gently you guys were raised as muggleborns, not knowing you're witches till you three were reunited with each other, and she was adopted by a family in town. While he was raised a halfblood, as to that, if you're intending to get work done on the house, you got time too now."

"Because there's a lull till the next situation gets started and it changes directions from there, but whatever plans you got here for chapter three, we need to insure they don't realize you're still alive Prue, before Paige takes over and you become the Power Of Four after that." he said and they all nodded to that. "What's the information on the Nexus exactly anyway because I'd been hexed at the time, because I was born here?" Phoebe asked him and he explained that to her and sighed, knowing the sextet weren't going to like this.

"You had the spiritual nexus portion of it correct Prue, but your house was built in the center of a pentagram, which is a spiritual void. If in the hands of good, the nexus stays grounded in good, but evil have the house, they gain gain access to the nexus and from there the evil starts spreading like a plague till it reall is hell on earth, excuse me. To all intents and purposes, the demons created a way to combine the video game and Resident Evil."

"Demons, Zombies, specters and the like, though you're not dealing with honest to god demons like what they created, the wendigo was another one, that's what you're really taking down here and to put this bountly. The nexus is the entrance into hell, which explains the video game they created, you've been destroying demons for three years. But that nexus, the shadow demon, is the Spector and soul of Satan hiding in the basement."

"But though they're not like the demons on the game there's still demons that look like the ones on the game, just without the need to kill people that way. It's going to take all four of you girls to destroy the nexus without it blowing up the house, the four of us, if Chris gets poisoned by an athame. We can add our healing powers to yous, Andy and Paige's to keep him alive and he survives to see his little self born, Leo." he said and they nodded to that.

"With that in mind I've got eighteen months before my 'younger' son is born, but once I get the news I'm pregnant, I'm spending the next nine months in a hiatus guys. You, Phoebe and Paige can cover things, but Leo, Chris and I need to prepare for his brother's birth if he's being born in the house and you guys need to train to be nurses if you're going to be my midwives as well Prue." She said and they nodded to that as Darryl answered to her thoughts with a bemused look on his face.


	11. 11: Protection Spells and Renovations

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 11: Preparations, Renovations and Hexes**

Well we got 20% of the equipment needed for that with Chris babysitting for us, but we just get the rest and get your closet turned into a nursery for him Piper, before he's moved into their bigger nursery later, but we got nine months of quiet. But the final month or two before is really going to start getting out of hand later, if we got infrequent demons coming in every other day." Darryl said to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well I may be a mother, but I don't want this changing things between us Leo, you get promoted and I'll support you in that. But if Wyatt decides to switch our powers you're seeing the sides effects of what it's like to be a witch who's pregnant, and if there's one person I need to discuss this with its mom and grams, so I know what I'm doing later. But though I'm on a hiatus, I'm still creating the potions and working on target practice."

"Fresh fruit for training in my combustion powers and I've got to work those out, before I put it to the test later. But with us pulling that bait and switch after we find Paige, we need to stay low and train till we get whatever anger we're holding in out and while I'm on the subject. Prue, that's going to be a very close call, if this assassin attacks, before we use the cloning spell. So expect me to get a bit hot tempered till I finally let you have it." Piper said to her and she nodded to that as she crossed her arms as she looked at her.

"Yeah well with the boys you're on a stand down till after your pregnancy is done, and I'm taking charge Piper, I'm the oldest of the four of us and frankly I'm not risking you winding up in the E.R. because you over did it. And with that in mind, though we're your midwives, we're not medical experts and neither is Leo, so we get a medic involved and monitor your health throughout this, so your vital signs are completely normal, till Wyatt is born."

"I'm seeing this like the arroyo fever Piper. You got sick because you smuggled in contraband and it infects not just you, but twenty others, and the aftermath is Williamson. Her getting burned at the stake, we broke the small rules and we see our lives torn apart, because we crossed a line we can't ever take back. We're witches, but we're not indestructible, we're also not above the law, to ensure we keep our lives and families the way they are."

"We stick together, play it safe and aside from the people in this room, we don't trust anyone. We made that mistake after the party and we get burned by your bartender, so to prevent that this time, once Wyatt is born, we start writing up lists of who's trustworthy and who's not, and altogether we stay together as family. Drake is invited to live with us once Cole's out of the picture, and Dad has his own bedroom in the house as well."

"But we're not breaking anymore rules in the magic community, forgery is another one and your powers suddenly take a massive leap forward. So with that in mind, magic or normal laws, we follow them all, and if need be to pull a raid and hunt down our perp if he decides to pull grand theft auto, we're getting the driver's permission to borrow the keys before taking the car." she said and they all nodded in agreement to that.

"Well I think our first step is hexing the hallway, the Bathroom, the girls, Chris and I are using and the bedrooms, and making them at least twenty to twenty five feet bigger." Andy said to Piper and she nodded as she thought it over, before she smiled as she motioned for them to head upstairs and she stopped in front of Chris's room. "Gram's sewing room, that was Wyatt's bedroom, Chris's the one across the hall from me and by the attic door."

"Wait a second, honey could you get the miniature version of the house?" she asked and he nodded. "Manor dollhouse!" he said and it orbed into the hall. "Okay let's have a look here." Leo said and gently removed the top of it as he looked at the miniature version of their house. "There's two bathrooms in this house, one downstairs, one upstairs. So we just added three more to the upstairs, and expand the kids rooms as well."

"Though instead of adding them physically, I think we can do it by magic to fit an even nine to eleven people up in the second floor and that should fit everyone, so here's the nursery over here. Chris's bedroom gets turned into a master bedroom, as does Paige's, we got the biggest bedroom in the house, and Prue has hers given an extension to the same size as ours. Phoebe gets an added fifteen feet to hers and their own bathrooms."

"But till the kids are like four years old, their using the main bathroom in the hall, but the trio get their own bathrooms, as does Chris and ours has a master bathroom as well. But complete privacy for everyone it's like a one bedroom apartment, just without the kitchen in the room with you. Extensions on the little manor, before we do it on the big manor. That is if Penny never created a duplicate of your ouija board and stashed in the dollhouse." Leo said and she smiled as she lifted it out of the dollhouse.

"Looks like she did, alright, protection and safety to be, if shrunk to fit, house normal and live to be, create like real, so mote it be?" she said and it flashed as everything that was in the house appeared and was the size of doll furniture in it. "If Wyatt decides to shrink us it's we got everything that the real manor has and we got food, shelter and heating in here, till Chris changes us back, and the door is unlocked too." she said and he smiled at that.

"Family growing and no space to spare, expand rooms on second floor all to fair, to fit all to bare." she said and it extended nearly thirty feet in all four directions. "Wait check that, family growing and no space to spare, extend for fit for all to bare, for privacy of a couple or three to live at home and live apart, but with in family, extend to fit and live together in harmony." Chris said and each room turned into a two bedroom apartment at the words.

"Whoa, so this extends us to living together, but we don't have to move out, but we all got enough room to fit and when we retire, we reduce it to just the five of you till your sister is born?" Prue asked and he shook his head as Piper said it with a smile at his idea. "No we leave it like this, our family for family get togethers, after you guys and Paige have children, you got room to live in the apartments that your rooms have and you have privacy too."

"Each room upstairs just got an added five hundred to it and there's enough room for all of us this way. Okay time to extend it to the rest of the house. You said wing this, and it extends to the rest of us while doing so. Honey did I create spell's like this, before I was killed at the time?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah you did mom, in fact by the time I was three years old, you've taken to the mantle and turned into the strongest of the three of you." he told her and she nodded to that.

"Dad, instead of you living on your own, how about moving in with us, finish off the Halliwell/Bennett/Wyatt/Trudeau family?" Piper asked and he smiled at that. " I accept girls thank you." he said to her and she smiled and gave him a hug then smiling and he tightened his arms around her. "I'm the most powerful of the three of us, I've honed my powers so much that I changed as a result of it, I'm turning into mom here now."

"And if I'm acting as a mother now that I have you with me baby and I'm the leader of the Charmed Ones in four months, as well as the wife to my husband. I'm taking the mantle right now. Magic is a part of my life, and if being normal means I don't get to see you as you are now its I choose it and accept it with open arms now, I'm a witch and I'm taking that mantle now." she said and close her eyes as she thought the spell.

"Modifications to model, extend to life, with a growing family preparing for strife, growing family and no space to spare, extend second floor of life all to bare. To fit a family growing, but live apart in times of strife, mimic model and extend to life." she said and the modifications caused the floor to start glowing. "Well that's one and that's not damaging the frame work either." Prue said and she nodded as she went further then.

"Privacy to live and prevents rift, extend for family and create to fit, fit a growing family with space to spare, extend bedrooms of sisters to start a growing family for all to share, I pass this gift through the air." she said and the bedrooms shifted from two bedroom to three bedroom apartments with two bathrooms in them and they smiled at that. "So when we're together once we're retired, the kids have their own rooms and bathrooms."

"While we got our own rooms with our mates, and there's enough to fit, because the house had been converted into a mansion." Phoebe said to her and she nodded. "Wait, For a father and grandfather returned to the nest, being around his family for times of rest, for a family growing and with love and trust, extend and fit to spare, I pass this gift through the air." he said to the model and a six bedroom as it appeared in the model, and they smiled at that.

"My bedroom overlooks the garage, so for Paige, we have her room and extension built right above it, extending the adding modifications to the house, her apartment, is like this for now. But before she meets my uncle, we run the spell and turn it into a three bedroom apartment, two bathrooms, with a kitchen in it. But the apartment is magically hexed to fit into the house and that's her living space now till she and.., Henry start their family."

"And this way you all got your own apartments inside the house, and the downstairs is going to stay the same now. But I'm just going to give you their first names before you meet them for real dad, mom, you have Aunt Paige's adopted surname, but Henry, Richard, Greg and Elise, she's your boss Aunt Phoebe." he said to her and she smiled at that. "Elise is the editor at the Bay Mirror, Richard is whoever our baby sister's fling is, Henry is our brother in law."

"And Greg would have been my own fling, but he's just a friend, and I'm married and I'm not dating anyone else nor am I up up on the market and with those words, if Dan crosses the line and tries to hurt you honey, I'm having him committed." Piper said to him and Leo nodded in agreement. "Henry, that's his name, alright he's a mortal parole officer at the precinct, well once I'm completely mortal again. He's got company and with that, our family is the eight of us and Drake is a friend of the family, with his being your aunt's best friend."

"While Darryl is mine and Andy's and the eleven of us get together for holidays and birthdays this way, but the upstairs is less likely to turn into the type of trouble Chevy Chase had in Christmas Vacation and we got our house running on magic and it's turned into a miniature version of Hogwarts and looks like a white magic version of the Black Manor. But first things first, to ensure she's got a good enough place to live and she's home here in the manor."

"I'm better off changing the roof of that garage, to support the extension and build a ladder into it, so she's got two ways in, one is to the usual way into a normal attic without tripping over anything and the other is directly into the the hallway. Because with near infrequent earthquakes in this city, her studio apartment needs as much suspended support as possible if she's got phobias her room has the privacy needed and she's got a balcony on it as well." he said smiling and she grinned at that plan as he went further.

"Her apartment, if she finds your uncle, is extended to fit all the way to the front of the house and it's got it's own bathroom and has two bedrooms so she's got room for herself, your uncle and their kids. That's their spot, with us being the ones living in the house once we retire, we leave their rooms alone. And we keep our spots like we have them, while your aunts have the spots they're living in till they're ready to move out, and with that in mind."

"The second bathroom connected itself to Phoebe's room, and the third connected itself to Prue's. In Paige's case, I'm adding the extension myself, but this is really coming along nicely, I'm creating a cove for her whatever she does its in the room and she's got her own retreat." Leo said to her and she nodded to that. "So the family gets plenty of room now, Chris is living at home and he's got his own studio apartment now inside of his house."

"We just turned this house into a better version of an boarding house, and we all share the expenses and stuff." Phoebe asked and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, you're getting your own apartment in the house, your bedroom had its own bathroom. Piper and I are in the master bedroom, while Prue has Patty's old bedroom up here, and each room has its own retreat off the bedroom, the nursery is going to become the playroom in four years though."

"Paige is going to have her own studio apartment with a bathroom built into it, so you don't have to move out if there's trouble." he said and she sighed as she said it. "At the moment with my being born in the house, I'm afraid of the changes that are going to come with reconciling with Cole. With Chris returning from the future, Andy back and the fact we just saved Jenna, I'm afraid of what my past life is going to reveal now." she said to him softly.

"Wait you think we just meet her now, instead of later, we just wait till after the supposed funeral to reveal we're her family?" Prue asked and he shook his head. "No we reveal we're witches and whitelighters she's going to panic, we just cast the find a missing sister spell and let her figure it out on her own, if the messenger targets her next." Leo said and she nodded as Piper looked at Phoebe then to answer her fears then.

"You suffered two brief reveals, but you're not evil, you're good." Piper said to her and she looked at her. "So was she, but she fell to the darkside because someone seduced her to the darkside, demon, warlock, it doesn't matter. Prue you saw what it was like when the warlock got to you, you get a taste of dabbling in the dark arts, it's intoxicating like the freedom from the rules becomes what you want most, but in doing so you sell your soul to the devil."

"That's what my past life felt, Anton gave her a chance to be free of the rules and she starts using her powers to take lives, but yours cursed her, and that's what scares me now at the most, we became enemies after that. And what if that's who I really am when born under the nexus. I can go either way, good or evil, that's what scares me, what if that's who I really am." she said and he sighed as he answered her as he looked into her eyes.

"Phoebe listen to me, I know you're thinking things are going to change once I'm an elder, but they're not, having children is not going to change things either, and neither is getting a job or becoming the middle sister. You're scared of the changes that came with the fact you just finished college: you've broken up with Cole, Chris just returned to the past, Andy's back, you have a new best friend who's everything Cole's not and we learned you're to be a big sister, you're not ready to completely become an adult, but that's okay, we understand."

"The four of us, your father, Chris, Darryl, we can take care of you girls till you're ready to get married, in the mean time, the only changes you're dealing with are a job and becoming the middle sister, but his pushing you to get married. I'm not allowing it and neither are Andy and the girls, til like you, we think you're ready, than we go through with it, but not until then, you're recovering from what he did to you, but you're not alone right now."

"You have the six of us, your father and my son, until you're fully healed, things stay the way they are between us. I'm living at home and my marriage is intact, basically think of this as Seasons four through six reimagined now. Because we all know the truth, and Prue and Andy are still alive once Wyatt is four months old now. As for you, you're dating your best friend and you become the writer you should be." Leo told her and she smiled at that.

Looking at him, she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "Love you big brother." she said to him and he smiled. "Love you too baby sister, it's going to be okay, yes you're entering your trials, but you have your family, evil will never win as long as there is good in our hearts, remember that." he said smiling and she nodded to him. "He's right baby, nothing's going to change till we think you're ready, he wants to pressure you he's in big trouble when you're just beginning to get used to things and your new life."

"I'm alive and Andy is back, you got enough responsibilities as it is, but marriage is change you're not ready for and you won't be till your heart, body and emotions think it's time for that time. As to that when you're dealing with the changes once Paige is part of the family, you're not ready, and not when you're adjusting to your job and your responsibility as the middle sister." Prue said and and she nodded as Chris looked at her to say it.

"Alright to put this gently, you remember Yoda's remark about his future being cloudy, masked by his past, his youth, in the Phantom Menace?" he asked and she nodded. "What he meant was your past can determine your future, or in this case your past life and the person you are now, if you don't learn from your past mistakes. Like mom and Aunt Prue, she saw that Dan wasn't the right one for her and chose dad, you're in the same scenario."

"Aunt Prue saw she was a photographer and she chose her past occupation as her future career. Now Anton was a foreshadowing of your life with Cole and that's your trial of lava, when the time comes to choose if he kills one of our charges and the seven of us are in the room with you and Cole, you have to make your choice between us. You can choose to be who you're meant to be, be with your family, and keep up your birthright."

"Or you can sell yourself into slavery and sell your soul to the devil by remaining at the side of the embodiment of everything that you swore to destroy. Anakin was born a slave and he sold himself back into slavery by becoming a Sith, that's what you're facing. Middle sister, new job, just married and to top it off you're pregnant, you're under too much pressure, that's what caused him to break and he fell to the darkside."

"You saw your past mistakes these last eighteen months, now you must learn from them, when the time comes when the forces of good and evil put you into that position, you have to make a choice now. We're going to be in the room, as is Cole, and you have to choose which side you want to take. Wyatt is Anakin if he'd been raised from birth in the temple, you're him from late teens to early twenties, one too many traumas and you're in love and to top it off you're pregnant." he said and Peter crossed his arms as he finished that remark.

"Too much stress and you break from the pressure, that's what the darkside does to you, being good means you live by the rules, but the rules are there to keep you on your path and your birthright. You bent the rules when you stopped Eames, that's not breaking the rules, you bend them, to kill a warlock/Darklighter, you thought about the greater good that's not breaking the rules, you did the right thing ladies, Leo." he said and Chris smiled at him.

"Had I not arrived when I did, Aunt Prue would be dead and you'd be suffering the emotions of trying to hold things together between you, mom and Paige as you're adjusting to the responsibility of being the middle sister and his pushing you to get married. To put this gently, you're suffering from multiple changes from just graduating from college, you just got back together after he relapsed, Aunt Prue's gone, you just found Paige and taken mom's place as the middle sister, and then to top all of this off he proposes to you."

"The idea of marriage, being that much of an adult, is terrifying to you, we: the quartet, grandpa, Darryl and I understand that, but he can't, and the only one who does is Drake as he's your age. In retrospect, I just added two new changes to the list now with changing the timeline in the tv show, with bringing back Uncle Andy and me returning to the past. All this together, being the middle sister and learning you've got a nephew, who's just dropped the bomb on you that your future is at risk, and you just gained back a man you loved like a brother since you were kids, all of this is information over load right now."

"That's why I came back, to ensure you got more reasons to choose, I'm everything you're trying to protect, we got a year before that choice arrives so we just wait it out and deal with the kinks of you being the power of four now, and you're adjusting to your new lives now. It's going to be fine, I'm not going anywhere and we got time work it out." he said and she nodded and gave him a hug. "You're right, I'm twenty five, I'm not ready to get married yet, that much responsibility, being that much of an adult is terrifying, and I'm not ready."

"I nearly lose Prue, discover Paige and become the middle sister, I learn I have a nephew who risked his life and his own existence to save me, I just got my brother back and to top it all off you propose, the idea of marriage, of being that much of an adult, is terrifying Cole. As to that, my first concern is dealing with things as they are now, I'm getting a job first, before you start hounding me about it, but keep bringing it up and my sisters are blasting you." she said in exasperation as she looked at her older sisters and said it softly.

"Did I say it, no, but I don't have to, you're my big sisters, you've only known me my whole life." she said looking at the girls and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "He asks me that question in the kitchen when I'm letting him have it, I'm phrasing it the way you just said it Phoebe, though the moment, just enjoy the minor freedom this summer till you get a job." Piper said and she nodded, as Leo looked at Drake. "We: you, Andy, Victor, Chris and I got four months and seventeen days to work on her extension Drake, that's more than enough time here with the fact you graduated from college yourself now."

"So we're pulling a cloning spell and she's doing a glamour till we reveal to them that she hadn't been killed and our familial powers are so strong that they want to mess with us, they're getting vaporized here." he said and Drake nodded. "That's five months and until Cole decides to come back after she is supposedly is killed, I'm sticking around and Phoebe and I are spending as much time as possible together." he said to him and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Chris looked at him.

"You think she's going to wonder what it is we're working on here?" Prue asked and he nodded. "Yeah I do, but this is a surprise for her, she's the youngest of the family, so she needs to be with her family, but when she feels like she's ready to move in than we present it to her. Though if I'm reading the dating right, it's maybe three vanquishes into her new life with us in her life and dealing with another information overload is a catch we got to deal with, but we don't pressure her to move in." Leo said to her and she nodded to him.

"I bet the misguided notion on the funeral is on my birthday actually, so we set it for a week later, and we change the dates that way, but starting from the messager attacking us to the day of the fake funeral, we begin working on the extension and we're training. So we didn't lose a family member, we're laying low for a while till the Oracle reveals to the Source that Paige is another chance to reconstitute the Charmed Ones and its in the next attack that night after the funeral." Chris said to him and he nodded to him as Drake looked at him.

"What do you suggest son, regarding this messager?" he asked and he sighed. "After he killed her at the time mom spent months trying to find some way to bring her back at the time, so we create a clone that is an exact look a like and then she changes her appearance when the doctor sells us out. But here's the bad news for that spiel at the moment, because he sold us out in my future straight to the press at the time and it got mom killed."

"As to how exactly, it was repeat performance of the demon that made Cole start turning up the AC in the house last winter. We had another stalker, like Abby, stalking us and she shot mom with a rifle through the living room window. I'm not going to have enough time to study my training to heal to prevent this again, so while dad is in the underworld dealing with Cole and Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Andy, I need your help in guard duty here at the house."

"You, mom, dad, Aunt Prue and I are up here and things and we wind up getting exposed, but I..., shielding spells, that's it. Future spirits, addressed by thee, shield future vanquishes in public, disguise by me, change it to mortal, so mote it be." he said and they felt their powers take a hit and smiled. "So every time we do a vanquish in public, they're just going to see us doing this as self defense now, is that it?" Piper asked and he nodded to her.

"Yeah, every time we do a vanquish or chase in public, it's putting a mist to shade it to make it look like, to mortals, that the victim left town or in the case of Cole that he up and left Aunt Phoebe during her decision. She chooses us and the results are going to be it's going to be he turns into a deadbeat dad, which is what the spell is going to reduce him to the guys investigating it." he said and she nodded to that gently as Drake looked at her and Leo.

"With Cole out of the picture for the next five months, aside from the next two episodes, we got five months till he comes back and between now and then we can build our friendship and though he's trying to force you into marrying you. I'm letting him know that at the moment you're not sure what you want right now, though he says for me to wait for you to say it, if we share a kiss for a first time, I'm telling him that you asked me for that kiss." he told her and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his smiling.

"Prue and I prefer you to him anyway, you're our brother Drake, we break the spell you're in our lives forever, good demon, Angels, cupids, mortals and witches. That's our family now, you're part of our family starting today Drake." Piper said and he gave her a hug and Phoebe leaned into his side smiling as she looked at him then with a grin. "My best friend, we get to act like kids and the six of us, dad, Chris and the Morris's are now family."

"If this is between now and when I do accept that engagement ring, I'm closer to you emotionally, because you were the one stitching me back together, that was bound to have an effect on both of us and it has and had. I couldn't ask for a better friend, to repeat what I said last night, he burns me one more time and the weight scales are landing in your favor and you're moving into the manor once I vanquish him for real this time." she said and he nodded to that as Chris hid a smile at that as he looked at the older man.

"Yeah well at the moment she's undergoing chapter one, Twilight, and with that, Drake, where I'm concerned I see you as a real Uncle, he's just a fling, you're the good one. She's stuck in chapter one right now, next year begins chapter two and she's entering her new moon, where she's facing her darkest portion of her life at the moment. Then chapter three she's got to choose between you guys, the werewolf and her life and family, or the vampire and she gives up everything." he said and they all nodded to him as he looked at the house to think it over as he looked at the model and smiled as he gave the spell.

"Model upgrades to real, family growing in times of strife, upgrades given to and upgrades exchanged, model mimic real for all to bare, I pass this gift through the air." he said and the dollhouse started glowing as they felt the house give a gentle shake and then settle. "Model mimic, whoa, you mean the dollhouse is going to mimic every change added to it when we start work on the house?" Andy asked him and he nodded to him

"We got to add that to the work on the garage too, it's being connected to the garage." Piper said and he nodded. "Modifications from models extend to life, reverse the life to mimic and prepare for strife. Models and reverse to share, I pass this gift through the air." he said and the model glowed as the house gave a gentle shake to answer the remark then.

"I got to create a small blueprint and sculpt the garage and Paige's extension, but once done, the connector between the garage and the back door to it, I'm creating an area to keep your bikes son, but that spell just ensured that every change to the house we create the model has it and we're ready by the time we retire." he added smiling to her and she grinned.

"Yeah whatever extensions and spells given to the house we create, the model is going to get the same extensions and Grams is going to love this idea, because mom and I turned into her at two different ages. She, if she'd had the chance would extend the house further by magic at the time, if she hadn't had that heart attack. She'd be suggesting we do this anyway, to fit the entire family." Chris said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yes you're right about that Chris, your grandmother and I discussed this at one point, to fit a growing family, the house needs to be modified so you don't have to move out till you're ready. Though a pressuring husband is big thing, you girls needs to make your own choices, aside from that that she would choose Drake anyway, he's everything your grandmother and great grandmother would choose for your aunt, no pressure here."

"I talked to Penny and Patty before we came down to check on you and your parents, and they would have recommended this anyway, just choose spells to make the inside of the house bigger." he said and Victor looked at him. "How well did you know Patty exactly Orlin?" he asked and he chuckled. "For us, we become good friends with our charges, though Sam fell in love with his at one point, and that's not uncommon either by the way."

"But I happen to be Penny's whitelighter, and she, Sam, Patty and I discussed this, when it came time for the girls to take on their destiny. But with the girls to remain the strongest source of good in the good in the magical real, nothing can get in the way of their relationship here. But with the fact Piper is taking the mantle now, she's acting like Patty and she's going to react like a very protective mother and sister, in the later years."

"As to that, the first rule to bring the eldest is keeping the family together, but once Paige joins the family, there's instead of three, there's four, the Power of four, which is going to pack more of punch, but to repeat whatever you decided on here, you need to take shifts. So nobody gets overwhelmed though with whatever happens next year we got a lot of work to do." he said and Kalina finished that gently as she looked at the girls then.

"And you can mix the magic with mortal means and by the time it's done, the house is the size of of a mortal millionaires mansion from the inside. This way you can live without the added problems that come with being normal. Since the Callahans are a family of witches and they live in a mansion, so just pick what you want to add, that includes a pool, a tennis and basketball court and a nice field to for you to train in between sports during the school term." She said to him and he nodded to him as he smiled at the news at that.

"How do we do those modifications exactly, because stretching the house that far on the inside is going a little too far?!" Piper said to him in shocked amazement. "Alright wait, give me a minute, mom." he said and he went to get the book of shadows and read the inscriptions of spells created for the house and grinned. "Found it, 'to help a growing family', alright the spell needs a potion to get this correct for the downstairs, but once we do this."

"The house is the size of most of the mortal mansions, the main rooms that get the most excitement are normally the ones that get hit. So the added rooms are not in view of the parlor and the sitting room, let alone the sunroom. As to that the added rooms are going to be out added on to the house by magic, we just choose which ones to add, but to name a few, an entertainment room, with a movie screen like tv that's our tv room."

"And from there our familial tastes get added to the house and that's including an indoor pool, a basketball court, football and track course, and I can train with my friends every summer this way for the next five years. With that its including everything needed till the kids are born and it includes a library in the house, and five other spots, we just write what we want to add to the downstairs and that should do it." he said to his parents and they nodded to that as Leo answered him.

"Alright what's the potion needed for this exactly?" Leo asked and he looked at it. "Well it's a house modification spell, but the ingredients are all light magic ones here, but ginger-root, Rose leaf, cockle shells, toadstool and..., the four elements as well. Alright, we can do this after we get to work finishing up with the second floor and the basement staircase later, as well as the dumbwaiter." he said to them and she nodded smiling at the news then. "So air, water, fire and earth. Well that's simple enough, since we got the entire ingredients."

"Salt, that's earth, wind, that's air, fire, that's a lit match, and water and that's the purest form as well, so we're getting a bottle of water for that. As well so with that, once things settle today after we get some basic room work done on the house this week, than we'll start adding the new additions to the house later. But in the mean time lets just get the handmade ones in, before we get the magical ones done." Piper said to him and he nodded to her.

"Protection of innocents and children to all remain, neutralize danger in hall all the same." Chris said and the hall flashed in response. "Alright test check." Drake said and threw a fireball at the wall but it just went up in a cloud of smoke. "Scan for evil and trust worthy of like, neutralize powers all evil in the ways of psyche, with trust, friend and justice of true, scan evil and negate it unto." he said and the hall flashed in response to that.

"Evil of kinds and levels of true, block innocents from them for all that is true." Piper said and the hall flashed a second time. "Well the upstairs hallway is perfect. It's defending all good beings and is negating all evil or untrustworthy in the hallway, once we got Paige living here the added extensions are being put on her room and bathroom, but we all got enough room to fit into the house together." Leo said to her and she nodded smiling then.

"What's the added extensions you just put into the bedrooms guys?" Darryl asked and he smiled. "The hall is the neutral zone Darryl, it neutralizes all powers used by evil, with Drake about to join the family, he's considered a good demon to the hallway. Cole comes into the hall his powers are neutralized and the attic it's the same difference, once the girls and Chris hex the attic, to answer your second question."

"The extension spell expands the rooms to act like a one bedroom apartment, with a bathroom, but no kitchen, but they all got their privacy in the house, and I'm living in the master bedroom and it has a bathroom." He said, before they heard an explosion as the wall leading into the hall exploded then. "Honey, we're not doing that today, alright." he added as Sheila started laughing at this as Piper answered him.

"Right sorry, let the object of objection, become but a dream as they cause the scene to be unseen." she said and it returned to its original look then. "I've got to get used to that in this house now, this is ridiculous here." she said to them and he nodded as Darryl hid a smile. "Trust me I'm used to it honey, Andy and I were coming up every other day when a case involved them, and I wind up finding out when they're dealing with Mrs. Hellfire." he said to her and she nodded to that explanation with a bemused smile as Andy held it in smiling.

As Chris looked at the attic hall he smiled. "Evil of kinds and levels are true, reject in attic and stairs and innocents and witches are protected in virtue and strength anew, protect this staircase, scan for evil and untrustworthy so all that is true." he said and the attic, attic stairs and attic door glowed gold in response then as he looked at his mother smiling.

"What's that one you just used exactly?" Prue asked and he smiled. "I just safe guarded the attic and the stairs leading into it by turning it into a scanner, good beings and witches have access to it. But evil and people, if Dan Gordon suddenly gets obsessed with mom, or Jenny gets obsessed with me come back, and it's hexed to keep them out of the attic now. The door can be moved to the bottom of the stairs and we added a padlock and key lock to it."

"And now for the final touch here." he said and walked into the nursery. "Protect of children, family, future family and innocents of anew, defend against evil all levels are true, safety of children and innocents are new, protect good and children so all that are true." he said and the room glowed gold in response then. "Well that should do it, the entire second and third floor are now completely safe to the kids and us now." Orlin said to him smiling gently.

"Not quite, I need to make one last adjustment, because dad said that anyone outside of our circle, by that I mean the four of you. Odin is okay as is Kayla and Sandra, let alone Zola, but for our sake we prefer you four to be in on this only Orlin." Chris said and he nodded to him. "I understand Chris, so who's trustworthy in your eyes, if the four of us were the first to be told and Drake is your aunt's best friend and future love interest?" Kalina asked and he smiled ad he answered her.

"To answer you, its you four, grandpa, my family, me, the Morris's, and Drake, when Wyatt is born, anyone else outside of us is not to be trusted now. We got burned after Aunt Prue was obsessing over demons when it turned out that mom's bartender was our stalker. but Darryl said that any small thing can set these guys off. So with that, we trust no one, but our circle once my brother is four months old and our circle is above suspicion now." he explained and the quartet all nodded to his idea then.

"Nice thinking son, our circle is above suspicion, because family and close friends are the ones insuring your brother never turns evil. The four of us came to see you, so we just got added to the list of trustworthy applicants, than that means the rest of the whitelighters and the elders are not trustworthy. Until the danger is passed correct?" Peter asked and he nodded to him. "i know that Gideon is an elder and his deputy is a whitelighter."

"But starting the day that the door to magic school opens on the staircase, anyone not under the list of applicants that we created now is under severe scrutiny after that. Whatever Darryl told you is correct though: if I was the perp I'd look at the fact that my brother has too much power coursing through him and it's just going to get stronger as he grows older. But we, as elders, and whitelighters, don't choose who's above the law or deserves to die."

"Peter, Orlin, would you consider killing a child, a defenseless 18 month old baby, to prevent the future I told you about from coming true. You're all powerful, you can save lives, you stop people from dying would you cross that line just to ensure nobody dies, because you got the power of life over death over the magical world?" he asked and the quartet shook their heads. "No we wouldn't Chris, in fact, with whoever caused this, he's got it stuck in his mind, he's the end all and be all of us elders, if the Titans tried to kill us and your father gets promoted."

"But no we wouldn't, we'd act like you do and stop it before it happens. If that elder or white lighter decided on this he's suffering the Darth Vader complex, just in reverse. But we'd never cross that line, we don't choose who has the right to live or not, but if he's working with a demon, than it has to be Barbas now, and for the father of the twice blessed, and with those words, we let your Obi-wan Kenobi take out this Jedi turned Sith." he said to him softly and he nodded as he looked at his father.

"I'm not holding that against you, with you guys being for us and our bonds as friends growing stronger by the minute Orlin, Kalina, as to that, you're the only ones I really trust, you four, and with that in mind. If we're doing this meetings and he's acting like Chancellor Palpatine did and does in the movie when he's manipulating Padme, I'd rather have you at my back, till I can determine, he's a friend of foe. Because with the dial six months before Chris is born." Piper said to him, trailing off, and he nodded to her gently.

"Yes well we fixed things between us and like we decided with you Andy, you and Prue must focus on your jobs too. Okay look you guys, all of you are going to be dealing with this, but like Chris suggested, once Paige comes into the picture, write up a schedule for vanquishes and you rotate between you, though with your pregnancy, you can still help, just don't over extend yourself." he said and Peter finished that remark gently.

"Simply because we're looking at the protection of the future, we're living in the moment, not for the future, until your son is born we focus on the here and now. And then once the year starts than we start on things, but he needs to live as normal a life as possible till the door appears on the stairs, once we reach that day, that's his trial by lava at this early an age." he said to her and Phoebe smiled at the wording. "The Phantom Menace, good thinking, we're dealing with the living force right now."

"Once your brother is born we deal with the unifying force, the future is endanger, because something traumatized your brother and it warps his young mind, that's the threat now. So as to that we watch the rest of the faculty till our perp reveals himself and his true intention here and then we vaporize them. Our perp is a phantom menace, that phantom menace is hiding in plain sight and we let our guard down and its going to destroy us."

"That's what killed the Jedi, they got too arrogant, didn't realize that the danger was hiding in plain sight, and wouldn't change the code and their chosen one turns to the darkside, because he joined the oposition and is suffering from the guilt he killed in cold blood. He lost his mother and he's scared to death of losing his wife and lets this phantom menace destroy him, anger, fear, lust for power and guilt, that's the key to his undoing, we're insuring Wyatt doesn't suffer from the same." Prue said and he nodded to her as Chris said it to her gently.

"So we wait till the week leading into my conception date and work forward from there." He said and the quartet and the others all nodded in agreement his thoughts then. "I'm lucky we love science fiction so much, but best to get movies that allow you to watch and take notes here. With a teenager living full-time in the house now, we're getting whatever movies you loved in your future son." Victor said to him and he smiled at that then.

"Alright I think we better call it here ladies, you guys head out, while the five of us deal with getting the hall worked on and I'm dealing with the attic door." Leo said to them and the quartet nodded to him. "I'll take the kids with me honey, they got first class protection with me and and the trio now." Sheila said to Darryl and they nodded as the couples kissed, before separating, as Phoebe gave Drake a hug and he tightened his arms around her.

"Whoa hold up, we got to get the money." Chris said and they nodded as they left the room and headed upstairs then. "One, two, three, alright here's $10,000 for you and $10,000 for us that's enough to get everything today, just make two stops baby. Alright the first stop is to the furniture Store and the second is to Walmart and Target so we can get the childcare supplies and stuff. We can bring his furniture upstairs, before you head for the department stores." Andy added to Prue and they nodded to that suggestion.

"Wait, what the devil?" Orlin said as the amount they removed suddenly replicated till there was $80,000 as the money got replaced and he covered his eyes as he looked at his parents. "The resistance has $80,000,000,000,000 in the budget, they're trying to make it seem like I'm from well to do family, but with the amount grams left you guys, we've got exactly $6,500,000. Though they keep this up and we're looking at $100,000,000 and that's going to last till I return to the future mom, dad." he said to them and they both nodded, bemused.

"Well at least this pays for for the second loan we took out on the house last year and the club is a success now. So we put this into a family account that the five of us have access to to it guys. Than once Chris is in his junior of high school he gets his own bank card and that starts his own account with us as well. I don't believe this though, for two years since you start on your craft, we've had to repair and replace things for being destroyed."

"But that's what they're trying to assimilate here, our family is beyond wealthy as millionaires, alright so we're creating your own training ring downstairs, paying for your furniture and your school supplies and we're preparing for your brother's birthday in eighteen months. Okay so we use the amounts needed in the furniture, personal renovations and groceries. And in your case, we get whatever movies you loved in the future."

"It's going to take us a an hour to get that added bookshelf above the five footer with the suspensions in the wall, because that ones got your keepsake book on it and with the fact we hexed the bedroom, you better hex it to protect your brothers later. Since your survival bag has a knife and a bunch of poisons that are poisonous to them." Leo said to him and he nodded. "Don't worry dad, the truck is locked and they're too young to crack a combination lock as well." He said and they smiled and nodded to that.

"With that fact we had brunch, we're stopping off to get a snack for the kids as well so they're not snuck in the strollers and can head for the park later, while you guys are working on the house." Piper said to him and he nodded to that suggestion. "No problem, I'm getting my tools and we're getting to work on the door down here, but we're leaving after you guys do." Leo said and they nodded to that as the elder quartet disappeared then.

"Alright, protection of children, and future family a true, scan dark intentions of those outside of circle of crew, with honor, truth and strength of good, scan, block and trap dark intentions of true." Chris said to the nursery and it flashed red and then gold and he smiled. "Odin, Zola!" he called out and they orbed in then. "What is it Chris?" He asked and he explained that to him. "I'm testing a new magical security system for when Wyatt is born Zola."

"It's programmed to scan for dark intentions. If the person entering the room is trustworthy, they're scanned by a gold light, evil or untrustworthy red, and this way any kids or innocents in this room know that the person who walks is about to become a problem later. Because Dan already showed he can't be trusted after he dug into dad's records and Abby was stalking Aunt Prue, so with that this is the insurance policy this time now."

"The floor is also hexed to neutralize all evil powers and is set to knowing evil or dark intentions from good. Both mortal or magical, so we can find our phantom menace when the door to magic school opens." he said and they nodded as they walked to the door and it glowed gold and they went in. "Okay you're trustworthy, and it's not sensing anything dangerous about you, well that helps later." Leo said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"So gold means the person is trustworthy and good and red means they're not, and with that, for protection of children, mortal and magical friends and future family, all in circle of mortal and magical above suspicion and trustworthy and family, to defense of thee, seek out dangers and untrustworthy associated with circle and protection of thee. Circle of strength and trust, of family, and friends protected in thy walls and defend and defense of thee."

"Search out and defend against evil and untrustworthy in defense of thee, protect all innocents in this room, so mote it be!" Orlin snapped and it flashed gold and they nodded to that with a smile as they exchanged looks. "What was that you just put on to the room?" Piper asked him and he smiled. "It's meant to defend against anyone outside of our circle with Sandra arriving in time to test out the charm Chris put on the room."

"I just strengthened it to block anyone but the eleven of us, when we get demons, warlocks and any other type of evil landing in this house on a regular basis. But anyone in the good spots till your student comes into the picture later." he told her and she nodded as Sandra smiled. "Well the six of us are part of your circle as trustworthy, but I'm not telling Gideon about this." Sandra said to Piper and Leo and they both nodded to her smiling.

"Whitelighters can't read the minds of their own kind, can they Sandra?" Darryl asked and the sextet shook their heads. "No we can't, that's another thing that falls under personal gain, personal gain and misuse of magic have very serious consequences. Because you use it to intentionally inflict trouble on someone, it turns around and does you in the process, though your sister evidently learns that the hard way later girls." she said to them gently.

"Were you guys witches, before you turned into whitelighters if you just put that spell on the nursery Orlin?" Prue asked and they nodded. "We were, but we died like ninety years ago, your brother-in-law was 'born' sixty two years ago and he's one of the younger whitelighters in our grouping." Kalina said and they nodded to that explanation. "Alright time to go." Sheila said and they nodded as they went to get the kids and Piper grabbed an envelope.


	12. 12: Traumatizing Truths And Arguments

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: With this chapter their reviewing his memories, so this is going to the most emotional chapter of the story, so keep a box of Kleenex close by when you read it. As Chris shows them every death of his family, and for the elders and the quartet: Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Drake they all get it what he lost and what's at stake now in this chapter, before they begin working on things.**

 **As they begin work on the house and and things are quiet till Look Who's Barking starts. Each episode is going to stay the same, but there's going to be a couple changes to it and Prue is alive for seasons four through eight as she trains her sister. Phoebe grows closer to Drake and there's a few references to the Twilight Saga for Phoebe and Drake in this story.**

 **Look Who's Barking is two weeks later, so this is the ten days before that as they spend the time working on their house as they prepare to make the family bigger. But the focus in Phoebe's life regarding thing from now till she meets Coop is Drake and Cole, and in the end she has the same choices she's got to make in the show.**

 **But from here the rest of the series is reimagined with Andy and Prue alive, Chris living with them now and Drake part of the family from this point forward. Till the final battle as they prepare for Chris and Wyatt's birthdays and season's five through eight remain the same, but Chris's identity is known by the entire family.**

 **Chapter 12: Traumatizing Memories, Family Preparations and New Beginnings**

Sticking the money into the wallet, she put it into her purse and grabbed her favorite sweater then. "Whoa wait mom, with what you saw last night, we have to show Phoebe a brief glimpse of what I told you. Grandpa, could you babysit for maybe fifteen minutes, we're going to the tribunal. I have to make my point clear to the elders and Phoebe, so they can see everything." Chris said and they nodded as they orbed out of the room

 **The Tribunal**

After arriving, the sextet of elders looked at him. "Alright Chris what is it you have to show us, so we can understand that threat to the future?" Zola asked and he explained. "Remember when I said that both versions of the Charmed Ones are gone in my future, though I'm nearing eighteen in looks here?" he asked and the sextet all nodded to him. "We do, so your proving your claims true for us now?" Orlin asked and he nodded to him.

"I am, what I did last week insured that though we lost one innocent we saved the other, the amulets are now split between her new coven and our family and the spell to activate the charm has been destroyed. Is that a good start to my being back in time now though?" he asked and the quartet nodded as they looked at him, his parents, Prue and Andy gently. "It is and nicely done all of you, that was very nice teamwork."

"Alright so that's one, what we have next is a very good question at the moment, but why do you hate Cole so much exactly?" They heard as as two orbs of light appeared then as his grandmother and great grandmother. "Mom, Grams!" Prue and Piper shouted in delight then and they smiled and gave them hug then as he pulled his great grandmother into a hug then smiling as she smiled at him.

"You certainly made me proud Chris, I've been trying to get her to realize that being normal is over-rated and its part of who we are. And you just did my job for me by being in the past now. You're my pride and joy, make me proud baby." she told him and he grinned. "Thanks grams I will, and to answer your question grandma, it wasn't just any different batch of Brotherhood demons every time, he's the leader of the group."

"He killed mom first, than Aunt Phoebe, and then was with a guy like Eames as he killed Aunt Paige, all four sisters by the very same demon, and it's the one that Aunt Phoebe brought into our lives, by falling in love with him. In his eyes, Paige was the reason their relationship fell apart, and Phoebe chose the three of you over him. He wanted revenge for that and when he saw Phoebe with Uncle Coop, that did it finally."

"You remember Beauty And The Beast?" he asked and they nodded as Drake moved forward at that. "Cole is playing Gaston and Coop is playing whoever the' beast's real name is, correct. That's the point of fact because I'm her, or I'm about to be her future love interest and Coop is her true love, I'm the beast, he's the prince, that it and in his eyes she belongs to him, but she loves us and if he can't have her, no one can?"

"Is that what you're telling me son?" he asked and Chris nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, Paige hates Cole for killing Prue, though he never threw the fireball, she's gone. And Phoebe still blames and blamed her after they supposedly vanquished him three times. In her eyes, 'why should I forgive her for this, if Cole destroys my family, that's fine, so long as I can be with him'." he said and the quartet all looked at her at that.

"But it gets better, I'm just like you mom, in my eyes he's nothing, but a demon, just another demon like every one we destroyed over the years. But guess where this is going to lead, because I'm the reason she threw him out of the house now, with the fact in her eyes Wyatt's as her first born nephew. Though I got here two years, before he was born and in your eyes I just accomplished everything to insure you two are happy now."

"Dad is staying on Earth indefinitely, Andy is back, I just gave you both everything you wanted now, by my just telling you straight off who I am to you: you get a chance at a slightly normal life, being able to balance between your normal and supernatural lives, your marriage is a lock now. You and Andy getting married, and they're both staying on earth, indefinitely." he said and they both nodded slowly as Piper said it for both of them.

"You're right, you just gave us everything we ever wanted and you're going to be able to show me how to manage with little you and your brother. Show us how you can balance our lives out. Your aunt is an adult you, but three witch-lighters in our family, she hears the truth regarding you and she's got someone who understands her now. To me this is even more helpful, and if that's not enough it's no longer the power of three."

"But the power of four, you have more than all of us together, so you and I can get the job done easily, you and your father can rebuild your bonds, he and I are never getting separated. Prue has the chance at her own happiness and to her that's not enough, just how selfish can you get, it's envy and the need to always be in the limelight. Prue, that's the problem, she's jealous we have a chance at happiness and hers is in utter turmoil."

"She's me after I chose to give up Leo, and you after your I.D. vented your resentful feelings at her regarding you had to watch us live her dream and despite the fact you and I, as well as dad and Leo, said he wasn't supposed to be at the house before the wedding. She still brought him in. So what's that say to you Prue?" she asked her and she nodded as Patty crossed her arms then at the news as she answered her.

"It says that she wants to be the best at everything she does, and is going to start holding resentment for the fact that your son, my grandson, saved the innocent, by sabotaging her relationship. Well that's just too darn bad young lady, we have a job to do, and it means, even if it means running an accidental sabotage. It's for the greater good, your father and I are still married, though I love Sam, Victor is still my husband."

"Your sister and Leo are meant to be and Chris chose the one option necessary to insure that, by telling us, you and his parents the truth. He saved our latest innocent, by setting him up, crossed and doubled crossed, Raynor set him up so he broke your trust by supposedly killing Jenna, Chris created a clone so you could let out the last bit of anger at him. This is for the greater good, as is getting Andy back, telling us who he is."

"Preventing a fracture in a friendship regarding you and Darryl, it's all for the greater good, so enough young lady. Piper." she said and she nodded to her at that firmly. "And with all that in mind here's the problem now, my son here, he just risked his own existence giving us a chance at a pre-emptive strike three years before he's born, and before his brother is born as well, and we can insure Wyatt never turns here at all."

"But in her eyes everything he's telling us is a lie and to her, his secrets are destroying our happiness. But no they're not, oh no, instead her god damn catalyst is that someone destroyed her happiness and it's, in her eyes, it's not fair. Well news flash, yes it's not fair, but life's not fair, but that's the way it is Phoebe, so grow up." she said sternly as Prue finished her remark, her blue eyes blazing in anger as she looked at him gently.

"You can't have it both ways Phoebe, you can't be with us as long as you're dating a demon or married to the source, it doesn't work like that. And yes it's not fair, but you have to pick a side, good or evil, that's how it works, even if means giving up something you love you have to choose. We understand that, because of our past lives, we stayed good, because of our great grandmother: Piper's past life is our great grandmother and our great aunt, is my past life, we understand the rules, and we stayed good."

"But your past life is screwing with your responsibility here, you fell in love with a warlock and you turned on us and it gets you segregated from us in your past life, well it's happening again. But the warlock is replaced with a more deadly version and it's a demon and his fellow compatriots. As to that, it's a choice, once you marry him, your trials begin, and your trial by lava is by letting him kill us or you help us destroy him."

"That's the choice, good or evil, that's how it works, but until then, we have a job to do, and even if it means giving up our freedom, we do it and we can get along fine on our own once Paige comes into the picture. Because she's just like us, but this attitude gets started its us and you once he loses his powers finally, and I'm warning you, start trying to get into Paige's love life and she's coming to me and I'm the one letting you have it."

"It's not our business, unless she comes to us to ask, we just worry from afar, like Piper and I always do and did with you, yes she's the baby of that family. But having you smother her, she's going to get rebellious, just like you did growing up. So again until she comes to us for advice regarding this and Richard, it's none of our busines, so we but out, got it." she said with a warning tone and she nodded as she swallowed at that.

"What's the circumstances now, that you and Paige are about to be the reason for their failed relationship, because you're both so against him and you prefer Drake and Coop to him. He's determined to make it look like you're hallucinating to her until she gets the proof later he's turned back to the darkside baby? You have the knowledge of the future, but I have to know this Chris, honey, which version of you am I looking at here."

"Which version are you, sweetheart, the one from the first time frame of the season DVD's or the baby that was born after that you was killed by whoever our perp is?" she asked and he sighed. "I was born, after my twenty two year old self was killed by your perp. This me is after my version of Wyatt fell to the darkside, when Cole, though he got trapped in the ghostly plane, broke out and he killed both of you."

"Wyatt was twenty in that vision of the future I showed you, but that's from four years worth of power corruption, we're eighteen months apart in age. But this me, this me is four years younger than the one in the DVD packs, because I was born after the timeline in those DVD's. You and dad fixed your relationship, dad chose being a whitelighter, but he got recalled, maybe five years after Mellie was born, but that's the truth now mom."

"In all honesty, I'm entering my senior year of high school in my future, but dad chose to have me see you, mom and him at your current ages. As its now 2001, I chose this past week to arrive to prevent it at all costs. But this me is from 2021 Aunt Prue." he said and she nodded to him firmly. "You're my baby boy, the one that was born after the adult you was murdered by our perp?" Piper repeated as she walked over to him gently.

"I am mom, this me was just about to start my senior year when dad was killed finally. But the brotherhood got Cole back and he slaughtered our entire family, because he's crazy jealous, and he and the darklighters annihiliated our entire family by the time I hit the age I am. All I have left in my future is Coop, and Penny, that's it, that why I chose this, and dad said go back to now so I could see you and him at your current ages"

"That's why I lost it last week when I went off in him, he killed you and Phoebe on the side of six months, seeing you now, I can't lose you again. He never killed Aunt Prue, but I still blame him for the destruction of our family, me and Paige share the exact same appeal here regarding this. And here it is, in our interpretation now mom, but he's the reason Prue is dead in our eyes, it's always been Cole, Cole killed her, first."

"Than you, to us, we wanted revenge, because he took you away from us, for me it's even worse, I'm a mama's boy, you're my entire world, I'm not losing you again. But to Phoebe it's always been circulating around him, even though she married Coop she still hold resentment towards you and Paige. She was resenting Paige for her having to kill Cole in both the DVD time frame and my past, because of the damn baby, mom."

"And you hated that thing so much, because, in your eyes, that baby corrupted the good in her and she turned on us. With me being the first of the two of us to drive a wedge into their relationship, before Paige does it. You know what I'm really saying here, I lie to you, but it's because I'm trying not to completely screw with the time, we fix the family, and the future, but you and dad are together for life now, Andy's back and I got Drake."

"But with these improvements now, in your lives, I'm about to become the one she's going to start getting disgusted with, even though I made you happier than you've ever been now mom." He told her and she pulled him into a hug then. "Indeed, you fixed things in their relationships, that's more than gentle changes, by making them completely happy, I don't see that as relationship sabotage, I see that and everything."

"Whatever you're planning next as being the golden child and my favorite great grandson, because you chose to go against the odds so your mother and aunts were completely happy. I'm not disgusted by that and neither is your grandmother, to protect us, our family from being destroyed, we do what must be done, and you're a true Halliwell Chris." Penny said to him gently, smiling as Prue finished that gently.

"She's right, these consistent jumps in time can be useful, by altering key things in the past and the us of the future grow more hopeful and confident with every change you make. We give it a few more weeks and Piper won't have to worry about me being gone, because of Cole, because in your changed future I'm alive, and Andy and I are married. Your parents marriage is complete lock, Drake is alive in your future, and little you."

"Little you is going by your middle name now and our you is getting ready to go off to your second year of college in your future by the time this ends. To us every change you make, is making us happier than we've ever been now, and if knowing our future, after the end of the series is over, is future consequences. We can take the secrets as well, but with the fact you gave us the dates of everything already in our future."

"Just tell us a way to reorganize them by giving us a few ideas and your mother and I will take it from there. But this is not relationship sabotage or you're lying to us, you chose the best way to make your mother and me happy. And before our lives were a constant struggle in balancing everything out, with you here, you can show us how to do that, your mother gets what she wanted, and it's a normal family life."

"I get what I wanted and it's Andy and putting balance back into my life, by separating my magical life and my normal life, but both sides of me balanced and our pre-dispositions are another lesson in that as well. But all in all you being here is a big help. But we can't know too much about the future, because of the future consequences rule, so we make our fate by choosing what forks in the road to take, it's that simple now."

"You showed us the future and we change that future by looking at those DVD's and changing things and we save all of our innocents, and finish things, whoever our perps were, had I not survived, they're facing me as well later. So don't worry baby, we're nipping this thing in the bud, right now." Prue asked with a dangerous growl and he nodded with a sigh and they nodded as Piper turned and let her have it then.

"I don't believe you Phoebe, is that what you're really thinking here right now, but instead of Paige being the one that supposedly ends your relationship and marriage, it's my son now. You listen to me now, you start thinking this way once Paige tells me and Leo he's gone back to the darkside, I'm not getting caught in the middle, I'm taking her side. I'm Prue now, once our version of the Power Of Three gets started Phoebe."

"And with that I'm acting the way I should be, the way Prue was acting when you dragged him into our lives. Family comes first, so you choose him over us, that's your choice and we can manage without you, because we still have the Power Of Three in this timeline with Prue alive. Thanks to my son being in this timeline now when you get pregnant. My son gave me exactly what I wanted now, and it's a chance at a normal life. Said normal life a true family life, I get to watch my son through his high school years."

"With him here we can learn what happens when you mix witch and white-lighter blood together, learn to balance both sides of us out and live like the mortals do, that's a very big gift and help. And it's not your family at risk here or is in endanger either. Mine is, that's my son who risked his own existence just to prepare us for what's coming, what's coming is his brother turned into a power hungry maniac, that precious little angel."

"That future first born nephew you fawned over, he turns into Darth Vader without the mask and the resistance wants him either destroyed or we prevent his turning at all costs. And the resistance sent back their own Kyle Reese to prevent the future, their future from ever coming true, and the said Kyle Reese meant to do it hapens to be my second youngest who is now my oldest son now. And he risked his own existence to prevent that Phoebe, I don't care what your feelings are here, I'm taking his advice!"

"I saw the dangers of his future, I saw what his brother turned into, and with that its a no choice needed I choose my family, I'm taking his opinions, advice and training the next three years till baby him is born. But you want to give up on him, when it's time for him to be conceived that's your choice, because I'm not. Why, well it's because Leo and I are still together in this timeline. He's not the reason for the fracture in our relationship."

"No the only thing that could possibly do that is your god damn demon of a husband Phoebe, my marriage is intact and a total lock now. So whatever you're thinking regarding this, if he's holding back certain information, it's on a need to know basis, our futures are written into those DVD packs. And though it's future consequences and we can accept that: me, Prue, Leo, Paige and Andy, we can accept his holding back secrets."

"But your secrets nearly destroy our family and look what it does to our future, Chris did an intervention just so you could heal emotionally, but you know what, we all agree with him. He's doing everything he can so you can move on from Cole over these next four years, by bringing Drake into your life now. But starting now leading into when Chris is born it's screw arguing over this, we have a job to do and we do it, without a fight."

"If we have to go on repeated demon hunts, we do it, if we have to sacrifice one side of us for the sake of the other, we do it. You wanted and loved being a witch, I felt a burden regarding my powers, but suddenly everything is in reverse now. Prue and I are the super witches, we have a families, we're ready for the responsibilities of parenthood, and Chris is the first step to that. She and I can manage regarding working over time."

"But my son insured she and I can resort to a semi-mortal life now and still get the job done. And Chris had it right, it's always been about you first: you, you, you, I want this, I want that, change this, change that, me, me, me, my feelings, my, my, my. And I am so sick of this and your attitude and with that, enough is enough here. So if you start bashing my son, so help me god, you're the one getting thrown out of the manor."

"Till you get over this attitude, because Dan is the past, Leo, is my present and future, and Chris is my son, family comes first over the ex-boyfriend and his little whore of a niece if she starts having the hots for my son, understand!" Piper said with a dangerous growl and she swallowed. "And don't bother coming to me whining over this either Phoebe, because once Wyatt is six months old, I'm acting like Piper as well."

"Chris, Wyatt and our family come first, so I'm not allowing that bastard into manipulating us into throwing my, right now, oldest nephew out of his house. We all stay in the manor, we take shifts on the job, and you are staying out of Paige's love life. And I'm not kidding, this holier than thou attitude of yours is getting checked at the door, once you gain these powers." Prue added and she nodded quickly then to her thoughts.

"You want a chance to live your life that's fine, but the three of us can manage without you with the fact you're having to choose between us and Cole every time now. As to that, with Prue still alive in this timeline, we still have the power of three, it's just rotating the shifts each time. But if you want to go join Cole for whatever happens that's fine, I'm choosing Prue to fill in your spot, and we still get the job done."

"It's that simple now, you want to move on with your life, get your own apartment, you can do that, but the three of us are staying put till our job is done. Chris, Baby, show it to her of what the attic looked like when you gave us that sneak peek." Piper said and he nodded and stepped into the ring as the memory played itself back. As she looked at the state of his attic. ** _"Dear god, what the hell happened in here?"_** Victor asked and he sighed as Phoebe repeated the remark in shocked disbelief then.

"Is that our house, what the heck happened to it?" Phoebe asked in shock. "That's what we saw last night Phoebe, when he told us the truth, he wasn't lying to us at all. In fact everything he told you the night he arrived is exactly what happened to us, and that's what we're here to see. And as to why the future is at risk. Son rewind, show her how I died, we're getting the entire story now." Leo said to him and he nodded to him.

Watching they saw as a man who looked like Alec point his crossbow at Chris. **_"Nooooo!"_** they heard a voice shout out as someone shoved him out of the way and he hit the floor as he looked at the person and they saw Leo with the arrow sticking out of his chest. **_"Noooo, Crossbows!"_** he shouted as it orbed out of the man's hands and shot him in the heart and he went up in a burst of block orbs then as he was vanquished.

 ** _"Dad, stay awake, it's alright."_** he said and Leo shook his head. **_"It's too late Chris, he got me in the heart son, there's no surving this."_** he told him and he shook his head violently in denial at that. ** _"Don't give me that, we beat the odds before dad, I just have to get it out and heal you!"_** he said as his color started paling then as Chris said it frantically. ** _"Nooooo! Dad, hang on, just hang on!"_** he said as he tore his sleeve off and got ready to yank it out as Leo grabbed his arm to stop him.

 ** _"No Chris don't, you're half whitelighter, touching it is going to kill you!"_** Leo said through a gasp of pain. _ **"Dad I can't just let you die!"**_ he said through heart wrenching sobs. ** _"Son you can fix this, and our relationship, if you go back even further than when your brother is born, and tell me the truth. You may have lost this me, but the me of twenty four years ago was a better person, a better man. The me you need was the 28 year old me and your mother now."_**

 ** _"Your other version, the one who resented me for never being around, the one who died and is the reason I was so lost when you were little. We had this talk, but you, you and I fixed our relationship, you're my pride and joy, Chris, listen to me, at first when your alternate version showed up. He showed up in the middle of your mother and me getting used to being parents at the time."_**

 ** _"And we'd just gone through counseling regarding this and several other things, we didn't trust him. Because of his reasoning to do everything none of us wanted to accept the possibility that Wyatt could ever turn evil, even though he'd been born in the house. We were all in denial of that truth and didn't know who your adult version was or his true intentions and our attitude were even worse. Because of this and to you mother and me."_**

 ** _"The thought that he, that you were our son was something we had a hard time accepting, because we were feeling guilty for what we said to you, that you. It was also upon seeing the way the duo were acting when your conception month had arrived and we got stuck in the ghostly planes at the time. Did we realize why Paige and Phoebe were desperate to have us getting together._**

 ** _"Just before I became a full time elder and it's because they were getting desperate to have you conceived by that point. Back to the future time paradox, you risked your own existence just to save your brother, and I learn you're my son six months later. But upon hearing that, that did it, I was being the father you needed a second chance and we slowly fixed our relationship."_**

 ** _"By getting a second chance, but that second chance is getting relabeled as a third chance now. And as to how and why is that if you show up long before your brother is born. But the adult you was murdered after we stopped the demons running that survival tv show and I lost my way as a result when you were killed I left being an elder, and turned into an avatar."_**

 ** _"Before becoming fully human and in the end I ended up as the teacher at magic school. You're the one I got overly protective over at the time, but to stop the ridicule and the mistrust when you arrive. To prevent that and you gaining our trust, let alone insuring we, and the elders take it more seriously far more seriously and listen to you and and we can change little things in the past, you have to go back even further than a few months after Wyatt's born."_**

 ** _"I'm sorry if things still turned out the way they did in your future, your adult self tried and it still happened, but we can fix that,..., if you change our past and tell your mother, Aunts and me the truth the second you arrive, or we figure it out on our own. If Andy and I bust you within minutes of your telling us your half truth, that solves the entire problem and we act like your parents."_**

 ** _"From that day forward we can be your parents for real, we can pretend you were born in the late 80's and you're living in the manor after that. To save our family it's the only way son, return to when your mother and me were twenty eight years old. And we can change the records and you're our first born starting the day you tell us who you are, or we figure it out on our own."_**

 ** _"But just change the sequence, whatever day you choose, begin that day and we move forward from there. Remember these words, but 'The Future is not set, there's no fate, but what we make for ourselves.', that fate is by choosing which forks in the road to take. Your mother needs you, as does your aunts, Prue and Paige, they need a chance at what you're offering us so we can prepare for your brother's birthday till he's safe now."_** he said to him gently.

 ** _"I love you dad, if it takes risking my own existence, I'm insuring we get that second chance, I can't lose you again."_** Chris said through his crying and he smiled softly. **_"You will I promise son. And you'll never lose me once I figure out you're my son, I love you, of my two sons, you're my pride and joy, make me proud now."_** he said as his breathing started weakening as his head landed on the floor.

"Oh god!" Prue said as he grabbed him. ** _"Dad, nooooo, dad, dad wake up, dad, Daaaad!"_** Chris said said through his crying as he slumped on the floor. ** _"No, I can take this, mom, dad, Mellie, I'm the only one left in my side of the family. Nooooooo! You bastards, I'm going to kill you, you hear me!"_** he screamed out in pain and anguish as he stood up and started firing lightning blasts around the room till he collapsed on the floor as he broke and started sobbing as he looked at his father.

 ** _"First mom, Mellie, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and now my father. Twenty eight years old self, dad, your twenty eight year old selves, you and mom, that's just before Aunt Paige came into the picture, that's my only chance. You gave me part of the truth to how the alternate me saved Wyatt, but it didn't work then, how do I change the future now, if it's happened once already, unless..."_**

 ** _"Unless I go back to the day when all four sisters are still alive in their timeline, twenty eight year old versions of my parents, that's the only chance we have to save the future, because though I tried when I was twenty one, my alternate self. Go back to before Wyatt is ever born, I can work from two years, before he's born, they trust me and I'm with my family finally, that's the key here."_**

 ** _"Even though I went back in time once to the year, before I was born, it still didn't work. It's my only chance, go back to just before Shax killed Aunt Prue, that's it, that's the key. I can change the future by getting to Aunt Prue, and my parents by giving the clues to who I am, and they trust me right off the bat. I don't have to hide my secrets from them if they figure it out on their own."_**

 ** _"Dad catches me in my lie first he and mom and are going to react like I'm really their son, we change the alibi to my being born in the 80's and I'm living at home after that. That's the key now and I'm now the first born after that in my parents eyes, I'm first born, Wyatt is next and little me is the youngest of the three of us and with that, the future is going to change for the better."_**

 ** _"You demonic bastard's exactly how long can you people expect me to take this, before you destroy me as well you parasites! I swear to god. I will make you pay for this, well if you want a war, you're going to get one now, but it's a war of attrition now. Return to the past, there is no fate, no fate, that's it, the future is not set, there's no fate, but what we make for ourselves."_**

 ** _"I'm a junior in high school and my life was destroyed, because of the evil that destroyed my entire family. But no more, the future is not set, there is no fate but what we make for ourselves. Well I'm making that fate, listen you asshole, you want a war, you're going to get one and I will destroy every last one of you. As for you Cole Turner, you're never getting your chance now, my family will live on and you're all going straight to hell when I get through with all of you."_**

 ** _"Screw future consequences, there is no fate, but what we make, and my family will prevail, so look out you devil's spawn. The ones who destroyed my family, I'll kill you myself, if you ever come near my parents or my family, you want a war, I'll give you one, it's a war of pre-emptive military tactics now you son of a bitch. Let's see you handle this in the past, because we're destroying every last one of you who ever had a vendatta!"_** They heard him scream out in anger then.

"I was the one who gave you this idea, how long did it take for you to finally bring it up Prue exactly?" Leo asked and he sighed as he answered him. "Maybe six weeks later, mom's been dead for three years, as was Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Paige, she was barely weeks prior to this. As was Mellie, in your eyes I was now your pride and joy, because I stayed good and he's turned on us dad." he said as he wiped the tears off his face then.

"That's one, Leo was your breaking point finally here, alright what about your sister and me?" Piper asked and he nodded as they saw him when he was fourteen, dressed in a mini version of her husband's favorite sweater and jeans as Piper watched her future self walked into his room smiling. " ** _Honey ready, the guys just left and your sister is with your cousins today?"_** she asked and he nodded to her smiling then.

As they walked into the kitchen and loaded up a snack tray of popcorn, a few packages of candy and sodas an moved into the living room. "I take it we chose a movie marathon that day." Piper asked him and he nodded to her gently. "Yeah we rented a few movies and we decided on a movie and cooking that day, we were making dinner that night for the five of us and the rest of the family that night." he told her and she nodded to him.

"The five of us, so though I wasn't around as often as I could be, you, or rather we, still decided on acting as a family though your mother and I were supposedly separated or divorced at the time?" Leo asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah, mom told you she was pregnant with me after the spider demon and out of my anger at you never being around enough, which is what the DVD's are going to show, I beat the crap out of you."

"But this me, as you know me, grew up from the timeline in the DVD's, everything they show in season six is what happened. But baby me grew into my body and you tried to change things after I was killed dad, that is 22 years old me. But the future still played itself out and I decided to prevent that by going back further in time to this past week, to prevent it now." he said and the trio all nodded angrily at the news then.

Just as he was grabbing the remote several flame balls lit up the room and they both stood up then, as they saw five red skinned with black tattooed men and five more with the reverse. ** _"Aw shit, it's the brotherhood, honey, together."_** she said and he nodded as they killed eight of the ten, before he heard a scream and saw her lying on the floor with leader poised over her with a blood drenched athame.

 ** _"That's for taking Phoebe away from me."_** they heard and Prue stood up from the table at that. "Belthazor, that's Cole!" she shouted in shock and he nodded. **_"You'll never get her back Cole, she belongs to Coop now."_** she said through labored breathing. **_"If I can't have her no one can, rest in peace, you bitch."_** he growled as he flared out and just as he was doing it. ** _"Athame!"_** Chris shouted out and it orbed into his hand as they saw the anger and hatred in his eyes, he ran at him.

Coming at him, from behind he sliced his arm as a piece of flesh landed on the floor and he flamed out at that. ** _"Mom, mom stay with me, mom. Dad, Dad, mom needs your help, dad, Wyatt."_** he started shouting. **_"Honey it's okay."_** she said weakly. **_"Mom don't, don't leave me, stay awake."_** he said frantically as she put something in his hand as he looked at what she gave him and Piper saw her locket. ** _"Take this, it's yours now, I love you baby."_** she said as her breathing stopped then.

 ** _"Noooooooo!"_** he screamed as he broke down then and pulled her into his arms. **_"Mom, don't leave me, I need you, come back, please come back."_** He said crying as two orbs came into the room then. ** _"Piper?, Piper wake up!, Noooo, god, what happened?"_** Paige snapped and he looked up at her. ** _"Cole's what happened, he attacked us and killed her, she's gone, and I'm killing him myself!"_** he said as he stood up and got ready to orb as she grabbed him then as she looked at him gently.

 ** _"Honey don't, he's too strong for you."_** She said and Wyatt stood up his blue eyes blazing in anger and hatred then. **_"Him yes, but for me, not a chance, alright you asshole, you want to take out our family you got a war your hands now!"_** he screamed in agony then. "Alright, alright, I've seen enough of this clip, push it forward to your sister." Leo said with a furious growl in his tone then as he went further.

"So Cole was his breaking point, because of Cole murdering me, he finally loses his mind out of grief and he goes on a killing spree after this. I'm looking at the 'Attack Of The Clones' scenario here Leo, loss of his mother caused Anakin to wipe out the entire village, we got to get the entire series so we can insure that never happens. But whoever our Palpatine is, he's ending up dead before this ever happens and with that."

"Everything he told us that night is true, first me, than Phoebe, Mellie, Paige and your grandfather, and now your father was next, who's left of the family exactly, if Drake is dead in this timeline?!" Piper asked him quickly. "This point in time it's just me, Mellie, Dad, Penny, and Uncle Henry, along with Uncle Coop. The duo are so pissed, that Henry is ready to hunt him down and shoot him." he said and they nodded to that.

 ** _"Mellie he's turned on us, we rush things, it's going to get us killed, dad's chosen us, now, and he's coming to see us."_** Chris said as they saw a fifteen year old version of Piper standing next to him. ** _"We've lost mom and Aunt Phoebe, what's left of our family has either gone to the darkside or is dead, grandpa's gone now. We have to take the fight to him, Chris, it's the only chance, Cole helped slaughter our family!"_** she snapped at him and just as she finished saying that.

A set of orbs lit up the room as they cleared and they saw Leo then. ** _"Dad!"_** they said together as he pulled them into a bear hug gently. **" Hey guys, listen to me baby, he's right, you rush the fight, it's going to kill you if you go in half cocked."** he said though just as he finished saying there was burst of flames and they all looked up at that **. "Cole don't try it, you already killed the girls, there's no use touching my daughter, get out of here!"** Leo snapped at him and he smirked at him then.

 ** _"So the big bad elder wants to fight me, come on Leo try it, your darling children lost their brother and mother, what's left to fight for now exactly?"_** he snarled and he moved in front of her and Chris. **_"The act of not losing my babies, my youngest children, touch them and I'm killing you again, so get out of here. I'm giving you one chance, you already done enough damage to my family so get the hell out of here, before I kill you myself Cole!"_** he growled at him then.

 ** _"Your original version of the charmed ones are dead, all that's left is Paige Leo, your children are strong, but they're not the power of three. The Source has victory at last."_** he said, smirking. ** _"Alright fine Belthazor, you want a fight, let's go at it?"_** Mellie shouted as she blasted him into the wall. **_"So you want to fight, little miss Charmed one, fine."_** Cole growled as he threw the fireball then and she ducked it as she got ready to blast him a second time then.

 ** _"No stop honey, don't!"_** Leo shouted out. ** _"Mellie don't, don't do it!"_** Chris snapped he shoved her out of the way, but the power blast hit her dead on and scorched his arm. **_"Mellie, Mellie, wake up, wake up"_** He shouted out as Leo ran over to her and he saw scorch marks across her chest and lowered his head as Chris struggled to put some weight on his arm, before he got up then.

 ** _"Nooooo! Mellie, come on, stay with me, don't leave me."_** Chris shouted out as Cole flared out as he charged over to her, but Leo caught him. **_"Son, Chris stop, it's over, she's gone, Paige get in here, Paige."_** Leo said to him as he struggled to hold him then as he called out to her and she orbed in. **"** ** _Paige give me a hand here, he's hysterical"_** He said and she nodded as she grabbed him. ** _"What happened now Leo?"_** she asked and he sighed _._ ** _"Cole, she's gone."_** He said and as they struggled to him.

 **"No, Mellie, let me go, Mellie!"** he shouted as Leo hold him back. **_"Son it's too late, she's gone."_** Leo said as Chris collapsed against and broke down as he buried his head into Leo's shoulder as he rocked him. **_"I lost mom and Mellie, you're all I have left. Dad don't leave, please don't leave me."_** he said through his sobs as Leo rocked him gently as they saw the tears pouring down his face. ** _"I won't son, I'm not going anywhere. Shh."_** Leo said and they all nodded as Piper got it then.

"You two were even closer than the version in the DVD's and Leo got overly protective of you as a result, to him, you were his youngest, his pride and joy. That bastard slaughtered our family, alright enough is enough, I'm not leaving my cub alone around him. Phoebe I swear to god, he turns back and I'm vanquishing his sorry ass and making sure he stays dead this time." She growled at her and she swallowed at that.

"How do we know that Wyatt turned exactly, what about the gene defense,we discussed this last night, we're not born bad, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. For all we know this could be another lie." she said and Orlin crossed his arms. "With what I just saw, memories can't be tampered with Phoebe, his trauma is easy to see, alright son show us your brother after Cole killed your mother." he said and he nodded.

"As you saw from the brief glimpse, you're not going to like this, Pratt turned us outcasts and Wyatt was hunting us down., it's the greater good defense and all of us good beings chose a terminator 2 judgement day call here Orlin. Only you chose for me to hunt down the being, good or bad, that caused him to turn and destroy them. It's the entire story line." he told him and Piper nodded as she got it then as she said it then.

"Alright so I'm playing Sarah Connor, you're my Kyle Reese, and you came back to protect me till Wyatt is born and then protect him, and little you from whoever turned him in three years baby?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly mom, I'm teaching you how to fight, improve your craft and together we can take them down and then when Wyatt is born, you, dad and I do it together." he said and the couple nodded.

"Alright let us have it, if our lives turned into that movie son." Peter said to him and he nodded as he got it started. "If that's what the attack looks like, what the heck is the reason for that exactly?" Drake asked and he sighed as he heard his remark and his past self say it for him. ** _"After he lost it completely, he turned the house into a museum, but that's the very beginning, you'll see why I decided to come back in time, come here."_** he said and they watched as his parents walked to his side as he opened up the attic window and they looked at the state of their block in shock.

 ** _"Aw god, the entire neighborhood looks like a bomb hit it."_** Leo said it shock, before he could answer they heard a new voice answer that remark. **_"You could say that father, though I never expected to see you in the future, let alone Chris being the one to betray me."_** he heard and turned to see a young man of his age with curly blond hair down to his shoulders, a goatee and blue eyes and looked at him in shock. "Oh my god, is that Wyatt?!" Penny said in shock and he nodded to her

 ** _"Welcome back Chris."_** he said and he straightened up as he answered him. ** _"Hello Wyatt, just short of week and you wait till I come back on my own to ambush us. You do realize that where I went, mom is still alive, she knows who I am and who you are."_** he said and he looked at him with an arrogant look on his face as Piper looked at him at the address in shock. ** _"Wyatt?"_** Piper asked and he smirked as he answered her. "That can't be Wyatt!" Phoebe said in shock as they heard his remark.

 ** _"What don't recognize me mother, oh I see why, it's because in your time I haven't been born yet. Pre-emptive strike brother, before I'm even born Chris. Of all the people to betray me..."_** he said and Chris answered him firmly as he moved in front of her. ** _"I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you, keep our family intact."_** he said and he smirked. **_"Save, save me from what exactly?"_** he asked arrogantly to him and he sighed at thst.

 ** _"From whatever evil turned you then." he said and he smirked at that. "That's always been your problem, stuck in the good verses evil, morass. I'm so over that, it's all power, it always was."_** he said and Leo crossed his arms at that. **_"The one with the most power wins is that it son?"_** he asked and he smirked. ** _"That's it, that's why I keep this museum, to remind everyone of the power of which I was born and that I possess."_** he said coldly and Chris answered that in disgust.

 ** _"To bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here."_** he said and he answered him with an arrogant look. ** _"You know it were anyone else, that just tried what you did, I'd kill them on the spot, I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you, if you promise not to cross me again."_** he said and Chris smiled firmly. **_"I think you know me better than that."_** he said and on that the five moved all at once at the battle got started.

"How the heck did you know that you had to deal with him, before Chris brought you back to our time exactly?" Penny asked and Leo smiled. "Parently intuition, less than a week together and our familial connection snapped into place automatically. So though he's not born in our time frame, we're still acting like parents and he and I worked as one regarding the amulet and the three of us did it together last night." he said and she nodded as they watched as Chris did a kamikasi run at Wyatt as the other fought it out.

As he lunged at him, he knocked him away from him. ** _"Have you lost your mind."_** Wyatt said in shock. ** _"Without mom neither of us, or Mellie, are born Wyatt, remember that, you send Bianca, and we will do this again. You will see me again. Just stand down now, you want me come back in two in half years, send Bianca if you have to, just wait it out."_** he snapped as Wyatt suddenly screamed out in pain as they then saw a young woman with her hand in his back.

 ** _"Whatever you're doing, do it fast, I can't hold him for long. I'm sending that message to Prue, Tyler and Derek, just get out of here."_** he heard and looked up to see his girlfriend standing behind him, and he nodded to her. ** _"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_** he said and the portal opened and the seven of them all jumped through it as the sextet nodded and Sandra said it for all of them.

"Alright we've seen enough, we believe you honey, and this is our first priority now in your case. Girls, though we need you to continue helping innocents these next three years till Chris is born, your primary job is insuring whoever this evil or good being is, they never get their hands on him or worse. I'm hereby assigning you to familial detail and you just focus on your family boys." she said and they nodded to her then.

"Don't worry Sandra, we intend to find out who caused this and they're going to get it when we do." Piper told her and she nodded. "Piper, depending on how long it takes to run through those episodes you better do them in order till you get to season 6 and we learn who the culprit is. If you said it doesn't start till the door to magic school opens then Chris." she said as Chris looked at her then.

"You want to see the rest of the ending of that episode, because like I said this me was born after that version was killed?" he asked and they all nodded to him. "Yeah, but back it up to what happens when she's stalling him, because I get the feeling this has to have a major consequence honey." Piper said to him and he nodded as he rewound that portion of it as he tore the rug off the wooden floorboards and yanked something out.

"Frequency, time travel notions and we did that for you this time if they stripped you of your powers in this timeline at the time. By sending you the spell needed to reactivate them. I want to see how strong you really are son." Leo added to him and she nodded in agreement to his thoughts. **"** ** _Whatever you're doing, do it fast, I can't hold him for long."_** Bianca called out to him and he nodded as he opened it and read it out.

 ** _"Powers of the witches rise, come to me from across the skies. Return my magic, give me back, all that taken from the attack!"_** he called out and they watched him start glowing blue, before Wyatt was free the power hold as he knocked her away from him and she's lands on a table leg. ** _"No!"_** he shouted out as he blew him into the wall. As they watched him crouch next to her.

 ** _"Bianca, no, no, no, no."_** he said and they could tell he was trying to hold it in then. **_"Haven't we been here before."_** she asked and he smiled sadly. **_"And maybe we will be again."_** he said and she smiled weakly. **_"Maybe."_** she said as he sighed sadly. **_"No."_** he said as he tried to hold it in as she gave him the ring then as she finished her remark. **_"If you can finish what we started. Take the spell, so he can't send anyone else. Finish this, finish what we started honey."_** she said and he nodded as her eyes closed as he lowered his head then as Prue rubbed his back gently.

"Oh dear god no, not her too." Prue said and he nodded as he watched his adult self as he ran to the book then and read out the incantation. " ** _Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind."_** he read out, before Wyatt fired a energy ball at him and he ducked the blast as he finished reading it out. _"_ _ **Send**_ ** _me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_** he called out as he the portal opened as he grabbed the page, tore it out and he jumped through it and landed in the attic and landed hard on the floor in front of Paige and the trio and she grabbed his arm.

 ** _"Oh my god, are you alright!"_** Paige asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I'm fine, nice spell."_** he said as he looked at her with a gentle smile and they all could clearly see the love in his eyes and the gentle demeanor of a son and nephew to his parents and aunts. "Yeah seeing it from this angle we can see he's definitely looking at the four of you with the love of a son towards his parents and aunts." Prue said and let her version have it.

"I don't believe you guys, how could you not see this, the factors are all there, because A) he looks like Piper, but has Leo's eyes. B) is that he knows his way around the house, C) is that he knows things about you he couldn't possibly know unless he was family. D) is that the book responds to his Halliwell blood and E) is that the cat knows him on sight here." she growled sternly at the future versions of her version of the Power Of Three.

"Best guess is this how Grams was feeling when we showed up out of no where Prue, but then we don't have a toddler or a preschooler in the house and the sense of rightness with him here was getting stronger by the minute. Though the boys busted him and he told us the truth within six hours of his arrival." Piper said and she nodded as she rubbed the young man's back gently as the six elders hid smiles at the way their version was acting around them and him and Leo hid a chuckle as he answered her.

"Alright Prue take it easy, otherwise you're going to blow the holoprojector. I don't blame you whatsoever for that remark, but this is our future selves and not us, but you lose your temper and you're going to break something next. Oh boy and here comes that situation regarding frequency regarding that too." Leo said smiling and she chuckled as they watched him stand up then. ** _"Yeah, but we just put it in like two seconds ago."_** Phoebe said to him and Leo started laughing at the bemused smile on his future self's face as he answered that.

 ** _"Yeah well you see, the way time travel works..."_** he started to say and Phoebe chuckled as she answered that. **_"Yeah, but I really don't to know, I have a little headache, so thanks."_** she said and Piper sighed as she crossed her arms then as she listened to her future self's remark. ** _"You have some serious explaining to do, you man."_** she said and Piper answered that sternly as she looked at herself.

"Actually no he doesn't, it's future consequences and until he deems us ready to know, then the minor details are fine for now till we figure it out, that that's our little boy and bust him ourselves. So with that you better get your rear in gear and focus on the problem at hand regarding Wyatt, because the future is at stake right now. That young man that arrived is harmless and if he doesn't want us to know those future details."

"Because they could change his future entirely, than it's none of our business, so what if he's lied to us a few times, it's for the greater good. Everything he's done is for the greater good and get over yourself now, you fool, you're acting like Prue when we had that fight and we got everything on the table. And that young man who arrived, risked his existence to change the future, to save you and Wyatt, isn't that enough."

"Or do only his secrets matter huh, when those secrets are meant change things, he's our little boy, it's private. His personal life is just that you idiots, he's a good boy, a good man and he's showing that every time he's around you, and is acting like a son, not some stranger. But like he's family, why don't you just get a better look at him: his eyes, his face and look in the pictures of what you looked like nine years earlier."

"Because if you can't tell he's even your son, than you're not me at all, because a mother knows their Cubs on sight, even if they're adults, they know. If he's been spending these last four months with you, acting like a son, and working at being your whitelighter, maybe you should take him seriously without cross examination. And not when they're are more important things at stake, like say making sure the youngest stays good."

"And our family never gets destroyed at the moment, after Prue. He's harmless and he's trying to protect you and save Wyatt, isn't that enough. So cut it out with the cross examination you fool and focus on the matter at hand. And leave my son alone, it's none of our business till he deems it to be and that's it." she said and pulled Chris into a position between her and Leo and as they wrapped him in a hug and he closed his eyes.


	13. 13: Clipshows and Decisions

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: With this chapter they start getting everything they need to get the house ready now. As they begin work on the house and and things are quiet till Look Who's Barking starts. Each episode is going to stay the same, but there's going to be a couple changes to it and Prue is alive for seasons four through eight as she trains her sister. Phoebe grows closer to Drake and there's a few references to the Twilight Saga for Phoebe and Drake in this story.**

 **Look Who's Barking is two weeks later, so this is the ten days before that as they spend the time working on their house as they prepare to make the family bigger. But the focus in Phoebe's life regarding thing from now till she meets Coop is Drake and Cole, and in the end she has the same choices she's got to make in the show.**

 **But from here the rest of the series is reimagined with Andy and Prue alive, Chris living with them now and Drake part of the family from this point forward. Till the final battle as they prepare for Chris and Wyatt's birthdays and season's five through eight remain the same, but Chris's identity is known by the entire family.**

 **Chapter 13: Family Preparations And House Renovations**

"For us, the sense of right with you here was getting stronger every minute baby. Dropping key details to us regarding the hazards of being born in the house, preventing Cole from killing an innocent, bringing Andy back. And insuring your father and I are together, and stay together. And giving us a chance to act like parents, has pulled it off, your future versions of us have their wish, we believe you, every word of it."

"You're my son, my little boy, I'm never letting go, you get your wish of us watching you go through the biggest milestones of your life and are back with us again." Piper said, running her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck and he pressed his forehead to hers as Leo hugged him tightly as he looked at the eighteen year old smiling. "You're my son, they want to mess with you, they got a furious father bear on their heads now."

"And you're right, on every count, if we can't even see this in the future, it's because we'd gotten too battle hardened and egotistical since Prue was killed at the time. That boy is my son, if our future selves can't even see this, than they're not us at all, because a parent can see their children for what they are, even if they're adults they know. My future self saved us from the same fate by sending him back three years too soon."

"But we pulled it off and knew our little boy on sight and with that fact in mind, we're not doing cross examination. Until he deems us ready to know the truths of his past, he's getting his warnings taken seriously and he's living at home now." he said and ran his hand through the hair at the back of his head as they felt him bury his head into Leo's shoulder. "Don't worry baby, the repeat of this situation never happened you're at home where you belong, it's going to be okay." Piper said and he nodded, smiling, to her.

"Evidently my future version was hoping I'd react like this to you being here honey, and she was right, well, their wish of us taking your warning regarding your brother seriously and accepting you right off the bat came true. Because we do and did, and now you're the first born, with your brother being born in eighteen months to two years." Prue added as she smiled at him gently. "I'm lucky I busted you when you arrived, son."

"Because, otherwise, this would result in the same scenario, but no, instead I catch you in your lie first. Because your mother was apart of my life, since we were preschoolers and I watched her grow up. It's that simple, you look like your mother and have your father's eyes and the rest of the clues start showing up right after that." Andy added smiling as he looked at him proudly then as his grandmother smiled gently.

Looking at them he smiled. "Having Uncle Andy bust me was the best thing for all of us now, this way I don't have to hide that fact from you. And with you alive, Aunt Prue, you're going to take it far more seriously than the future versions of my version of Power Of Three, of three years from now, ever did then. That is if my adult version decides not to drop in to see you, because he became a true whitelighter." he said and they nodded.

"Yeah well as before, the future consequences remarks we can take, just reveal the sequence, when reviewing these DVD's as each episode plays out and we play it by year. Though if Cole's annoying Phoebe, because he doesn't have his powers, let alone he's pressuring her to marry him. I'm not taking that in the house if it results in a vocal fight and bickering match when it's my turn at the plate." Prue said in annoyance then.

"Yeah well thankfully in this timeline you're still alive once we play that bait and switch on Shax later. Just say the spell, before he shows up, get into the basement and stay put. The added spell is I'm turning her into a clone and she's taking your place at where we had you buried. While, once Paige comes into the picture, you're reactivating the second the Source thinks the Charmed Ones have been reconstituted."

"What are the chances of being able to fix this now?" he asked and she smiled. "Very high now, with the fact that Andy busted you the second you met him and you just telling us this truth the second we dealt with Cole. You just insured our chances at taking it far more seriously then our alternate versions ever did. But that's not us at all baby, the idea of being born in the house and being a witch/whitelighter hybrid."

"The amount of power going through you is dangerous, if something is screwing around with your morality. That we understand all too well after we got a taste of it with your aunt. And Andy got infected by the nexus, after the professor did, all in all, your mother and I understand this way too well, after learning about Phoebe's past life and the fiasco with the nexus. So we're taking your warning seriously now." she said to him gently.

"You being my son, I'm acting like you remember me baby, the me you know and screw the third degree inquisition, with you here we have a chance to act like a couple and I can split the difference between mother, wife and a sister now. But starting now you and father are my top priority as of now, between now and when Paige comes into it, we act like a family and no more questions, you have our trust and nothing is taking it away."

"We love you honey." Piper said and Leo finished that remark. "Your mother's right son, with the fact you just showed us the truth and gave us that sneak peek, the third degree is thrown out of the front door. You're my top priority and screw playing favorites, you're being treated just the same now, you're my top priority and our bond as you know it is back in place, we're going to make it now, and we're going to win." he said and Chris grinned as they pulled him into a hug and he closed his eyes in relief and happiness.

Listening to their conversation, they could tell their future versions were relieved they accepted him that fast, as Andy, Piper, Penny, Patty and Kalina exchanged gentle smiles then as they listened to the rest of the episode ** _. "I know, listen I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but..."_** he started to say and Piper interrupted him at that, her tone going stern, as she sighed. **_"No, no buts, it's about time you told us the truth. Now."_** she said and they watched him shake his head as he answered her gently.

 ** _"I can't, but not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."_** he said and Piper finished that with a growl, holding on to his arm. "And there is such a thing as future consequences here, stubborn maybe, but his reasons of holding this back from us are a valid one. Now again, back off and let it go already." she said sternly and Chris smiled as he listened to the next remark, knowing this was getting his parents attention then.

 ** _"Um, isn't that the whole point, you coming back to change the future?"_** Paige asked and he nodded. ** _"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more of a surgical strike."_** he said and Leo watched his future version answer him gently. ** _"To save Wyatt?"_** he said and he nodded. **_"To save Wyatt."_** he said and Leo smiled proudly as he looked at his teenage son then, smiling. "And to save all of us while doing it, that's a very noble thing to do son, to risk your life just to save us and your brother."

"And again, the future consequences remarks we can take, but as we review the episodes, just give us the details so we know where and when to change it and it's no longer future consequences, because you never really told us what happens in the future. That's not tampering with the future, and neither is giving your mother and me a bit of time part, if we'd been first year parents, we just needed a second chance."

"And you gave it to us, by setting our relationship on hold a bit till we were ready and look at us now. Our relationship is never going to fall apart, you're our oldest boy and we're happier than we've ever been now. As to that, that's not changing the future, it's giving us a better chance to save it now, in fact. It's giving us a pre-emptive strike to prevent this from ever happening again." he said and Chris nodded to him, smiling.

"Your father's right honey, you chose the best decision for both of us, we were having problems by the time Wyatt was three months old and it was hard to find time to being a couple, co-dependency issues. I rely on the girls way too much and I need more time to be a wife and less time as a sister. He needs to get started on his own life, activities, excetra. But all in all, you acted as the marriage counselor and pulled it off."

"And that's not messing with our lives, it's making them even better than they were before, adult you chose the best choice for us and you just telling us straight off the bat, we have more time to being a true family, before your brother is born now." Piper said and he smiled as they looked at him, smiling gently. "I'm just glad I got you back, I can heal now by being with you, and our family is getting its second chance."

"But as I'm the oldest of the family now, I can act the older brother with the boys and help you out mom. Our bonds as family get stronger and we're happy, I just have to train Paige to control her powers and with my being here, you got a chance to know what happens when you combine both sides together now. When said child is a teenager." he said and she smiled at that as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her.

 ** _"What about Bianca?"_** Phoebe asked and he sighed sadly. "Do you really have to bring that up, he's already heart broken and he's lost everything that ever mattered to him Phoebe." Darryl asked with a stern growl and Prue nodded in agreement as they watched him say it, though his eyes were loaded with grief. ** _"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone, anymore."_** he said and they nodded as they watched her answer him gently.

 ** _"I'm sorry."_** she said and he nodded. ** _"Me to. So you guys alright with me still hanging around here?"_** he asked and they nodded. "I don't know why I never offered to let you live in the manor from day one. Because that's what we did when you arrived and we got you back in your bedroom as well, than again, this isn't me, at all. In fact it's just another version of my life, one I regret with all my heart and I fixed that easily."

"If they can't tell that you're their son, than they're not us at all, because your half truth was enough to make us treat you like you were, before Andy busted you and you dropped the bomb on me that night. But my mothering instincts kicked in hard after Cole blasted you that night, you're my little boy, my first born son, and I'm not giving you up without a fight now." Piper said and he smiled as Leo listened to his future self then.

 ** _"Absolutely, but the next time you're in trouble, you got to tell us, the trust works both ways."_** he said to him and he nodded. **_"Okay."_** he said and left the room as they watched him walk up to Piper and Leo's door as they saw an eight month old baby in a playpen. "Is that Wyatt?" Sandra asked and he nodded as he watched himself as he crossed his arms as he looked at him gently. ** _"If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you."_** he said to him gently as Leo looked at his infant son sternly.

"And we will, if we can't save you, we swear to god we're going to stop that future from coming true at all costs. Screw the gene defense Phoebe, being born in the house is highly dangerous. Because you have a more likely chance of going either way, and to the victim it's frightening, to us it just makes it more clear, it's a matter of morality, you can choose to be good and use your powers to fight evil and protect innocents."

"Or you can choose to turn and you become the very thing you swore to destroy, that crock regarding good or evil is just an excuse to murder innocent lives. And it's not happening on our watch now, the future isn't endanger of him, it's for whoever caused him to turn. And when we find it, they're winding up dead when I get through with them." Leo said as he crossed his arms as he looked at his infant son then.

"So nineteen years and eight months old and he's the reason we don't trust your adult self the second you arrive. Son did you ever mention the born over the nexus situation to us when you arrived, at the time?" he asked, before he could answer a bright flash lit up the room and they saw the adult version of him appear in front of them. "No dad I didn't, fact of the matter is that this situation was fast making it harder to get you to focus."

"I couldn't tell you the truth of who I was, because it was going to screw with my future, his future. And I'm sorry I didn't, but it doesn't matter anymore anyway, eighteen year old me has a better chance at stopping this then I did now. So what's this mean now for you and mom?" he asked and he smiled gently at him. "We're stopping it at all costs son, we made several mistakes in not trusting you and not listening, but no matter."

"It's getting rectified now, if my reaction is what I think, I would have killed whoever stalled me long enough to lose you, and it's not happening again. You have your wish about us: Piper, Prue, Paige, Andy and me taking it seriously and we're preventing his falling at no matter the costs now. I'm not losing you again." he said to him and he nodded as he gave him a hug then. "Aside from that teenage is you is staying."

"Until you're twenty four, but our you is getting a chance to have me see him go through the biggest milestones of his life now. Whatever that version of me said to you, she's not me at all, if you arrived the year before, I'd trust you immediately and take your warnings regarding your brother without the cross examination and everything else. You're my son, both of you and you're all that matter to me." she said and he smiled.

"I love you so much mom." he said and she smiled as she gave him a hug then and he tightened his arms. "With two of you in here, this is getting confusing, so for now, till we separate here, I'm calling you by your middle name and my you by your first. But at the moment if she couldn't see you're my oldest version of you, than she's not me at all. Baby, whatever she, what I said, I take every word of it back."

"Clean slate, fresh start, you're our son, but we're not forcing you to tell us anything we get the rules. So if I have this right, you split us up so he could become a elder to make room for you as our whitelighter, Perry?" Piper asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah that's it exactly mom, dad had to become a elder for two reasons, A) to make room for me as your new whitelighter, and B) so my powers would offset Wyatt's now."

"Andy had it right, I'm half witch, half whitelighter and half elder, thrice blessed, my powers are much stronger than his are, but with being born in the hospital, I had a year delay, before my powers came to full power after that. As for dad, with two whitelighters in the house your direct opinions over this were we have enough people orbing in and out and at this point we don't need another one." he said and she chuckled at that.

Looking at him, she saw what her version would grow into and saw the caring young man he was. 'Just short of week and already our relationship is that of mother and son, I'm not letting go now and with that, he knows everything I'm thinking because evidently we were beyond close.' she thought as she answered him. "I'd say you know me too well to realize that if you're repeating some of the stuff I told your father and aunts."

"And you're right, we don't, but then if this remark was weeks after we lost you and your father was in trouble with the elders. That's my direct opinion, because your father was my whitelighter, and after losing big you, after little you was three months old, I didn't want anyone else but you and your father. Both sides, whoever our un-named perp was, tore apart our family apart and frankly I just wanted our family back in one piece."

"So wasn't that enough, after you sacrificed yourself to save your brother, all I wanted was you back, you're my oldest, and though I had little you, I wanted big you back, was that it?" she asked and he nodded to her gently. "Yeah it is mom, I understand perfectly. But with teenage me in the past, this past week, we have a better chance at surviving this this than if I had come when he was four to five months old now here."

"But don't worry, in this timeline we have a better chance of surviving this, now, than when I arrived four months after Wyatt was born. You have two whitelighters right now, and teenage me, that's enough power and then when Aunt Paige arrives that takes care of that later. In this time frame, you all know who I am on the first day, and I've made you happier than you've ever been now, so we go from there." he said and she smiled as she pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling.

"It's a lucky teenage you arrived this past week, because with what I know of time travel, meeting the adult versions of your children, or grandchildren, the paranoia can and does get out of hand and with that, if she'd bothered to get a better look at you. Because you look like a 21 to 22 year old male version of me with your father's eyes and the fact that you know your way around the house, we'd figure it out in ten seconds."

"And you'd be off the hook what with the fact we'd take it far more seriously." she said and he smiled at her then. "That's the reaction the sextet were hoping for, you remembering what you looked like when you were 17 to 21 years old. And you change the gender, followed by adding dad's eyes, duplicated into our face and then check and watch us as we walked around manor and the book. You'd figured it out by that night."

"Before Uncle Andy busted us and dad got the truth when he did, that's why they decided to have him show up this past week, less paranoia, more time to build the bonds and what with the fact Cole had a relapse. That your mother and papa bear instincts were going to go crazy, before we dropped the bomb on you, though having that outburst was unintended, but he was closer to dad than I was." he said and she nodded.

"Yes, but at this rate we have three with teenage you, your father and your uncle and with your aunt moving in soon enough we have plenty now. I get the idea of why you had to separate us briefly, and I'm fine with that, so early marriage. I just got over my pregnancy and we just dealt with marriage counseling, that's understandable now, at this stage without help your father didn't have enough time balance out all three."

"And with Prue gone, the girls and I only grew closer, but that's part of the problem, I had to spend less time as a sister and more time being his wife and we balanced out still being newly weds with our first child and our magical reaponsibilities. Was this why you felt it necessary though, give us time apart and when we came into our own once we got back together?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her her, his eyes gentle.

"Yeah I did, but I never wanted to break your heart, mom, or hurt either of you, but sometimes in war we have do things that go against your morality. But we got back you back together in time and I'm a true whitelighter now." he said and then he looked at the look on Phoebe's face at that. "Let me take a guess, if this was just after Wyatt as born, your father and I were just beginning to adjust to being parents at the time."

"And with it we'd gone into marriage counseling, and to you, this meant we needed to separate briefly so we can become stronger for my version of you, baby?" she asked and Perry nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly mom, you weren't happy at the time and I figured it would be best for you to be separated, time apart. So you and dad started growing closer till the day of my conception date and that did it finally now too."

"But the perp only made it worse, by saying dad should stay upstairs, it wasn't until I got infected by the spider demon that you and he fixed your relationship and we were working at being a family before little Chris was born, as to that. His version of you, they were even stronger than my version of you, but it still didn't work out. So dad suggested returning to this past week and doing it again, only this time Aunt Prue is alive."

"And with her is Uncle Andy, and D.J., Kalina, Sandra, grandma, Grams and Derek, they all suggested that we let you bust us and that solved it altogether." he said and the couple nodded. "Well it worked, after what we just saw, we're taking your warnings seriously honey." she said and he smiled at her. "At the current moment, in your, yours and Aunt Prue's, opinion it's necessary, in hers this destroyed your happiness."

"And to be frank, sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices must be and with that in mind here. Don't bother saying it Phoebe, that's not happening in this timeline now with the fact Chris told you up front and dad caught us. I solved several problems and like mom, I just gave you a second chance with Cole, before you and Drake get together next and with that in mind now at the moment, regarding my family, it's needed."

"Two and half years I decided on Marriage counseling just to save my family and you gave up too quick, you saw the image of a better life and busted me, and yet when I asked you for help, you said no." he said and she swallowed. "How did you expect me to react when I found out that truth exactly, your parents were happy till you split them up and now you came to me, because you never thought this all the way through."

"You lied to us, and you didn't have the right to come back in time and play with people's lives, because your brother picked on you." she said and he growled at that. "Happy, they weren't happy Phoebe, let me explain to you at what point I arrived at here: Wyatt was three months old. And mom and dad were having repeated fights and he was sleeping on the couch by this point, they were going into marriage counseling."

"It's reached the point to where they're on the edge of divorce and if they had been, no me. So who's the real reason for their marriage falling apart exactly?" he asked and Prue nodded as she answered that question. "Wyatt, he was screwing with their relationship, they were on the edge of separation so what else but act as a magical marriage counselor and let them live their own lives, before they got back together."

"Yes I see what you're saying and he's right Phoebe, they weren't happy at all and he fixed that by being a magical marriage counselor. Were they acting like they did last year at the time Perry, all business in situations and not as a couple. Before they started healing up by the time Wyatt's birthday came around?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yes that's it exactly as to that, I was acting on two things in this situation."

"One being a magical marriage counselor and two being a babysitter to protect him. I don't have the right to play with people's lives. What about you Phoebe, every time something happens Cole's always around this past year, secondly, is that up to when you came home, they were happy living normal lives. This isn't about me at all, he's the reason mom and dad's relationship was getting weaker, before I was born, I fixed it."

"He didn't just pick on me, he picked on the world Phoebe, I chose that choice to give mom and dad time apart, if there's still problems leading into when the second baby is being due, best to put things on hold. I gave it the allotted time needed and I needed help, Paige immediately wanted to once she learned who I was, she was happy she had another nephew, and was happy she's not alone when it came to powers now."

"I'm a younger version of her, she had someone she could relate to finally, and with it is she was getting sick of you butting into her business. It's not your damn business regarding her love life or mom's, sure you lost Cole, but that doesn't give you the right to get involved in their love lives. It's the child of that sister who had to be the one to put things together and I did that, Piper is my mother, that was my business to help them."

"And you didn't want to help me, because I was acting on a decision that was going to help them, sure you're a advice columnist, but you're not a marriage counselor. I was acting on a magical version of that Kevin Howard film and it worked. They were newly weds with their first child, but they needed time to rekindle their relationship, so acting as a magical marriage psychologist I chose the one option to help them and it worked."

"You recall her exact words regarding dad, she was remembering them and the way they used to be, she didn't want them having a baby to change that and he did. Seeing the marriage counselor helped a bit, but it wasn't enough, to help them I had to get them to remember where it all began. And I took them back to year number two and as time went on that did it." he said and the couple nodded in amazement he remembered that.

"I had to take it full circle Phoebe, beginning from year one to year three, starting with the first, when dad was around as the handyman, moving it up to Alec, Dan, that was Greg, and her having to choose between him and dad. The next fight with a demon, that was when we had a monster like the one your adoptive aunt created, by stripping you of your powers at the time, next came Alec finally and that's my conception date."

"Dad was an elder and they knew they couldn't be together, and she had to let him go, six months later was the trolls, in my case the spider demon and that brought us full circle. She admitted that though she loved him, if it was a choice between her powers and her job and being with him, that she decided that it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. And that did it as he came back and returned to her and me. Our family was in one piece now finally." he said and she swallowed as the couple moved to him at that.

"You had to bring our future selves full circle to get us and our family back together now son?" Leo said and he nodded to him. "Yeah, three years of a relationship. Years four and five were the same as seven and eight and to mom she was determined to carry on. But years 1,2 and 3 were what I had to remind you of when Wyatt caused slight damage in your relationship, I did it to help you." he said and Piper nodded to him gently.

"House Arrest, instead of his idea, you decided to go it a different way and inserted yourself into my life then, helping me look after Wyatt by acting as a babysitter at the time. And from there you denied the other postings, because we were your top concern honey." Piper repeated and he nodded to her. "Yeah mom, I had to bring you back to the beginning, and with it was your alibi for baby me now, what you created in alibis for him, by claiming I was your son and Wyatt's big brother." he told her and the couple nodded.

"We were going on the alibi, you were born in 1987, I must have changed your birthday so I set your age to being a freshman year in college, to fit the time frame at the time. I'd come to depend on you in that four months after Leo left and from that point forward, it didn't matter to me that you replaced him, because you were someone I could open up to at the time, being a supposed stranger. And that's the exact time frame exactly now."

"Alright, alright, so we went for the alibi, you were acting as my oldest son, helping me with Wyatt that young and your father was out of the picture now. And from there it brought it to stage two. And you were bringing me up to when we were dealing with Richard, Jason, Dan, and up to your conception date. And several other issue in the case of men and it's getting out of hand?" Piper asked and he nodded as Leo repeated that in shocked amazement as he realized where that memory was heading now.

"Where it all began, Alec, it began with Alec, and she realized that she loved me. You had to bring us back to our beginning and our alibi, through last year when Dan was around and then straight to when your mother chose her duties over being with me. Before we got engaged?" Leo said and he nodded. "Yeah, marriage counseling by being the one to help you, that guy's was a total stranger, but I'm your son and I saved your marriage."

"But I couldn't tell you the truth, though I just said we were family, what I meant was we were going on the alibi that I was a surrogate son at the time. Your 32 year old self was slightly furious and aggravated for my needing to give mom some time. By getting you out of the way. Because when you got turned into an elder she was on the edge of divorcing you by that point, while I inserted myself into her life and was helping her deal by her going back to dating mortals, because I started warmimg up your relationship."

"I saved your marriage, by making her remember what you were like before. Greg was Dan, reincarnated, and you and she were going through that portion of it, yet again, and Wyatt is the catalyst that caused your marriage to fall apart. So what's left to do, but bring you back to the very beginning, you were her handyman, and then her whitelighter, leading into my birthday it went full circle now." he told him and they nodded gently.

"If that's not marriage counseling, nothing is right now and you're right, you saved our marriage and gave us another reason to take it seriously, but with little you in our timeline. He's babysitting your brother, we got more time to be a couple and a chance to be a very strong couple now. Phoebe he's right, it's not your business what goes on in our love lives so stay out of it, he's my son, it's his business." Piper said and he finished.

"Do you know what that says to me though and the fact you gave up to fast, I had a month left, before I disappeared. So what if you were a genie when this was going on, you tricked me when I asked you to put a lust wish on them, and were acting on some piece of crap notion. There's no rules when it comes to survival, let alone war, to survive we change the rules and do what must be done, and we do what must be done."

"To keep the balance, sure you're scared of being evil, but that's no excuse, to save my family there are no rules when it comes to us making sure they never get the Nexus. Did you ever conside And though Paige was even working on doing a date for for them, and decided on a chance of talking things over so they could. You gave up too fast and it takes them admitting their feelings on the ghostly plane and doing it there and the next day dad leaves, and I'm abandoned by my father in that time frame and with that."

"That thought is you don't want another nephew in my side of that family, I was trying to insure he stays good that entire time, and you're questioning my motives, I was pulling every trick in the book to protect him. And it takes you busting me to get the damn truth out, he's my brother. Wyatt is and was your only nephew, and that tore me apart, because everything he said to you is the truth, when turned evil, you tell the truth."

"No matter how much it hurts the person you're bashing, you like being evil, because you're free of the restraints of the rules, chosen to rise, destined to fall, that's you all over and frankly. I wasn't letting my brother fall to the darkside and you still managed it when mom died. It took mom and dad choosing it themselves that saved me and then you deliberately broke orders, again, by mom, not to tell him the truth."

"And yes I do have the right to make changes and play with people's lives, especially if my brother becomes Darth Vader without the mask. Especially when it wasn't just me that he picked on, but the entire planet, he picked on the entire world Phoebe, you want to talk sacrifices though. Try sacrificing your happiness for the greater good, than we'll talk." Perry said to her sternly as Chris finished his sentence then, his tone ice cold.

"Because mom and Aunt Prue have been doing that ever you activated their powers, to them it's not fair when they want to be normal. That's the will of the force. The force willed what happened to the Skywalker family to happen like that and it's willing me to make changes in the past by making my parents, Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy happier than they were before." he said to her sternly then as Orlin changed the subject.

"At the moment trying to make changes in your past comes in handy, but the greater good must be served. As that episode of that Scifi show displayed, even sometimes, to bring hope, you got to do stuff that goes against your morality. Like the second to lead character displayed by killing a tank full of those aliens, he killed a couple dozen to save millions, that's the point of this." he said and Perry nodded to him in agreement.

"Yes exactly, sometimes for the greater good sacrifices must be made, my sacrifice was by risking my life and existance to save my brother, and my family and though it worked. That's no excuse for biting my head off at the time, just because I can't tell you the truth without it killing me, your children, or even Mellie, Phoebe. Fact of the matter is I had no choice, my choices saved our family and yours nearly destroyed it."

"Yes I know there is always a choice, when it comes to survival there is none though. You're still on the edge of childhood, my last eight years turned me into an adult faster than you'd expect and to be blunt, if you'd been through what we'd had. You do the same thing just to save your parents. Because you're acting like Samantha Carter on the first season, before she mellowed out." he said and she flinched at the wording.

"Chris is in emotional agony, because of your secrets, you dragged Cole into our lives, never vanquished him and lied to our parents and Aunt Prue and look what it does to our family in his future. So don't give me this crap, that I destroyed their happiness, your choices destroyed my family, and look what it does to him!" he said sternly and she swallowed at the remark as she looked at him as Perry looked at his 17 year old self.

"So to save our marriage you acted as a magical marriage counselor, honey?" Piper asked and he nodded. "Yeah mom, with two whitelighters now at the house we were acting on guiding you, but when one of unavailable. You had a back up, but her empathy was getting in the way, causing friction between her and Paige, one shot to save our family, I had to get you to remember what you were like. Your dreams regarding Dex, I had to remind you of them of what you were like, before Wyatt was born at the time."

"This way you could come to depend on me acting as your son, being there for you to take care of him. While dad was acting a father, between both together that was helping and the four of us, leading up to your birthday, acted as a family. Your future self said some cruel things, but just trying to get you to listen was getting harder every day. It wasn't till Phoebe got possessed that I realized I ran out of time, and you dropped it."

"And you gave me another chance, we started fixing our bonds and by then you came to depend on me. You called me your favorite whitelighter and I knew that only reinforced the reason, to help you both and so you could spend more time for yourselves and it was working. Leading into my conception date, I realized that I spent too much time working on protecting him, and I was running out of time."

"We talked things over, and when the door arrived, I had to get a demon scanner, but it never crossed my mind it wasn't a demon, but someone you least expected. Barbas was working with a whitelighter, and not till you reach the season I came into your lives will you learn who. But what I will say is you see him hovering around Wyatt, never leave him alone. Teenage me is babysitting, but don't leave them alone." he told her and she nodded gently.

"You did the right thing honey and you're right, without you, that would be it for our family, with teenage you in the past that takes care of those repercussions now. Because your father and I have a better chance at making it through this now with teenage you here as he is acting as the big brother and we have added help. Though now that your father is always around helping me, that solves it altogether, I have you both."

"We need you more than ever now, it's our only chance, you saved us, our family, and brought our family back together. Whatever the season episodes show, I'm taking it seriously, if I need you to babysit, I'll let you know." she said looking between them and they smiled at that. "To save our family we act like our family now, I'm the first born, Wyatt is next and little me comes last now." Chris said and she nodded to him gently.

"I'd say you're more like me than you think Perry and you're right, don't give him a hard time because he's holding back secrets, Phoebe. Rules of time travel here are important, you make one fatal mistake and it could change the future, he didn't do that and instead was acting as marriage counselor to help us. So with that, it's not your love life so stay out of now Phoebe, he's my son, and I'm not condemning him for that choice."

"Aside from that there's the future consequences rule now and with is the fact he can't tell us everything, but minuscule details, and as to why. He can't tell us everything in that truth without it destroying everything he knows. And for the record he's right, sometimes just to save your family a bit of separation time between parents is needed. Which was the whole point of that kids movie, give them time together and it helps."

"And marriage counseling works to, and he decided on a magical version on that preteen movie at the time, him acting as an elder, us needing time apart. And Leo and I needed a chance to rekindle our relationship and once we did that was the day of his conception in the end and he survived. But if you're not the one who's love life is concerned than but out of it." Piper said and Leo finished that remark with a stern look on his face.

"He saved our marriage rather than destroying it, by giving us a chance to act like a couple, I got a life, Piper was working at getting used to things, and together we saved our family in the end. And for the record here, he's right again, you lied to us and look what it does to my side of our family. Your demon boyfriend slaughtered three quarters of our family. And look what it does to my son." Leo said to her sternly then.

"I know you miss mom and dad in your future, believe me, I understand, but with you in the past things are going to change and get better, with you acting fifteen years old in this time line, you have five years now with our parents. So four years of high school, two years college and you return on our 24th birthday, just make the best of this time with our parents now." he said and Chris nodded to him softly then.

"At this age with him in our time frame now at the moment, the first person that even comes near him, if he's evil, is getting blown apart now. We established our bond in one night, he told me the truth and I'm ready to kill anyone for hurting him this much." Piper said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Trust me, if you'd seen what I'd been through, you'd kill every demon that comes near me mom."

"Because from this point till Mellie is born I'm staying right here." Chris said and she smiled at the news. "So six years instead of five honey?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, though Wyatt is going to remember, briefly, little me won't, and Mellie won't either. But to have our family in one piece I'd gladly stay in the past forever. But I'm never leaving home or you." he said and she smiled as Perry hid a smile at that.

"Alright guys that's enough we get the point, and at the moment you're both right, Piper passed that test by saving Kate and bringing her home, it's your turn now Phoebe. It's either your happiness or focusing on your duties, and you can't have it both ways young lady when you're dating an evil demon, it doesn't work like that. That's why we're insuring Prue survives the fight in this timeline." Patty said and they both nodded gently.

"How old are you son?" Orlin asked and Perry sighed. "I'm twenty two Orlin, that season was me pulling stunts that I'd never ever do in my life. But in a war there are no rules, just a whole lot of cheating by the bad guys. And with that, everything that happened, dad becoming an elder, it was willed to by fate and the future." he told him and they all nodded. "Yeah well you're not being hold accountable for those actions now son."

"That me did my best to race seventeen year old you and I still failed. Well third times the charm now to get it right, I lost it and my way after you were killed by whoever caused your brother to turn and don't bother telling us, we're playing it by year now. But I lost my way, because I lost you, you're my baby boy and there is no way in hell I'm losing my teenage version of you now, son." Leo said and he nodded to him smiling then.

"I'm lucky Andy caught me in my lie, it's my only chance of making sure that never happens here now. Hey Chris, to pull this off, your only chance, before we're born, is triple the whitelighter power and Wyatt sees you alive when dad destroys the perps for his nearly killing you in three years." he said and Chris nodded to that remark as Prue said it. "Yeah the catch was not arriving at the age you were when you arrived honey."

"It's coming back to when Andy and I are alive and a whitelighter in our timeline and you got three years to fix things. After Phoebe was born in the house and the earthquake. It's enough to make me realize we could have a repeat performance and we take over from there. And it worked, your surgical strike got replaced as a pre-emptive strike and this time it's paying off now." Prue said and Leo finished that remark firmly then

"And we will and did, by making drastic changes in the past and insuring whoever caused that is ending up dead when I get through with them. You young man, Wyatt, are never turning into that monster we saw whatsoever now, not if I have anything to say about it. Change is evolution, without change we can't ever hope to progress. The Jedi never changed the code and look what it does their future and the galaxy as they know it."

"We're not making that same mistake, their's was giving him special treatment, and throwing his title on him every time he turns around, but not making drastic changes to the code for him. And I can't believe that-that nine year old turned into a monster in the Starwars saga, but then, we're in the exact same position right now with your brother. With you here, you're the one getting the attention, and I'm training you to help you control your healing powers, and turn you into a real whitelighter this way."

"We train every day, new spells, new potions, I don't care, but that future is not happening whatsoever now. Your adult self is Darth Vader, I'm Obi-wan Kenobi and with that fact in mind. I'm doing whatever it takes to keep you from falling to the darkside now son, and if I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you when and if this happens, Wyatt." Leo said with a stern growl and he nodded as he looked at his parents then.

"Yeah I said the same thing at the time, but I'm more like you than you think dad, you and mom are both sides of me. The act of trying to be evasive, holding back what I really wanted to tell you and everything else. You have no idea how much it was hurting me not to be able to tell you who I am." he said and they nodded to him. "With the fact that little you chose the past week it works better son, we're newly weds now."

"So just having your uncle break it down for your aunts and me, it worked better than you hoped for. And seeing teenage you at this age, I can see everything you're going to grow into and I couldn't be more proud of you son." Leo said and he smiled and gave him a hug and they tightened their arms around him."Well that's the episode information needed guys." he added and they all nodded to him gently as he went further.

"We got a severe view of Wyatt last night, so is that what happened to him, six to seven years power corruption and he looks like a gothic crime lord now in our future. And we even had half the conversation you did with him, during the battle, in case he thinks he got to her, should we just play it out this time?" Leo asked anf he nodded. "With the fact you trained teenage me for two and half years in healing, yeah do it alright."

"He's able to heal her and then erase him memory a second time while teenage me grabs that spell and prevents him from sending anyone else through dad. I should have just told you that night of who I am, but..." he said and Piper nodded gently as she said it for him. "But you can't, but not because you don't want to. But because there is only so much you can tell your father and me without it changing the future too much, we get it and we understand." she said and Leo finished her sentence gently then.

"At this rate now that we know the truth regarding you, the cross examination and suspicion is being thrown out the window. So that's what happened, they took your powers, he thought he turned her, she brought you back and you had the same exact conversation our version of you had with him. Before we got you your powers back?" he asked and he nodded to him gently. "Yeah that's what happened alright."

"The you from that future was completely different than how I know you now dad, arriving three years before I'm born was an even better idea than arriving after you and mom got counseling for your few marital problems after Wyatt was born. That's season five and I arrive at the end of that season and just before Phoebe becomes an empath. As for Dan stay clear of that guy, he's an accident waiting to happen.'"

"With teenage me here, I have five years to finish fixing the damage of whoever caused that in the first place. As for the multi-verse, get ready, they're to evenly matched so its going to be a super smash bros smack down when that happens dad." he said to him and they both nodded. "Good luck guys and see you on the other side." he said and they nodded as he disappeared and they sighed as Piper turned to her new oldest then.

"Thank you for showing us that clip honey and the warning is being taken seriously as of now, that surgical strike is now a pre-emptive strike and one we intend to deal with. Starting now, till the Angel of destiny comes to your aunts and me, we focus on the Source and Cole, and get used to having the nine of us all living in the manor. You show us how to balance it out and we get settled into a family life with a kid in the house now." Piper said and he nodded as he looked at his entire family and their allies then.

"Come on, time to go home." he said and they all orbed out as they got back to the manor then. "Guys everything that happened these last ten days, your future selves, by that I mean you: grams, Prue, Andy, Kalina, grandma and D.J., but they were all hoping for you to take that warning seriously and accept me without the reservations." Chris said and they all nodded as Penny answered him then. "Yes well they get their wish, after what we just saw and your brother, the state of the town and our house."

"They get their wish, we're preventing that at all costs now baby, your our oldest as of now, but we can change the records to your grandmother and me being alive, but we were both in a coma, though I suffered a heart attack at one point. I've been on life support these last three years. But don't worry, we're changing the future so you have a something worthwhile to return home to now Chris, we promise, and with that in mind."

"That future is never happening if we have anything to say about it now." Penny said to him gently and he nodded in relief then. "She's right, at this stage, without him in the picture it's not the future as of yet now, and until he is born. So we change things, go through each episode, changes certain details and have our family friendships intact." Sheila said to him with a determined look on her face as Darryl looked at him gently.

"What about you and Darryl?" He asked and they both smiled. "With the fact you told us the truth and brought back Andy, my husband's career and our marriage is intact now. Don't worry, to insure our families stay friends and once the trouble truly gets started, he's backing out and Andy takes over after that." she said and he nodded as Darryl looked at him gently as he finished that remark as he said it softly then.

"Don't worry son our friendship is intact, but to prevent whatever happens in that time just before you're born, and keeping our familial friendships intact. My family is heading out of town till your family deals with the end of it and your birth, and then we'll be back. Two months prior, we leave and we come back one month after Piper, it's the only way." he said and she nodded smiling at him as she answered him gently.

"That's fine, Andy can cover for us here, but it's matter of national security and magical exposure now, so we tell your chief the truth and he's not letting whoever is trying to bust us from doing it." she said and he nodded to her smiling. "Cleaners!" She called out and they appeared at that. "What can we do for you?" the leader asked her and she got started. "When the two months leading into Chris's birthday come up."

"Darryl and his family are going to be out town for three months, so he's not going to be here, for whatever fiasco we have then at the time. Also starting from when both occasions happen: from when Wyatt is born, to when Chris is I'm stepping down so I can just live a normal life, though I'm creating potions and keeping my powers strong. But the elder sister role goes to Prue and I'm taking care of my family."

"During the wedding, my mother and grandmother are going to be here for Phoebe's wedding so we need the record changed in exactly seven months to ten months. The record is that they both got put into a coma thanks partly to several fights with a couple perps and the Sea Hag is getting changed to some maniac trying to drown her. And she's been in a medically induced coma these last eighteen years and just came out of it."

"Grams, she had a heart attack and was put into a medically induced coma these last three years, before Phoebe came home and we activated our powers. As for the records regarding my son, husband and Andy they're to remain the same as we put it. But Chris did a spell to protect us from exposure, though depending on just how powerful Wyatt is, we can control it, just give us a chance to clean up the mess." she said and they nodded.

"We understand, and the records will be changed." he said as they saw pictures of Chris and them all over the walls and a board that had his gold medals on it and smiled. "Well that's one step, but we still have a lot it a lot of work to do." Leo said and they nodded in agreement. "Chris was training at the dojo, in midtown, so with him at this age, we create his own training ring in the basement now." Piper said and he nodded in to her.

"Alright now that I showed all that to you, what's your opinion here?" he asked and Leo growled. "Once we reach Cole's losing his powers to whatever happens next. The scrutiny is back on and I'm not trusting him any further than I can throw him. What with the fact he broke her heart twice, but this time it's on and staying on. Drake, you I can trust, you're a good demon and one who gave up your demonic self, he's been serving as a warrior to the Source for 100 years." he said and Drake nodded to him gently.

"Yeah and I have a question for you and Aunt Prue, mom." Chris said and she looked at him gently. "What is it honey?" She asked and he took a deep breath. "I need you girls to be honest, but were you doing alright before I arrived at the time last week, with the fact I just showed you what's at stake here. Last night's meeting in the attic was made imperative, but now, but we got to go over this with fact I brought you the money."

"And I can train you to balance your lives out, between being mortal, and being witches, I also got you everything you ever wanted back. And with me in the house you know just being a witchlighter does for you now when Paige comes into the picture while the expenses for things like the furniture just got taken care of as well. And with that fact in mind, that's what I need to know, your feelings regarding both of these things."

"I brought you back the money needed to keep us going, finances, mortgage and everything else. Your thirty six old self said you were having a tough time at making ends meet and you took out a second mortgage loan on the house just to buy the club. Phoebe was in college and you were a photographer, before mom broke up with Dan, Aunt Prue, is it true?" she asked and the duo sighed as she said it.

"Yes every word my future self told you is true and to answer your first question and to be honest, for her and me." Prue said and Piper finished it. "No we weren't, I wanted to be normal, and I felt and used to feel a burden towards my powers, like they took everything away from me. That's including your father, when the rules were keeping him and me apart, we lost your grandmother, because of it. It removed dad from our life."

"I never had the chance to really live my life since we became witches now. But you arriving, that just changed it for good, you gave me the best gift of all baby, a family, you can show me how to balance out both my magical and my mortal life, that's a big gift now. If our last battle is in five years and we can live normal lives, I can wait that long." she said and Prue nodded to her thoughts as Phoebe looked at them in shock.

'Oh boy, she's in denial now of that truth, she thinks we were doing fine, before my son arrived.' Leo thought to himself. "Yeah I agree with her, I was always the oldest sister, the super witch, I wanted a normal life, a chance to find love, find happiness and I was sick of always watching my sisters enjoying their's and I wanted my chance too. With what you just brought back for in finances, we have the money needed now finally."

"And it's to do and get some real work done on the house now. With you living with us, we're acting as though you're really our oldest son and nephew. But here's the truth baby, in all honesty, at the time we were trying to make ends meet and the results were everyone was getting testy. Our lashing out at each other was because of this, that's the reason for why we went off on each other, before your parents got married."

"We were all holding resentments towards certain things, Piper getting caught in the middle of our fights, and being taken for granted. Me, because I was getting sick of being the oldest sister, and bailing their buts out of the fire every time, I know I have responsibilities, but I just want balance. As for Phoebe, she's working towards her graduation and is still not quite ready to grow up yet at the current moment."

"And while we're bringing the money in, her college tuition is tearing it back out, and I'm a freelance photographer and I do jobs when they're available, and the club is only just getting started in making money and bringing funds in. While the repeated demon and warlock attacks are destroying the house. So yeah, we weren't doing so well till you arrived and now that you have we have the money to and a shot and putting balance into our lives now baby." she said and he nodded to her as he looked at her smiling.


	14. 14: Final discussions Future Reprimands

**Saving My Family**

 **Disclaimers: The show and characters don't belong to me, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creator and the movie company.**

 **Warning: With this chapter they start getting everything they need to get the house ready now.** **As they begin work on the house and and things are quiet till Look Who's Barking starts. Each episode is going to stay the same, but there's going to be a couple changes to it and Prue is alive for seasons four through eight as she trains her sister. Phoebe grows closer to Drake and there's a few references to the Twilight Saga for Phoebe and Drake in this story.**

 **Chapter 14: Family Business And Visits To Altered Future**

"Girls I need you to be honest now, now that grandma went into it, I just gave you back everything you ever wanted since you became witches now. But just go ahead and say it, were you doing fine, before I arrived, and grandpa came back into the picture now?" he asked and Piper answered that for both of them gently. "No baby we weren't, at the time when we were just getting used to our powers now, and grams was gone for a month."

"Prue was ticked at Phoebe for taking off on us at the time, and for abandoning us, not long after the funeral. And suddenly after she comes back, our powers come back online, Andy returns to us and we're trying to get used to being witches and getting ourselves into a normal routine now that the three of us were living together. Last year was the result of us trying to live normal lives and Dan comes into the picture."

"And suddenly our finances have gone crazy with us pulling a second mortgage on the house, opening up the club and Phoebe starting college, while Prue chooses a new career occupation. And we're trying to make ends meet, because while we got money coming in, her college tuition and the constant attacks on the house are yanking it back out. Tensions in the house were getting worse by the minute and then comes the biggest change of all, and it's your father and I are trying to find a way to stay together."

"And with it Cole comes into the picture and Leo and are trying to focus on both our jobs and each other now. Just so we can get married now, while Prue is trying to put more balance back into her life as a result. But that sums it up, with you here, you just solved ten different problems all at once. And we couldn't be more grateful than we are right now that the resistance sent you to us." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"What's your thought to my being here exactly now with the fact we're having Aunt Paige coming into the family pretty soon, and I just fixed these three things in the family and gave you that sneak peek last night, regarding Wyatt?" he asked and they both grinned as Piper said it for both of them then. "That your arriving and telling us the truth was a blessing from God, now, with four sisters we can alternate the line up now. And enjoy a chance at both ways finally as you teach us how to balance both sides of us finally."

"Having you here, is the best gift we could have had sweetheart, I'm very proud of you. Thank you." she said and he smiled as he gave them both a hug and they tightened their arms around him gently. "Mom, I wanted you to realize your misgivings and let go, but just because things got more complicated once you reactivated your powers. Doesn't mean they're a burden, it's part of who we are now and with that."

"So long as we're together nothing is going to happen, if the duo want a night out, you, me and Aunt Prue can take a shift, we can just alternate the line after every attack now. But mortal and supernatural, it can be balanced out. And you'll see how when I start school this fall. But trust me, what you guys are feeling is what the original eleven power rangers were feeling, Tommy hated his title so much he wanted to be a regular ranger."

"That's you mom, his girlfriend felt like she lost everything when she lost her powers herself, you're feeling both sides of the power couple. One side of you hates your being singled out now and two, you feel like you lost everything and your powers are becoming a burden. With me arriving I just solved that problem, you both want a normal life, but it's completely normal, we're only human." he said and they nodded to that gently.

"Well I'd say we just solved several issues now that you told us up front and Andy and I busted you within ten hours of your arriving, son." Leo said and she nodded in agreement to that. "I'll say, having you here is a gift from God, we can act like regular people and still help our innocents. Because we rotate the shifts between vanquishings, our family is intact, and you arriving you're my first born baby. You really helped me now." She said and took his hands as she looked at him smiling.

"And if not having magic in my life, means I never see the courageous, caring and selfless man you are, than I choose being magical with open arms now. I have everything I ever wanted now, you gave that to me. Your father and I are never getting separated, he gets his promotion, I have both of you offering me advice regarding who our later parasites are, all in all having you here in our time is worth it now."

"Your aunt and I feel the same way, having you here is a real gift from God, and we're not losing you now." she said and he smiled and pressed his forehead to her and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug as Leo smiled at that gently. "So in your eyes, Chris doing what we can't, is the biggest gift of all, that's understandable at the current moment Prue, honey. Our family is the one most at risk now, and we're slowly bring our family together piece by piece, with things changing Chris is both of us together."

"Chris and Paige saved and will save us, they brought this family back together, Cole is the link that snapped that chain and if that's why your version of Prue was killed. It's her secrets destroyed our family and look what it does to the future. So you coming back, telling us that truth up front and showing your mother, aunt, grandfather, Darryl, and me that sneak peek, you just saved our family and we're taking your choices."

"And decisions in how to do this without question, the future is at stake. But the future is not set in stone and there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves, so let's make it a good one now." Leo said and the duo both nodded to his thoughts in agreement. "Leo, Andy we're letting you both stay on Earth as of now, we can assign your charges to someone else til the five years are up now. But until then, you two and Drake take care of the girls." Zola told them and they nodded as Andy answered him smiling.

"Thank you Zola, Kalina, Orlin, we appreciate that immensely. At the moment we need family time and we can prepare for life and our future with our second oldest being born in a couple years. At the current moment my son is my primary concern along with my wife, we can get used to being a normal family now." He said and and they nodded to him as Drake looked at him as Chris explained things to him.

"Orlin, at one point in my past you offered my grandfather a shot at you raising us, it's not necessary now, by the time we destroy the nexus, I'm a freshman in college and just getting started, the final year is the last obstacle for my parents and the girls. So briefly turned human for eighteen months and then returned to a normal whitelighter in the end, but he was headmaster of magic school in my future." he said and they nodded.

"Is that what the epilogue in the last episode was when we wrote it out for you baby?" Piper asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah, but it's no longer the power of three now, but the power of four and my message to little me and Wyatt is going to be just over it. Dad may be gone for a few months, but don't quit on me, I need you. I'm your oldest now, and together you and I can handle things in our family till the ultimate battle." he said and she nodded as she and Leo hugged him and he closed his eyes at their love.

"I think what happened the night Chris showed up was what Natalie was trying to tell us, we have a better chance at success if we plan it out in advance than doing these things on the fly. But we let our emotions get in the way of what needs to be done and it's going to destroy us and everything we care about. 'Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the empire.' This is what she meant."

"Nattie was right when she said we were getting too reckless, to mask our magic, we should have created that spell Chris used to block our powers from sight. Time to take it far more seriously, we're parents, and aunts and uncles now, we're not doing this for ourselves, it's so we can create a better future for our children. As to that, it's time to start acting like true adults now and start taking this far more seriously."

"With us having a teenager in the house and us being fighters and protectors of good, but being good people. It's time to think it out, before we start getting reckless. So with that in mind we just deal with this by acting more carefully, less reckless. And start working as one and create the plan, before we do the vanquish now." Piper said and the elders smiled as they heard a new voice answer her at that.

"Yes Piper, that's exactly what I wanted you to learn now, you get too reckless and it does more harm then good." she heard as the blonde haired whitelighter appeared in front of her. "Natalie!" she said smiling as she gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around her. "Well you got your wish now, with my being a mother, I'm doing whatever it takes now to save the future you have to learn from the past now."

"If it takes laying into Perry's version of us, I'm making that clear now, learn from the past to create a better future. We learned this in high school, why not use it as witches in a mixture of both ways and save the future by telling our future selves where thry screwed up. Perry said he's taking them full circle, we'll I'm just telling them where and what portions of said circle are, but for us now it's Dan, Alec and Katie."

"And whatever portion in that area is, I have to see Paige at her 26 year old self now and let her know that I believe her whole heartedly regarding Cole. But she's my baby sister, and she's just like me, but Prue, Paige and me, we're the power of three once he loses his powers after that." she said and Natalie nodded, smiling, at the news. "That's it, you made the transition finally Piper, you're ready for the mantle of eldest charmed one."

"At the time when I took over, there's a very thin line between bending the rules and breaking them. To survive we have to bend rules, but at times we have to break them, you insured that by preventing Eames from wiping us out now. But now as a mother you have to exercise both sides of it with him acting as a high school student. But your family is the future of the magical community, use what I taught you." she said to her and she nodded to her as Darryl took over then as he looked at the ten whitelighters.

"What's the added intention Orlin, you call us regarding whoever our next charge is and we save each innocent till Wyatt is born, and while from there we focus on Wyatt and deal with each demon or until we find our perp. While once the last three months leading into Chris's birthday comes up, my family and I are out of town so no one puts the blame on me for something?" Darryl asked and they nodded as Odin answered him.

"Whatever the DVD's show us, we have to make changes to here, with the fact Chris arrived three years too soon. Though if that Chris is the original than I think..., aw for crying out loud, it's the grandfather paradox here, alright, alright. Piper, the DVD's catalog your original lives, that Chris tried to change the future, but someone killed him, and it didn't work. Wyatt still fell to the darkside in that timeline, so with that in mind."

"Whatever happens in these DVD's he's not being held accountable for, because it's not him, but the version that nearly turned to the darkside himself and his catalyst was his resentment, because someone suggested Leo stays up there. That version was murdered by whoever our perp is, and this Chris was born after his adult self was murdered and it turns into a round robin situation and Leo decides even further back now."

"Said further back is just before Paige comes into the picture, Prue is alive, Phoebe just graduated from college and you're newly weds now. That makes more sense now and with that, we change the situations, once the Source thinks he's killed Prue, all of you lay low. And start work on the house, getting it prepped and ready for when your family starts getting bigger. Sandra and I are checking in on you every few weeks."

"To make sure you're okay, because though he thinks he's ended the charmed ones, he won't stop till all of you are gone. So until then you stay laying low, you're safe after Shax thinks he's killed Prue. But you still have to prevent yourself from getting caught if that's on the tapes. Darryl we understand you don't want to falsify evidence, but if it's meant to prevent the girls from getting arrested, you don't have a choice."

"Leo, instead of repeatedly going up to see us regarding each parasite, you better go to Drake regarding situations regarding our current string of parasites now, because he's going to be around the house a lot. And with school out now, we're changing the records to Chris being fifteen years old and starting high school now this coming fall. So exactly the five years and high school to first year college, before he returns to the future."

"Everything he brought with him, best get his room ready, because we got a long way to go." he said and the sextet all nodded. "Victor with you just meeting us now, we're not what you think, we swear, falling in love with their charge happens more often then you think. So though she had an affair, you and Patty are still married and we can alter the memory so everyone thinks she just came out of a coma so she's at Phoebe's wedding later." Zola added and he nodded to him then gently.

"Yes well you and Odin were the ones that decided to give dad that chance at trying to find his way after our perp killed me, that is my alternate version, and he joined the avatars, Sandra." Chris said and she nodded. "With the fact if it's a whitelighter or even an elder, that's not happening, the six of us are not condoning that elder's behavior Leo. You briefly lose your way, you get your second chance and we go from there."

"After your fifteeen months as a mortal are up and we enter their final year of full time service." she said and he nodded. "Sandra, at this rate, you just offering us the chance, we can work side by side with you. But once we enter year eight, it's a repeat performance of the Source thinking he's destroyed the power of three. Till we come out of hiding a second time." she said and Leo finished that remark gently.

"And if you need to page my sister-in-law, go easy on the jingling, it's like a dentist drill, with her only just getting started as a whitelighter herself, and the boys are being trained by me, her and Andy in that." he said and the sextet all nodded. "All this information on Magic is beginning to become overwhelming guys, if you six are the ones I'm seeing the most, best to get used to it now." Victor said with a bemused smile then.

"You better get ready for the power blasts dad, because you're seeing us in action later. Though at the current moment since you did that once already by you helping us catch those little monsters it's par for the course." Prue said and he chuckled at that. " Maybe, but we're pulling the same stunt for you that you did regarding Jenna, so I don't lose you for real baby, and not when we just got back into each other's lives."

" Though at the current moment the six of us can get the maintenance taken care of these next few weekends and then we're ready once Paige comes into the picture, because that's four months and we, or rather you, are laying low till then as well. Young lady at the current moment with this fact in mind, until your new version of the Power Of Three is in place, lay low, and ease up on the vanquishings."

"Piper, I understand that you're furious at her for your nearly losing her, but you got to get that anger under control, or it's going to destroy you. But the anger can cause a self destruction, and if I'm right, it's going to lead to another problem later, but all in all, the catalyst of your anger never had a thing to do with it. But the source of your anger is at your sister." Victor said gently and Patty nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Your father's right, you never lost her in this timeline, but the pain is still there, so just let out that anger safely." She said and Piper sighed. "The source of that anger is, in that timeline, we only had one whitelighter and only two sisters, not enough power to save her and I blamed Phoebe for her death. Because she wasn't around to help me save her, I also blamed Cole for removing her from the picture, but I'm pissed that she got taken away from me." she said and Prue looked at her gently as she said it.

"If this situation is the same as what's coming next, there's only one last option to make and we take you to where you supposedly buried me. Paige and I have to get you to let go and you just let me have it that night and get it out of you, I'm not dead, you're still furious at me for almost leaving you. It's okay baby, it's going to be okay." she said and Darryl ended the conversation at that as he looked at the group.

"We better finish this tonight guys, but we got some work to do." he said and thry all nodded. "Didn't you say that by creating new spells we just get even stronger here honey?" Piper asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but we better start going for excessive use of the scenery altering spell later though now. Because these firefights get ridiculous in the living room, attic or the sunroom mom." he told her and Leo chuckled at that.

"Witch, Witchlighter and Whitelighter, between the three of us together we got enough firepower to take out to opposition here. Dad, like me you can call for items, like the mirror that connects from our demension to the parallel, try it though." he said and Leo nodded and summoned up his power. "Book of shadows!" he called out and the spell book appeared on the table in front of them and he smiled in satisfaction.

"You're getting stronger every day, two years and you're ready to join us Leo, but both of you are focused on looking after your family till the ultimate battle is won. And then it's retirement from the old ways Leo, if the elder or whitelighter was a teacher, or headmaster at magic school. Than you're replacing him as a teacher and you're home after work after that." Sandra told him and he nodded with a gentle smile.

"Wait, Perry!" Piper called out and he immediately appeared in front of her. "What's up mom?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him. "Your father and I are laying into your version of us, when exactly did she, did I, tell you that she didn't want to see you anymore after your brother got kidnapped?" she asked and he sighed as he said it. "Your birthday after a food fight broke out." he said and she nodded to that.

"Alright with that in mind, we're going to that day and laying into her and the trio ourselves. I mean seriously, take twelve years off me, change the gender and look at your eyes, and they're seeing your father's eyes duplicated into your face, it's that simple. How could they not see this." she said and they nodded to that. "Alright that's you, me, Darryl and Sheila, Piper. We're your parents, time to let ourselves have it."

"Chris stay here, both of you." Leo said to them and they nodded as they headed for the attic. "To the point I'm throwing it in their face at who you really are, and acting as we're your parents and emphasizing the titles we call you by. But that little brat is the second born of the family, he's destroying their marriage. And you come back to save our family, you're the true first born son Perry, and I'm throwing that in their face now."

"But I'm just spilling the beans, and over riding my future's self decisions now, calling you by your real name and acting motherly with you now, so I can rub her face in her stupidity and failures to not see this for what it is. Alternate reality and future, like what Paige ended up, well your father and I are about to take their place. Though I'm appealing to your version of Paige, she needs me as who I am now to to open up to, before we come home." she said and he nodded to that remark then.

"We're not playing favorites here, it's equal treatment now sweetheart, but with you being here, long before your brother is born, you're our priority, our first born son, and you get all the attention with your high school achievements now. We got eighteen months till he's born, so we are spending as much time on you as possible now baby." she said to Chris and he nodded to her, smiling then gently.

"So our first family photo of the three of us now, you standing between me and dad and we have those photos in both your room and mine and a 20'' by 27'' on the wall on the staircase now. Once the situations are done with the house belongs to us and while they decide to move out its us and the younger me as well as Wyatt. As I decided I'm staying till my fourth year of college and then I return to the future."

"But I'm the oldest of the family now, you and dad are my top priority now and we keep our family together. But you and me, we have enough power to wipe out the opposition here now, so between now and the first attack after I just arrived. I can teach you to control your explosion powers and we can go back and forth between exploding and freezing till you have it under control. But remember our powers are affected by our moods." he told her and she nodded to him smiling as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm staying till Mellie is born and then I go back, but I want to be the brother for the trio, you have four children. I'm just the oldest of the four and though Wyatt may remember me once I'm his age, age four to five years old, my toddler self and Mellie won't by that point, but eight years instead of five mom, that's how long you have me, I'm staying here till it sure the trio are completely safe now." he added to her smiling.

"Watching you go through high school and college and having everything I ever wanted now, if the price I pay for not having powers is I don't get to see you grow up and become exactly what I hoped you'd turn into. Than screw being normal, I accept my powers with open arms now baby, I'm training you till you got your powers under control and we spend as much time together as possible now." she said smiling and he nodded.

"What situations we have to deal with now, between now and when Paige comes into the picture are Phoebe getting turned into a Banshee and my having to deal with Cole downstairs while Phoebe is stuck down there. Andy can you take care of the girls for me while doing that. It's going to take both of you to prevent them from destroying their version, before Chris's version gets started." Leo said and he nodded as Piper said it.

"Prue, you and Andy became his favorite in our version, so with that if something ever happens to me or Leo..." she said and Prue nodded. "Don't worry Piper, we'll take care of him, we promise. If he bonded that closely to us in his future, he needs us in his past, our present now. But the acts that put him in that emotional breakdown, I find the bastard demon or Darklighter that did it to you, brother, and they're getting annihilated."

"But as this moment, with him like us and Paige, it's the act of being like us in understanding there's no middle ground, there's no killing demons as long as there's being connected to the source and his henchman. You have to pick a side, good or evil, that's how it works, even if it means giving up something you love, you have to choose. This isn't a game, once you pick that door and walk through it the trials begin."

"Cole and Leo, Angels and demons, I'm just saying what your future self of next year is going to say here, you two. But this is insane right now and what's coming is insane, you can not stay with us as long as you're dating a demon like Belthazor or married to the source. It doesn't work like that Phoebe, listen to me carefully now: you can not be with us as long as you're dating a demon like Belthazor or married to the Source."

"Whatever Piper would tell you next year at this time, I'm saying it for her. You can not be with us as long as you're dating Belthazor, or married to the source, this is insane, what you're about to tell us next year is insane. With you as the possible queen of all evil next year, I'm the leader of the charmed ones and it's going to take me and Chris to keep her from shutting down emotionally, because you broke her."

"One too many close calls and then to top it off is you turn on us. I'm not having my favorite nephew being destroyed a second time emotionally because you're playing with fire right now. And thiis going to get you burned and us burned while doing it, but there is no being with us as long as you're with a murderer like him. Drake, yes I can take that, he's denied his demonic self for 500 years, Cole no, forget about it, once he loses his powers, that scrutiny is back on." she said and Piper nodded to that in agreement.

"While Paige is his female version so that solves things, and with that, family meeting, right now, you guys." she said sternly then as they walked into the living room to discuss this. "Alright guys, before we go into this right now, I think we better get a few things on the table, after what happened at the wedding. And though your adults, I'm your father, and with that." Victor said sternly and Piper and Leo nodded in agreement to him.

"Yeah he's right, Phoebe, despite the fact I said that Cole wasn't supposed to be at the house before the wedding you still brought him here. Why is that exactly?" Piper asked and she swallowed as she tried to answer. "You knew he was coming to the wedding." she said and Piper nodded. "Yes I did, but the moments leading up to it are for family Phoebe, he's not family, Prue was right when she said that."

"The moments leading up to the wedding are for family and he wasn't family, not in the way Leo, Prue and I see it, the four of us were family now. As was dad and Darryl and Sheila are well, they're our extended family. With Darrl knowing the truth about us, he said we're like sisters to him now, he would do any for us and we would do the same. That's family, true family, family always comes first here at the moment."

"And with that in mind, holding back secrets doesn't just do damage, it destroys lives, though in his case, he doesn't have to spill his secrets now, because we have the information needed anyway, Prue's adult counterpart sent the DVD's needed for this. I can see it in your eyes that you want Chris to spill his, but he can't, we get the truth, but we can't know too much about the future, or it'll erase someone from existance."

"Including himself and with that, we got the dates of the events leading into Chris's birthday, and when those days come we see what needs to be changed in the episode. But Perry was treated like a pariah by you, me and Leo, but you know why that is right now leading into his birthday, why my Chris was born was a very close call at the time and why it took you busting him at the time?" she asked and she swallowed at that.

"Because just like us, we made the mistake of coming when little us were toddlers and you weren't even born yet. So one mistake remedied by our future selves and he came to the past ten days and we took his warnings seriously now. To me my family comes first now, if Dan comes back into the picture, it's not turning into a case of choosing sides, let alone with Jenny, so don't bother here with it, my baby boy comes first."

"For my baby boy, I'm doing what I should have now but you, Phoebe, are hereby getting this attitude of yours under control right now. To repeat her remark, you can not be with us as long as you're married to the source. There's no middle ground once we learn he's been turned into the source, it's us or him once you make your choice and your trials begin. But Drake is living here at the house as we wait for you to make it."

"I don't give a damn what you say regarding this, there's no being with us as long as you're married to the source. I'm not having that bastard around my fifteen year old son, once his powers return and I mean that. Pains of future wrongs have been identified now and as of this moment. Once you're married the trials begin, because Paige, Prue and I are dealing with your shifts after you get married and he's not getting near my cub."

"As for Chris and his acts of being my marriage counselor now, that's a family contraversary between us and him. The reason he has the right to mess with my love life is because he's my son, he's trying to fix it, before his brother is born, her's by getting Andy back. Yours by bringing you Drake to heal and in the rebound, he's who you belong to till you meet Coop and you have your mate and your best guy friend."

"Paige by keeping you out of it and while I'm on the subject here, once your empathy comes online here, you're working from home and we're taking an empath blocking potion to block you out. But when she says to but out. But out and stay out of it, it's none of your, or our, business until she deems it to be, understand." Piper said taking charge then and she nodded, shaking, at the look on her face.

"Piper you're taking on my personality starting now, but you better take the oldest sister bit to the max now. I can train Paige, but you just keep this under control, in your version and we both manage both versions together, with my being the oldest of the four of us." Prue said to her gently and nodded to that as she looked at her. "Prue, if it means insuring nothing destroys us, I'm changing into you as a result."

"We've been at it for three years and though we lose a few things, it's supposed to hurt, remember the losses, it's supposed to hurt. All we can do it rebuild. Perry's death, let alone Andy's, Grams, mom. Jenna's clone, our first innocent, their deaths will not go in vain, we fight, we fight to the death now. To save the future, we must deal with the it in the present." she said and Prue nodded in agreement to that.

"I'm just creating a new spell here, but to send us forward in time. But that me wanted to be particially normal and have a normal life, this me accepted my destiny with open arms and I'm happy now. Time to rub it in her face and with it is letting your version of Phoebe have it, as for your version of Leo, if he's too stupid to realize it then he's not looking at every indicator now and is still pisssed at Valhala." she said with a growl."

"But instead of going back in time, we go forward, so with that and altered universe as well. It's getting the wording right now and..., yeah okay, got it. Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me forward in altered times, to help with false crimes to what I'll find, to what I wish in place and time." Piper said and the portal opened and they walked through then.

 **October 2003:**

Arriving in the room, they saw the quartet all walking towards Perry and him backing up a bit then. "Hold fire a second all of you!" Piper snapped and her future self looked at her in shock. "Who the hell are you exactly?" she snapped and she crossed her arms. "I'm you, before Wyatt is born and with that fact in mind, just what the hell is your problem exactly huh, Chris, come here baby." she said and he looked at her softly.

"Hey son, you okay?" Leo added emphasizing the title and he smiled in relief at the title. "Mom, dad and I'm glad to see you." he said smiling and they gave him a hug then as he buried his head into Leo's shoulder and Piper saw their future selves paling in disbelief. "Why is he doing that, it's like you're his father?" her future self said in shock. "It's simple right now you fool, think about it, he looks like you, but has his eyes."

"He knows his way around the house, the cat knows him on sight, the book responds to him, like he's its owner, he has Prue's powers in whitelighter form, he was acting on animosity with your Leo, daddy issues, he treats you with love, like you're his mother and aunts, he risked his own existance to save Wyatt, so what do you think, are you connecting the dots now, or do I have to spell it out for you?" she said and she paled.

"No, no it can't be!" she said in shock and they nodded as Chris hugged her Leo tightly. "Don't worry son, you get your second chance with me now, I promise, I'm being the father you need me to be, and that your future is never going to come true. Because if I can't save Wyatt, I swear to god I'll stop him. You're my pride and joy, my son, you're my favorite, but there's no getting around the fact that you came first."

"As to that, you're the oldest of the family, you have first priority now, and Wyatt has to learn not to expect constant attention by conjuring things to do it." Leo said and he nodded smiling. "I'm glad I get to see you as you were before he was born, this is what I missed most, you were an elder and were stuck upstairs. I grew up without you dad." he told him and he nodded as he answered him smiling.

"Not anymore the elders has posted me to being on family detail till after everything is said and done with son. You have me around all the time now. You saved our marriage by telling us the truth and us busting you. Your therapy for us worked perfectly, and you're being born no matter what now, our family is intact, you're first born." he told him and she watched as their future selves exchanged looks of shock at that remark.

'Us, being born, first born son, therapy for us, no it can't be, he's not, he couldn't be.' she saw in their eyes and refocused. "If you're getting scared now regarding in this conversation you have every right to be now you stupid fools, because those words are not just a metaphor, but fact and truth. We saw everything you're denying yourselves of and believe me you're in big trouble right now." she said with an icy, but stern tone then.

"Alright what happened before we arrived exactly baby, because if it's what I'm thinking, your version of us is getting thrown through the wall right now?" she asked and he sighed. "The order kidnapped Wyatt and the pheromones wore off just now. They think I had something to do with Wyatt's kidnapping, but they just reversed his morality, he thinks that bad is good and good is bad mom and as if that's not enough right now."

"She, or rather they, and 'Leo' have thrown me out of the house." he said and she nodded with a furious look. "Over my dead body, you're moving into the manor honey, this is your house. Baby ignore what they say, what you're doing is for the greater good, and sometimes sacrifices have to be made, a brief separation is one, risking your existance is another. But just trying to hold the family together is a tough skill baby."

"You did the right thing, and I'm very proud of you. We saw the memory of you and Bianca, honey we know that truth. But with these idiots, time for the truth to come out now,." she said and he nodded as she pulled him into a hug tightly as the couple pulled him into a three way hug and they watched him close his eyes. Watching his past self and his Piper's past self hug the 21 year old he felt his heart start pounding then.

"Baby, son, but why are you calling him that exactly?" Leo's future self asked and he watched as his past self wrapped his arm across Chris's shoulders gently in a fatherly way then. "Well the facts are quite simple aren't they, take twelve years off Piper, change the gender and add our eyes buddy and you'll see what we can." he said sternly and they all looked at him and backed up in shock.

"Yeah that's right, he's your son you fools, and just what right you do have to treat him like this. Did you bother to think he's running marriage counseling right for you two, full circle in your relationship, by taking you back to when you were dating Dan. Full circle in your, in our, relationship. You've condemned him for nothing and with it, your catalyst is that your true second born is killing us by constantly giving him special treatment."

"And look at the results now, your true second born is destroying your marriage right now, and your first born son is trying to save your marriage, by risking his own existence. He's acting as a magical marriage counselor, but can you see this, no, and it's because you're hoodwinked by your love for your devil spawn of a second born son and nephew." Piper asked and their future selves swallowed at the news.

"My cub is the true first born son, he's thrice blessed you fools, he wasn't born in the house. But here's the problem or did you and Phoebe forget this information now, being born in the house you're likely to go either way: good or evil. If something is screwing with your morality, well something has now and Chris is trying to prevent him from turning evil and instead of helping him, you're too focused on that little brat."

"Chris, he stayed good and you know what, this is just the prequel to what that little brat turned into, because in the end he turns into Darth Vader without the mask. My dear Christopher is the true first born, that little brat is corrupting you more than you think, if I was you'd I'd kill him now just to prevent that future." she said and they looked at her in shock as Phoebe said it for all of them in shocked amazement.

"How can you talk like that about an innocent baby boy?" Phoebe snapped at her and she smirked at her. "Because I saw with my own eyes what that little brat turns into Phoebe, my perfect little boy, my Chris, my dear sweet 'Christopher' Allen-Victor 'Perry' Halliwell, he's the true first born of the family, a sweet, kind and thoughtful young man, helpful, caring, he's a total golden child, and so what if he's holding back secrets."

"I know what you're about to say and it's he can't play with people's lives because Wyatt picked on him. But you know what, he picked on the entire planet Phoebe, Leo and I weren't happy even before he split us up. This is marriage counseling in the magical community and it's none of your damn business right now. But he's taking us full circle, working at making sure Wyatt never falls, trying to prevent a rift between us."

"What does it matter if his secrets and plans benefit us later on, his counterpart traveled back even further, his seventeen year old self. In fact the baby you're going to be conceiving in just a few months, he grows up to become my Chris in my timeline, everything that shattered the bond between your Chris and you, Leo. Got fixed and he and my Leo are beyond close now, Chris Perry: Christopher-Allen Victor 'Perry'."

"But you're going to have to face facts, so what if we're telling you the name of your future son. It's not against the rules of time travel to hear from your past selves in how to fix the mistakes you create, but that attitude of yours is the reason it nearly destroyed our family Phoebe. And look what it does to Chris, he hates demons with a passion, especially the Brotherhood of the Thorn, because you dragged Cole into our lives."

"Well to make sure he stays dead, he risked his own existance and returned to the past, your past, my present, because though you tried to prevent this god damn future from happening it still does. And you notice that Chris is acting on our true bonds with his father and me. A son to his parents, in our eyes he deserves all the attention, because he's the oldest right now. Wyatt is just a baby, Chris is 21 in your timeline, he's a college student, but he's been trying to help you all this time by creating ways to do it."

"He's blocking out your empathy to prevent our relationship from falling apart here because you're butting into her business, as for Valhalla, it's to set up a viable cover story. But you leave and he has to take over in acting as the man of the house at the time. You left me and you expect me to be grateful right now you bastard, Leo, let me tell you something, if it wasn't for Chris I'd have shut down at the time. I needed him at home, without a babysitter, and someone not like the girls, I could be a wife first."

"You need to get a life first, I need to be a wife first, more time as a family, the three of us and most of all we needed more time as a couple. Well we have all of that now, Chris is old enough to take care of himself, though I have Prue and Andy there to take care of him, if we choose to spend a weekend away from the manor. Chris is acting as the babysitter to Darryl's children, before Wyatt comes into the picture."

"But he's the oldest, he can take care of his brother, giving us more time to be a couple and separating ourselves from you and Paige, which is how Paige feels right now Phoebe. And you know why she's feeling suppressed, well it's because it's always about us, not me, but us. I do believe you said we were fricken inseparable at the time Leo, and you're right, and we're fixing that in the past right now, before the marriage counseling. "

"But with Chris in the past, this solves any and all problems by his being a teenager to young adult now, by you getting a second chance Leo. But you can't do it all alone, so what's the foregone conclusion now Paige. You just met us like two years ago, your time, and it's going to be five months my time when you come into my life and you're meeting him as a high school student later?" she asked and Paige nodded as she got it.

"Wait, you're from when exactly?" Her double repeated and she smiled. "I'm from 2 1/2 years into the past, May 2001 be exact, so with that. I believe you get it now, look at me and Leo and the way we are together and then look at you two. Paige you met me when I was married to Leo for seven months and your first situation is just after an emotional breakdown regarding Prue. But look at me right now, what's this say to you?" she said asked her and she nodded as she looked her version and then at the past version.

"Two years ago your time, that's just after Phoebe graduates, they've been married for four months and Prue..., Prue has been dead ever since she ended up in the underworld for that same amount of time in our time frame. But I see what you're trying to say, you two. Let me guess, with Chris there, he brought back your brother-in-law, is going to saving Prue now and together that brings our family to the full quartet?" she said and the duo nodded to her gently and she nodded to her as she got it.

"Our brother..., Andy, he's not dead, he's a whitelighter now?" Phoebe said in shock and they nodded. "That's right, Chris and I brought Andy home, he and Prue got the same directive regarding us when the elders agreed to let us get married. But Prue has her balance now, she's happy, Piper and me, we're happy now that Chris is with us. We found a better match for you and I'm not saying who, but he's a good demon."

"And he's denied the evil in his background, he said he's got every interest you have and in our opinions, he's more family than Cole ever was. Paige, once you meet him you'll like him instantly, he's a diamond in the rough." Leo said and Paige nodded. "So this turned into a paranormal version of Romeo and Juliet right now. To you, this new guy is more family the Cole ever was at the time?" Her Piper repeated and she nodded to her.

"Yeah and frankly, if you thought to look at him, Chris I mean, and see him for who he was, instead of second guessing and treating him like an outsider, mom, Grams and Prue wouldn't be pissed right now. Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, think it over, just because you destroyed the source twice, doesn't mean it's over. And we're witches, we can still do good things, we can't give up." her past self said and Paige nodded as she went further.

"Sure you want a normal life, but haven't you learned anything yet, wishing for that normal life and it's going to destroy everything that matters to you. Sure you lost Prue, but that doesn't mean you should quit, Prue wouldn't want you to just give up right now and neither would mom and grams. In fact I'm sure they'd want me to talk some sense into you right now just to prevent that at the moment, learn from the past..." she said trailing off and Leo's future self swallowed as he finished that remark.

"To create a better future, that's why you came, you can't learn too much of the future here or it's going to destroy your future. Chris what have you done?!" he said in shock and Leo smirked. "He didn't tell us anything, we busted him the second Andy got a better look at him and he was free to act like our son after that. But as to how we know about your future, it's we saw what happened to Bianca and we know everything."

"Sure we're from two years into the past buddy, but the dates leading into things is the only way to prevent from the future details from getting spilled. So what's the forgone conclusion of that. He can't tell us about the future, but he can give us the dates?" he asked and Paige nodded as she got it. "Nice loophole in the future consequences catch, no telling us the future, just the serious parts and putting the dates to each one on it."

"And we can replay the sequence by picking out which forks in the road to take now. Nice thinking Chris, if you gave us the dates, and showed up last year, before Wyatt was born you'd have us convinced now. Alright look you three, Chris is the solution to your problems, our problems, in their entirety you guys, he's your son, he's trying to save your marriage by giving you guys time apart. While giving you someone to turn to, who is not me and Phoebe." she said and moved to the trio to stand next to them.

"Piper they're right, without Chris, your marriage is an end, though that mortal marriage counselor helped it's not enough. He's pulling a magical version the Parent Trap and House Arrest, just to keep you together right now. But he's your son, he's trying to save your marriage, and now that your past selves put it like this, he's got every right. So cut the crap already you guys, it's not him, it's the fact you can't do it alone Leo." Paige said sharply to them and Piper nodded as she finished that remark to her future self.

"That's the god damn problem you can't exercise everything all alone Leo. Father, husband, whitelighter, you can't do it all and expect our relationship to last, just like I cand do it all without wanting out finally. That's what destroyed your marriage, Wyatt is the god damn catalyst. While with it is the fact he chose to take on the first born rule and start acting as he should be, the man of the house with you of the picture now."

"That's your cover story, Leo left us and he took over as the oldest boy in the family and he is risking his own existance just to protect that little monster. But here's a little information now, to save your marriage, he's taking you back to the very beginning, from Dan, to Alec and finally to Kate when he returned to us, years one through three, you had two good years as a couple and suddenly when Wyatt comes along."

"Your marriage is falling apart, and you're becoming an elder has you on the edge of divorce. My baby is doing everything he can to make your lives change for the better, by blocking out the empathy connection, babysitting your youngest. Even go so far as trying to save your god damn marriage, before he's born and all you can think about is yourselves and how he's holding back secrets, newsflash you two, you fools."

"He doesn't have to tell us everything, not unless we figure it out for ourselves you three. That little brat you're so busy fawning over grows up to be Darth Vader without the mask. That's why he came here, for two reasons, one to save your marriage by giving you time apart to heal and secondly to save that little monster. Wyatt destroyed and is destroying your marriage and all you can think about is him."

"Look at it from another angle why don't you, because everything he just told you is true!" she snapped at them and they swallowed at that. "No it's not true, it can't be true!" Future Leo said desperately and her Leo said it icily. "It is true, Being born in the house you're suspectible to going either way you idiot, if something is screwing with your morality, well something did, so lay off my oldest son, and get back to work."

"And another thing, his telling you bits and pieces and future consequences is not just an excuse here either, he can't tell you without it destroying someone he loves or he erases himself from existance in the future. Bianca is dead, that's the last piece, our family is dead, because you pampered that little brat. And treated him like crap." he growled at him and Piper looked at Chris. "Baby, screw what she says, you're moving into the manor, you're back home where you belong, just save your brother, but be careful."

"I'll see you when you get back honey. You're my dear sweet little boy, my first born son, I've never been more proud of you baby. I love you honey." she said and he smiled at her. "I love you so much mom." he said and she smiled. "I'll see you when you get back buddy. Love you kiddo." Leo said and he answered with a smile. "Love you too dad and I'm glad we got a second chance." he said and he gave him a hug.

And then orbed out and their future versions looked at them in shock. "You know what your problem is you two, it's your newly weds with your first child when the true first child risked his existance by coming back in time to save your, our family. Why give him a hard time regarding secrets when your secrets destroyed our family in the future Phoebe, you lied to us saying you vanquished him and you didn't, so don't give me that crap, that he's ruining your life, what he's doing is for the greater good."

"Your secrets destroyed our family and look what it does to him. You want proof let me show you. Here these words, hear my cry, reveal the truth in altered times, show thyselves, again by thee, bring it forth, so mote it be." she shouted out then and the image played itself back then. "What is this exactly?" Her future self asked in shock and Leo crossed his arms as he answered her firmly as he said it.

"While you guys want a chance at a normal life, we've accepted our destiny with open arms and now our lives are a mixture of both types together, Piper. Chris is going to teach us how to handle things when he and Wyatt are teenagers, we got a reference regarding Paige when she moves into the house, she's not alone anymore as one of a kind. And Prue is going to survive this, because Andy was turned into a whitelighter."

"But altogether, we've accepted our destiny as the family that's meant to control the house, to save our family we act like our family two years into the past. We know the future. But as you don't remember the past now, here's a tip, as you recall, you got the same reaction regarding appearing out of no where by your mother and Penny. But as long as there's no child in the house before hand, the clues fall into place."

"It took us one day to figure it out and here's the result: your baby version of Chris was found out by us and he's now got us back with him, we're going to raise him and make sure that kid stays good. But if we can't save him, we swear to god we'll stop him now, Chris is the true chosen one. The one meant to bring balance into the lines between good or evil, Chris is the chosen one." Leo said and their future selves swallowed at that.

"What happened when you wrote that spell for him, this is the information needed now. Because you're seeing what happened after you pulled that frequency time travel notion now. But my son is so far more powerful than Wyatt it's not even funny right now." Piper said as she reactivated the clip. **"** ** _Whatever you're doing, do it fast, I can't hold him for long."_** Bianca called out to him and he nodded as he opened it and read it out.

 ** _"Powers of the witches rise, come to me from across the skies. Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack!"_** he called out and they watched him start glowing blue, before Wyatt was free the power hold as he knocked her away from him and she lands on a table leg. ** _"No!"_** he shouted out as he blew him into the wall. As they watched him crouch next to her.

 ** _"Bianca, no, no, no, no."_** he said and they could tell he was trying to hold it in then. **_"Haven't we been here before."_** she asked and he smiled sadly. **_"And maybe we will be again."_** he said and she smiled weakly. **_"Maybe."_** she said as he sighed sadly. **_"No."_** he said as he tried to hold it in as she gave him the ring then as she finished her remark. **_"If you can finish what we started. Take the spell, so he can't send anyone else. Finish this, finish what we started honey."_** she said and he nodded as her eyes closed as he lowered his head then as Paige felt a sharp pain in her heart then.

"Oh dear god no, not her too." Paige said and she nodded as they watched their version as he ran to the book then and read out the incantation. " ** _Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind."_** he read out, before Wyatt fired a energy ball at him and he ducked the blast as he finished reading it out. _"_ _ **Send**_ ** _me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_** he called out as the portal opened as he grabbed the page, tore it out and he jumped through it and landed in the attic and landed hard on the floor in front of Paige and the trio and she grabbed his arm.

 ** _"Oh my god, are you alright!"_** Paige asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I'm fine, nice spell."_** he said as he looked at her with a gentle smile and they all could clearly see the love in his eyes and the gentle demeanor of a son and nephew to his parents and aunts. "Oh dear god I see it now, he was looking at me like I was his favorite aunt at the time." Paige said to her and she nodded to her gently as she answered her.

"You are, but he took after, you, me and Prue, Paige, once I get to you, my version of you, it's us bonded together as sisters, baby. You have big sisters, but you're not alone regarding your feelings regarding Cole, he comes near either of you, once he gets his powers back, or the source possesses him. He's getting vanquished and this time I'm making sure that sticks." she said and the young brunette smiled at that.

"So you, in the past, believe me now Piper?" she asked and they both nodded as she said it for both of them. "We do baby sister, don't worry, we got enough power to blow up the underworld a 100 times over now. I was ready to vanquish him then, but he attacks both Chris and Leo and that does it for Prue and me. There's no coming back from murdering an innocent woman and nearly killing a 17 year old witchlighter, he's half witch."

"So he's going to get hurt and killed and that bastard nearly murdered my son and then that was it, for me. There's nothing good in Cole anymore and there never was, you had every right to be wary and with that now. The three of us, you, me and Prue are the power of three once she turns to the darkside, and I'm making sure she stays out of your love life." she said and Paige nodded to that as she answered her at that.

"Well I know you can't learn the future, but you can learn from the past, where in the past are you from exactly you two, because you look like you're 29 years old?" she asked and Leo chuckled. "Just after Jenna is supposedly murdered by Cole." he said and Piper's future self looked at him in shock. "You created a double to save her life, I can't believe we never thought of that to save her at the time." she said and he nodded to her.

"If he arrived just as you were getting used to be married, his ideas would have saved both innocents in your time line. For us that's what this is really about right now, he came to us and we decided on the alibi we had him. When we were just short of getting into high school and dad was transferred to the gulf, night of passion, and he's conceived and from there. Andy is part of his life as his paternal figure, Prue his favorite aunt, and you'd never want him to give up his powers." Piper said to her and she swallowed.


End file.
